You Instead
by your-street-serenade
Summary: Brittana AU. Two feuding rockstars handcuffed together for 24 hours. A rock and roll love story set against an unforgettable lost weekend at a music festival, filled with lust, mud, betrayal, porta potties and a hundred thousand people partying to the greatest music in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: so this is a Brittana AU based on the movie Tonight You're Mine (in some countries it's called You Instead), where two feuding rock stars are handcuffed together for 24 hours at a music festival where they're both due to perform. It's a visually interesting movie but there's not a lot of story there. I kind of feel like my version is better because imo brittana makes everything better. Pretty much 90% of the dialogue here is mine. Still I kind of retained the basic formula in terms of how things move. Santana and Sam are The Make while Brittany, Quinn, Dani and Tina make up The Dirty Pinks.**

X

''Hello everyone, it's the fabulous and fierce Sugar Motta and I'm coming at you from Coachella!'' Sugar Motta - former internet personality turned legit entertainment presenter - announced into a camera as she stood in the backstage grounds of the festival amongst gear and heavy duty cords and giant lighting fixtures. ''Right now I'm standing here with Santana Lopez and Sam Evans aka The Make aka the hottest act of the year. They're gonna be headlining the mainstage this weekend but for the moment we have them here with us for an exclusive interview and acoustic performance. So! Santana, Sam, glad to have you. The sun, the sounds, the people...On a scale of 1 to OMG how excited are you guys to be here? Santana?''

Together the duo sat upon a giant battered looking amp as Sugar tried to encourage a reply from Santana. The camera man, who Sugar had introduced as Mike Chang, focused his lens on her more so than Sam.

Sporting aviator sunglasses and decked out in skin tight jeans and a loose, tattered but somehow extremely stylish black tee Santana gave a simple reserved shrug in response.

''In Santana speak that means very.'' Sam nudged Santana in the side in a sibling like manner when it became clear she wasn't going to elaborate. He had a puppy dog like excitement about him as he chirped and leaned forward to speak into Sugar's mic. He purposely stuck his head into frame to subtly get the focus on him. ''There's an amazing energy here and I feel like this whole experience is going to be a lot of fun.''

After listening to her music partner's response Santana bounced her head side to side as she tried to formulate a slightly more thoughtful answer for the camera. ''I mean absolutely we're happy to be here and I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun but for me it's all about the music. I just want to give everyone a good show.''

Sugar nodded eagerly and pushed forward. ''Which I don't think will be a problem for you two. You guys have been heating up the charts with your latest single You Instead which I'm totally in love with. It's everything, it's electronica, it's dance, it's sexy, it's glossy, it's hot. You can't go anywhere without hearing it every five minutes. What's life like for The Make now that you've experienced this kind of sudden almost overnight success?''

When it became clear that Santana was more interested in the acoustic guitar she had pulled into her lap Sam answered for them both. ''Well I don't know if it's been sudden, I feel like we've been building up to this for the last few years. Without a doubt this album has taken us to another level and it's definitely opened a lot of doors for us. This festival being one of them. I think we're just sort of taking it all in at the moment. The charts, the appearances, the fans - it hasn't entirely caught up to us. We're just enjoying the chaos of it all right now.''

Santana nodded in agreement but remained silent. Sugar took it as cue to end her short mini interview and looked back to Mike and his camera to address the imaginary audience. ''Amazing, amazing. So before The Make heads off they promised us an exclusive acoustic performance so take it away…''

And with that The Make launched into a stripped down version of their most popular song.

 _She got loved up on the seashore_

 _Kissing with a girl she never met before_

 _Food was sparse but the drink was plenty_

 _Jane was sixteen and Jill had just turned twenty_

 _Lying there on the midnight sand_

 _She said she'd give her the sky if she held her hand_

 _She counted every star in the sky and said_

 _I don't want that I want you instead_

 _I-I don't want that I want you instead_

 _If you don't rearrange us_

 _If you don't rearrange us_

 _If you don't rearrange us_

While Santana had felt bored and annoyed with the inane chit chat part of the interview she found herself exhaling with relief. Playing nice with the media was not her most favorite thing to do, but playing her music, well that was always a welcome release. There was always a sense of comfort, in surety when she was singing and playing. That's where she knew who she was.

Music had always been how she knew who she was. It was the first thing she had ever felt connected to. The only thing she had felt connected to.

She and Sam had met in middle school and had bonded over the fact that both of them were music nerds. It wasn't just about a certain genre or album for them, they found an appreciation for it all. They would talk about anything and everything from the origins of country music to the social significance of the disco era. They would trade files back and forth whenever they each found something new, some new sound, some new band, sometimes some old band. They would go through phases where they would each become fixated on a certain artist or band and simply devour anything they could get their hands on. There was a two month period where Sam listened to and learned everything he could about The Police. Watching old videos and interviews, reading ancient articles. There was an entire summer where Santana latched onto The Pretenders, or more specifically Chrissie Hynde. Brass In Pocket-era. Chrissie was actually the reason that Santana had decided her first guitar was going to be a telecaster.

They started tinkering around in the garage together after school. There was months and months of rattling away making racket together but the slow start didn't sway them, they were driven. They both had a passion for song and it was that passion that kept them going.

Sam had always been most comfortable pulling the strings musically. He liked to arrange things, it was where he felt most comfortable. Santana meanwhile was the voice and the lead. Their sound was Garbage meets The Killers. Edgy, eclectic, slightly glam rock. They started small, landing tiny gigs at holes in the wall. It took them years to make a name and build a rep until finally they had their big break.

They got a deal. It was everything they had wanted since they were kids, or so they thought. It quickly became clear that the record company had other plans for them. Sam and Santana weren't exactly hard on the eyes. Record execs concluded that with the right image, the right hair, the right stylists the duo could really sell. They were faced with the choice, play the game or miss out on an opportunity and vanish into musical obscurity like so many other bands that came before them.

They talked it out and came to a very tough decision and in the end, neither of them were willing to walk away from their dreams of the stage. They agreed to play the image game. If that's what they had to do to get their music out to the masses it was a small price to pay they said. During the time span of a month or so they met with stylists and PR people who helped them mold a very specific, very manufactured image.

Very early on their image team said it was best if Sam played the role of the nerdy intellectual, the musical mastermind of the duo. Stylists wrapped him up in ridiculous clothes that were so incredibly lame that they in turn became cool in some kind of ironic way. They told him it would be best if he was the quiet agreeable one while they worked on molding Santana into the dreamy edgy sexy one. The front woman with a certain dangerous allure.

The Make's image was glossy and apathetic, and over the last year they had been spreading that image everywhere from Spin magazine to Rolling Stone. And the world was eating them up.

Their first single exploded and suddenly they were everywhere, late night talk shows and all over the red carpet, they found themselves presenting and performing at award ceremonies, rubbing elbows with movie stars and models. Their Instagram and Twitter accounts blew up. Music from their debut album was featured in sports car and sneaker commercials. They had been approached to write the soundtrack for half a dozen mindless action/thriller flicks. Santana had been featured in People's Most Beautiful magazine issue.

Their music was climbing the charts yes but in a way so much of what they were doing started to feel overshadowed by the glitz of it all. At first it had been fun, all of the parties and photoshoots, the TV and radio interviews and seeing their images on billboards, and yeah Santana had even enjoyed that 8 hour period in which she and Kanye West had an epic Twitter feud (''I usually don't but...you're someone's father.''). But after awhile it had all started to feel a little bit hollow.

Like they had made a deal with the devil and didn't know how to come back from it and were simply doomed to live it out.

Even worse, things had started to become strained in her friendship with Sam. It was true he had gotten a fair share of media attention as part of the duo but without a doubt Santana was the breakout star. She tended to turn more heads, land more solo interviews, and well, she inevitably had more groupies accosting her each night as she walked to their tour bus. It was why Mike the camera man had put the camera on her more than Sam, just like every other photographer or camera person nowadays. Now when they walked the red carpet as The Make the photogs on scene would snap a few of them together but would of course inevitably tell Sam to step aside so they could get one of Santana on her own.

There was a little bit of tension there between them now, something strange and unnamed and because of that all of it had started to feel less and less like Santana's passion and more like a job. They had both agreed to do the festival and then the plan was for them to take a break from touring and press so they could regroup and talk about where they were going as musical partners, and if in fact they were going in the same direction.

The festival was a huge deal and for first timers they had gotten a great spot in the lineup. It was too good to pass up, that they could both agree on. Whatever this was, it was going to be a turning point for them as musicians. Whether they were taking that turning point as partners in this was another question.

X

''Look I'm just saying we have to be on top of our game in ways other bands here don't have to be...'' Brittany explained as she and her bandmates walked the backstage/tech area of the festival, kicking up gravel and dirt on the makeshift road.

She and the rest of her group, The Dirty Pinks, had been walking the main grounds, mingling with concert goers and enjoying the other acts along with them, that is until Brittany saw some of her band mates attempt to partake in the festivities a little too much for her liking. At that point she insisted they begin their way back to the artists lounge in the VIP area to rest up for their show later that evening.

''I don't get it,'' Quinn complained.

''We were just having a drink or two,'' Dani chimed in.

''Yeah,'' Tina agreed with laughter. ''It's not like we were doing anything hard. This is Coachella for christ sake, if we can't have fun here what is even the point.''

''The point is,'' Brittany continued in a serious tone. ''We still have something to prove. We're basically time fillers here guys. They handed us a shitty slot on one of the shitty stages. We're barely a blip on the radar which means we have to give twice as good of a show as any of the headliners here. And for us, that means when we show up for our set tonight, we need to be sober.''

Quinn, Tina and Dani grumbled but nodded in agreement all the same. They could understand and respect that reasoning. Brittany was their leader after all and they had worked too long and too hard to get here only to screw it up.

''At least for the next few hours anyway,'' said Brittany as she peeled off her jacket and hooked it over her shoulder. It was a little leather thing with a trendy fur trim around the collar. Hipster hobo chic. ''The second we finish our set believe me, the first round will be on me okay?''

''I'm holding you to that,'' Dani said, giving Brittany a playful poke.

Their show that night really was a fluke and none of them wished to flush the opportunity of a lifetime down the toilet.

The Dirty Pinks weren't exactly mainstream. You were never going to hear them on the radio and the few music videos they had produced were wildly lacking in production value. The critics loved them and they had a small but very fervent fanbase yet they had never truly crossed over to become hugely popular.

The origins of the group all started with Brittany and Quinn in college. Each of them had musical inclinations as adolescents but it wasn't until they found each other in college and bonded over their mutual hatred for shitty college bar bands fronted by men that they decided to have some fun of their own and make some real racket together. They figured they could be just as good if not better then all of the boneheaded male musicians around their university bars. It had all started off as a goof, just something to do in their downtime between classes, the two of them toiling away with notebooks and instruments. Brittany had a definite grasp for the guitar and if push came to shove she could fake her way as a so-so pianist. Quinn meanwhile had decided to make her home behind the drums. They spent many nights banging away and learning how to create with each other.

And then it started to become something else, something real, something rewarding as they found their footing. It became less about showing up schlubby bar bands and more about them having a real message, a purpose. After a handful of some bare bones performances around their school and in a handful of bars they became campus celebrities.

Their sound and their image wasn't exactly polished but it was passionate. It was about young women being loud, making noise and refusing to apologize for it. They created a buzz within their little university bubble and soon found themselves recruiting Tina, who Quinn shared an art class with, and Dani, who they were all pretty sure had never stepped foot on campus but had found her way into the fold anyhow. With Tina on bass and Dani rocking rhythm guitar things started to take real shape.

When they landed their record deal Brittany thought they were set, they thought it was the break they had been waiting for but they were then confronted with the very real, very ugly business side of the music industry. They had a great handful of rocky-poppy-catchy tunes in their back pockets but despite their sound being both smart and accessible their record company never made much of an effort to give them the support or push.

At least not without strings attached.

After an abysmal selling first album it was made clear that if they wanted more support, more publicity, more attention, they were expected to play the game.

A rock group consisting of all young attractive women? Well that could definitely sell the execs told them. But they were going to have to make compromises. They would have to allow their record company to portray them in a very specific light. New hair, new wardrobe, new image.

They had a band meeting to see where each of them stood on the matter and it had taken them all less than five minutes to conclude absolutely none of them were down with being puppets or dolls to be paraded around. They weren't going to sacrifice their integrity like that. They were real, they were authentic, they were rough around the edges and they weren't going to change or conform or polish themselves for anyone or anything.

And while they all had their integrity intact they were all well aware that they were very much on the brink of losing their record deal and being released from their contract.

Landing this gig at Coachella was a happy accident. One last lifeline thrown to them by someone from the record company who knew someone who knew someone who could get them a slot. Brittany knew this was their last chance to make one last splash, one last effort to have a breakthrough performance that would get people buzzing and hopefully prove that they may be a little rough around the edges but they were still worth investing in as a band.

''All I know is that tonight we're putting on the best show of our lives,'' Brittany insisted confidently. ''Even if it's the last thing we do. I mean if we're going out, let's go out with a bang yeah?''

''With a bang,'' Tina said.

Dani nodded along. ''With a bang.''

''With a bang,'' Quinn added finally.

Brittany smiled. ''Now let's rest up for a few hours before we hit the stage and-wait who the hell is that on our gear?'' Her facial features turned sour as she squinted off a short distance away to spot a couple of people sitting on their personal band equipment.

As with most festivals there was always a period of time between sets that allowed sound people to switch each band's gear in and out. The Dirty Pink's gear was being stored in the wings until it was their turn to take the stage that night and it appeared as if another band was sitting on it while giving an interview.

''Huh?'' Tina made a thoughtful noise.

''Those people over there, whoever they are they're sitting on our gear,'' Brittany grumbled.

Quinn held up her hand to block the sun from her eyes and perhaps get a better view of what their lead singer was talking about. ''Oh my god, is that The Make?''

''I think it is,'' Dani said.

''Ughhh.'' Brittany scrunched up her face in mock repulsion. ''I hate them.''

Tina shook her head. ''Nah, I think their stuff's kinda catchy. Way over-produced but catchy.''

''I'm not too crazy about their sound but Santana Lopez is hot,'' Dani remarked with a wiggle of her brows. ''Her entire Instagram account is in my spank bank.''

''Gross,'' Tina giggled.

Brittany studied the topic of conversation from afar. ''I mean sure yeah in that mega hot Maxim way she's sorta totally gorgeous but The Make's music is such a turn off. Everything about them is so manufactured. Total lady boner killer.''

''Have you seen her Rolling Stone cover though? Guh.'' Dani pulled her phone out of her pocket, pulled up Santana's magazine cover and pushed it into Brittany's face.

Brittany slapped Dani's hand away comically. ''Fine whatever, so Santana Lopez is sexy. That doesn't change the fact that her band is everything that's wrong with the music industry. They're sell outs who care more about their image than their music. We were given the same option-''

''-and just because they took it doesn't make their band any less than ours,'' Quinn said in a calm attempt to be mature about it.

Brittany huffed and disregarded her drummer, instead choosing to walk ahead.

She didn't know why she was so frustrated or why she felt the need to aim it at them but there was just something about seeing The Make that set her off. Maybe it was because they had embraced their glossy image and compromised themselves in a way Brittany could never do herself. Maybe it was because she hated the fact that she actually secretly loved (and owned) their most popular single. Or maybe it was because she just found Santana Lopez's sexy yet obnoxious public persona so irritating. Brittany wasn't really sure but before she knew what was happening or what she was even doing she was approaching The Make as they were being filmed for an acoustic performance. Without warning she walked into frame and kicked at the amp Santana happened to be sitting on.

''Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?'' Brittany questioned firmly.

''The fuck,'' Santana asked no one in particular. Stunned at the sudden interruption both she and Sam stopped singing and playing. ''We were in the middle of something here.''

''Who are you?'' Sam asked.

Brittany laughed mirthlessly. ''Who am I? Who are you?''

''We're The Make,'' he answered, wrinkling up his face a bit. ''And you?''

As if on cue Quinn, Dani and Tina came jogging up, each of them coming to halt behind Brittany. ''We're The Dirty Pinks,'' Brittany answered as she sensed the others behind her.

Sam laugh-snorted. ''Why didn't you just call yourself The Vaginas?''

Unamused with that remark Brittany reacted by dropping her jacket to the ground and making a grab for the acoustic guitar in Santana's hands, swiping it away instantly. ''Why don't I just smash your guitar?''

Santana shot Sam a wicked glare. It was his smart ass comment and yet it was her guitar that was possibly going to pay the price. She didn't say anything to him, instead she decided to make a grab for the jacket Brittany dropped. With ease Santana slid into it, it was rather trendy in that ironic way. ''You wanna play that way blondie, fine, I'll just take this.''

Unprepared for that retort Brittany paused. ''Give that to me, it's mine.''

''Nah I think it's mine now,'' Santana teased. ''Unless of course you want to give me back my guitar!''

''You give me back my jacket first!''

''Like hell.''

''Okay then.'' Brittany shrugged and held the acoustic up, resting it on her shoulder like a baseball bat. ''Prepare to see your guitar busted into a million and one pieces.''

Santana tried to make grap for her instrument and actually managed to get her hands on it. And then like toddlers the two of them started an absurd game of tug-o-war, each of them wrestling for the guitar around their bandmates who stood in a tight circle and watched with amusement.

Sugar Motta's camera caught the entire ridiculous scene. Despite her segment being completely ruined the entertainment reporter smirked at it all.

It was childish yes but highly entertaining for the bystanders but pretty soon everyone was involved, trying to leap in and break up the squabble. Everyone began shouting over each other, about who's fault it was, who should calm down and who needed their ass kicked. Collectively they only stopped when finally a voice broke through.

''Stop, stop, stop!'' a tall blonde woman hollered over all of them as she and her driver came to a halt in a tiny golf cart. She wore some official looking lanyard around her neck and seemed to be affiliated with the festival somehow, though no one was entirely sure in what way. She stepped off of her cart and approached the scene, or more specifically Brittany and Santana. She managed to pry the guitar away from both of them as well as silence the entire group. ''Shame on you people. If musicians can't get along what hope have we got!''

''Who the hell are you?'' Santana asked.

''You can call me Holly,'' the woman said calmly. ''Ms. Holiday if you're nasty. And not to toot my own horn but I'm a spiritual advisor slash life coach to the rich and famous.''

''A spiritual what to the who now?'' asked Brittany.

Holly gave them all a sly little wink. ''I'm a professional life coach. It's all very hush hush though because I don't just work for anyone but trust me, I'm the person that the powerful go to when they need life advice. I'm the woman who counselled Drake during his last break up with RiRi and I'm also the godmother to both of Britney Spear's children...I can't remember either of their names but that's beside the point.''

''What are you doing here?'' asked Quinn skeptically.

''Meeting with some new clients.'' She cupped the side of her mouth and quietly whispered as if she didn't want any passersby to overhear. ''Tegan and Sara. They wanted my guidance and input because they're really contemplating bringing their iconic mullets back.''

''Oh I loved the mullet years,'' sighed Dani wistfully.

''The mullet years were some good years,'' Tina said in agreement.

''I was on my way to advise them on that very pressing matter,'' Holly continued. ''When I saw all of you arguing like fools with each other. I don't care what it was about or who started it but I suddenly felt compelled to share my gift of guidance with you here and now.''

Brittany turned and threw her bandmates a WTF expression. They shrugged in response. Santana and Sam seemed to be just as perplexed. But there was something about this woman, this Holly as she spoke that just seemed to tickle everyone. They didn't know what she was about but she was entertaining.

''Here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna form a circle, hold hands and pray,'' Holly instructed whimsically.

Santana scoffed. ''I'm not praying.''

''And I'm not holding her hand,'' Brittany smarted right back, pointedly looking at Santana.

''Come on,'' Holly urged, waving her hands about her sides. ''Look I'm going to tell you all the same thing I told Justin Beiber the first time I met him - _'gurl, you need to not'_. Now I need everyone of you to set aside pride and ego and open yourself up to possibility. Especially you and you.'' She gave a nod directly to Santana as well as Brittany. ''Let's everyone take hands.''

With reluctance and perhaps a bit of curiosity about where this could possibly go, everyone standing about began to form a circle and slowly The Make and The Dirty Pinks all took each others hands. Holly stood between Santana and Brittany, taking a hold of each of them.

''Now close your eyes,'' Holly told the group who complied for no particular reason. Once they did Holly began her prayer. ''Lord, help me and these idiots to use the gifts you've blessed us with, to come together in appreciation of the music and community here. We're all put on this earth for a purpose and their purpose is to make music. Make love not war and all that bullcrap. Now I want you...'' she tugged at Santana's hand. ''And you...'' and then tugged at Brittany's. ''...to say I love you to each other.''

''Are you high?'' Santana asked Holly. ''One, I barely know her, two, she tried to break my guitar and three, I think she might be a little unstable.''

Brittany squinted. ''You're a jerk. You know none of this would've even happened if you hadn't planted your ass on my vintage amp.''

''You call that piece of crap vintage? It's a piece of junk. It's probably worth more now that it's touched my ass, glorious thing that it is.''

''Oh my god,'' said Brittany. ''You're so full of yourself. You know I've seen the Rolling Stone spread and newsflash, your ass? Isn't even that hot.''

Santana gasped comically in offense. ''You take that back!''

''That spread was probably airbrushed as fuck anyway,'' Brittany laughed.

''How dare you.'' Santana shook her head, appalled, even as the others giggled at her devastated response. ''This ass...'' she pointed to her own rear end. ''Has never been airbrushed.''

''Bend over and prove it.''

''You'd like that huh?'' Santana challenged.

'' _I'd_ like it,'' Dani piped in, holding one of her hands up as if they were voting on the matter.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her bandmate and slapped her hand down. ''Shut up,'' she chuckled.

Santana's eyes however were locked in Brittany in their ridiculous banter. There was definitely some butting of heads there but there was also a playfulness in the back and forth that hinted at something else. ''You know,'' Santana said, almost seductively, ''for someone who doesn't think much of my ass you sure do seem fixated on it for some reason.''

''You are the last person I would ever be fixated on, believe me.''

''Tell you what,'' Santana started in on Brittany again, almost purring at her. ''Why don't you come to my personal trailer and you can make up your mind on what's airbrushed and what's not.''

''Not interested. You're so not my type,'' said Brittany.

''I'm every girl's type,'' Santana stated rather confidently.

From nearby Sugar Motta gently elbowed Mike as they watched the scene. ''Are they fighting or are they flirting?''

''I'm not sure,'' he answered in a whisper. ''Both?''

Sugar quirked an intrigued eyebrow at this. Whatever this was she wanted to get it on cam. ''Whatever you do, keep rolling. Make sure you're getting this,'' she quietly instructed Mike who nodded in response, keeping his camera focused on the two lead singers.

Meanwhile Holly looked between Brittany and Santana, studying their back and forth with each other intently. ''You know what I think you two should try a little exercise I've come up with that helps people become closer to each other.'' And then in a swift little motion before anyone really saw what she was doing, she whipped out a pair of handcuffs and fastened a cuff to Santana's right hand and Brittany's left hand until everyone heard that tiny undeniable clink that meant they were both tied together.

''Excuse you, what the hell,'' Santana huffed.

''Ouch,'' Brittany whined at the new slight pressure on her wrist. ''Holly, lady, whoever you are, this isn't funny!''

''Trust me, this is going to be a life altering experience for the both of you.'' Holly began walking backwards towards her cart and driver. ''You have to learn to love each other. If musicians can't get along what hope do we have,'' she repeated cryptically.

Holly hopped onto her ride and without another word zoomed off on the trail, leaving everyone in the dust. While their bandmates stood back and watched in confusion Santana and Brittany shouted in unison but Holly was long gone. Befuddled, their only choice was to give chase down the trail, following in the direction of Holly's cart. Leaving their bandmates behind they ran for it, zooming around more gear and tech people scattered about the area. They ran and ran and ran, shouting nonsense at the top of their lungs until eventually they were both out of breath and came to a halt in the middle of the newly made dirt road. They clutched their sides in exhaustion.

Once they got their bearings about them they stood up and it was then that they realized just how far they had run. Neither Sam nor any of The Dirty Pinks were in sight.

It was just them tied together with a piece of metal by the wrists.

''Who the hell was that woman?'' Santana said, kicking dust up into the air in frustration.

''How the hell am I supposed to know? And will you stop moving around, when you jerk your arm like that it jerks mine too. See.'' As if to demonstrate Brittany waved her cuffed hand at the side of her face which then forced Santana's cuffed hand to do the same, mimicking the movement. And then just for kicks she wiggled her hand about further, in a way that made Santana's hand lightly and playfully slap her own face.

''Ow!'' Santana squeaked.

''Stop slapping yourself,'' Brittany smugly instructed.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. ''What are you? Five years old? Stop. Do you know where we are?''

They looked around the area, both of them completely clueless as to where they were in this maze of a festival grounds.

''No idea,'' Brittany answered. ''What we need to do is find a roadie or someone working backstage who has a bolt cutter.''

''No, what we need to do is find someone working in the emergency services here. Festivals this big have security, medics and firemen standing by. I saw their HQ earlier today, we just gotta find it again.''

''Fine, whatever, let's just start walking, sooner or later we'll come across someone but the longer we stand here talking the more time we waste.'' Brittany started them off, setting a brisk pace as she began to follow the trail while keeping her eyes open for someone who looked like they knew where they could get their hands on some heavy duty tools. Unfortunately it looked like the majority of those passing them by were press people or festival goofers hauling around packages of water with moving dollies. Santana had no choice but to stumble after Brittany.

''Can you maybe slow down?''

''What?'' asked Brittany.

''Your walk. You have...longer legs than I do.'' Santana chanced a glance down at Brittany's bare legs. Her eyes stayed there for awhile in appreciation. Brittany was sporting a very short, very poofy black skirt topped off with a plain white tee and a funky leather vest. It was very eclectic, very rock and very leggy which Santana didn't exactly mind.

''Well that's not my fault,'' Brittany teased and glanced back with a smirk which quickly disappeared when she saw Santana admiring her form. ''Stop looking at my ass.''

''I wasn't looking at your ass I was looking at your legs.''

''Same thing. Ughhh, out of all of the musicians here I can't believe you're the one I get handcuffed to. Why couldn't it have been Lady Gaga or Sia or even freaking Adam Levine.''

''Ew, Adam Levine? I'm way hotter than Adam Levine. And you know what? This isn't my idea of a good time either. It's like I get it, you don't like my band or my music, fine, but you were the one who busted in on my performance, threatened to break my guitar so maybe in your head I'm the 'obnoxious rockstar' but I didn't say or do anything to you until you started coming in on me before we even introduced ourselves to each other.''

Realizing that her initial aggression towards Santana was uncalled for Brittany paused in the trail and allowed her shoulders to sink.

Santana took it as a chance to maybe start again and stepped forward so they were able to face each other head on. She bit her lip and extended her hand to Brittany. ''I'm Santana…'' she said, trying to introduce herself.

''I know who you are,'' Brittany said although this time her tone was softer and less accusational.. ''I see you on TMZ and in trashy gossip rags all the time. I know all about you.''

''You do, do you?''

Brittany lifted a shoulder. ''According to what I've heard and read you're a self important asshole who will say and do anything for attention. You care more about showing off your abs in a magazine spread than making real music.''

''You know most of what you read in the tabloids is garbage, right?''

''I've also heard you're really good in bed.''

''Well now that rumor is 100% true.''

''I'm sure it is.''

''Anyhow aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?''

Brittany inhaled deeply. ''I'm Brittany.''

''Nice to meet you, Brittany.''

''How about this, I promise to walk slower if you promise to stop hitting on me.''

Santana smirked and opened her mouth to respond when something behind Brittany caught her eye. ''Wait, whoa, roadie at 12 o'clock.'' Her eyes lit up as she announced. She took Brittany by the hand and started leading the way.

X

''I don't understand what I'm looking at here.''

Sugar and Mike were in their rented camper just on the outskirts of the festival. They had drove down together in the cramped thing with the plan to stay and document the entire event. The media outlet they were hired by wanted them to produce several videos for this year's Coachella. They were due to make the rounds just like every other press outlet, interviewing bands and the occasional performance, filming the sights and sounds of the grounds, generally trying to capture the feel and atmosphere of the festival for everyone sitting at home in front of their computer clicking around on Youtube.

Or at least that had been the plan until Sugar and Mike had witnessed the lead singer of The Make collide with the lead singer of The Dirty Pinks.

Mike had captured the entire dust up on camera and afterwards they had retreated back to their camper to review the footage on a computer. It was then that Sugar got a wild idea.

''Think, Mike. You have Santana Lopez, lead singer of The Make, getting up close and personal with Brittany Pierce, lead singer of The Dirty Pinks.''

''So?'' the camera man shrugged.

''So we got that moment on camera. Whether they were flirting or fighting it really doesn't matter because the story's juicy either way.''

''What story?''

''Two rockstars handcuffed to each other at Coachella. Maybe someone will get bitchslapped, maybe someone will get laid, who knows how this is gonna play out. The Dirty Pinks aren't exactly huge but Santana Lopez is and any video we post about her is bound to get hundreds of thousands of hits and me and you are gonna break this story, whatever it turns out to be. Love match or rivalry.''

''What exactly are you suggesting?''

''I'm suggesting that we do what we were hired to do. Get interviews and footage of the festival but also keep an eye on those two. And if anything goes down, we'll be right there with our camera.''

''We're not TMZ, Sugar.''

''Oh come on!'' she laughed and gave him a nudge in the shoulder. ''Look we're not going to do anything crazy or stalkery, they're walking around a public place and if we just happen to be around with a camera there's no foul there. It's fair game. Don't you want to know what this is?''

Sugar tapped the laptop screen where footage of Santana and Brittany was paused. They were looking at each other with a playfulness yet also a strange sort of intensity.

Whatever was between these two musicians, there was definitely a story there.

X

 **Just an FYI I've never been to a festival in my life because I'm a prissy little thing who gets teary eyed when I get a fleck of dirt on my shoes and because I know I could never handle the outdoorsy-ness of it all I've never bothered to go to one. So I'm kind of just basing a lot of this on movies and music concerts that I've watched over the years. I am however a musician in my down time just for fun. I can play the bass and if I'm playing in front of non-musicians I can fake my way on the piano, though if I'm playing in front of an actual pianist they can tell right away I'm just fudging it. My real love is the guitar. My guitar collection is my EVERYTHING, also if you play you should come talk to me ^_^. So when it comes to the musicianship kind of stuff I have a tiny bit of understanding. So, just, bear with me here as I try to have some fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Just wanted to say thank you for the follows and reviews, they really help motivate me. :)**

X

Santana and Brittany came upon a crew member who looked to be sorting through patches and cables as he stood amongst gear. He was sporting an official looking vest and lanyard as well as a walkie talkie on his belt.

''Hey you, we need a hand,'' Santana said as they approached.

''Huh?'' the man asked looking up.

Brittany dangled their cuffed wrists in the air. ''You have any tools?''

With a confused look the man pulled out a small toolkit. ''Why are you handcuffed together?''

''I don't know, why does your face look like that?'' Santana smarted back.

''What's your name?'' Brittany asked him.

''Finn,'' he said, scratching his head.

''Okay Finn,'' Brittany carried on. ''We don't really have the time to answer your questions right now. I have a show to play in like three hours. Can you help us get these things off?''

With a doofy smile he nodded and started to inspect the handcuffs. Santana and Brittany placed their hands down flat on a piece of equipment so he could get a better look. He took a set of wire cutters out and cluelessly started to prod at the keyhole for several minutes.

''Do you know what you're doing?'' Santana asked.

''No,'' Finn answered. Then, after thoughtfully rubbing his chin he pulled out some kind of giant mallet and without warning slammed it down against the tiny chain connecting the cuffs, rattling Brittany and Santana.

''The hell!'' Brittany shouted.

''You could've hurt us!''

''What's wrong with you?''

Finn shook his head. ''Yeah those things aren't coming off. What you need is a real pair of bolt cutters. Or a bomb. I saw an episode of Macgyver where he made a bomb out of a sleeping bag, vodka and an oxygen tank.''

''Unfortunately I'm fresh out of oxygen tanks,'' Santana said snottily. ''Look why don't you just go fetch us some bolt cutters?'' Santana waved him off with her free hand. ''You probably have some of those somewhere around here right?''

''I can't,'' Finn answered. ''I'm busy, I have to set up the main stage for The Chainsmokers. Sorry.''

With that Finn gave them an apologetic shrug and shuffled off with several mic cables on his shoulder.

''The Chainsmokers sucks!'' Brittany hollered at his retreating form.

Santana raised a shoulder. ''I kinda like that song they did with Halsey.''

''Gross. You would. That song is horrible.''

''You're horrible.''

''Your face is horrible.''

There was no bite in this back and forth, now it was almost as if they were going at each other because they found amusing more than anything else.

So it seemed Finn the roadie was of no help whatsoever but on the bright side he had left the toolkit behind. Santana nabbed a small screwdriver from the box and stuffed it in her jeans before she and Brittany started off in search of a solution again. Twenty minutes later they thought they found it when they came across a fire safety team hanging around their emergency services truck. All in all they were the best bet to getting the cuffs off and more than likely would have done so had Santana not stormed up to them demanding their immediate attention. Put off by her brashness they asked for identification at which point Santana began to huff and puff and started a loud and nasty spiel about ''IDENTIFICATION? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ! ASKING ME WHO I AM! PAH! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM!''

Needless to say after a good solid five minutes of that the safety crew weren't interested in giving them any help. They took off in their vehicle further into the grounds, mumbling something about ''stupid spoiled celebrities'' under their breath as they went.

''Can you like not be annoying for, I don't know, five minutes?'' Brittany asked.

''Can I? Probably. Will I? Unlikely.''

''They could've helped us you know. And so what if they didn't know who you were? You're not the end all and be all. Not everyone is going to be so willing to fall at your feet.''

''Whatever, we'll find another way.'' Santana oddly didn't seem too bothered as she began to search the pockets of Brittany's jacket. Because Santana had put it on during their squabble prior to getting cuffed together there was no way for her to actually take it off now. She was stuck wearing Brittany's coat for the time being and thus decided to take a moment to explore it. With a devilish little grin she found a pack of gum and threw a piece into her mouth.

''Delicious.''

"Stop eating my Hubba Bubba." Brittany snatched the pack away. ''And so help me god if you ruin my jacket."

"Nothing's getting ruined, calm down. Besides I think we can both agree, I look better in it." Santana did a little pose and tugged on the lapels.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Let's just go.''

''Go where?''

''Well…'' Brittany hummed with a playful lilt and batted her eyelashes in a coy manner. ''You said you wanted to show me your trailer...so show it to me.''

Santana widened her eyes at the implications. Sure she had been getting her flirt on with Brittany a bit but she hadn't actually expected the girl to take her up on it like this, especially since for the most part they had been at each other's throats. ''Are you serious?''

Brittany nodded and struck speechless Santana blinked rapidly and smiled as they started off once more. This time navigating their way to the artists quarters.

The artists quarters were sectioned off from the rest of the festival and required special passes to enter. There behind secured gates were dozens upon dozens of identical furnished star trailers which were lined up and assigned to performing bands and artists. Amongst them were also special trailers set up with showers and bathrooms. There was also a giant white tent in the middle of the space that served as a sort of dining hall for musicians and celebs.

They bypassed that area and made for Santana's personal trailer. She opened it up and allowed Brittany to walk in first. As far as trailers went it was spacious enough. There was a bed as well as a table with a couple of chairs and a small desk in the corner. On the floor was an open suitcase where clothing as well as a few books were scattered about. Santana had obviously already been here Brittany deduced.

Once she was inside Santana followed after and closed the door behind them. The minute it clicked shut though Brittany had Santana up against it and the blonde's hands immediately began feeling and fondling around Santana's jeans, more specifically her more intimate areas.

''Whoa-ho! Impatient are we?'' Santana grinned at being felt up, relishing in being cornered by Brittany. ''I like that you're eager, it's hot.''

''I'm not trying to have sex with you,'' said Brittany with an inward laugh. ''I'm trying to get that screwdriver. I saw you pocket it after we ran into that Finn guy. Where is it?''

''I'd tell you but I'm kind of enjoying your search for it. _Oh yeah, keep going, a little to the left_.''

Slightly amused Brittany shook her head until she found what she was looking for and pulled the screwdriver out of Santana's pocket and lead them both to the nearby bed. She forced Santana to take a seat with her as she herself began trying to work said screwdriver into the small keyhole by making several jabs at it, like she was breaking a chunk of ice with a pick. When she wasn't successful that way she just stuck the tip of the screwdriver into the hole and started wiggling it about as if it were an arcade joystick.

''I can't believe you thought I wanted to come to your trailer for _that_.''

''What was I supposed to think? You were giving me a sex kitten smirk and batting your eyes all flirty like and I'ma be real I am what one would consider a sexual terrorist.''

''What does that even mean?''

''That I'm a badass at giving orgasms,'' Santana clarified. ''I thought maybe you changed your mind. Usually when I'm handcuffed to a girl sex eventually becomes part of the equation.''

''Are you always this way?''

''What way? Smoldering? Dreamy? Irresistible?''

''Smug, are you always this smug? And if you're so used to being handcuffed don't you know any tricks in getting out of them without a key?''

''I was joking about being handcuffed before,'' Santana said. ''Trust me this is as foreign to me as it is to you.''

''I realize most girls would kill to be in my position right now, handcuffed to you and everything but just so we're clear here what happened when we walked into the room is as close as we're ever going to get to sleeping together. I'm not falling for you or your lines or your ridiculously cute dimples.''

''You think I have ridiculously cute dimples?''

Brittany was silent as she went back to work, banging away at the cuffs and obviously no closer to getting them off. She kept it up for several minutes until her arm hurt and then tossed the screwdriver to the floor. Giving up for the time she plopped herself back onto the mattress.

Sensing that Brittany was at her wit's end Santana softened, realizing maybe she had pushed a little too hard and hadn't been taking their situation as serious as she should. She scooted up to sit beside Brittany who was staring at the ceiling dejectedly. She didn't know Brittany very well and it wasn't likely that they would know each other after all of this but she did feel compelled to distract her, if only so that all of the tension wasn't rolling off of her and towards Santana.

''You know earlier when Sam asked you who your band was...I already knew,'' Santana said quietly.

''What?''

''I already knew who you were the second I saw you. Not formally or whatever but I knew who you were because I own your album.''

''You...do?'' Brittany propped herself up onto her elbows.

''If you hadn't threatened to smash my favorite acoustic apart I probably would've told you that I'm a big fan.''

''No, you're not,'' Brittany laughed dismissively. ''I mean how can you be? You're like...you.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Santana asked, she wasn't offended more so curious.

''I don't know,'' Brittany said and wrinkled up her nose in consideration. ''I guess I didn't think you were the kind of person who would _get_ my kind of music.''

''What kind of person is that?''

Brittany really didn't have an answer and when that was clear to Santana she shrugged and carried on.

''Right. Well. It was my guitar tech who turned me on to you, er, your band I mean. He told me there was some new band on the scene with an amazing album,'' Santana explained. ''I checked your stuff out.''

''And?''

''And I really dug it. It gave me some sweet Sleater-Kinney vibes in the best way possible.''

''You know who Sleater-Kinney is?''

''I get that you think I'm a sell out but I'm not clueless, especially not when it comes to music, especially not when it comes to good music..''

''Carrie Brownstein is like my idol,'' Brittany admitted. ''She's also like a bi icon...a _bi_ con.''

''I can tell, I hear that influence in your stuff. That and like a dash of Liz Phair and Karen O. Now that I think of it maybe even a little bit of PJ Harvey. Stories From the City, Stories From The Sea era. A little bit in sound but mostly in atmosphere. Sonically I think your album is in the same vein. Your record has that same sexy organic thing that PJ album had. All mixed in with like something that's just uniquely The Dirty Pinks. Uniquely you,'' Santana said sweetly and subtly sprinkling words of praise. ''I think you have that thing, that thing that all iconic frontwomen have.''

''Which is?'' Brittany asked, still a little doubtful.

''That pure kind of charisma and confidence that can't be contained or produced in a studio. Either someone has it or they don't.''

''And you think I have it?''

Santana cleared her throat in an attempt to play down her compliments. ''You and your band. Yeah. And maybe I've been acting like an ass to you a little bit because a) you were acting like one to me first and b) because there's a possibility I was intimidated by the fact that you have _it_ in spades.''

It was the last thing Brittany had expected to hear. She had always just assumed Santana and The Make as a whole had been manufactured the way so many other bands had. She for whatever reason had figured Santana was just a face. She hadn't thought Santana would know who any of those women were but she did, not only that but she seemed to have a profound understanding of their sound.

She was a little more than meets the eye.

"You look surprised," Santana said.

"I am...I guess I didn't expect you to know anything other than Top 40. I certainly didn't think you'd ever be a fan of my stuff.''

''Yeah well, the fact that you look like this…'' Santana threw a flirtatious glance over Brittany. ''...didn't exactly hurt either. You've totally got that 90's Kim Gordon sex appeal.''

Brittany smiled. Even when Santana wasn't trying to she still couldn't seem to _not_ hit on her. ''Thank you.''

''I may say and do a lot of things but when it comes to music I'm brutally honest so I hope you know I'm not saying it just to say it or to make you feel better or to get you in bed-''

''You already have me in bed,'' Brittany joked and motioned down to the mattress beneath them.

''You know what I mean.''

''I do, and I appreciate it. With the way things are going for The Dirty Pinks, we need all the fans we can get but it doesn't change the fact that the clock is ticking and I have a show to play in a few hours and frankly I don't know how well I'd be able to perform handcuffed to another person. If this were any other time or any other gig I might be able to laugh all of this off but tonight...I need everything to go right on stage. For myself, for my band.''

Santana nodded and wiggled down to retrieve the screwdriver once more and went back at it, attempting to pick the lock. They might have been from totally different genres, from totally different places, with vastly different popularity but they were both musicians and if there was anything Santana took seriously it was music. It didn't matter that she and Brittany had butted heads or annoyed each other, not at this point, if it was the last thing she did Santana was going to make sure Brittany was on stage in time for her gig.

They spent a good forty five minutes on that bed taking turns, trying to pop open the cuffs. It was an awkward task because they each only had one hand to work with so neither of them could really put their full strength into it. They even tried moving the cuffs as well as themselves in different positions to see if that would make any difference at all.

Eventually position after position Santana found herself situated in a way that had her half straddling Brittany as Santana used the screw driver to bang at the links between the cuffs. Because of the force she was using the bed rocked ever so slightly beneath them.

''Do it again...right there!''

''Here?''

''Yes there!''

''Did you feel that?''

''It's fine, keep going. That's it! Keep hitting that spot!''

''K...uh-uh-uh...I'm gonna go harder. Hold onto the bed frame!''

Together they were making noises that, well, would be a bit confusing to anyone who randomly opened the door and happened upon the scene.

Which is of course exactly what happened.

''Please tell me this isn't what it looks like,'' came a strange female voice from behind them.

Santana and Brittany scrambled away from each other to get a good look at the intruder who had just suddenly walked into the trailer. Brittany didn't recognize the woman but Santana did because her face immediately flashed with a look of panic.

''It's not what it looks like,'' Santana said trying to put as much space between her and Brittany which was obviously impossible _because handcuffs_. ''But just so we're clear, what does it look like?''

The woman folded her arms. ''It looked like you were on top of some girl, fingering her and doing god knows what!'

''What? No,'' Santana explained

The woman came closer to the bed to get a better look at what was going on. ''Then explain the handcuffs, Santana!''

''Okay,'' Santana said. ''Maybe this looks like I was in the middle of some random sexual escapade but nothing was going on.''

''Who is she?'' the woman demanded to know.

''I'm Brittany,'' Brittany supplied.

''She's a stranger. A lead singer from some other band,'' Santana rushed to explain. ''Some crazy chick ran up and for some crazy fucked up reason handcuffed us together and then ran away. We've been trying to get the cuffs off ever since.''

''Where's the key?'' the woman asked.

''If we had the key we wouldn't still be handcuffed to each other.''

Santana and the woman went back and forth for awhile in hushed tones that had Brittany rolling her eyes. Brittany didn't have it in her to resist the urge to have some fun.

Using a naive innocent tone Brittany spoke up, getting the woman's attention. ''She told me she was single when she brought me back her.''

Santana shot Brittany a wide eyed look that said _'stop being cute, now is not the time to play games'_.

Santana then looked to the woman standing in front of them. ''She's joking, Brittany tell her you were joking.''

Brittany did no such thing and only responded to that by leaning into Santana and licking the side of her neck until she reached her ear which she lightly bit at before releasing it with a happy little moan. Despite the fact that Santana was desperately trying to prove nothing was going on she couldn't stop the excited little squeak of pleasure that rolled out of her mouth at Brittany's sly move.

The woman shook her head at Santana. ''You know what, come find me when you're ready to be honest.''

With that the woman stormed off out of the trailer leaving Santana to lightly nudge Brittany in the side.

''Nice move, thank you,'' Santana sighed in frustration and rubbed at her face.

''What was that about?'' Brittany laughed.

''That...was my girlfriend.''

The mirth on Brittany's face disappeared. ''Your what?''

''You heard me. That was my girlfriend Lake.''

''Lake?'' Brittany squinted as she tried to place the face and the name. ''I've heard of her I think. The model?''

''Yeah the model.'' Santana crawled out of bed, gently tugging Brittany up as well so they were both standing. She walked them out of the trailer and scanned the area looking for Lake the model who was now nowhere in sight. All they saw was a handful of musicians hanging out in front of their trailers, a few were smoking and chatting, a couple of others were sitting on the outside steps of their rooms fiddling with guitars or talking on their phones.

''Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?''

Santana avoided the question and started them off walking around several rows of trailers, searching for her model girlfriend in the hopes of getting a chance to explain herself. The model however was nowhere in sight leaving them both to wander the area aimlessly, each of them unsure of their next move.

''Honey! Hey! Over here! Hey!''

Brittany and Santana both halted when they realized someone was jogging towards them. It was a man waving his hands about wildly. It took him a few minutes to reach them and when he did he enveloped Brittany into a giant hug.

''I've been looking everywhere for you,'' the man explained with a smile. ''I just came from your trailer and you weren't there.'' He then looked over to Santana and then down at the handcuffs and tilted his head in thought. ''What's happening here? Who's this?''

It was Brittany's turn to fidget now. ''This is-''

''I'm Santana,'' Santana leaned into Brittany's side and delivered a smirk at the guy. ''And you must be who now?''

''Santana, this is Mark my boyfriend...Mark this is Santana,'' Brittany made a rather awkward introduction as she shifted in place.

''Nice to meet you,'' Mark the boyfriend offered Santana in a kind but stuffy way.

Santana just raised an eyebrow. If Brittany thought it was fun to play games then Santana was going to play right back.. ''Boyfriend? Huh...she didn't mention she had a boyfriend earlier. I don't know where you've been all afternoon but I've been keeping your girlfriend _nice and busy_ in my trailer for the last hour.''

''You've been what now?''

Brittany waved her free hand around as if to dismiss that idea. ''She's pulling your leg. It's a long story, trust me nothing's going on, Mark. She's just trying to screw with you.''

It appeared that this Mark guy was rather trusting because he immediately took Brittany's word. The man just seemed to be very square and vanilla and polite that it seemed hardly worth the trouble of trying to pull one over on him. ''That's right...I was just joking with ya man.''

''Joking?''

''Some weirdo handcuffed us together and ran off with the key, that's all that's happened,'' said Brittany.

Mark frowned at that but looked concerned nevertheless. ''What about your show?''

''That's why we're trying to figure out how to get out of these,'' answered Brittany.

''Well I knew a few handy people. Why don't you two let me make a few calls and see what I can do?'' The man smiled at them both and started leading them towards the dining hall tent. It only took them a few minutes to reach and enter it.

It was a vast white tent where a small buffet and bar were set up to cater to the musicians and bands. There were over a dozen tables with elegant white tablecloths draped across them. Off in the corner there was also a lounge area with a couple of minimalistic couches. It was on these couches that they spotted Sam as well as The Dirty Pinks lounging around, sipping water and nibbling on tiny finger foods being served to them.

With Mark, Brittany's boyfriend, wandering off to a different corner of the tent to make a phone call about locating a key or bolt cutter, Santana and Brittany went to approach their bandmates who all appeared to be laughing at Sam for some reason.

'' _This morning I woke up and decided to swallow the sun_ ,'' Sam said in his best James Earl Jones.

''What have I told you about doing that offensive impression,'' Santana sighed.

''Oh my god, where have y'all been?'' Quinn asked.

''We went looking everywhere for you two,'' said Tina.

Dani laughed. ''What are you talking about? We looked for them for five minutes and then decided to get cotton candy.''

''Did you guys find that Holly chick and get the key back?'' asked Sam.

''What do you think?'' Brittany asked, holding up her and Santana's still cuffed wrists. Together they took a seat on a strange oversized chair, their hips making contact with each other.

''Oh I ran into your girlfriend, Santana,'' Sam said as he stuffed a slice of apple into his mouth and crunched on it loudly.

''Yeah your model girlfriend started ranting to us about finding you two in bed together,'' cackled Quinn who was totally tickled by it all.

''It's not how it sounds. That was a misunderstanding,'' said Santana. ''Plus we had clothes on the entire time.''

''I figured it was something like that. We all told her how you got handcuffed against your will,'' Sam said between chews.

''We totally vouched for you,'' Dani said before cupping her mouth on one side and whispering to Brittany. ''Though I still want details later.''

Both of them shrugged their bandmates off, insisting everything had very much remained PG-13 between them. With Santana's girlfriend MIA at the moment and Brittany's boyfriend still occupied on his phone the two took a minute to catch their breath and decided that while they were here they might as well grab some water as well as a bite to eat. They left the others in conversation and went to check out the buffet together. They made a slow stroll as they browsed the food, picking at the fruits and salads and small pre-prepared sandwiches. They took their time filling their plates as they quietly spoke to one another now that they were a safe distance from everyone else's ears.

''So why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?'' Santana asked finally.

''I don't know, maybe the same reason why you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend,'' answered Brittany. ''It's not exactly any of your business and anyway why do you care?''

''I don't care.''

''Then what does it matter?''

''If it doesn't matter why did you get that funny look on your face when my girlfriend showed up?''

''I didn't get a funny look on my face.''

''Also if you ask me you seemed entirely into that neck thing you did to me.''

''You know what for a minute back there in your trailer when we were talking I thought you might just have some kind of integrity or something.''

''I do have integrity.''

''Right,'' Brittany said breezily. ''Which is exactly why when you thought I was making a move on you pushing you up against the door, you were fully prepared to sleep with me when in actuality you've had a girlfriend this entire time. Some integrity.''

''Me and...it wasn't...Lake...and...what she and I are about is complicated, okay?''

Brittany scoffed.

''It is,'' Santana insisted quietly but intensely. ''And I wasn't the only one who overstepped some kind of line, okay? You're the one who put your hand between my legs.''

''I was looking for the screwdriver!''

''You could've just asked me for it you know, you didn't have to get all gropey on me but you did, now you tell me, why is that?''

''I don't want to talk about this.''

''Fine, I don't want to talk about this either.''

They focused their attention back to the buffet in front of them, packing piles of food on their plate.

''Oh my god they have a fondue station!''

''What the hell is fondue?''

X

Meanwhile outside of the tent Mike and Sugar were standing about. They had covertly been filming through a small plastic window that allowed them a view of The Dirty Pinks and The Make, though their focus had of course been on each of the respective lead singers.

''We've been filming for twenty minutes and the only thing we got that's even half interesting is Sam Evans doing a pretty spot on James Earl Jones impression,'' said Mike who dropped his camera to his side in frustration. ''Brittany and Santana are still handcuffed yeah but I'm still not seeing the fireworks that you claim are going off between them. To be honest it kind of looks like they can barely stand each other. I don't get why you're so invested in this or them.''

''I'm not entirely sure either, but you gotta trust me. Something is there. Look at them,'' she whispered excitedly, pointing back to the small window into the tent. ''Have you ever seen two people as smitten as them?''

Mike glanced in at the pair in question. ''Brittany just dumped a serving of jello into a fondue bowl and Santana looks so grossed out by it that I think she's dry heaving.''

''In the pantheon of music think about all of the great iconic chaotic love affairs that have occurred between two passionate but complicated artists. Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks. Johnny Cash and June Carter. Chris Stein and Debbie Harry. Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson. Mark my words Mike...Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are going to be the next it couple.''

 **X**

 **ETA- the names of the boyfriend and girlfriend come straight from the movie Tonight You're Mine/You Instead because I didn't want to make them other glee characters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dudes, I love reading your reviews! They really make me smile, keep em coming and I'll do my best to churn out chapters. Has anyone went to go watch the _Tonight You're Mine_ movie trailer on Youtube? You should! It won't spoil the story for you at all because while I'm following the basic outline I'm changing a lot of things as well, like inserting the brief scenes with Sugar while completely eliminating the character of The Make's skeezy manager, but the trailer will give you some clear visuals of what everything looks like and what I imagine Santana and Brittany are wearing.**

 **Also, to the reviewer who asked if brittana were endgame: I don't think I could ever write a story where they weren't endgame, so no worries :)**

X

In the dining hall tent Santana and Brittany had just taken a seat together at one of the tables and began to poke at the food on their plates, occasionally they would even steal a nibble from each other. As prickly as things could sometimes get between them there was also strangely a level of comfort there that perhaps just came with being in each other's personal space.

Mid chew Santana waved down a festival worker who was maintaining the tent. ''Hey, can I maybe get a beer here?'' she asked and pointed down at her table. The festival employee nodded and quickly scampered off to go retrieve a beverage for her.

Brittany meanwhile side-eyed Santana. ''You know I was thinking,we should probably both try to eat and drink light for the time being.''

''What why?''

''Well, right now we don't know how long we're going to be stuck with each other. Say one of us needs to pee, what happens? I'm not getting into a porta potty with you if you have to tinkle.''

''Tinkle? Who says that?''

''You know what I mean. We should take it easy on refreshments, take a couple of sips but pace yourself.''

Santana raised her eyes at 'a couple of sips', a little put off that Brittany was trying to tell her what to do after their snippy little disagreement at the buffet. When the festival worker returned with a clear plastic cup with a layer of froth at the top Santana took it with a grateful nod and then proceeded to down it in one long messy gulp. ''You know what,'' Santana said to the festival worker. ''Go ahead and bring me another, I'm super thirsty all of a sudden.'' And again the employee went off at her request.

Brittany groaned at Santana's childishness as she looked skywards in aggravation. ''I'm really tempted to throttle you with my hands right now.''

''Breath play? Kinky.''

''What's kinky?'' asked Lake, Santana's model girlfriend, as she approached the table. This time however she seemed a lot more calm than before when she had found them together in bed.

''Nothing,'' Santana said cautiously. ''Listen Lake I want to explain about what you saw-''

Lake shook her head and took a seat at Santana's side. ''You don't have to, Sam told me how the handcuffs happened. From where I was standing it looked a little odd but I get it, this was beyond your control.'' Lake looked saddened but forced a smile as she went on cryptically. ''And you and I both know that even if it was what it looked like it wasn't my place to put you on the spot or make you feel bad about it.''

With her free hand Santana reached over to touch Lake's hand in a comforting manner and gave her a soft look. On the other side of Santana Brittany watched the pair, finding the interaction a bit off for two women who were supposed to be girlfriends. They definitely came off very familiar with each other but the way they looked at each other lacked a certain kind of intimacy that all couples generally had.

Brittany couldn't quite place what felt so peculiar about them and turned a bit in her seat so she could face Lake. ''And on my part I just want to apologize for licking your girlfriend's neck. Since we've been stuck together Santana and I have been picking at each other and I was being a jerk when you walked in. I thought it'd be funny to get her in trouble with her girlfriend which was not cool. Playing with people's relationships is something I would never ever do. And besides, your girlfriend isn't my type.''

''My girlfriend is every girl's type,'' Lake replied playfully, looking at ease with it all as she smiled at Brittany. ''Hey all is forgiven, it was just a misunderstanding and I get it now.''

''Good news!'' Mark, Brittany's boyfriend, announced as he came over to join them and took a seat on the other side of Brittany. ''I've arranged for someone to deliver an industrial grade bolt cutter to us. It's costing me an arm and a leg to have it driven in but we'll have you both out of those cuffs in a few hours.''

''That's great,'' Brittany said softly, patting the man on the shoulder. ''But we don't exactly have a few hours. My show, remember?''

''And that's the bad news,'' Mark continued with a wince and rubbed Brittany's back as if to soothe her. ''It's going to take some time to get here because someone has to buy it and drive it all the way out here. There's just no way it'll be here in time.''

Then the four of them sat in a weird kind of silence for awhile. Santana's second beer was delivered. Brittany pushed her plate of food away and planted herself face first onto the tablecloth with a frustrated groan. With nothing else to offer Mark went quiet and began to pick at the food on Brittany's plate. Lake meanwhile pulled her phone out and began to tap around on it until a light bulb went off over her head and made her pause.

''Okay I have an idea,'' Lake began. ''Why don't you two put it on Twitter?''

''Put what on Twitter?'' Brittany asked through a muffle, her face still comically pressed into the table.

''Your problem,'' the model continued. ''We're at one of the biggest music festivals in America you're bound to have some followers that are attending right? Maybe one of them sees your Twitter notification and knows a way to get you guys out of this?''

''That could work,'' Mark chimed in. ''Brittany, how many followers do you have?''

Brittany sprang upright with a new sense of hope. ''Ten thousand.''

''And you?''

Santana pulled out her phone and checked. ''Nine hundred thousand.''

Lake clapped her hands. ''See, wouldn't that be the best way to ask a large amount of people for help?''

Brittany raised her eyebrows as she gave it some thought and came up with another option. ''Well, not the best…''

With that she scrambled up and out of her seat, dragging Santana along with her, with Lake and Mark trailing behind them a few steps, after them came Sam and the rest of The Dirty Pinks who were just as confused as to what was going on now.

''Wait, I wasn't finished with my beer! Where are we going now?'' whined Santana as she tried to keep up with Brittany's brisk pace.

''We're at Coachella, right? So what do you think would be the best way to ask a question to a group of people at the same place at the same time?''

''I don't know you tell me.''

''Okay you remember that Finn guy we ran into?''

''The one who was completely useless, yeah.''

''Before he walked off he said was going to prepare the main stage for The Chainsmokers set and according to the lineup their show just started like a half hour ago.''

Santana was still clueless as to where she was going with this. ''Which means what exactly?''

''It means we're gonna crash their set and ask the crowd! Someone somewhere has to have a bolt cutter or key or something that'd help us get out of these before my show!''

''You're insane,'' Santana hollered in disbelief.

''I told you how important my gig is tonight, didn't I? We have to try. _I_ have to try.''

With a shrug and shake of her head Santana gave in. Brittany seemed gung ho and Santana understood why. It took them fifteen more minutes to jog through the grounds to reach the main stage and because they all had passes they were able to approach from the rear. While their respective partners and band mates waited by the stairs leading up to the stage Santana and Brittany slyly found their way up, past curtains, cables and various music equipment. And then with absolutely no announcement or warning they stormed the stage, both of them making for the center of it all where the duo of DJs were standing behind a console, pressing buttons and spinning music to the crowd in front of them.

They pushed the Chainsmokers away, down and off the platform which they had been standing on. The music immediately came to a screeching halt as Santana and Brittany hopped up into their place. The crowd started to rumble in confusion and anger until Brittany yanked a mic off of it's cradle and began talking and then in recognition that these two weren't just any stage rushers the festival goers started hollering and wooo-ing for them.

''Hey everyone!'' Brittany shouted into the mic. ''I'm sorry to interrupt your show but this is an emergency.'' She held up their handcuffed hands to show the crowd. ''I need for your help. I'm looking for an industrial strength tool, and no I'm not talking about the tool I'm attached to, you all might know her as Santana Lopez from The Make.''

The crowd wooted and roared with laughter.

Santana squinted at her, amused but willing to play right along with her. She pulled at Brittany's hand so she herself could speak into the mic. ''If anyone out there has keys or a bolt cutter we really need your help. I know I do, I don't think I can stand being handcuffed to this one any longer. I feel Brittany and The Dirty Pinks poor record sales rubbing off on me already.''

''Me, what about you?'' Brittany scoffed and then looked to the concert goers. ''She's been trying to rub _a lot more than record sales onto me if you know what I mean_.''

Santana again took the mic to speak to the crowd. ''She wishes I'd rub off on her.''

''I do not.''

Brittany swatted at her, Santana swatted right back and together they laughed. That laughter however was cut short when two men in bright yellow t-shirts that read Event Staff on the front appeared and made for them. The two bulky security men pulled them down from the platform and threw each of them over a shoulder.

''The Dirty Pinks are going to be playing the Heineken Stage in an hour and a half, if you or someone you know can help find us there!'' Santana shouted as they were both being hauled off.

''Also The Chainsmokers suck!'' Brittany screamed as she waved goodbye to the crowd.

And with that the security guys walked back behind the stage and deposited them both down. Because they had the appropriate VIP bracelets and because Santana Lopez was kind of a big deal no one confronted them over their stage crashing. It was there in the wings, surrounded by more gear that they realized they weren't alone. There was a group of people mingling about that had been watching The Chainsmokers set from the side of the stage with the crew.

Amongst that group were Tegan and Sara. The Tegan and Sara.

''You two!'' Santana made her way over to the pair of sisters. ''Your life coach spiritual adviser whatever the fuck Holly Holiday where is she?!''

''Uhhhh, nice to see you too,'' Tegan said, scrunching up her face at the brashness.

''Excuse her and her asshole-ish tendencies,'' Brittany spoke up. ''But your friend Holly Holiday? We bumped into her while she was on her way to meet you and she did this to us.'' Brittany once again held up the cuffs. Both Tegan and Sara laugh snorted in response.

''Oh man, poor you being handcuffed to this one,'' Sara remarked, tossing a nod in Santana's direction.

''I know right,'' Brittany just nodded in agreement.

Santana let out a long annoyed _psssshhhhh_ sound at that remark as she addressed the twins. ''You know what, either one of you would be lucky to be handcuffed to me for a day.'' She then turned to Brittany at her side and stage whispered to her. ''They don't like me because I can never tell them apart.''

''No, we don't like you because the first time we met you, you were drunk and made fun of Tegan's ptosis,'' explained Sara matter of factly. ''Who does that?''

''Not cool,'' said Tegan.

''Ptosis is a serious issue, Santana.''

''Also,'' Tegan continued, raising her pointer finger up. ''You hit on my girlfriend.''

''And my girlfriend.''

''And then you challenged us both to a Gay Off, whatever that is, cause you said you were gayer than both of us put together.''

''And then you fell down and just started crying for some reason.''

''Okay whatever,'' Santana moaned, being put on the spot for her behavior. ''I'm sorry for making fun of your tired eyelid thing, that totally wasn't cool, and for saying I was gayer than both of you combined, also not cool, and the whole hitting on your girlfriends thing too, that part was probably most not cool. I was drunk and that was no excuse and I'm sorry.''

Tegan and Sara seemed to relax with Santana's apology. ''Whatever but as for that Holly chick she's not our friend, we barely know her.''

''The Lonely Island crew recommended her to us so we invited her out here for a private meeting in our down time. They said she was really good at life coaching and sorting out in-band issues but after meeting with her today I'm thinking those guys were just screwing with us.''

''Why?'' asked Brittany.

Sara shrugged. ''She made us sit on the floor and pretend we were in Japan.''

''She called it her sacred sexy sharing circle.'' Tegan shivered. ''And then she asked us if we personally knew Ani Difranco. Really weird.''

''Mondo weird. Anyways we cut the meeting short and she left. I'm assuming she's probably still somewhere around the festival grounds but your guess is as good as mine. We don't know where she is.''

Brittany sighed and nodded. ''Well if you see her around can you tell her that we're both looking for her? Santana and myself.''

''Sure thing. You're from The Dirty Pinks right?''

''You've heard of us?'' Brittany asked, brightening up slightly.

''Totally. I'm half disappointed that Sara and I never thought of that band name and your record's cool too. If you and the band ever want to come to a show get in touch with our people, you'll be our personal guests.''

Slightly peeved that the sister act were rather taken with Brittany and her band than they ever had been with her Santana began waving her hand about, signalling that it was time for her and Brittany to be off. Brittany thanked the twins as Santana started to shuffle them both back out onto the grounds.

''I can't believe you drunk challenged Tegan and Sara to a Gay Off.''

''Which I think I would win for the record. I'm not just gay, I'm ten kinds of gay.''

''And you cried in front of them,'' Brittany snickered.

''I'm a drunk-crier, it's a thing I do.''

They stumbled down the stage stairs where Sam, The Dirty Pinks and their partners were milling about anxiously waiting. Quinn, Tina and Dani swarmed around Brittany, waiting for her to lead them and make the next call.

''So what's the plan?'' Quinn asked her.

Brittany was at a loss. ''The plan is we make our way to our stage and get ready for the gig. Hopefully someone out there who can help us makes their way over there too.''

''And if they don't?'' Tina questioned.

''Then we go on stage with Santana,'' Brittany said. It really was their only option if no one showed up with a solution. ''We have to. What other choice do we have?''

Quinn tapped at her chin in thought. ''What about your solos?''

''I'll cover Britt's solos,'' reassured Dani. ''I'll find a way to make it work on the guitar. Just take over the extra keyboard duties for me on a few of the tracks, you can probably manage that with the handcuffs.''

''Do we even bother to tell the crowd why Santana's there or do we what, throw a sheet over her or something?'' Tina wondered aloud.

''I'm not going on stage looking like Casper the fucking friendly ghost,'' said Santana. ''Don't worry, I'll sit there and be quiet. I'll be on my best behavior, I swear.''

''I'm holding you to that you know,'' Brittany told her.

''I'll be a perfect angel.''

''You, an angel? I've never heard anything more laughable,'' Brittany cracked although she did so with a smile.

''I can be sweet when I want to be,'' Santana insisted with a wink.

The rest of The Dirty Pinks shared a look between each other and Sam was even observing quietly how Santana and Brittany seemed more occupied with each other than with engaging with their partners who were just standing about like random bystanders.

And so the group started to make their way off. The festival was vast enough that it had several stages set up on the grounds and it just so happened that The Dirty Pinks were due to perform on one of the slightly smaller stages. But this being Coachella of course the smaller stage meant that they were going to be playing to a crowd of roughly five thousand instead of tens and tens of thousands like those headlining the mainstage. It was still going to be healthy sized crowd. Their stage however was on the other side of the festival which meant they were also going to have to make a bit of a trek through the main grounds.

The sun was slowly beginning to set off in the distance which made their journey even more entertaining as the lights from around the festival began to flicker on. The ferris wheel and spinning cups rides were illuminated with bright poppy colors. Around them some people glowed ever so slightly with silly little glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets. They passed by a man dressed up like a break dancing robot who was for whatever reason was getting down in the middle of the food trucks and tents selling tacos, burgers, corn dogs, cotton candy and all sorts of gross yet delicious food.

It was chaos but the wonderful kind.

They were actually making good time when Santana paused and stopped walking which of course forced Brittany to halt along with her.

''What?''

''Um.''

''What's wrong?''

Santana looked slightly pained as she started shifting in place. ''I need to pee.''

''Oh my god, what did I tell you? This was going to happen.''

''It was bound to happen to one of us,'' Santana flinched and did a funny hop, trying to control her bladder. ''Let's go back to the trailers, I'll pee real quick and then we'll go to your stage.''

''Uh no way,'' said Brittany who started marching them forward again. ''We don't have time to go back just to make the same exact trip to the stage, we're more than already half way there anyway, okay?''

''What exactly do you expect me to do then?''

''Here we go.'' Brittany spotted an area littered with a couple dozen porta potties.

''Oh hell no,'' scoffed Santana. ''Ain't gonna happen. I don't do public toilets.''

''You do now.''

''I can't, I'm serious, I'm allergic to them!''

''Come on if you really have to go, you'll use one. If not then we really need to keep going, me and my band don't have a lot of time to work with here.''

Quietly fuming Santana stepped forward and opened a potty door only to immediately slam it shut. ''It looks like someone had a baby in there!''

''Are you going to play around or are you going to pee?''

''Fuh-ine,'' grumbled Santana who went to open a different potty door. She scrunched up her nose at it but since it appeared considerably more clean she decided to go ahead and walk in. Because of the cuffs though she couldn't exactly shut the door entirely. Brittany pushed it as close to shut as it could possibly get and then stood right outside and looked up at the sky as she waited.

''Hurry up,'' she urged Santana.

''I am, don't peek.''

''Peek? Yeah, cause that's exactly what I wanna see. That's totally one of my kinks. Santana Lopez tinkling in a porta potty.''

''Hey I don't know your life.''

''Are you going? Cause I don't hear anything.''

''Maybe you would if you stopped distracting me and my bladder over here, it's shy, I have to focus to make this happen.''

Brittany went quiet and the rest of the group did as well until they heard the long and satisfied whimper that came from having a long overdue pee.

''Uhhh, I'm out of toilet paper here…'' Santana said from inside the potty.

''Of course you are,'' Brittany sighed because it was just her luck, just their luck. ''Can someone find some? I would but...kinda attached to her.''

The next five minutes found Sam and The Dirty Pinks opening porta potty doors in search of tissue for her. Other than Tina accidentally opening the door on someone who was already in one of the potties things from there generally went smoothly. Santana exited the portable stall and they started their trek again.

''There's hand sanitizer in the right breast pocket,'' Brittany informed her.

''Huh?''

''My jacket, you're wearing it remember.''

Santana felt around the inside of Brittany's trendy little coat and found the small plastic container. ''Thanks.'' She handed it over to Brittany who took a dab of it as well and rubbed it into her hands before giving it back to Santana to store away in the jacket once more.

''I know this isn't what you imagined your first time playing Coachella but I gots-ta say I'm kind of excited to join you and The Dirty Pinks on stage.''

''You are?''

''I am, seriously. Now I can tell everyone that as a side project I'm a member of The Vaginas which frankly is where I've always wanted to be.''

Brittany laughed and shook her head at the wrongness. ''Do you ever stop, do you ever turn off the funny?''

''I'll turn it off when you stop validating it by laughing,'' Santana teased, bumping her shoulder into Brittany slyly.

''I'll stop laughing when you stop being ridiculous.''

''I'll stop being ridiculous when you admit that I'm not as intolerable as you first thought I was.''

''Well I wouldn't hold your breath.'' Brittany gave her a light shoulder bump back. ''Now come on, pick up the pace...me and you...it looks like we have a show to play.''

X

 **I don't mind The Chainsmokers and I actually own a few of their songs but I know they get a lot of hate and I kinda feel like AU rockstar!Brittany would be one of those haters lol.**

 **So is anyone a Tegan and Sara fan? I've been a fan since The Con days and I swear I never planned to include them in this way other than name drop them in the first chapter but somehow that scene just happened and I kind of found it hilarious, so. Idk. Sorry 'bout it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After navigating their way through the rides, countless food and festival memorabilia vendors, not to mention some pretty gross and slightly muddied sections of the camping grounds The Dirty Pinks and The Make made it to their destination.

Unfortunately Santana and Brittany did lose both Lake and Mark on the way there when Lake was recognized by a group of college students who asked her if she would take pictures with them. Soon it had been like a swarm of bees as more people saw what was going on and joined in until eventually Lake was surrounded by several dozen people, all begging for an autograph or picture. Somehow Mark ended up being the one everyone handed their phone to, to take the fans pictures. He found himself acting as photographer for Lake's impromptu fan meet and greet. Crowded by so many people they were quite literally unable to move.

Brittany and Santana had no choice but to leave the two of them behind. Over their shoulders they shouted to meet them at the show when they could make a break for it and with that the two lead singers continued on with their bands in tow.

Once at the backstage entrance the event staff gladly allowed them in. With twenty minutes to spare everyone climbed the stairs to wait in the wings until showtime. It was in the wings that The Dirty Pinks surrounded and completely occupied Brittany's focus so they could figure out some last minute re-arrangements to their set list for the night. Sam meanwhile took the opportunity and went to approach Santana for a brief one on one.

''I guess you're in The Dirty Pinks now huh?'' he laughed lightly though there was little mirth behind it.

''For the night anyway. You know you don't have to stick around for this. You should go and have fun.'' She lifted her head and motioned out towards the festival grounds, the rides, the people, the sponsored tents where parties were taking place.

''Nah I think this is one show I definitely need to see.'' He looked down at the cuffs that attached Santana to Brittany. ''It figures it'd be you who'd be the one to get randomly handcuffed to a some hot girl, right? That's the way it goes huh?''

''The way what goes?''

''The universe. Santana Lopez catches all the breaks doesn't she?''

Santana exhaled heavily. She could pick up on Sam's quiet but frustrated tone.

''Are we gonna start this again?'' she asked and looked around to make sure that none of the others were listening and found herself relieved when she saw The Dirty Pinks were still talking amongst themselves. ''Because I'm really not in the mood for it now.''

''Start what again?''

''This whole jealous petty argument we've been having for months.''

The Make had been having this conversation on and off for some time.

They had started off as a duo with Sam working the arrangements, writing the music and programming the beats and generally doing a bulk of the instrumentation in studio while Santana supplied the lyrics, played the guitar in studio as well as live and stood front and center. While the band and their music blew up it was very clear that the magazines and blogs were far more intrigued and fascinated with Santana than with Sam who was very often painted as her sidekick.

When they gave interviews it seemed journalists were hardly ever interested in his answers. No one was ever begging him to make a solo live appearance like they were Santana. And they certainly weren't tripping over themselves to make sure his every whim was being met. It had all started to grate on Sam. Being a sidekick wasn't what he had signed up for and instead of being angry at the media he had begun to let it sink in and deteriorate his friendship with Santana who completely understood where he was coming from but had no real control over any of it.

They had a few rough bitter arguments on it when they had been out on the road touring and at the moment while they were both very much still The Make their future as musical partners was unclear.

''I'm not trying to start an argument, Santana, I just…'' Sam gave up with a shake of his head. ''I don't know.''

''I realize you and me have some stuff to sort out about where we stand as a duo but believe it or not, Sam, me getting handcuffed to some girl? It wasn't just some elaborate way to steal the spotlight or make everything about me.''

''I know and I'm sorry,'' he softened, realizing he was coming at it all wrong. ''I don't want to argue. I don't even know why any of the things we've been butting heads over even matter to me. Sometimes it just comes out though but me and you at odds with each other...that's not what I want for us.''

''Then what do you want?''

''I don't know. I just want it to be different.'' He sighed heavily and looked over at The Dirty Pinks where were in deep conversation with each other. They all looked so close, so comfortable, so unbothered by stupid petty things like who got what magazine covers and who got invited to the best premiere parties. They looked happy. They looked like they knew what they were in it for, the music. He missed having that feeling. Most of all he missed having that feeling with Santana, his partner in crime and music.

Santana turned and saw why he was staring at the other band almost wistfully. ''I want it to be different too but...we can't go back.''

''Says who?'' he asked, looking thoughtful.

Santana didn't really have an answer to that and Sam didn't push for one either. Now wasn't exactly the time to get into the future of The Make. He did however slyly steer the conversation to something else that was itching at him and making him wonder.

''So, what is exactly going on between you and Brittany?'' he whispered.

''Nothing,'' said Santana. ''What makes you ask that?''

''I've seen the way you look at her,'' he chuckled. ''I know that Santana Lopez look. Besides, I've seen the way she looks at you.''

''She...she looks at me?'' Santana asked in a very hushed tone.

Sam nodded like he was a giant bobblehead. ''When she doesn't think you're looking, she does.''

Santana tried not smile and forced herself to shake it off of her face when she remembered that even if Brittany were a romantic option she wasn't exactly in the best position to do anything about it. ''Yeah well, she has a boyfriend and I have-''

''Lake?'' he interrupted her. ''Are you and her still playing around at that?''

''For the time being.''

''But don't you want something real?'' he asked. While she and Sam had their issues with their places in the band, beyond all of that they were still friends and would always want the best for each other.

''Even if I did, who's to say Brittany would be the one who could give me real. Me and Brittany? We're from two very different genres.''

''Screw genres,'' he said, trying to encourage her in some way.

Before Santana could respond however Brittany, oblivious to what the duo had been talking about, turned and halted their conversation by telling Santana it was time to get ready. With a sad parting smile Santana allowed herself to be led away from Sam. She and The Dirty Pinks drifted off to a corner where they all went through a few pre-show rituals. Tina did a funny cute little jog in place. Quinn meanwhile closed her eyes and took several calming breathes almost as if she were trying to meditate. Dani on the other hand appeared to be doing a handstand for no apparent reason.

''It helps pump me up,'' Dani explained and hopped down onto her feet.

Santana didn't have time to comprise a snarky remark to the guitarist because she was being tugged away by Brittany who led them off to a work table nearby. She silently watched as the blonde placed a hardshell case on the surface and pop open the latches to lift the lid. Inside of course was Brittany's primary instrument.

''I like your guitar,'' Santana remarked as she studied the piece of gear with awe.

It was a surf green Fender Jaguar in in perfect condition. Shiny and beautiful.

''I just changed the bridge out.'' Brittany tapped on the metallic piece on the body of the guitar.

''Yeah stock bridges on Jags and Jazzmasters are pretty shitty. What kind of replacement did you use?'' Santana reached forward to slide a hand along the shiney strings, from bridge to pickups to neck.

''A Mustang bridge though I had to shave it down to get the radius right.''

''Nice.'' Santana made a groany sexy noise when her hands found their way towards the tuning pegs. ''Oh my god. Mmmm. _Uhhhhhh_. You have a painted headstock.''

Brittany side eyed her curiously. ''What about it?'' she asked.

''Nothing. They're just beautiful. Matching headstocks totally get me wet.''

''Did not need to know that.''

''Well, not literally, still. You don't get that amazing lusty feeling when you see a beautiful guitar?''

''Sure I guess I get excited but I don't start making sex sounds.''

''I can't help it though,'' Santana said, totally unashamed of the truth. ''When I see a gorgeous piece of gear it reaches the same place in me that…well...''

''That what?''

Santana hesitated for just a moment. ''...the same place in me that makes me want to fuck for like a million years.''

Brittany blinked slowly, looking amused and slightly intrigued. She was getting used to Santana's strange sexual tangents in conversation. ''Does it now?''

''Oh come on, you know exactly what I mean. You have to. You're a guitarist.''

''That I am,'' Brittany concurred with a simple nod.

''Then you know it's totally true. All of this…'' Santana motioned to the stage, to Brittany's guitar in front of them. ''...is foreplay. I mean every true musician gets on stage because they love what they do and what they create and they want to share it with a live audience, sure, but every musician also knows that there are nights where performance becomes something else. Something deeper and more primal and just...straight up sexual. You're telling me you've never got turned on _on stage_?''

Brittany made a funny little noise and shook her head. She wasn't about to walk into that one.

''I'll take your silence as a yes then,'' Santana said after a long moment. ''It's the best foreplay in the world isn't it? Cause it's not just with one person...hell, it's not even with the crowd of people you're playing to, it's with the music. Being on stage itself is the best sex. I mean other than sex with me of course.''

''I'll give you that,'' Brittany admitted because it really was the truth and even she couldn't deny that.

''About me being the best at sex?''

''About playing music being the best foreplay, the best sex, the best orgasm.''

Santana took a certain kind of interest in this confession. She blinked hard at the thought of what Brittany mid-orgasm would even look like. Behind her eyelids all she saw was blonde hair splayed across a pillow and blue eyes staring up at her and pink pouty lips saying her name over and over again until-

''But just so we're clear there will be no musical orgasms on stage tonight between me and you,'' Brittany added. ''Tonight or ever.''

''No fun,'' Santana sighed with a playful grumble.

Wanting to change the subject before their conversation truly went into some fascinating but very dangerous territory Brittany picked up her guitar and held it out to Santana, instructing her to hold it for a moment. Sadly because of the handcuffs she wasn't going to be able to play it at this show but she was in search for something else in the case. She popped open the compartment under the neck space and pulled something out before closing it, placing her guitar back inside and securing the locks back into place.

''What's that?'' asked Santana, trying to figure out what mystery item Brittany had in her hand.

''It's my lucky guitar pick.''

''Can I…?'' Santana held out her hand.

Brittany opened her palm, silently offering it to Santana to inspect. ''Just be careful.''

''This is your favorite pick?''

''My favorite pick and my lucky pick.''

Santana smiled down at the object. ''It has a unicorn on it...farting a rainbow. A unicorn's farting a rainbow.''

''You think it's stupid?''

''I think it's cute.'' Santana carefully handed it back as if it were a precious delicate thing.

''That I'm superstitious enough to have a lucky pick or that there's a rainbow farting unicorn on it?''

''Both. I get it though. I don't have a lucky pick but I do have a lucky guitar strap. Never play a show without it.''

''Well I've never played a show without my lucky unicorn pick. Granted I won't be playing the guitar tonight but if I'm going on stage I need it.'' Brittany then tucked it into a tiny pocket on her vest for safekeeping.

''I meant what I said earlier, I'm going to be on my best behavior. Whatever you need me to do, whatever you need me to play or sing-''

''Umm, who said you were going to be playing or singing anything?'' asked Brittany, confused as to where Santana got that idea from.

''Wuh, you said earlier. 'Me and you have a show to play'.''

''I didn't mean literally. I was...it's just that...you're going to be up there with the band but we don't really need you to do anything.'' Brittany explained it very slowly, being very gentle with the let down especially because it looked like Santana was being sincere. ''It's nothing against you as a singer or musician. I just don't want this - me and you and the handcuffs - to seem like some weird gimmick or whatever.''

''Oh.'' Santana looked quietly crestfallen.

''I know how popular you are and I'm sure having the frontwoman for The Make performing with us in any capacity would probably get us some Youtube hits from anyone out in the audience uploading clips of tonight but this is the first time The Dirty Pinks have played here and to be completely honest with you, it might be the only time we play Coachella. I don't want to distract or to make it about anything else other than the band.''

Like a kicked puppy Santana nodded. ''Yeah of course, that makes sense.''

''It's just like, the rest of the band has worked so hard to get here and I don't want them to feel like something else is taking the spotlight away from them. I'm...I'm sorry, Santana.''

''No, I get it. It's fine. It's whatever.''

Santana sniffed and went quiet and Brittany was about to speak again, to say something else because she had never seen Santana actually look this, well, open and human. She didn't get a chance to however when the rest of The Dirty Pinks came up to hug her from behind. It was time they said as they started tugging Brittany along, with Santana staggering after. And then like that they were all walking out on stage.

The crowd collectively roared as each of them took their place. Quinn settled in behind the drums. Tina found her way to stage right where she pulled on her bass. Dani went to her guitar set up and pulled her instrument on and then began to tune it using a foot pedal. Brittany meanwhile found her way to stand at the forefront where there was a keyboard and small synth on a rack together. Seeing as how she had to sit this one out on the guitar she had opted to merely provide vocals as well as some keyboard parts.

Brittany took a long breath before reaching for her mic and adjusting the stand ever so slightly as she began to speak into it. ''How's everyone doing tonight?'' she asked in greeting to the audience before her. She was rewarded with _wooooos_ and clapping. ''So I don't know if you've noticed but I seem to have developed a recent growth in my side, aka Santana Lopez from The Make.'' She held up their cuffed wrists to show the crowd who collectively snickered. ''Someone played a really dumb joke on us and long story short, she's going to be on stage with us tonight but this is still very much a Dirty Pinks concert. We're going to do things a little differently but we hope you guys will stick around because we have a great show for you.''

A stage hand ran in and quickly placed a stool down beside Brittany and then scampered off. Santana took the cue and took her seat and from there Brittany launched into song.

True to her word Santana was silent and unmoving, she didn't say or do anything to take away the spotlight from the band's music. A handful of songs in she found herself so incredibly bored though. It wasn't that The Dirty Pinks weren't delivering a great show, it mostly had to do with the fact that Santana couldn't remember the last time she was on a stage and _not_ performing on it. It just felt so unnatural to her. She also found it slightly painful too, because Brittany needed to move her cuffed wrist a little more freely to add in a few notes or synthy sounds on the keyboard Santana in turn had to hold her hand up and out.

Still despite the ache in her arm and having to stave off the itch to perform she was enjoying the show. The Dirty Pinks were on, they were bringing it with their gritty girl rock and attitude and their sound and the audience was loving it. And Brittany, even stuck behind a keyboard, she was giving it her all. From her side Santana watched her pour everything she had into song after song as if fueled by the applause. What she was doing was real, what she was bringing was real and it was so very beyond sexy.

It wasn't just sexy, it was passionate.

Santana knew what it was to give yourself over to song firsthand but watching Brittany do so was something else. She couldn't help but be just a little hypnotized.

X

Backstage Sam took a break from watching the show and found himself drifting off to a table set up in the wings that was mostly cloaked in darkness. There were a couple dozen bottles of water and several towels placed neatly upon said table, all there for The Dirty Pinks to use when they came off stage. He took a single bottle of water and drank, lifting his head up skywards as he swallowed the liquid down. It was when he was done taking his long sip and his eyes were level again that he did a spit take, sputtering his mouthful out in shock.

''Jeez, buy me a drink first before you cover me with bodily fluids,'' Holly Holiday remarked as she wiped at her outfit, trying to dry off the few specks of water that had came flying at her.

''Oh god, sorry,'' Sam apologized, grabbed a towel from the table and offered it to the woman who took it and began to dab herself with it. ''Hey...hey, you're that chick from earlier! The one with the handcuffs.''

''The name's Holly Holiday. Life coach and spiritual adviser to the stars,'' she said, elaborating.

''Well whoever you are, my friend Santana is probably going to kick your ass when she sees you. Is this just something you do? Handcuff people together and then run off?''

''No, not very often. It's a new method I've been working on. Doesn't matter though. I was in the crowd at the Chainsmokers concert when those two…'' Holly pointed off towards the stage where Brittany and Santana had their backs to them. ''...Stage rushed. I was hoping spending a little quality time together would get those two to see a little more eye to eye but apparently it hasn't. I brought the key.''

With that she produced the tiny handcuff key to Sam.

''Make sure you get it to them will ya?''

''You're not going to stick around?'' he asked.

'And get my ass beat by those two? No thank you.''

Sam nodded, he could totally understand that. And then as if sensing something in him she pulled out her business card.

''And if you and your bandmate over there ever need some relationship counseling…''

''Santana and I aren't a couple,'' he laughed.

''Sweetheart, you don't need to be a couple for relationship counseling. Listen I've worked with enough of them to know that bands...they're kind of like marriages. People enter into them with the best of intentions but along the way things can sometimes get ugly and messy. Look at Metallica, they had an entire documentary made about their band needing relationship therapy with each other. Any kind of intense long standing partnership goes through really rough spells where egos and attitudes get in the way. You have to get in there and do the work to make sure it doesn't fall apart.''

''Do things usually work out? For the bands who come to you for help, I mean.''

Holly looked at Santana and then to Sam. ''Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't.''

Sam studied her card with slight interest and then turned to look at Santana still on stage only to turn to Holly once more. He made to give her the business card back but she wouldn't accept it.

''Why don't you go ahead and keep that,'' she insisted. ''I have a feeling you might need it. My number's on there and I'll be around the festival if you need an emergency one on one.''

''Thanks, for the key I mean. Me and Santana, our band is fine. We know what we're doing.''

''If you say so kiddo.''

And with that Holly started off, not wanting to be anywhere near the area for more than a few minutes for fear that Santana or Brittany would rage at her once they saw her.

Sam crumbled up the business card, balling it up in his fist and yet, couldn't bring himself to chunk it. He squeezed it several times but in the end he just opened up his palm, smoothed it back out as best he could and put it in his pocket along with the handcuff key.

X

On stage Santana found herself getting a little bit antsy and restless just sitting about watching Brittany and The Dirty Pinks have all the fun. She tried not to fidget and she managed to get through the majority of their set list simply sitting on her stupid stool. It was only until the band reached their final song of the night that it got the best of Santana who couldn't help but notice that the chord progression to this song was so very familiar to her.

She leaned back a bit to get a look over at Dani on the other side of the stage. She watched the guitarist's left hand, very carefully observing where the capo was placed and what chords the woman was hammering out. She then turned back to Brittany on her side and watched what she was playing as well. A slow smirk made it's way onto Santana's face when she realized what specific song followed the same rhythm and had roughly the chords.

The little devil on her shoulder won out when Santana reached forward with her hand to touch the keys herself, playing the signature keyboard part from Soft Cell's Tainted Love, the 80's classic. The part seamlessly ran into The Dirty Pinks song quite well and the audience automatically picked up on it with delighted cheers.

Brittany however wasn't as amused as she lighted swatted Santana's hand away. Santana however playfully kept at it, in essence creating a musical mashup between the two songs.

Around them Dani, Tina and Quinn all tossed glances out at each other, smiling as they kept playing on. They didn't seem too bothered with Santana's shenanigans and in fact seemed to have a laugh over it.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Brittany covered the mic she had been singing into and pushed it away slightly so as not to be heard.

''Go with it,'' Santana urged and stood up.

Brittany gave her a silent warning look before returning to her vocal duties, running through another verse of her song. She was delivering some soft _ohhhhh ohhhh ohhhh's_ into the mic when she felt Santana press into her side and lean forward to sing with her. Although Santana wasn't singing lyrics from The Dirty Pinks song, she was singing Tainted Love, laying those lyrics over Brittany's _ohhhhs_.

''The love we share seems to go nowhere and I've lost my light, for I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night!'' sang Santana much to the audience's glee. ''Once I ran to you, now I run from you, this tainted love you've given, I give you all a girl could give you, take my tears and that's not nearly all! Tainted love! Ohh tainted love! Now I know I've got to-'' she went silent and pointedly looked at Brittany to take it from there.

''Run away,'' Brittany sang, not missing a beat and so desperately trying to fight a smile from forming on her face and completely failing. Santana looked like a giddy little kid, it was hard to be mad at a face like that. ''I've got to get away. You don't really want any more from me. To make things right-''

''You need someone to hold you tight,'' Santana came back in, looking straight into Brittany's eyes as they shared the mic.

''And you think love is to pray. But I'm sorry I don't pray that way.''

''Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease!''

They ran through the Soft Cell chorus a couple more times which only excited the crowd further. The Dirty Pinks themselves appeared to be having fun with the surprise inclusion of this little mash up, but Brittany and Santana were feeling things at an entirely different level. They took turns switching off vocal duties on the old 80's tune. They were very obviously having fun but there was something else going on beneath the surface. After awhile it seemed less and less like they were singing to the crowd but rather, singing to each other. Their mouths quite literally inches away from the other's. Their warm breath mingling together.

When the song reached its climax and finished with a rush of cymbals and the crowd burst out into wild applause, they weren't staring at the crowd or even the other members of the band, they were staring intently at each other looking both drunk and dizzy on some kind of psychic musical high. It was connection. It was cosmic. It was intimate. It was also slightly sexual.

They were brought out of their daze with one another as the rest of The Dirty Pinks came to stand with them center stage to wave goodnight to the crowd of people who were still shouting their praise.

Once they made their way off to the backstage area the group seemed to shed their cool and began squealing like little kids, jumping up and down and all about. Santana was quietly pleased to be a part of it. She didn't fight the high fives or pats on the shoulder as the five of them took turns hugging it out and congratulating each other on a good show. And then without either of them even noticing Brittany had turned away from hugging Tina and reached for the next person in line. It didn't dawn on her until her arms were around the other woman's neck that she was in fact in a full embrace with Santana.

They both paused when they realized they were touching, though they didn't disconnect either.

''You played a damn good show,'' Santana said.

''Thank you. It was a good show. If anything made it damn good, it was that last song with you...you were...it was...me and you…''

''I know,'' Santana said, cutting her off. Brittany didn't have to say it outloud for Santana to understand what she meant.

Brittany pulled her in properly and Santana found herself returning the hug, her arms wrapping snugly around Brittany's waist and her chin tilting up to rest on top of her shoulder. And it was then that she saw Sam, who was standing about backstage as well, pull a small silver key out of his pocket and subtly holding it up.

Before she knew what she was doing Santana found herself shaking her head at him. Sam gave her a questioning look but realized what she was trying to convey.

She didn't want the key, at least not yet. She didn't want her time with Brittany to end, not after that song they sung together, not after having that intense kind of connection on stage. Not after getting to feel Brittany in her arms like this.

Sam however really wasn't sure what was going but before anyone else spotted him he placed the handcuff key in his pocket.

''So what do you say we celebrate?'' Santana pulled away from Brittany to look at the rest of The Dirty Pinks along with Sam. ''To The Dirty Pinks Coachella debut. Drinks are on me!''

X

 **So I really hope all of the music talk isn't boring or annoying to you imaginary readers. Honestly, I just really want to portray them as actual musicians. I made them both multi instrumentalists too because myself and most of the musicians I know just simply are. I'm a guitarist who can play the bass (because most of what you know on the guitar can simply be transposed to the bass...if that makes any sense). I can sit at a piano and hold my own a tad. I can keep a straight beat on the drums though when it comes to anything fancy I'm absolutely lost. In the 15+ years of playing, I've never met a single musician who only played one instrument, never, so having them both be primarily guitarists with knowledge of other instruments isn't a huge stretch.**

 **(This is kind of my pet peeve when I see Darren Criss stans shouting about how amazing he is for being able to play multiple instruments, cause it's like, _plenty of people can do that yo_. _I_ _t's not that hard_.)**

 **I also kind of put some thought into what specific guitar would be Brittany's go to. Right now my collection tops out at 9 but over the years I've owned something like 13 guitars (the past two years I've gotten rid of a few that I got bored with but I'm thinking I might buy myself a new one as a Christmas gift in a few months when the holidays roll around ;) different guitars have different sounds and some guitars work better within specific genres and so on and such. So the Jaguar is very much something someone would play in a post-punk riot girl band, they're very popular in the punk rock genre. I own a surf green myself ;) although unlike Brittany's mine doesn't have a sweet matching head-stock.**

 **As for Brittany's lucky pick. For this story I randomly google searched 'unicorn guitar pick' to see if there were any out there. One of the first results that came up was a guitar pick with a cute little unicorn farting a rainbow saying _don't stop believin'_ on it and I was like 'that's it! That's so Brittany's lucky pick'. Those picks exist! I'ma have to go order a pack of them now.**

 **Also, yes, Santana's choice here will absolutely come back to bite her in the ass later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews yo, and a special shout out to ForHonor for always leaving really long thoughtful ones. Appreciate it. :)**

X

With the goal to celebrate their first successful show The Dirty Pinks danced and hopped their way towards the rear exit and down the concert stage steps. There they congregated with The Make as they all began to talk amongst themselves about where they should venture to first. With the show a success it was decided that it was time to let loose and properly enjoy the festival atmosphere and they had more than enough options to choose from, between the rides, the make shift food court, the mud grounds, the bonfires, not to mention the other performances taking place throughout the night in the smaller tents and performance areas.

Brittany began marching herself and Santana forward, leading the entire group off, exiting the VIP section to head into the main festival grounds to start their evening. During this trek The Dirty Pinks went back and forth between themselves over where they should start their night of adventure and Sam once again found himself having a hushed conversation with Santana. Both of them were very careful to make sure no one overheard.

''Are you sure you know what you're doing?'' he asked, very much referring to the handcuff key in his pocket that she had just refused moments ago.

Santana turned to look at Brittany for a moment before she moved back to face him. ''No, actually, I don't. I have no clue.''

He twisted up his face as if unsure if it was a good idea. ''I just don't want anything coming back to bite you on the ass.''

''Maybe it will, maybe it won't.'' Santana shrugged. ''Her boyfriend has someone driving out here with a pair of bolt cutters anyway. What's a couple more hours?''

Sam didn't have anything to say to that. He knew once Santana got it in her to do something it was hard as hell trying to talk her out of it. He could very clearly see there was a special kind of dynamic between she and Brittany but he wasn't sure this was the best way to go about exploring it. Still, he remained mum.

They all eventually found their way out to a nearby tent that had been set up like a makeshift bar and lounge area decked out with trendy couches and paper lanterns everywhere. While it was a completely public space it seemed to only be catering to the more wealthy patrons of the festival. Everything was ridiculously pricey but Santana insisted it was on her. If The Dirty Pinks were going to hang out with her and Sam they weren't about to do up some dinky beer vendor selling drinks out of a food van, no, they were going to toast fabulously she said as she then ordered two of the most expensive bottles of champagne on the menu.

Sam and Dani did the honors of popping the bottles open. The band mates screamed and laughed as the champagne sprayed out, spritzing them all. It was a celebration after all and The Dirty Pinks had just played one of their biggest shows and they rightfully whooped it up. Sam began pouring filling everyone's glasses with his bottle while Dani passed her own on to Brittany, urging her to take a chug straight from it. As their leader she said Brittany should be the one to take the first drink and so, feeling exhilarated from the show, their audience and the excitement of her band Brittany took it with a proud smile and drank from the rim. She took a long gulp, not even stopping when a few foamy droplets escaped the side of her mouth.

''Oh my god, whoooo!'' she hollered as she enjoyed that funny bubbly feeling it gave her, though instead of passing the bottle off to one of the others she turned to Santana and offered her the bottle next.

Santana took it with a grin. ''Didn't know you had that in you, blondie.''

''Yeah well there's a lot of things you don't know about me,'' Brittany said slyly.

''Oh I bet.''

Santana raised an eyebrow as well as the bottle and drank from it as well before pouring the rest of it out into a couple of glasses. Once everyone had a drink in hand they raised them, clinking them all together.

''Congrats to The Dirty Pinks on an unconventional but otherwise amazing show,'' Santana took it upon herself to lead the toast. ''May this be your first of many Coachella performances.''

Quinn, Tina, Sam and Dani all gave animated 'here-heres' and then collectively went silent as they all swallowed their beverages down. Pumped to begin their night every single of them finished it off in one messy gulp, then shivered and _woo'd_ and immediately began refilling their glasses, eager for more. Amongst them they began their own conversation as Sam energetically began telling the girls about his favorite moments of the show, showering them with praise and occasionally stopping mid-sentence for a completely unnecessary air guitar solo.

With her bandmates distracted Brittany found herself being led several feet away to a long sleek looking couch where she and Santana collapsed together. They still had a bit of their drinks left to nurse and so they took a moment to relax on their own.

''You didn't have to do this.'' Brittany nodded down at her champagne flute which she placed on a table a few inches away in front of them. ''The band would've been totally happy with cheap beer and nachos.''

''What's wealth if you can't share it. And anyway, you deserve this after that performance.''

''We gave it our all and handcuffs aside I feel like we delivered.''

''You more than delivered. You played your heart out, start to finish. I told you I was a fan of your album but after tonight I have to say you sound even better live.''

''You're just saying that.''

Santana pffted and downed the last drop of liquid from her glass ''What have I told you? When it comes to music, I don't bullshit or placate. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it and I sure as hell wouldn't play with your band if I thought you were garbage because I'd never want to share the stage with a garbage band...unless we're actually talking about Garbage in which case I would totally share the stage with them because Butch Vig is a genius.''

''And Shirley Manson is still so mega hot.''

''I cosign that even though I'm not into gingers. But you know what I mean. I'm being real here. You know what I love about your sound?''

''What?'' Brittany had begun to realize the only time Santana stopped being obnoxious and started being authentic is when the subject of music came up. It seemed to be the only thing Santana took seriously and she was a little bit intrigued by this deeper, more thoughtful side of the heartthrob.

''There's all of this noise and distortion in your music, but then in contrast you have that voice of yours.''

''Generic white girl voice?'' joked Brittany.

''What? No,'' laughed Santana. ''It's like Juliana Hatfield-esque via the Only Everything era. Your voice is delicate...sweet...it has a certain kind of innocence to it that you wouldn't expect to be matched with your sound which makes it all the more exciting and different.''

''You think I'm innocent?'' Brittany raised an eyebrow with amusement.

''You _sound_ innocent,'' Santana clarified. ''But _sounding_ innocent and _being_ innocent are two different things.''

''I guess I do have that type of voice. But if we're saying that, if we're saying my voice sounds innocent then I think I'd have to say your voice sounds like the complete opposite.''

''And that would be?''

Brittany tilted her head, searching for just the right word to describe what Santana's voice sounded like when she heard it, felt it. ''Sin. You sound like sin.''

''Sin?'' Santana repeated. She didn't look offended, just confused.

''Yeah. I mean it as a compliment though.''

''How is that a compliment?''

''When you sing you sound like you're whispering dirty things into the listener's ear even when you're not. You sound like sin even when you're singing old cheesey 80's songs. You have this totally smooth dreamy thing about your voice.''

''Dreamy huh?''

''Shut up.''

''Hey you're the one who said it,'' Santana teased. ''You think I'm dreamy.''

''Uh I said no such thing!''

''You did too!''

''No,'' Brittany shouted through laughter. ''I said _your voice_ was dreamy. Just because I think you _sound_ dreamy doesn't mean I think you _are_ dreamy.''

''Oh my god just admit it, I'm the most dreamy dreamboat of your dreams,'' Santana said in a deadpan manner, clearing toying with her. ''Your bunk on the tour bus is probably lined with posters and magazine spreads of me, isn't it? I bet I'm your cell phone background too, aren't I?''

Like a ninja Santana went to nab Brittany's cell phone from one of her vest pockets and began inspecting it, poking about on the screen. Brittany let out a funny outraged squeal and in retaliation snatched Santana's own cell. Santana didn't seem to mind however, mostly because it entailed Brittany reaching into her pants, which, hey, wasn't entirely unwelcome.

''Wuh, why do you have a picture of a fatass cat as your background?'' Santana asked, mildly disappointed that no, she was in fact not the wallpaper on Brittany's phone.

''Excuse you. That's Lord Tubbington and he's The Dirty Pinks unofficial mascot. Also he runs our merch booth for us at our gigs.'' Brittany spoke without looking up as she began opening Santana's apps. She started with Twitter. ''Your notifications are blowing up by the way.''

''They're always blowing up. I so much as sneeze in front of a camera and within thirty seconds I'll have a couple thousand fangirls tweeting me get well soon wishes. What are they on about now?''

Brittany scrolled down for a few minutes before answering. ''I guess people in the audience at The Dirty Pinks show posted a few pictures and some grainy video that's making the rounds.''

''What are they saying?''

''They're saying we sounded good together for the most part. That it was 'a chemistry filled mashup'. A couple of fans are talking about how hot you look in my jacket.''

''Naturally.''

''Are they saying anything on my notifications?''

''Let me check.'' Santana tapped at Brittany's screen a few times, trying to navigate into Brittany's account only to get preoccupied with a simple fact which seemed to give her pause. ''Waaaaait a second hold up.''

''What?'' Brittany looked up.

''You don't follow me on social media?'' Santana said with shock and comical devastation. ''How, why? I totally follow you.''

''You do?''

''Of course I do.'' Santana shrugged like it was obvious and then went back to studying Brittany's follow list, scrolling through it like a madwoman. ''You follow Kim K somehow but you don't follow me? I'm offended.''

''I don't like to follow a lot of people.''

''Well you know what, I'm fixing this,'' Santana declared with a wicked glint in her eye as she swiped the screen a couple more times and began following herself from all of Brittany's accounts. ''And not only am I fixing this, I'm tweeting on your behalf.''

''You will not. Give me back my phone.''

Santana let the tip of her tongue peek out of her mouth ever so slightly as if she were in great concentration as she started typing out a message from Brittany's account _as Brittany_. '' _**'Just had the most amazing collab with sex god Santana Lopez & all I can say after that is I want to have her babies'**_ ''

''DON'T YOU DARE POST THAT FROM MY TWITTER!'' Brittany made to lunge for the phone but Santana just pulled it further away from her which only made Brittany stretch forward, pushing herself even closer towards Santana.

''Oh you know what else I can add? _**Heart emoji, heart emoji, peach emoji, #datass**_.''

''I'm serious, don't!'' Brittany said, giggling despite her alarm and crawling on top of Santana in an attempt to get her cell back.

Taking more than just a little bit of pleasure from having Brittany straddling her thighs and wiggling her ass against her Santana hit the post button. ''Too late, done!''

''Great, now the entire world is going to think I have a crush on you,'' Brittany grumbled lightheartedly.

''And my magnificent ass.'' Santana bucked up a tiny bit, making Brittany bounce in her lap, once, twice, until they both went still as they smiled at each other and at the delicious pressure they felt between them where their bodies met. This much heat, this much contact made Santana's brain go a little haywire with lust. It must have she imagined when she thought she could've swore that she felt Brittany grind down on her once, hard. Almost as if Brittany was trying to put her in her place beneath her. The only thing that broke them out of their stare was the bleepy notification sound that came from Brittany's cell. ''Someone just retweeted that.''

''You're not funny.''

''Then why are you laughing?'' Santana asked with a smirk.

''How would you like it if I hopped on your Twitter and - pretending to be you - told all of your followers to go buy my album?''

''I wouldn't mind it because I tweeted a promo for your album like that three months ago _which you would know if you followed me_.''

''Seriously?''

''You still have my phone, check it yourself.''

Brittany reached down for Santana's phone which had slipped between a sofa cushion and began to do just that. It took her several scrolls to get there but it was there alright. '' _**'Has anyone heard of The Dirty Pinks? Their debut is my new favorite album. Check 'em out. Also their lead singer is smoking.'**_ ''

When Brittany looked up from the screen Santana looked downright smug.

''You really did that?''

''I really did that,'' Santana repeated.

Again they exchanged genuine smiles.

They then heard someone clear their throat and together looked up and around to find Lake and Mark, their partners, standing in front of the couch with questioning looks in their eyes at their rather peculiar seating arrangement: Brittany was on Santana's lap, thighs spread against her.

''We came across a sound tech who said he saw you all come here after your concert,'' Lake began. She looked sad, but not angry as she watched Brittany move off of Santana.

Mark on the other hand seemed a lot more unsettled by Brittany's proximity to the rockstar. He held up his phone. ''Why did you just tweet that you wanted to have Santana's babies?''

Before Brittany could explain Santana straightened up on the couch and leapt into speech. ''Don't worry, that was me having a little fun on her account. Right?''

''Right,'' said Brittany.

''And the only reason she was on top of me is because she was trying to get her phone back after I started goofing around on it.''

''Exactly.''

Mark smiled unconvincingly at that, nevertheless he and Lake began spouting off apologies about not getting there in time for the show. Santana seemed unbothered by the fact that Lake hadn't made it, though she did take offense on Brittany's behalf that her so called boyfriend hadn't hauled his ass in order to at least catch a portion of her concert. She didn't say anything about it but it definitely made her eye him a little differently.

There was something about he and Brittany and their dynamic that just seemed so very off. It was like they were a couple who were completely and totally devoid of any and all chemistry. It didn't make sense to Santana how someone as lively and challenging as Brittany could feel anything powerful for someone so stuffy.

''So how did it go?'' Lake asked.

''You missed one hell of a concert,'' Santana said, pointedly looking at Mark as if trying to get under his skin in a very subtle passive aggressive way. ''Your girlfriend gave one of the best live performances I've ever seen. I think you really would've liked the end though. I closed the show with her.''

''You sang together?'' Mark asked.

''We did.'' Brittany shifted in her seat and looked slightly guilty.

It wasn't as if she and Santana had slept together or even kissed, they had just sang an old song together but somehow it felt so much deeper than that. Their moment on stage together had felt so very quietly profound in its own way. Beyond all of their silly squabbles and bantering they had, for those three minutes, found a common language with each other. A language that they for their own reasons had never been able to share with their respective partners, who were starting to look a little concerned about how long those handcuffs were going to be in the picture.

Santana diffused what could've been a very tense conversation by waving down event staff and ordering another bottle of champagne as well as two extra glasses. One for Lake, one for Mark who joined them for another celebratory drink where they all clinked glasses all around. Lake and Mark however looked quietly peeved but on their parts, didn't actively voice any of their concerns.

''Listen, the show's done and we have what, an hour or two until the bolt cutters Mark arranged to deliver for us actually show up…'' Santana began. ''There could be worse ways to spend the night. Why don't we just enjoy ourselves huh? Have some dinner, watch a show, enjoy the sights.''

''Yeah...that sounds like fun.'' Brittany didn't look very enthused by the idea but it seemed to relax both Mark and Lake, for the time being anyway much to her relief. ''Let's just all have some fun now.''

X

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the far side of the very same tent Sugar and Mike were sitting at a tall table nursing drinks of their own, or at least Mike was. Sugar on the other hand was covertly using her phone to snap pics of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, who were completely unaware of her presence.

Sugar got a little giddy when it seemed things were getting a little playful between the two of them. First when they popped the champagne and messily drank from the same bottle and then when for no apparent reason Sugar could suss out Brittany climbed on top of Santana and the two began laughing together over something on a phone.

Things were starting to look very interesting.

But then in walked the boyfriend and girlfriend of the two lead singers, dampening the moment and squashing out the likelihood of Sugar getting more footage that would give her the clicks, retweets and reblogs when she eventually posted her story. An unexpected blossoming romance between two ridiculously attractive musicians, people would click on that story. Two couples looking awkward as hell together, not so much.

''Enough,'' said Mike. He reached forward and gently pushed Sugar's phone face down onto their table. ''Look, you had your fun but don't you think you should cool it now?''

''Cool what now?'' she said breezily as she went back to sipping on her fruity drink, slurping it down through some crazy straw. ''This story is just getting juicy.''

''That's just it though,'' he sighed, looking disenchanted with it all. ''This isn't just a story, these are actual people, Sugar. We came here to work. That's what we're being paid to do, that's why we have press passes. We're here to interview bands, get some footage of the people and the food and fireworks so we can splice together a fun harmless video people can watch online. That's it. We didn't come here so you can play Perez Hilton. It was one thing when we thought Santana and Brittany were both single...but now...'' he made a very small subtle hand gesture to the other side of the tent where the musicians had just been joined by their respective partners. ''Now, we know they have partners, they have relationships and whatever you think might be going on between Santana and Brittany, it's not our job to go meddling in their personal lives.''

''Who's meddling,'' Sugar rebuffed. ''Have you seen me interact with them in any way since the handcuff incident? Was I the one who told Brittany to sit on Santana's lap? Uh I think not, my friend.''

''Okay,'' he said. ''You're not actively meddling, but it's still a little squicky if you ask me. Say you're wrong, say Brittany and Santana aren't into each other, say they're just two people trying to make the best of their situation and then you post some slightly provocative pictures of them and write up some gossipy piece online about them secretly hooking up behind their partners backs and it ruins their lives and relationships? _**'Santana Lopez steps out on Model Girlfriend with Dirty Pinks frontwoman Brittany Pierce: Booze. Handcuffs. Betrayal.'**_ I'm just saying what if you got all of this wrong and it ends up messing with their very real relationships with their very real partners.''

''First of all.'' With a chuckle Sugar threw up her pointer finger in defense of herself. ''I would never ever write a headline like that. I'm not doing this to screw with their lives or relationships.''

''Then why are you doing it?''

''Because I see chemistry there,'' she insisted firmly. ''And a half hour ago when Santana was on stage with Brittany, a few other thousand people saw it too, or did you not here the crazy applause after their mashup? Whatever happens between them...is because of their own doing. I'm not setting up sexy romantic traps all over Coachella hoping they fall into them. They're all over each other because they want to be all over each other, even if neither of them are admitting it to anyone right now.''

Mike took a deep contemplative breath. ''I just feel weird about all of this.''

Sugar nodded in understanding. ''Hey, if you're not comfortable with taking this on...you don't have to. We can do the rest of band interviews we have set up and we can tape the food and games segments we had planned too but when we're not doing our on the clock job you can relax and head back to the camper. I'll just take the camera and do my own thing. If you don't feel good about this I don't want to force you to be a part of it.''

''I know but I don't want to make you have to do all of that wandering around alone.''

Sugar smiled at her camera man friend. ''You so care about me.''

''Well sure, but also I don't trust you alone with my camera,'' Mike said with a smile, trying to downplay it all.

''I mean it though, Mike.''

''I know you do and I mean it when I say we're a team and as your camera man I'll be there for you.''

''You will?''

''Of course I will. But just so we're clear if there ever comes about a point with all of this Santana-Brittany stuff where things start to feel a little too personal, a little too intrusive or wrong-''

''Then I'll be the first one to tell you to shut the camera down.''

''Deal?''

''Deal.'' Sugar said in agreement and held up her hand for a five five which he returned.

With a new understanding in place they smiled and turned, searching for the two people who were suddenly the subject of so many of their conversations. Only to find no sign of The Make or The Dirty Pinks, let alone their lead singers.

''Crap, where the heck did they go?'' Sugar grumbled with confusion.

X

With Lake and Mark on their free arms, Brittany found that her conversations with Santana which were usually so charged and full of energy seemed to become a little stilted. Like someone had taken their batteries out now that they had to politely include their partners. Thankfully having the rest of The Dirty Pinks as well as Sam tag along kept the chatter light and the awkwardness at bay for the time being anyway as they all made their way to the section of the festival where several food vans, tents and vendors were stationed.

As they all stood in line waiting to place their order to one of the vans it was Santana's girlfriend who tried to get the foursome to sharing.

''So Mark what exactly do you do for a living?'' Lake asked as she hung off of Santana.

From the other side of Brittany the man answered. ''I'm a successful banker,'' he said, looking pleased with himself.

''Banker?'' Santana laughed loudly, tickled by his occupation. ''Wow. Well now that makes sense.''

''What?'' asked Mark.

''You being a banker totally explains why you're dressed like a J Crew model,'' she said, everything about the man's style and essence screamed vanilla. He looked like a businessman attempting to dress like one of the cool kids but had ended up just looking even more lame. The total opposite of Brittany. ''Khakis and collared shirts are the douchebag uniform.''

''Santana,'' both Brittany and Lake admonished.

''It's true and you both know it.''

Mark frowned and shrugged in an attempt to take it on the chin. ''Well, we can't all be rockstars like you, can we? Some people make a paycheck by sitting behind a desk. What about you over there Lake? Judging by the swarm of people who came at us earlier, you must be a big deal as well?''

''I'm a model,'' said Lake with a perfectly practiced smile.

''She's a Victoria's Secret model,'' Santana clarified.

And then it was Brittany's turn to laugh.

''What's so funny about that?'' Santana asked.

''Nothing, absolutely nothing,'' Brittany tried to keep a straight face. ''Although there is something I've always wondered. Maybe you can answer it for me, Lake. After the photo shoot, do they let you keep the wings?''

''The wings?'' Lake repeated.

''Yeah, I've always wondered. The famous Victoria's Secret wings they use in shoots. I think it'd be pretty cool if they let you guys keep them after.''

''Erm, no.''

Santana and Brittany exchanged a look with each other that was cut short when Quinn, Dani and Tina nudged them forward because the food line was moving. After several more quiet tense moments they all made their way to the window to place their orders in. A few of them ordered hotdogs, others ordered burgers and fries, Tina and Sam were the only brave ones however to order servings of frito pie. While they waited for their food to be made Dani nominated Santana and Brittany to go on a run for craft beer.

Brittany squinted at Dani because she knew the girl had only made the suggestion to stir things up further. Neither she nor Santana put up an argument, they just started walking down the pathway and thankfully only about five vendors down found a team selling proper beer. Once again, waiting in line although this time without a boyfriend or girlfriend on their arm.

''You know you didn't have to laugh at Lake like that,'' Santana started a little stiffly. ''Yes she's a model but she's not an idiot.''

''I never said she was an idiot. You're the one calling people names. You called Mark a douchebag.''

''Correction, I said what he was wearing was the universal douchebag uniform. I didn't say he was one, just that he dressed like one.''

''What are we doing?'' Brittany asked. ''We started off on the wrong foot, that I know, but I thought we agreed to a cease fire. Especially after we sang together...after that moment...I thought we…''

''You thought we what?''

''I don't know.''

''Look I'm sorry if it came out a little harsh, I guess I just don't get why you're with that guy. You're the lead singer of The Dirty Pinks, you're real, you're rock...and he's...he's a walking country club membership. You're serious about him?''

Brittany shrugged. ''As serious as anyone can be about someone they only see once every three months.'' Santana raised an eyebrow and with a grumble Brittany elaborated. ''The Dirty Pinks have been touring for most of the year, what? The band has always been my priority.''

''What about him? He's never offered to join you on the road for a week or two or…?''

''He doesn't like to travel he says, besides he can't really get away from his job like that.''

Santana scoffed at that. ''This explains why there's exactly zero chemistry between you two.''

''And what do you know about chemistry?''

''I know enough,'' Santana laughed. ''I know if I had a girlfriend like you I'd want her to join me on my tour, or if the positions were switched I'd want to join her on her tour to be with her. I'm just saying, if it was me I'd be there waiting for you-er, I mean her after every show.''

''So Lake goes on tour with you then? Is that what you're saying?''

''What? Hell no.''

''You just said-''

''Yeah, well. Lake and I are different. Lake and I have an understanding.''

''What the hell does that mean?'' Brittany asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

''It just means that we're together when the situation calls for it, when we need to be seen together, but we're both free to do our own things.''

''You mean you don't want her on the road with you because you want your freedom to bang groupies.''

''That's not what I said. I told you before, me and Lake are complicated.''

''Well either way I don't think you have any place to be judging me and my relationship when yours is so clearly 'complicated' as you say.''

''Brittany…'' Santana voice was soft and pleading. She gently tugged her handcuffed hand. ''Hey, can you please look at me?''

Brittany's looked up to stare at her head on. ''What?''

''All of this other bullshit aside I like you, I like your band and your music and even though we come from two very different genres I really respect what you're about which is why I think you deserve more. I mean there's gotta be a girl or a guy out there who gets your soul and your fire and who wouldn't stop at anything to make sure they were right beside you for one of the biggest shows of your career. Right?''

''You and I have spent half a day together. What makes you think you know what I deserve?''

''Because it's something everyone deserves. You deserve passion and there's no fucking way you're getting it from him. From his haircut to his stupid ass khaki pants, everything about him is vanilla and hollow. He's not the kind.''

''Not the kind what?''

''He's not the kind of person who lives and breathes music like we do. I'm sure he's a nice guy but you can't tell me he makes you feel anything or challenges you in any way.''

''And what does Lake make you feel?'' Brittany asked and Santana flinched. ''Huh? How exactly does she challenge you? You say everyone deserves passion so tell me are you getting it from her?''

''Why does it matter to you if I am or not?''

''Then why does it matter _to you_ if I am or not?''

There was nothing either of them could say without admitting to each other that there was a real and authentic attachment forming between them. To say it out loud would make either one of them vulnerable in a way neither of them were quite prepared to do, just yet anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

After their last exchange which had left them both a little stirred up Santana and Brittany both went quiet. The truth was moments ago Santana had made some pretty valid points, and Brittany had said that those same valid points absolutely applied to Santana as well, but neither of them had the guts to call things out for what they were. Instead the two of them had left it in the air, everything went unsaid.

And so carrying two cardboard cup trays filled with enough beers for everyone in their group Santana and Brittany made their way back to the others who had since commandeered one of dozens upon dozens of wooden picnic tables scattered about the area. They handed out the beverages and then found a seat together on one of the benches and began to poke at their food which had been placed in front of them. They were thankful that the rest of the group were already in the middle of their own conversation.

''I'm just saying!'' Tina shouted to the group. ''Carly Rae Jepsen is actually really good if you give her music a chance!''

With a mouthful of hamburger Dani slapped a hand down on the table in mock anger. ''For that comment alone you should be kicked out of the band, Chang!''

''Says the closet Selena Gomez fan!'' laughed Tina.

''How dare you!'' Dani laughed right back at her.

''How dare me? How dare you!''

Everyone at the table cracked up at the two bickering bandmates, except for Santana and Brittany who were clearly trying to avoid eye contact with each other and everyone else for that matter.

''You seem quiet,'' Mark remarked to Brittany.

''I'm just uh hungry,'' Brittany said lamely. Her lie was obvious as she had barely even touched her food.

''Are you okay?'' Lake, meanwhile, asked Santana. ''You're...different.''

''Yeah, I'm just ready to get these stupid handcuffs off,'' Santana lied with a false smile.

Sensing a certain kind of strangeness going on between the two lead singers Sam spoke up. The outsides of his mouth were covered in chili from his disgusting frito pie. ''So I was thinking maybe later after we hit up some rides and sights we could take everyone back to The Make's tour bus. It's huge so there's plenty of room. We can watch a movie on the huge flat screen I just had installed. I have 'This Is Spinal Tap' on DVD!''

''What's 'This Is Spinal Tap'?'' asked Lake. She turned to Mark who shrugged because he was just as clueless as her.

Dani calmly explained for the model. ''It's a classic 80's comedy mockumentary about a fictional band and all of the ridiculous antics they pull. It's like _super_ iconic and funny.''

''Ohhhh, okay,'' Lake said and sent Dani a grateful smile from across the table which Dani returned with a wink.

''Yeah, Santana and I used to have a tradition, once a week we'd watch it together on the tour bus,'' Sam reminisced.

''Uh no,'' Santana chimed in. ''Our tradition was more like you would force me to watch it with you on the tour bus once a week.''

''Whatever, you watched it,'' Sam laughed and then continued on to address the others. ''So we could all hang and watch a movie or we can just kick back and listen to some music. We have the sickest sound system on the bus.'' Quinn, Dani and Tina mumbled in agreement, checking out The Make's tour bus did sound like it could be fun later on in the evening. Sam looked pleased with that. ''I've been blasting Panic!'s new album on it nonstop this past week. Hands down the best album of the year if you ask me.''

''Yeah no,'' Quinn said, challenging that opinion. ''It's a solid album. But in my not so humble opinion the Broods new stuff is the best album of the year.''

''That's a good one,'' Tina said in agreement.

''But no where near the best,'' Dani contested passionately.

Tina chimed in and did a little jig in her seat. ''Personally I've kinda been obsessed with Adore Delano's dance record this year.''

''I love me some Adore but, I mean what about the deluxe edition of White Noise from PVRIS that came out this year? It kicks all of those other records collective asses.'' Dani placed a hand to her heart as she practically swooned. ''I mean Lynn Gunn, my heart.''

''What about you, Brittany?'' Tina asked, looking over to her leader. ''Best album of the year for you?''

Brittany took a hesitant bite of a corn dog. ''I'm partial to the new Ra Ra Riot album.''

The other musicians at the table hummed at her, murmuring their support of her answer before they all turned their eyes to Santana. Silently they waited as she swallowed a bite of her food.

''Me…'' she started slowly. ''There's been a lot of great releases this year but push comes to shove if I had to pick one it would be Tyler Glenn's Excommunication without a doubt. I was never a huge fan of Neon Trees but Tyler's solo record blew me away. It's beautiful and painful and profound. There's touches of electronica, dance and rock and there's definitely some sleek production there but at the heart of it the whole thing is about his coming out and his frustration with the Mormon church's backward ass stance on homosexuality and him trying to work his head around his faith and who he is. It's also a big fuck you to any group or institution that tries to condemn LGBTQ people. That album is about him losing his faith but ultimately finding himself. That album...that's the kind of album I want to be making in ten years.''

''I've heard it too,'' Sam said to The Dirty Pinks. ''It's seriously so, so good.''

Tina had her phone out. ''Downloading now.''

''I'll for sure have to check that out,'' Dani agreed. ''It sounds awesomely brave and political.''

''It is,'' Santana said. ''But I don't think The Dirty Pinks or even The Make are any less brave or any less political for that matter when you really think about it. Like in this world, in this political climate our mere existence is an act of revolution.''

''Because we're musicians?'' asked Dani.

''Because I'm a lesbian,'' said Santana and took a tiny sip of her beer as she started to wax on. ''Because you are too, because Brittany's bi. Sometimes I think about the music I make. It's sexy, it's glam, it's part rock, part electronica, it's _fun_. I used to really wonder if it _said anything_ though but then I had a realization that even if it doesn't say anything it doesn't matter because _my existence alone says something_.'' She paused briefly when she realized she had the attention of most everyone around the picnic table. Or more specifically, she had Brittany's attention. ''The world needs us out there. The world needs the Lynn Gunns and the Tegan and Saras and the Tyler Glenns and the Adore Delanos, the world needs all of us doing what we do and being visible. Because who knows, maybe there's some sixteen year old girl out there who's figuring out who she is and struggling with that and she sees one of us on TV or reads an interview or whatever and even though she might be a thousand miles away, even though she'll never meet any of us...maybe that's enough. Maybe us just being visible and simply existing is enough to make this hypothetical kid out there feel less alone.''

The Dirty Pinks looked impressed at Santana's heartfelt words. Brittany herself blinked back a couple of tears she hoped no one noticed.

It was the last thing Brittany had ever expected to hear coming out of Santana Lopez's mouth.

The Make's frontwoman could be loud and obnoxious, Brittany knew, but the rockstar also had a quieter, more thoughtful side too. She knew how to keep Brittany on her feet, she knew how to make her laugh. And now with this Brittany realized Santana could also make her think, think about music and visibility in ways that had never occurred to her before.

''I never thought about it like that,'' said Brittany.

''I'm sure we all have those people we listened to growing up that we looked up to, right,'' Santana continued, looking over to each band member. ''When I was a teenager I had people I looked up to, people I wanted to be like. I could be alone in my bedroom but I could always look up at their poster or magazine cover or whatever and somehow just feel like...they had my back. That's...that's what I want to be. That's why I tell myself I can make good music, fun music and it's still just as impactful and meaningful. No matter what kind of artist someone is, whether we're singing pop songs or rock songs or country songs or dance songs, as long we stand up and sing them, not just for ourselves but for all of the kids who are out there who actually need to hear them, that's the only thing that matters.''

From a few seats down Sam reached over to pat on her shoulder once, a silent sign to let her know the impact of her words weren't lost on the table.

Mark however made a strange disruptive noise at that as he tried to subtly get everyone's attention. It was a bit awkward as he put down his food and started to speak and for the first time in the evening began to look obviously miffed. ''Do you think we could all maybe talk about something oh, I don't know, other than music?''

Bewildered by such a request The Dirty Pinks and The Make blinked at him in silence and looked at him as if he were an alien.

''It's just that I get that's who you all are,'' he said, trying to be diplomatic about it. ''But I kind of feel like Lake and I are getting a little lost here in conversation.''

Lake shrugged and appeared to be unbothered. ''I don't mind it actually. I mean I don't understand half of it, but I don't mind it.''

Embarrassed to not have Lake backing him up Mark shifted in his seat, feeling and looking like the odd man out.

Quinn found herself looking over at Brittany who in turn was staring at Santana's profile and completely oblivious to her boyfriend's discomfort.

''You know what, you're right,'' Quinn began and turned to the stuffy banker. ''Why don't you tell us a little something? What kind of music do you enjoy Mark?'' she asked with a bit of bite in her tone. She seemed to want to stir things up.

The man looked slightly relieved to be given a moment to speak. ''I tend to enjoy more serious singer-songwriters,'' he said, very self satisfied about it.

''What like Lou Reed?''

''Carole King?''

''Rufus Wainwright?''

''Brian Wilson?''

''Aimee Mann?''

''Leonard Cohen?''

''Joni Mitchell?''

Mark shook his head at each and every suggestion thrown out by the musicians surrounding him. ''Um...I don't know who any of those people are. I listen to more along the lines of James Blunt.''

Collectively the entire table made gagging sounds as if the man had just said something terribly disgusting and offensive to them. Their second hand embarrassment for him was very apparent as they all laughed.

''What? He's good!'' Mark insisted.

''If you say so,'' Tina muttered and wiped away a beer foam mustache.

''I guess,'' Dani said with a disapproving nose scrunch. ''Is he even still a thing?''

''He has an okay song or two but…'' Sam winced.

Quinn picked up the conversation from there, looking all kinds of displeased at Mark's musical taste. ''I've always found Blunt's music to be really pedestrian and paint by numbers. Nothing about his sound is compelling,'' Quinn said between bites of her nachos. ''What is it that you're always saying about that Brittany?''

''What?'' Brittany coughed. She knew of course what Quinn was referring to but didn't want to say it because doing so would in turn be slightly insulting to Mark and his preferred kind of music.

''That spiel that you always give about bands or artists who make paint by numbers music,'' Quinn said, this time snapping her fingers as she herself tried to recall how Brittany always worded it. ''So when we're on the tour bus we rotate who has control of the radio. One day it's Tina's day, the next will be mine and after that Dani's and then Brittany's, right. But sometimes when it's one of our days and we play a song Brittany doesn't like we always have to hear the same music snob speech from her.''

Tina waved her hands about to get everyone's attention as she started her impression of Brittany. '' Oh yeah totally she's always like _'as an artist you should always want to challenge yourself. If I'm a fan of someone and they released mediocre album after mediocre album all that says to me is that they're not interested in stimulating themselves nor their listeners.' ''_

Dani came in with her own take on Brittany. '' _'Music is the thing that feeds the soul and if you're not nourishing it with something beautiful or diverse or challenging you'll never grow as a human being. I don't know how people live like that. I don't know how people survive on really stale formulaic things like One Republic or James Blunt or Meghan Trainor'_ ''

Mark didn't look too thrilled with that assessment and shrunk into himself. He didn't seem to understand why they all seemed to take music so seriously, he certainly didn't understand why Brittany did so. Brittany who was sitting an inch or so away from him but somehow now felt like she was miles away. There was an awkward beat in the conversation where it seemed everyone around the table picked up on just how completely incompatible he was with her. No one said anything though and thankfully Tina broke the stillness as she started to address everyone.

''Hey guys,'' Tina stared down at her phone. ''Would anyone be down for a barn rave?''

This invitation piqued everyone's interest. It seemed Tina had a friend who was working the soundboard at one on the other side of the festival. She had been assured that the music was on and the drinks were flowing. Since their bandmates seemed excited at the prospect of a party Santana and Brittany agreed to check it out. Soon they were gathering their bits of trash and chunking them in the appropriate bins nearby as they all started off in a stroll towards said barn rave with Tina leading the charge.

Mark however said he was going to bow out of this one after he received a brief but urgent sounding phone call. ''Attending a rave wasn't really in my itinerary to begin with but I can't,'' he explained. ''I just got a call. The bolt cutters are here _finally_. I have to walk out to meet the driver at the front entrance. Anyone care to join me?''

In response he got crickets from the others, except for Lake who raised her hand slightly and went to stand beside him. ''I'll go.''

''Are you sure?'' Santana asked.

''Yeah. I don't think raves are very much my thing,'' the model answered. ''I don't like flashing stage lights or crowds or loud music.'' She listed off the things that pretty much entailed all of Santana's career. ''I'll keep Mark company and then we'll meet up with you after we get the bolt cutters to cut you loose.''

Santana shrugged, unbothered and unconcerned with changing the woman's mind. Dani however stepped over to the model and tried again, ''You should really come, I think you'd have fun. Trust me, I wouldn't let you get lost in the crowd.''

Lake smiled and seemed to consider it but ultimately shook her head. ''Maybe next time.''

With that Lake and Mark started off to procure the bolt cutters from the delivery person at the front gates. The Dirty Pinks and The Make continued on walking the grounds, through the crowds and vendors, enjoying the sights and the atmosphere.

Twenty minutes into their trek they made a pit stop at a porta potty hub which they all decided they were in need of using, except for Santana and Brittany who stood outside the portable stalls and waited in silence.

''So,'' said Santana.

''Yep,'' replied Brittany.

Santana kicked at a rock. ''Are you mad at me?''

''Huh?''

''Are you upset with me? About what I said earlier?'' Santana closed her eyes and shook her head. ''I know it wasn't my place to make any judgy ass remarks about your relationship and I'm sorry.''

Brittany nodded and took a breath. ''I guess I'm sorry too for saying what I said about you and Lake.''

''But you shouldn't be, because you're right,'' Santana rushed to say. ''She doesn't challenge me, and she doesn't give me passion.''

''No?'' Brittany asked and exhaled slightly in relief at Santana openly admitting that.

''No. She never has...she never will...that's not why I'm with her. To tell you the truth I'm not even really with her.''

''What do you mean?''

Santana looked around them and noticed that a handful of people had begun to stand about the porta potties. Wanting a bit of privacy for what she was about to tell Brittany she took the blonde's hand and began walking them several yards away from the clusters of people until they stood alone in front of a fire pit. With flames illuminating their faces to each other Santana started again.

''I mean me and Lake,'' Santana said. ''I'm not really with her, at least not in the way you think. And what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else. It's her career and it's my career and - are you cold?'' Santana noticed Brittany doing a funny shivery dance like she was trying to keep warm.

Brittany bobbed her head around. ''Sorta, not really. This skirt isn't the warmest thing since the sun went down but the fire pit feels nice.''

Santana looked down at herself and her jeans and figuring she had it much better than Brittany she began to pull and wiggle her way out of Brittany's jacket which she had been stuck in throughout most of the day. Due to the cuffs however she really couldn't pull it entirely off. What she could do was take it off of her own body and pull it inside out so that she could slide it across the handcuffs for Brittany to wear.

''There,'' said Santana with a smile once Brittany had the inside-out coat around her.

''Thanks.''

''Of course.'' Santana absentmindedly began rubbing up and down Brittany's upper arms as if trying to give her body heat. ''I mean it's your jacket anyway.''

''Yeah but...you _do_ look so much better in it,'' Brittany said with a lick of her lips as she took in the sight of Santana without the bulky coat.

Santana was sporting skin tight jeans with a black tattered top. On anyone else it would've just been a plain set of clothes but there was something about the way all of it hung off of Santana that was just so...rock, so provocative. Santana was probably the kind of person who could look like sex even if she was wearing a burlap sack, Brittany thought.

''What was I saying…'' Santana wondered aloud as she tried to get them back on track.

''Um. Something...something about careers…'' Brittany said slowly as she tried not to study how amazingly beautiful Santana's exposed clavicle was.

''Right. I want to tell you something and I know telling you might not change how you see me or what you feel for me... _if_ you feel for me, but I want you to know.''

''You want me to know what?''

Santana swallowed and blinked and prepared herself to launch into speech, only she was interrupted by girly high pitched squeals as a gaggle of girls suddenly appeared at their side.

''Oh my god, are you Santana Lopez?! You're Santana Lopez! Ahhhh!'' squeaked a fangirl who was hopping and bouncing in place along with a group of her friends. There were probably a dozen college aged young women all of which formed a tight circle around Santana.

''Santana Lopez, oh my god you're so hot!''

''I can't believe it's you!''

''Can we get a picture?!''

''Can we get an autograph?!''

Santana didn't look too keen on doing an impromptu meet and greet but she didn't want to make a scene and she always tried her hardest to be accommodating to fans when she ran into them. She nodded yes to all of them hoping that after she posed for a few selfies and gave a few autographs the girls would be on their way and she could continue her conversation one on one with Brittany who was studying the scene with interest.

''Sure, sure,'' Santana said, politely trying to hurry through each of the girls. Posing for a picture here, autographing a napkin or shirt there, she was trying to be quick without being an asshole about it.

''Can I just tell you that the first time I realized I was gay I was listening to one of your songs,'' said one fan.

''The first time I had an orgasm I was listening to one of your songs,'' said another girl.

''That's, uh, wow,'' Santana tried to keep a straight face.

''I have ALL of your magazine covers framed and hanging up on my bedroom wall.''

''Do you mind if my friend and I take a picture with you at the same time?''

''Um, I guess not.'' Santana smiled weakly at the girls and looked apologetically at Brittany having to wait and be silent through it all.

Two of the girls squeaked in excitement and went to stand so one was on each side of her. One of them pulled out their phone and held it out to take the picture, just as the camera flashed they leaned forward to give Santana playful but innocent kisses on each of her cheeks.

''Me next, me next,'' said another young woman who nudged her way to the front. ''I just want an autograph.''

Santana nodded. ''You want me to sign your shirt or…?''

''No, that's okay, you can just sign here,'' this fangirl said as she tugged down her shirt and leaned forward giving Santana a perfect view of her cleavage. With a single nod it was very clear where she wanted Santana's name.

Santana coughed and although she looked taken back, she didn't decline. She raised her eyebrows and squiggled her name across the top of the fan's breasts. After her it looked like most of the fans were happy and pleased and were beginning to make their way off with fluttering eyelashes and flirtatious goodbye waves to her. Santana was relieved when it looked like they were almost all gone until she saw one last fan standing before her.

''What about me?''

With another sorry glance at Brittany, Santana obliged. ''Of course, what's one more autograph. What do you want me to sign?''

This fan however unbuttoned her snug jeans and shimmied them down a few inches, pushing her panties down just a tad as well. ''Sign here,'' the woman wiggled in place, motioning to just above her...well you know.

''You know what?'' Santana said, because even she had lines she wouldn't cross. ''Why don't I just sign your Coachella t shirt huh? How about that?'' Santana scribbled her name on the shoulder of the girl's t shirt. ''There we go, you're all set. You and your friends should go and enjoy the festival. It was nice meeting you.'' Santana attempted to subtly shoo the fangirl away.

''You don't remember me, do you?'' said fangirl asked as she buttoned her jeans back up.

''Should I?''

The girl just smiled back. ''I was at your show in Chicago a few months ago.''

''You were? Well I hope you had fun.''

''I did actually,'' the girl continued, looking very pleased and smug as she stepped closer to Santana. ''It was especially fun afterwards...remember...when you invited me for a private tour of The Make's bus.''

Santana winced in discomfort. She didn't dare look to see Brittany's expression.

''Yeah a bunch of fans were waiting outside of the venue after the show and out of all of the girls that were there waiting for you, you picked me. You gave me a one on one meet and greet I'll never forget. We had a few drinks and I told you how I'm such a huge fan and that I'd been to at least like a half dozen shows and then we had more drinks and one thing led to another and you bent me over and-''

''I remember!'' Santana exclaimed, trying to shush the girl before she said anything more, before Brittany had to hear anything more.

The girl however didn't take the cue. ''And then afterwards I texted my bestie and then she came on the bus too and then the three of us-''

'' _Oh my god shut up!_ ''

Santana was surprised to hear Brittany's voice rise like that, dripping with disgust and hurt.

Brittany was scowling at the girl. ''She took selfies with your friends, she signed your shirt and she remembers you, what more do you want.''

The girl then looked between Brittany and Santana, and then the cuffs, and then as if sensing she was in the middle of something deflated. ''Right. Well. I'm gonna go now.''

The fangirl toddled off then and hurried to catch up with her group of friends. Meanwhile with haste Brittany began an almost angry stride, walking away from the fire pit, pulling herself further into her jacket. Santana had no choice but to stagger after her.

''I realize you're trying to do the whole angry storming off from me thing right now, but it doesn't really work because of the handcuffs,'' Santana whimpered as she tried to keep up.

Brittany turned around to address her. ''You know...you're just...I don't...why does…''

''I'm sorry you had to stand by and wait for me to get through the stupid selfies and autographs, okay?''

''I'm not angry about you wanting to be there for your fans, I just don't think it's right for you to do _that_ to Lake.''

''To Lake huh?'' Santana asked with suspicion. ''Yeah right, since when are you so concerned about Lake?''

''Since now maybe, I don't know.''

''No, bull. This has nothing to do with Lake and everything to do with me and you. You're just upset because some fangirl I screwed months ago just wanted me to sign above her _dirty pink_. You're...you're jealous.''

Brittany laughed inwardly letting out some funny airy sound with her mouth. ''Jealous. Yeah right.''

''You are. Totally and completely jealous. But you have no reason to be.''

''Are you telling me you didn't sleep with that girl?''

''No...I slept with her, her and her best friend, but that's all it was, sex. Stupid meaningless sex. And as for me and Lake-''

''Know what, I don't want to hear it because it doesn't matter,'' Brittany sighed and sniffed overcome with sadness for reasons even she didn't quite understand. ''What you and Lake have is your business and what me and Mark have is our business and any minute now they're going to come back with bolt cutters and me and you can forget about whatever this thing is.''

''What thing?''

''This thing, between me and you.''

Santana looked down at their connected wrists. ''You and I both know...we're connected by more than just handcuffs.''

''Maybe, but it doesn't matter. Even if I wanted...even if you wanted...even if neither of us had partners...it wouldn't make a difference because like you said, me and you are from two different genres.''

''Yeah well _screw genres_.''

X

Elsewhere Lake and Mark were shuffling along a trail in a strange kind of silence as they made their way to the front entrance to retrieve the bolt cutters.

''So what's it like?'' he asked, trying to pass the time with conversation.

''What's what like?''

''Dating Santana Lopez.''

Lake tilted her head and thought for a bit. ''It's...fine.''

''Just fine?''

''It's interesting. I don't know, what do you want me to say?'' the woman laughed. ''Santana is focused and consumed with her music, she has a really specific idea of what she wants and sees for The Make and she doesn't like slowing down to explain it to people who don't get it. She's tough, she's smart...I don't understand what she feels for music but I respect it. She's brilliant. And the girls...girls really love her.''

''Is that hard?'' he asked. ''Dating a rockstar heartthrob?''

''It's definitely taken me some getting used to. I'm still learning how to handle that side of what she does but at the same time...Santana and I aren't like other couples, we have an understanding.''

''An understanding?''

''It's complicated,'' Lake said with a dismissive wave of her hand. ''Let's just say she and I have an agreement on certain matters and I don't expect her to be perfect in that regard. What happens when she's out on the road...stays on the road.''

''How can you be okay with that? How are you not jealous?''

''Like I said, we have an understanding, an agreement.''

''You make it sound like you have a contract or something?''

''In a way we do…'' she started and then as if thinking better of it and not wanting to reveal to much to this stranger, she changed course. ''Is it always easy? Of course not, but it's what I signed up for.'' Lake spoke in a very somber disconnected way, as if she were talking about some kind of business transaction.

Mark had trouble wrapping his head around it. ''You sound so disinterested.''

''It's not that I'm disinterested, more like I'm resigned. Why are you so curious about my girlfriend?''

''Because she's handcuffed to my girlfriend.''

''Well if you're passionate about her and she's passionate about you, you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Santana might be a lot of things but she doesn't purposely go around screwing other people's girlfriends.''

''So she wouldn't sleep with someone in a relationship?''

''No I mean she probably totally has but like, not _purposely_.''

''Great...thank you,'' he said mirthlessly.

After a few minutes they eventually reached the front gates where a cab and driver were waiting with a package. Mark shuffled ahead of Lake and eagerly took a folded up brown paper bag from the driver and carelessly tossed the man a handful of large bills to send him off. Mark hurriedly then tore into the paper, littering the bits and pieces onto the ground until he finally had the item in hand.

''Gardening shears?!'' Mark shouted and then looked to the cab driver who was already slipping in behind the wheel and buckling up. ''These were supposed to be bolt cutters!''

''Hey man, I'm just the driver, blame whoever you paid to put them in the backseat of my car,'' the cabbie hollered through laughter.

''What the hell am I supposed to do with gardening shears? Huh?'' Mark continued huffing and puffing. ''I need to cut a rockstar off of my girlfriend not prune roses!''

He then threw the shears into a nearby bush and began walking back to Lake who could only feign a forced smile. ''I take it we're not getting the handcuffs off of them any time soon then.''

X

 **Thank you to all the reviewers! You dudes really keep me going. The best feeling in the world is knowing someone is out there reading and enjoying. Each time I see a review notification I get all heart-clutchy.**

 **And just a note that while a lot of my friends have called me a music snob I don't think I am. I own everything from Radiohead to Carly Rae Jepsen to Tim McGraw to U2 to Joni Mitchell to Madonna to the Flaming Lips to of course Glee songs. So I'm one of those people who take music very, very seriously but at the same time I completely believe that amazing songs can come from anywhere, from any genre, from any artist. That said if ever a character trash talks a band or artist that doesn't necessarily mean I feel the same way, sometimes I'm just trying to make a point or have a character be silly. So like apologies to any imaginary James Blunt fans out there...but yeah I don't like him lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: first off, thanks for all the follows/favs! I hope people are enjoying the story, and if you are you should totally visit my profile and listen to the You Instead fanfic soundtrack I've compiled specifically for this story. It puts my head in the right place when I need to write _rockstar!brittana_. For me, music is just so imperative to creating an atmosphere so, in some ways I feel like the songs help paint the picture of this story.**

X

With their previous conversation hitting a stand still Santana and Brittany made their way back to the porta potties. Santana had very nearly put herself out on the table but Brittany had stopped her, insisting that none of it mattered because any minute the cuffs would be broken apart and there would be nothing forcing them together.

Whatever was going on between them they said nothing to their band mates who all began to exit the portable stalls and take turns with Brittany's hand sanitizer. The group was about to head off again until Quinn halted them all and said she needed Brittany to join her in a potty.

''Gross, why?'' Brittany asked with confusion.

''You need to go again? Didn't you _just go like two seconds ago with the rest of us_?'' Dani pulled a funny face.

''I told you not to have those nachos, Q,'' Tina said sympathetically.

''They must really be running through you huh?'' Dani added with a crinkle of her nose.

Quinn gave her two bandmates the finger and then turned to speak to Brittany directly. ''No, it's nothing like that. I have a uh wardrobe malfunction and I need your help real quick.''

Brittany didn't question Quinn's request. She just sighed and did as Quinn asked, moving over to step inside the portable potty with her drummer. Because of the cuffs Santana was forced to wait just outside of the door which was cracked the tiniest bit.

Once inside Brittany wrinkled up her face. ''Why am I here?''

''What the hell is going on between you and Santana Lopez?'' Quinn asked in an intense whisper.

''What do you mean?'' Brittany whispered back.

''I mean you two have been acting strange. Are you and her…? Is something happening between you guys?''

''Why would you even say that?''

''Because you've been looking at her like you want to have her babies or something.''

''Okay first of all I did not tweet that, she did from my account. And second of all no.'' Brittany tried to play it off cool and nonchalant when in actuality she was feeling anything but.

''I'm just saying I am all for you ditching boring ass Mark. If you ask me you should've dumped his butt months ago.''

''I thought you liked Mark?''

''He's a decent human being but if we're being honest, I never really liked him for you.''

''Why not?''

''He just lives in an entirely different world than we do. He's a white collar banker. He doesn't get the industry, he doesn't get the scene, he certainly doesn't get music-then again none of your boyfriends or girlfriends ever have. It's your pattern.''

''What pattern?''

''Your relationship pattern,'' said Quinn with a roll of her eyes when she realized she was going to have to spell this out for Brittany. ''You always get involved with guys and girls who you have nothing in common with, where there's, like, no fire and no chemistry. There was whats-her-name who was an accountant, and whats-her-face who was a dog walker and then Mark the stuffy ass banker. You get with people who don't get what it means to live and breath music and then when things do end, it's like you barely blink an eye because you were never emotionally invested. You're meh about all of them because your only focus has always-always been the band and the music. It's what you do.''

''Okay,'' Brittany accepted that there was some minor truth to that. ''That might be true but what's so wrong with that. In five or ten years my priorities might change but as of right now my music is always going to come first. What's wrong with having something casual and easy that doesn't eat up my time or energy or make me think?''

''Nothing if that's what you really wanted, but is it? You do know I was trying to make a point earlier at dinner. You're always talking about how bands and artists should want to challenge not only their listeners but themselves, that's why you're always pushing us to go further with our own music, to continuously evolve to be better writers, better musicians. Some people out there can totally survive their entire lives listening to cookie-cutter-paint-by-numbers songs that mean nothing sung by people who stand for nothing, but not you. You expect more, you need more from a song than that, you expect music to set your heart on fire, you expect music to excite you. Don't you want to feel something just as big and just as consuming as that with the person you're supposed to be with?''

''Sure, don't we all?'' Brittany laughed dismissively. ''But that's not what I have right now. If someone real were to come along I might change my tune, but there hasn't been.''

''Until today right? Until Santana.''

Brittany vibrated in place. ''How many times do I have to say, I'm not into her.''

''I think you are though. Think about it, the Brittany I know would've been way more pissed off at her ruining our closing number at the show but you weren't. You might have started off unsure but by the end of that little mashup you did with her, you were looking at her differently. Seriously, passionately. Face it, even before you and Santana had those handcuffs on your wrists you were acting all weird and flustered with her.''

''You would be too, she's kind of annoying.''

''Yeah well, hate to break it to you Britt but so are you. And anyway I don't even think you're even that put off by her. If you're asking me for my opinion-''

''Which I'm not by the way.''

''I think you actually like being around her, only you just don't know how to act with someone _who actually excites you_ , excites you the way music excites you. ''

''Fine!'' Brittany comically whisper-shouted and threw her free hand up into the air. ''Let's just say for arguments sake that you're right, let's just say that Santana excites me, let's just say that I think there's a lot more to her than meets the eye, let's just say that sharing a microphone on stage with her was one of the most amazing moments of my life, huh? Let's also say that I also think she's sorta kinda maybe the hottest person to ever hot in the history of hot, let's also say she's actually super funny and super smart when it comes to music, let's also say I think that maybe, just maybe deep down she might even be a total sweetheart underneath the sneer. I also might have noticed that she has like the most ridiculously kissable dimples I've ever seen in my entire life too. And fine, do I even need to comment on her lips which are like so perfectly plump. Let's also say that sometimes when she looks at me with those big brown eyes and gives me that stupid smirk of hers there's maybe a tiny part of me that wants to swoon. But all of that doesn't mean I'm into her.''

''Yeah,'' Quinn rolled her eyes at Brittany's obvious denial. ''All of that totally proves you're not into her.''

Her sarcastic tone was not lost on Brittany. ''Just because I can admit that she's sexy doesn't mean I'm about to get mixed up with her. Guess what, even if I wanted to she has a girlfriend.''

''Yeah well something tells me that her relationship with that model isn't exactly legit.''

''What do you mean?''

''Okay keep in mind that this is just a rumor and that I heard it from Dani who heard it from Tina who's always lurking those stupid gossip blogs - there's rumors out there that Santana and Lake are a total PR thing.''

''A PR thing?'' Brittany tried to connect the dots in her head then and it slowly began to make sense. The lack of intimacy between Santana and her 'girlfriend' when they were in the same space, how the two seemed familiar with each other but not emotionally connected. ''Like fake?''

Quinn nodded. ''Santana's one of the biggest stars in music right now, Lake's face is all over billboards and magazine ads. Alone they're totally stars but together they have the juice and the popularity to morph into some kind of power couple. Maybe they look more believable when they're on the red carpet together but from what I've seen of them up close, I'm really not buying it.''

''You really think so?''

''I think for the last however many hours it's been since you and her have been stuck together, Santana seems more interested in you than the model she's supposedly dating. Like did you notice back there at the picnic table Lake and Dani had a flirty smiley moment together and Santana didn't even blink at it. Why? Because she and Lake aren't legit.''

Brittany rubbed at her face as she tried to take all of this in and make sense of it. ''Okay, say that's true and it very may well be, there's a small problem I have with the fact that Santana apparently has a bad habit of hooking up with groupies.''

That Quinn wasn't aware of. ''Alright that would totally give me pause so I can see how that would be an obstacle but technically speaking - if this whole PR relationship rumor is true - she's single which means she's free to do what she wants and make her own choices like that. I'm not defending it, but we can't really harsh on her for it and anyway since she's been handcuffed to you has she hit on anyone else?''

''No. She's kinda just been hitting on me. Come to think of it she didn't even hit on the girl who asked her to autograph her boobs.''

''Weird.''

''Right. But what about Mark?''

''What about Mark?'' Quinn asked with a shrug.

They both startled as someone banged on the door with force.

''What are you guys doing in there?'' Tina hollered.

''Hurry up, we want to get our dance on,'' Dani added with a few more bangs to the porta potty.

Cutting their conversation short Quinn and Brittany stepped out and apologized for making the group wait. And once more the gang began their stroll. Some time later they found themselves standing at the front entrance of a tall, wide barn. It looked pristine and newly built specifically for the festival. There was a stage set up at the rear of it where a couple of DJs were set up, dropping beats as neon lights flashed all around. The place was practically filled to the brim with sweaty dancing bodies moving to the thumpa thumpa that vibrated through the crowds.

The pulsing music called to them all and soon they were making their way onto the dance floor. Each of them gave themselves over to the music as it pulsed through them, making them move and setting them free. Every few moments each of them would turn around to change partners. Sam and Tina, Tina and Quinn, Quinn and Sam, Dani and Tina, they smiled and grinned as they all circled around each other, sharing each other's company.

Because of the cuffs though Brittany and Santana found they had a little less mobility. They couldn't just hop around and switch partners every few minutes without getting tripped or tangled up. The only way they could dance would be if they danced with each other.

''We don't have to,'' Santana said.

''What?'' asked Brittany.

Santana waved to the dance floor. ''Dance.''

''Maybe I want to.''

''You do?''

''Unless you _don't_ want to.''

''No, no, I want to.''

''Then shut up and dance with me.''

Brittany reached for Santana's hand and pulled them both further onto the dance floor. All around lights flashed and flickered rapidly as they started to move together. It didn't take long for them to find an organic rhythm with each other as the music pulsed through their every limb. They danced barely an inch or two apart, as if their bodies were just naturally molding together to move as one. It didn't feel so much like their bodies were learning each other, more like they were remembering each other.

It felt simple, it felt right. Like they had once danced together in some other life.

Perfect opposites who were somehow perfectly in sync.

And so they moved and swayed and spun, shouting and laughing and throwing their hands up when strategically placed confetti cannons went off, showering everyone on the dance floor with tiny shiny bits of paper. Whatever tension that had been left over from their last private conversation had been left behind or at the very least put on the back burner. Because when they were moving together like this, this close with their breath mingling, with their sweaty foreheads touching, whatever was between them didn't seem or feel too complicated all of a sudden.

Especially not with Quinn's words from earlier still swirling around in Brittany's head.

The more time she spent with Santana the harder it was to shake this chemical pull. Santana who could make her feel dizzy and drunk with just a touch of her hand, and maybe that did mean something Brittany began to think, but again she had to wonder if it even mattered.

Their back and forth earlier in the day had been somewhat amusing and perhaps even a little stimulating sure but it wasn't until that silly mashup on stage together that Brittany felt something inside of her shift and spark, bringing something dormant inside of her to life. It was a fire and like it or not she had to accept the fact that Santana was the one who started it. As confusing as it could be between them, it was the truth.

But the likelihood of someone like Santana not only feeling it but wanting to act on it too, Brittany just didn't see that happening. At least not in the way she would want it to. Sure, Santana seemed keen for _something_ to go down between them but Brittany had a feeling that the only something Santana was probably capable of was a single night between the sheets.

And then what would she be left with? She'd just be another notch on the frontwoman's bed. There was no way she was going to sign up to be just another groupie or fangirl, not even for Santana.

For her, as Quinn said, it had always been simpler to date people who weren't in the business, people who didn't feel music in their bones because it was just so much easier to disengage and move on when it inevitably ended. And it always ended, not because any of her past partners were horrible people, but rather because they were all passionless people. If she never dated anyone she felt passionate for there was never any risk of losing herself or her heart.

She had never felt that kind of silly and spirited mad love for anyone but had come to the conclusion that it wasn't so bad, because at the very least she had her music. There were worse things she could devote her entire life to she thought.

Never in a million years would she ever think she would begin to question this way of life because Santana freaking Lopez.

But here she was.

There they were.

Brittany felt her heart pulling and pushing her in a million different directions. She wanted more of Santana while at the same time she wanted to get as far away from her as possible because as thrilling as all of these new feelings were to her, they were also terrifying.

This dance of theirs could get dangerous but she couldn't stop herself from wanting it, especially when Santana leaned in to whisper into her ear, tickling it ever so slightly with her breath, with her lips. ''You're a really good dancer.'' Santana said.

''I know,'' Brittany said, all cute and cocky like.

''Is this okay?'' Santana put her hands on Brittany's hips, driving her own against her, adding some subtle yet delicious pressure between their bodies.

Stunned by the movement and more than a little turned on Brittany nodded yes dumbly.

''I meant what I said earlier,'' Santana continued speaking into her ear. ''Screw genres, screw everything else.''

''Right,'' Brittany said, their bodies still moving together perfectly. ''And then what? You and me get between the sheets but what happens tomorrow morning when the smoke clears and the excitement goes away? I'm not some fangirl or groupie.''

''I know you're not. You're not like the other girls I waste my time with.''

''So why do you do it? Why be with them?''

''Because it's easy. Because I don't have to think when I'm with them. They don't expect anything of me because they don't really want me. They don't want Santana Lopez the person, they want Santana Lopez, the celebrity, the rockstar, the whatever. They want the girl in the magazine spreads and the music videos, but that's it. The girls I hook up with on the road, all they're really in it for is a good story. Something they can go back and tell their friends about.''

''And what about you, what are you in it for?''

''Truth?''

''Truth.''

Santana looked down, almost embarrased. ''I get to not feel lonely for a night. For a night I can pretend that I'm perfectly happy with my life and my career and what The Make is doing. They get something out of it, and I get something out of it.''

''And that makes you happy?''

''No, but it kills the time and time is something I have a lot of when I'm on the road.''

''I know the feeling.''

''But today...with you, it doesn't just feel like killing time. Even when we're talking to each other through the door of a porta potty or when you're trying to get me to eat fondue or when we're stage rushing someone else's concert together. None of it feels empty with you Brittany. You kind of make everything feel like an adventure.''

Taken back by all of the sincerity pouring out of Santana and intoxicated by how close their bodies were sliding against each other with every movement Brittany couldn't find the words. It was so very tempting, the thought of giving in, of giving Santana any kind of power over her heart.

''Say the word and I'll give you a night you'll never forget,'' Santana said in a clear and wholehearted way that let Brittany know, she meant more than just sex.

Brittany reached up to touch a tan cheek. ''This is insane. In what world would me and you ever make sense?''

''In this world. What are you so afraid of?''

''We've known each other for six hours and you want me to, what?'' Brittany laughed, not because the thought was so ridiculous, but because she couldn't believe she was considering it. ''Just toss my relationship out the window for the off chance that you and I could ever be anything...real?''

''I didn't say there wasn't a risk involved, because there is. Look I can't promise you some fairytale because that's not the world we live in. Me and you could go up in flames. You could break my heart or I could break your heart, those are just two possibilities here. We don't know what could happen or could be but we at least have to find out because however this ends it has to be better than this beautiful, painful, undefined inbetween.''

Brittany swallowed and stared into brown eyes. It sounded so easy and beautiful when Santana put it like that. ''And if it doesn't work?''

''We'll at least be able to say we took the chance, even if it's just one night. Cause I know I could go through life screwing groupies with abandon and you could sleep through your life being some stuffy banker's other half - but I don't see the challenge in that, do you?''

Brittany opened her mouth as if about to say something when she felt her and Santana's bodies collide with something, or rather someone. Two someone's two be more specific.

Mark and Lake. The two of them had found their way into the party and onto the dance floor and had apparently been pushed and tossed around through the crowds until they quite literally bumped into Brittany and Santana, who straightened themselves, pulling their hands and bodies away from each other when they realized who it was.

''Hey, you, uh, made it,'' Brittany said stiffly.

''What happened to the bolt cutters?'' Santana asked.

''Didn't quite pan out,'' Lake answered.

Mark shook his head in the negative. ''We'll have to try again in the morning. I'll make another call and arrange another delivery.''

And then with a raised eyebrow and an expression that looked more amused than possessive Lake questioned. ''How long have you two been dancing?''

''Not long, just a few songs actually,'' Brittany said.

''Your girlfriend really knows how to get down on the dance floor.'' Attempting to deflect attention on just how close she and Brittany had been moments ago Santana addressed Mark with a polite if forced smile. ''She's got some killer moves.''

''I wouldn't know, I don't like dancing,'' said Mark.

''Of course you don't,'' Santana let out a tired laugh. As much as Santana was ready to quit playing at this double date nonsense she wasn't going to force Brittany's hand. If she had to grin and bear it then she was going to grin and bear it. ''How about the four of us hit up a bar in the corner then?''

''I'm down for another drink,'' Lake offered.

Brittany nodded but with little enthusiasm. ''Why not.''

''To be honest I think I want to just call it a night.'' Mark threw a soft and pleading look at Brittany and reached for her hand, the one handcuffed to Santana. The way he tugged on her though wasn't very affectionate, it was more clingy than anything else. ''...and I was hoping you'd want to come with me.''

On her part Brittany looked conflicted. ''Well, I would but it's just that we kind of just got here. Quinn and the girls are somewhere out there doing their thing…'' she threw a nod to the rest of the floor and the hundreds of people dancing upon it. ''Plus I don't even know if Santana's tired. If I go to bed that means she has to go to bed and-''

''Well _I'm_ your boyfriend and _I'm_ tired,'' Mark said pointedly. ''I just walked for an hour straight trying to track down bolt cutters to set you free.''

''I didn't ask you to,'' Brittany countered.

''Right. Well. Excuse me for trying to help.''

Brittany flinched. ''If it's that big of a deal to you then, fine. We'll call it a night. Let's go to bed.''

Lake and Santana just shrugged in unison. Wherever Brittany went, Santana had to go, and where Santana went, Lake felt like she was required to follow. Neither of them looked like they wanted to step in the middle of what looked like the beginnings of a tiff between Brittany and her boyfriend who was clearly growing more agitated by the minute.

The four of them shuffled their way through, pushing and squeezing past other people letting loose. They were getting nudged and tousled and manhandled about within in the sea of people.

''Wait hold up,'' Brittany searched her vest pockets with her free hand and came up empty handed.

Santana studied her. ''What's up?''

''I lost something.'' Brittany furrowed her brows and cursed inwardly. ''My lucky pick. It's not in the pocket I put it in earlier.''

''Are you sure?'' Lake asked with genuine concern.

''Must've fell out somewhere back there.'' Santana threw a nod to the dance floor they had just trudged through.

''Fuck,'' Brittany sighed, saddened.

''It's okay, we'll go back and look,'' Santana offered and tugged on the cuffs lightly to get Brittany's attention, encouraging her to backtrack. ''We'll find it.''

''What for? You'll never be able to see it,'' Mark grouched harshly and put a hand on Brittany's shoulder to try to lead her forward and further away. ''It's a piece of plastic, it's nothing.''

''Well it obviously means something to her,'' Santana challenged him. ''If Brittany wants to go look for it, we can go look for it, it's not a big deal.''

''What does a pick even cost?'' Mark asked, completely unmoved by her argument. ''Fifty cents? A dollar? What? We're all really going to go back into that…'' he pointed off to the swarms of dancing bodies. ''To look for something meaningless? No.''

''I'm going back,'' Brittany announced, not even giving his words thought.

''Brittany,'' Mark said as if his tone alone would change her mind.

''I said I'm going. You don't have to help me look for it if you don't want to.'' Brittany hollered and turned her body to start back. Santana of course went with her.

Lake turned to Mark and attempted to give him a sympathetic look but he didn't appear to care. ''Why don't we just both go wait outside while they look?''

''No, because you know what, I'm tired, I'm exhausted and I just want to get out of here and go to bed with my girlfriend but apparently some stupid piece of plastic is more important to her than that.''

Mark turned and stormed off to make his way out of the building which left Lake standing alone.

''Fine, be a dick about it,'' she said to no one but herself.

From a distance she watched as Brittany and Santana disappeared back into the sweaty faceless crowd.

After a half hour of waiting alone at the door Lake gave up and ventured off to the bar set up at one side of the barn by herself where she ordered and drink and then found herself elbow to elbow with Dani who as it happened was standing beside her. And then as if sensing that she was feeling a little out of her element Dani suggested that the two of them share a drink together. With a genuine look of relief Lake accepted her offer. And then one drink turned into two, and two to three and they found they had a natural ease with each other, chatting and goofing about and animatedly laughing over their colorful fruity little drinks.

''Wait, you're really on a roller derby team?'' Lake asked, lighting up at the very thought.

''Uh not just any roller derby team. State champions!'' Dani exclaimed with a cute fist pump.

''That's so weird and cool. How do you find the time what with the band and all?''

''I make time. As much as I love the band and everyone it, because don't get me wrong I totally do, I don't want it to be my everything,'' Dani explained. ''I love music and I love playing but I see how driven and focused some people are-''

''Like Santana and Brittany?''

''Yeah and I totally respect that but it's not my entire life. If I wake up one day and feel like I want to take up scuba diving or rock climbing or start writing Fifth Harmony fanfiction then I will.''

Lake cracked up and threw her tiny drink umbrella at Dani who caught it and then with a flourish of her hand playfully tucked it into Lake's hair.

''Don't judge! But really, for some people in the industry that's all they do, eat, sleep, breathe music but I like to keep myself open and free,'' Dani continued and tucked a strand of hair behind Lake's ear. ''Like you're a model, right, but I'm sure that's not all you are. You probably have a ton of things that fill up your life, not to mention you must have a ton of stories and adventures right.''

''I have a few crazy stories in my back pocket, yeah, but nothing wild, nothing amazing. There's things I want to do too but I don't know, I never felt like I could.''

''Like what?''

''Like take a sewing class. I work in fashion but sometimes I think it might be interesting if I understood more about the construction of clothes. Maybe it would give me another way to work in and explore my industry.''

''Then you should. Buy a how to book, take a class, go for it.''

''What if I suck at it though?''

''So you suck at it, at least you tried something different,'' Dani encouraged her sweetly. ''At least you challenged yourself.''

Lake smiled. ''...you challenge me.''

Dani looked surprised but delighted to hear that. ''Really? I...huh...but I mean, I'm sure Santana does too.''

''Not really,'' Lake was honest. ''It's not that she doesn't care, it's more like she's not interested in those parts of me.''

''You mean the important parts of you.'' Dani wasn't trying to be insulting to Santana but it didn't sound like she was the most involved girlfriend in the world.

''Yeah well, Santana and I aren't like most couples.''

''How exactly?''

Lake looked intently at Dani who seemed so genuinely and honestly interested in her as a person and felt a certain kind of ease. ''If I tell you something about me and Santana...can you promise to keep it a secret?''

Dani lifted her hand and pretended to seal her lips shut with a lock. ''My lips are sealed.''

X

Once Brittany mapped out the area of the dance floor she was pretty certain she lost her lucky pick within Santana and Brittany went down on their hands and knees in their search for the small object. The task was like finding a needle in a haystack, or rather a guitar pick in a haystack. And the fact that it was dark and people were dancing and jumping all around them didn't make it any easier. When they weren't lightly swatting at people's legs when they were almost getting stepped on then they were intricately trying to crawl through legs without getting squashed.

''You didn't have to do this,'' Brittany said as she sifted through the debris on the ground but found it was only confetti and random bits of trash.

''Kind of did. Handcuffs remember,'' Santana said as she inspected her own section of the floor.

''Still.''

''I'd help you even if we weren't still stuck together. I mean your boyfriend was so obviously not going to.''

Brittany was almost stepped on by a pair of high heels but managed to just barely dodge them. ''I can imagine what you have to say about him now''

''At this point I don't think I have to say anymore. If something is so important to you that you're willing to crawl around on your hands and knees to look for it and he's not here giving you a hand...whatever.'' Santana sighed. She wasn't going to waste her breath on the matter when it was so crystal clear to her. And if Brittany couldn't see it or simply refused to see it, she couldn't fight that.

''I know. I know. He doesn't get me,'' Brittany said finally out loud to herself for the first time. ''He never has.''

''Then why don't you do something about it?''

''You mean dump him for you?''

''I mean dump him for _yourself_. You asked me earlier why I hook up with groupies on the road and I was honest. Because it's easy, because I need to kill time, because I'm lonely. I'm betting those are all the same reasons why you're still with him, even though you told me yourself you barely see him and obviously have nothing in common with each other.''

''It's not exactly the same.''

''They're hollow connections, Brittany. He's a hollow connection.''

''Don't you think I know that? Deep down I've always known that.''

''Then why are you holding on?''

''Because the thought of letting go is fucking scary, okay. Why aren't you scared?"

"I am scared,'' Santana laughed and slapped at someone's pair of boots. ''I'm scared out of my mind because...because I like you. I'm scared because I think you have, like, the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and trust me, _the color of a girl's eyes_ isn't something I usually spend a lot of time dwelling on. I'm scared because you call me on my crap and you give it right back to me when I really need to hear it in a way no one ever has. I'm scared because most of the time girls are the ones chasing after me and I'm apparently into you enough to get down on my hands and knees in a freaking barn because you lost something important to you. I'm scared because I've never felt this way about any girl I've ever known. But the thing I'm most scared of is never finding out if it means anything.''

Brittany blinked as the realization hit her head on. It was then she knew what she had to how and who she had to say it to.

''But this isn't about me,'' Santana carried on talking. ''This is about you and what you want. If that's what you really want...if he's who you really want-''

''He's not,'' said Brittany, finally giving up on pretending. ''He's not what I want.''

Still on the floor, on hands and knees on top of trash and bits of confetti, still surrounded by people's legs jutting and kicking out Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes. ''What _do_ you want?''

''I want you instead.''

X

''Do you know where we're going?''

''Sorta-kinda, just trust me, Mike.''

Sugar and Mike had been roaming through the grounds somewhat aimlessly as they kept their eyes open for any sightings of Brittany and Santana but with a festival this size and with tens of thousands of people walking about enjoying the expansive event, they hadn't had much luck. That is until Sugar realized she could use social media as a way to roughly triangulate their location.

''We lost them for a little while but I really think I might have a handle on figuring out where they are now.'' As they strolled about together Sugar pulled out her cell phone and made it dance at her side.

Mike shut down his small handheld camera and placed it securely in a case which he then slung around his shoulder. ''How exactly are you going to do that?''

''Well, if we were looking for two nobodies here we'd be outta luck, but Santana and Brittany aren't nobodies. They both have an online presence,'' she explained. ''And they're both walking around a huge public event which means people and fans are probably spotting them and posting about it online.''

''Like on Twitter and Instagram?''

''Exactly, my friend. See,'' Sugar squeaked as she looked through the Santana Lopez tag on Instagram and found a couple dozen photos posted from various fans at multiple different vantage points. Most however were of poor quality and had obviously been taken from a distance to show Santana, Brittany and the rest of their group sitting and eating at a picnic table while in a deep discussion. A couple more showed Brittany and Santana standing about in front of a fire pit engaged in what looked like an intense one on one discussion. Then there were a few more posted from a handful of fangirls who had apparently went in and actually approached Santana to get selfies and autographs. Brittany had been caught in the background of a few of those pictures, and she didn't look too pleased by the girls fawning over Santana either. From there Sugar turned to Twitter to look through each of the rockstars tags. There fans had tweeted numerous sightings of them with brief but helpful descriptions as to which direction the handcuffed pair were moving in. It was difficult but Sugar was persistent and managed to somehow make sense of all the pictures and sighting claims. She created a sort of mental map tracking the rockstars movements.

''So have you ever done anything like this before?'' Mike asked.

''Stalked celebrities? Of course not,'' Sugar laughed as she continued to study the screen of her phone. ''I mean unless you count the restraining order Zac Efron put out against me but I don't like to talk about that.''

''What?''

''What?''

Mike shook his head about, trying to get back to his original inquiry. ''No I mean, have you ever 'shipped' real people together before? I have to be honest, that kind of thing wigs me out. It's totally weird.''

''You're totally weird. But to answer your question, no I haven't.''

''So what can I expect from you after this?'' he teased. ''I won't catch you secretly writing RPF starring Brittany and Santana at your desk in the middle of a work day now will I?''

''Que?''

''I bet I will. You'll probably write really angsty fic about them won't you? Or maybe fluff? Nah, you know what, I bet you'll probably write AUs. You'll probably write a really wacky, zany highschool AU and make them both, like, popular cheerleaders who occasionally burst out in song. You so would, that is so you. Face it, this whole quest of yours is just the beginning of your downward spiral.''

''Very funny.'' Sugar rolled her eyes and smiled at his nonsense before going back to examine her phone screen once more. ''Okay so according to some chick who's selling bongs out of a tent she tweeted that she saw Brittany walk past her heading west in this direction, and then according to some dude bro's Insta they have a blurry shot of someone who looks a lot like Santana walking into a barn-''

''Like that?''

Mike held his hand out to gently halt Sugar and get her attention. With a nod he motioned up ahead of them where there was indeed a barn. It appeared to be buzzing with life, slightly muted beats could be heard coming from the inside of it and threw a few windows they could see lights flicking on and off rapidly. There was definitely some kind of show going on inside of the building.

''Do you think they're in there?'' Mike asked.

''I'm not sure, I mean Twitter and Instagram could've totally steered me wrong but doesn't that look like Brittany's boyfriend standing at the front doors,'' Sugar noted. ''If he's around then that means they probably are too. Let's-oh fuhhh-get down!'' she hissed, pushing herself and Mike down and over towards a large wooden storage crate placed nearby. They crouched behind the object and watched as Brittany and Santana walked out of the front entrance and stood underneath the handful of light fixtures placed at the doors. Sugar poked Mike in the side and mouthed 'camera!' at him. He hurriedly pulled his camera out of his bag,turned it on and then being very careful to not be spotted placed it just above the crate so they were in frame and on cam.

They were far enough away that they wouldn't be spotted but still somehow just barely close enough to hear what was being said. Mike and Sugar went completely silent and watched the scene in front of them take place.

''Did you find your pick?'' Mark asked.

''No,'' Brittany answered. ''And I'm sorry.''

''For making me wait while you looked for it?'' the man asked.

''No,'' Brittany said. ''No, for wasting your time. For wasting my own time. I'm sorry I let this go on for as long as I did.''

Mark set his jaw as he realized Brittany was indicating something else. He looked to Santana at her side and then back to Brittany. ''What are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about me and you.'' There didn't appear to be any pain or anger in Brittany as she spoke clearly, firmly. It was calm, it was a peaceful realization for her.

''What about me and you?''

''This isn't how I ever wanted to do this, and I'm sorry Santana has to be here when I say this to you but she is and I just need to get it out. You're a nice guy, Mark. You're not a bad boyfriend. You call when I need you to call and you give me space when I need you to give me space but...but you're like elevator music.''

''I don't understand what you're trying to say.''

''Exactly,'' said Brittany. ''Because you've never understood me or my band or what I do. You're elevator music. Elevator music. You know when you walk into a building and step inside an elevator, they're always playing some really tired, bland music. Elevator music is just there, it's just noise, it's easy to tune out, sure it's fine and harmless and you don't mind it but it doesn't make you feel anything. Or at least it doesn't make me feel anything.''

''I'm elevator music,'' Mark said, his chest rising as her words finally registered with him. ''I make you feel nothing?''

''I'm sorry,'' Brittany said again.

''You…'' Mark looked at Santana. ''This is about her isn't it? She said something, she talked you into this.''

''This isn't about Santana,'' Brittany insisted. ''This is about me. This is me telling you I don't want to be together anymore, because me and you were never really together, we were just killing time.''

''You didn't seem to mind killing time with me before you got handcuffed to her though! Is this because I didn't make it to your show, or because I wouldn't go looking for that stupid worthless pick?''

''Sort of. Like I get that a pick is just a piece of plastic to you but it's something that was important to me and because of that I thought maybe just maybe something that was important to me would in turn be important to you. Or at least it should be. But it's not and that's okay.''

''You know, I could buy you a thousand picks to replace that one right?''

''It isn't about the pick itself, it's about what it represents. It's about what it means to me. If you don't get that, then you don't get me.''

''Right, right,'' Mark seethed. ''This is how you're ending it. Over nothing. Over her. Santana. Over some fucking rockstar who everyone knows can't keep it in her pants. She cheats on Lake you know. Whatever you think you have, she'll do the same to you.''

''Screw you,'' Santana said, unable to keep silent any longer.

''Hey, you know what, you don't know her,'' Brittany said to Mark.

''And you do? You've been handcuffed to Santana for a few hours? You don't know what she is, you don't know who she is. I mean if I'm elevator music then what is she?''

''Do you really want to know?''

''Yeah, I really want to know.''

''You don't have to explain yourself to him,'' Santana said to her, only to be shrugged off by Brittany.

''No, he wants to know so I'll tell him,'' Brittany said. ''Santana's like...she's…she's the song on the radio that makes you want to take the long way home. She's the song on the radio you can't wait to hear again because it's catchy and it's _fun_ and it makes you want to sing and move. It imprints itself on your heart. It makes you feel something in your bones. She's the kind of song that...when you finally pull up into your driveway you just sit in the parked car waiting for it to finish before you get out because it's that good, because you want to just sit and let it wash over you, you don't want to waste a second of it. She's that to me.''

From a distance, still hidden away from sight Sugar and Mike exchanged loaded glances as they realized what they were witnessing and what they were getting on camera. Brittany was breaking up with her boyfriend.

Faced with the sincerity of Brittany's words Mark could only accept them. He looked hurt and frustrated and about a million other things, but after that he didn't fight it, he didn't plead, he just let her words stand in the air between them.

''Then good luck,'' he said bitterly to both of them before stalking away and out of frame.

And with Brittany's now ex-boyfriend gone from the picture, she and Santana exhaled almost in unison. It had been so very uncomfortable having to break up with someone while you were handcuffed to someone else you were growing attached to. And for Santana it hadn't actually been the most pleasant thing to have to witness either because as much as she didn't care much for Mark it was painful to watch him twitch and squirm like that.

''I'm sorry you had to do that,'' Santana said.

''I'm not. I mean it would've happened sooner or later even if you weren't in the picture,'' Brittany reasoned. ''You and the handcuffs kind of helped it along and gave me the push I needed but this was my call. Like you said I had to do this for me. I never felt anything real for him.''

''I do care about you. I'm not used to feeling that but I do. And as for that stuff he said about me and Lake, it's not true, not exactly anyhow. I've been trying to tell you something-''

 _''Oh my god you're from The Dirty Pinks!''_

 _''Santana Lopez!''_

 _''Brittany, Brittany, can I get a selfie?!''_

Santana and Brittany both turned and saw a drove of fans coming at the both of them. This time it wasn't just a handful of fangirls that had spotted them, it looked like the crowd was 50 plus strong heading their way.

''Shitfuck,'' Santana groaned at having to put off this conversation yet again. ''Okay I suggest we get out of here and make a run for it unless you want to spend the next hour giving selfies and signing boobs.''

''Hey I'm a single girl now, I could be down for signing some boobs,'' Brittany said with a grin.

''Look if you come with me and let me explain something to you about me and Lake I'll let you sign my own boobs!'' Santana started them both off into a light jog.

Brittany followed, sprinting just a step behind her. ''Okay that I might be down with. Are we talking over the bra or under the bra?''

''I'm not wearing a bra.''

''Deal!''

And off they want, making a mad dash before they got swarmed by their collective fans.

Sugar and Mike watched them disappear as they ran hand in hand, zig zagging behind tents and various attractions until they were tiny specks blending in with the rest of the festival patrons. The swarm of fans eventually disbursed when they too lost sight of them.

With astonishment Sugar and Mike turned to each other.

''You were right,'' Mike said, amazed. ''Brittany just...and they just...they're totally falling for each other.''

''Duh.'' Sugar smiled so very proud and pleased. ''Now come on, let's go try to find them again.''

''Wait, but I thought you got what you wanted. I mean you didn't get anything juicy or sexy but Brittany just clearly broke up with her boyfriend for Santana. Isn't that footage good enough?''

''Mike.'' Sugar went to place her hands on each of his shoulders and gently shook him back and forth. ''The night is young and something tells me this is far from over just yet. Now get your camera and let's go, we still have a story to follow, also I want a churro because all of this investigative journalism is totally making me hungry.''

X

 **A/N: just a note to say that there's still plenty of night left in this story, and just because one obstacle is out of brittana's way doesn't mean everything is tied up in a nice little bow, so stay tuned ;) also if you are enjoying this fic drop me line or review, feedback gets the juices flowing...wanky.**


	8. Chapter 8

After running around for what felt like forever Brittany and Santana finally came to stop and catch their breath. They had snuck into the dark and narrow pathway between two tents selling various goods and memorabilia. They were hidden from sight within the shadows.

''I think we lost 'em for the time being,'' Santana said as she peeked her head out to take a gander. There were plenty of oblivious festival goers walking about but no sign of the fan mob from before that had been chasing them. She looked back to Brittany. ''You okay?''

''Fine. You?''

''Yeah,'' Santana said with relief, laughing a little bit from the adrenaline. ''I'm really sorry we didn't find your lucky pick back there in the barn by the way.''

Brittany gulped down air and raised a shoulder, shrugging it off as best she could. ''In the grand scheme of things it's not really a big deal.''

''But it was your favorite.'' Santana was still tickled by the fact that out of all picks, Brittany's most favorite one had a unicorn farting a gay little rainbow on it.

''Yeah it was. It's okay though, I'm not too bummed out over it.''

Santana accepted that with a nod of her head though she made a mental note to do something about that later. ''Did you really mean what you said earlier?'' she asked. ''About me being like a song?'' She tried not to sound too hopeful, too eager.

A slightly embarrassed smile tugged at Brittany's lips. ''Course I did.''

''Yeah?''

''You are. You're like a really catchy fun addictive song that's _slightly annoying_ but you can't help but like it anyway. You're like every Ariana Grande song ever.''

Santana grinned at Brittany's analogy. ''I'm choosing to take that as a compliment.''

''It was meant as one.''

''So what does this mean? You and your boyfriend being over?''

''It means...I'm _interested_ ,'' Brittany admitted. ''But if you're asking if I'm ready to hop into bed with you, I'm not there yet.''

''Yet huh? I could work with _yet_.'' Santana stepped closer, pressing against Brittany's front until their mouths were inches apart, breathing the same air. She looked down at pink pale lips and moved forward, wanting to capture them with her own and imagining what it would feel like to tease them open with her tongue.

Brittany dodged her kiss with a grin though. ''You're not getting that yet either.''

Santana released a sexually frustrated whimper but she smiled back nevertheless. ''Not even a kiss?''

''Nope.''

''Until?''

''Until I know exactly what's going on between you and Lake. Even though I think I have a pretty good idea.''

''If you already think you know then why does it matter if I tell you or not?'' Santana asked playfully.

''Because I want to hear you say it. I don't share, Santana. I need to know because I'm not the kind of girl who would hurt another girl like that. I know you want under my skirt and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that either.''

''Yeah?'' Santana rocked her body against Brittany's once.

Brittany hummed at the pleasant pressure and swallowed hard, trying not to lose her composure when Santana was making it so very tempting. ''Not yet. Not if it's going to hurt anyone. I dumped Mark back there because that relationship was never going to go anywhere but I also did it because I knew if something went down between me and you I didn't want to hurt anyone. It wouldn't be fair not just to him but to us.''

''For the record, no girl has ever made me work this hard for it.''

''Something tells me you like it though.''

''I do. I so fucking do.'' Santana was lightly panting at this point, wound up from this teasing little game of theirs. ''And you're right, it wouldn't be fair and you deserve to know. And when I'm inside you for the first time I don't want you to have any doubt that it's exactly where I want to be.''

''Who says you're gonna be inside me first and not the other way around?''

Her body shuttered at Brittany's words. ''I am two seconds away from fucking you into oblivion.''

''So tell me already.''

''Okay but we need to get out of here.'' Santana pulled her body away a bit and tried to shake herself out of her horny haze.

''Why? There's no one around.'' Brittany made a wave to the space between the two tents. It was a confined space that did give them a tiny bit of privacy from the crowds. No one would be able to hear what Santana had to say.

''Yeah I know and the longer we stand here alone together the more likely it is that I'm going to die from spontaneous human combustion,'' Santana admitted. ''We lost the fan mob so I think we're okay for awhile. Let's take a walk and get a drink and I'll tell you everything about me and Lake.''

''Okay,'' Brittany said. It was a good idea for them to walk off their arousal and clear a few things up before they said or went any further together. ''Let's get a drink.''

''I think we're gonna need something hard.''

A few minutes later Brittany realized just what Santana meant by 'hard drink' when she pulled them off to the side and approached a vendor making a number of icy snacks from his food truck. With a suave sort of confidence Santana whipped a twenty dollar bill out of her back pocket. She held it out between two fingertips, offering it to the man behind the counter who accepted it happily.

"I'll take a medium strawberry slushie and for the lady, she'll take your _finest_ rainbow snowcone, good sir," Santana ordered for them as if she were ordering delicacies from a restaurant.

The vendor immediately went to work on making their order. Brittany tugged on the cuffs to get Santana to look at her. "Usually I hate it when people order for me but that was kind of dorky cute."

"Dorky cute?" Santana repeated. "No one's ever called me either of those things before."

''So is this how you get the girls into bed? Wine and dine them with slushies and snowcones.''

''No,'' Santana laughed. ''No girl's ever gotten a snowcone date with me.''

''So...that's what this is now?'' Brittany asked, intrigued by Santana's choice of words. ''A date?''

Santana cleared her throat and looked a little embarrassed. ''Well uh, I mean uh, I guess that's what this is huh?''

''Have you ever even been on a date before?'' Brittany asked, clearly amused with Santana's obvious sheepish demeanor once the word 'date' came into the picture.

''Once, like ten years ago.''

''How'd it go?''

''Sam tried to set me up with his cousin back in high school so being the awesome polite person that I am I took her to the movies.''

''And?''

''And I went to get her a refill of popcorn and she totally ditched me.''

Brittany gave her a skeptical raised eyebrow. ''Uh huh.''

Santana stared into blue eyes that were almost forcing the truth out of her. ''Fine, so I might've taken a really long time to get said refill and she might've went looking for me only to find me screwing the concession stand girl in the ladies room.''

Brittany scrunched up her face, scandalized and mildly amused. ''Oh my god. Yikes.''

''Yeah I know. After that I kind of realized dating wasn't my bag so I never really tried it again.''

''Why?''

''I love girls, girls are amazing and soft and warm, girls are wonderful...but I've never been interested in seriously _dating_ any. Not because I don't want to. I've just never come across someone who made me feel all stupid and giddy like, you know? What's the point of dating someone unless there's something real and intense there. I'm open to the idea of it, I've just never done it before.''

The vendor placed their order on the counter and Santana thanked him with a nod and told him to keep the change from her twenty. She and Brittany began walking off again, this time with their treats in hand.

Brittany licked at her cone as she spoke. ''So you're like a virgin?''

''Pfft virgin. No, definitely not a virgin.''

''You sort of are though, _a dating virgin_. You've _never_ been on a date. Not a real one anyway. And no it doesn't count as a date if you ended up sleeping with a different person at the end of the night. If you never dated in high school and just survived on one night stands, you're totally a dating virgin. I mean... _unless you count you and Lake_.'' Brittany was making a clear point to get their conversation back on track to what she needed to know for sure. Going back and forth flirting with Santana was fun and engaging sure but she didn't want to get herself any more invested in what could be until she knew for sure what really was.

''Nothing about me and Lake has ever counted.''

X

Meanwhile back at the barn, Quinn, Tina and Sam walked out of the front entrance together. They had been dancing for the better part of an hour and decided to get some air but found themselves a little confused when they realized their bandmates were nowhere in sight, not on the dance floor, not near the bar.

Brittany and Santana were gone as was Dani, not to mention Lake and Mark who weren't part of either band but had been hanging with the group all evening.

''Right, well, Santana's not answering,'' Sam announced after he attempted to give his bandmate a call but was sent to voicemail.

''Same with Brittany,'' Quinn said after attempting to do the same with her own band leader. ''I don't know about any of the others but we at least know where ever they are they're together.''

Tina laughed. ''Cause they're off somewhere hooking up you mean?''

''Cause they're still handcuffed to each other, but yeah probably that too. I'm not two worried about them wandering off because they're together. Dani disappearing on us on the other hand, that isn't like her.''

''For the record do any of us care about Lake and Mark?'' Tina asked.

Sam tilted his head in consideration. ''Lake's okay.''

''So what do we do then,'' Tina waved both hands about at her side, stumped as to what they should do. ''Do we just stay here and hope they show up or do we go off to look for them?''

''We could retrace our steps,'' Quinn suggested. ''Maybe they're back at the artists accommodations, or maybe they went to one of our tour buses?''

''Maybe we should just let them do their thing and let them find us when they're ready?'' Sam said as he went to stand between the two women. ''I'm sure Dani, Lake and Mark are fine and as for Santana and Brittany, I don't know about you guys but I'm kind of over watching them flirt with each other like a couple of twelve year olds.''

''I second that,'' Tina agreed.

The three of them then decided to simply carry on with their night and enjoy the festival until one of the others called back or answered their texts. They walked the grounds and eventually found themselves roaming through pathways filled with several carnival like attractions. There was a huge drop tower, bumper cars and a couple of different pendulum rides, not to mention rows and rows of booths set up with small games, like water pistol and ring toss where one could pay an obscene amount of money to win useless trinkets. After grabbing a few of slushies from concessions they wandered around for awhile until they came across several lanes of ski ball which Tina insisted they stop and play because ''this game is my bitch'' she said.

What was meant to be a quick game turned into a good half hour though as they each got weirdly invested in one upping each other, pumping quarter after quarter into the machines in the hopes their next try would bring them more tickets.

''...and so then I told Halsey _'thanks but I'm not that into that'_ ,'' said Quinn with a smile and a shrug before rolling a ski ball up her lane where it reached the top and sunk itself into the very middle hole. ''And that's the most famous person who's ever hit on me.''

''No way,'' Tina sang. ''When did this happen?''

''Last month when we were in L.A. and we hit up some club for Dani's birthday,'' Quinn reminded her. ''You probably don't remember it because that was the night Kanye had his meltdown-''

Tina cackled. ''Which one?''

''The one on stage,'' Quinn answered and then turned to inform Sam. ''Tina's a slut for gossip, any time anything juicy goes down she's suddenly glued to her phone.''

''Blind Gossip is totally my homepage,'' Tina admitted. ''You know, you and Santana show up in a lot of those posts.''

Sam had in full bowling pose, about to let a ski ball fly out of his hand but startled by Tina's words his hand jerked awkwardly, sending his ball flying across lanes to break a neon glass sign. ''We are?''

''Yeah, especially over the last year when you've really blown up.'' Tina took a break from her game to knock back the last of her slushie.

Sam's easy demeanor turned tense. He picked up another ball but instead of throwing it he held it in both hands and gripped it as if trying to push all of his feelings into the object so he wouldn't have to deal with it. ''A lot of the stuff on those blogs is made up though.''

''Probably but it's still entertaining,'' Tina conceded. ''And for what it's worth what I've read about you hasn't been bad.''

With a troubled sigh Sam sat down on his lane, very much looking like a little boy lost. ''What exactly have you read?''

Tina exchanged a look with Quinn as if she was unsure if it was appropriate to share but then again Sam seemed like a pretty cool guy to her. Despite The Make's popularity it seemed none of it had went to his head. He had spent the entire evening hanging out with them because Santana had been handcuffed to Brittany but he never looked bored or put out and genuinely seemed to have enjoyed their concert and their company.

''Do you really want to know?'' Tina asked with a wince on her face.

Sam nodded. ''Yeah.''

''Well, according to Blind Gossip you and Santana have been having in-band issues and a lot of comments say you two...are...well…on the verge of breaking up. There's a lot of fan theories out there, especially on Reddit and Tumblr. No one really knows but people say they've definitely sensed some kind of shift between you two during live performances. Then again,'' Tina carried on with a passive wave of her hand. ''All of that could just be talk. I mean there's also a crazy rumor that Santana walked into a Breadstix restaurant once with a will barrel and demanded that they fill it up and when the waitress refused she got the lady fired.''

''It's true.''

''About the will barrel?'' asked Quinn.

''About me and Santana having our issues together,'' Sam said with a weary kind of acceptance. ''We've been having a hard time together.''

Both Tina and Quinn looked taken aback by his nonchalant confession. They didn't know either member of The Make all that well but it made them pause to know that all was not well between Sam and Santana.

''I mean she's my oldest friend,'' Sam rushed to explain, trying to let them know that despite their issues there was no real bad blood. ''I love her like a sister, I always will, but lately...it hasn't been the easiest thing being in a band with her.''

Quinn and Tina went to sit at the edge of their ski ball lanes on either side of him as they went to listen to what Sam had to say about the matter.

''What happened?''

X

After finishing their icy snacks and walking together in a loaded kind of silence for some time Santana led Brittany off towards a wide open space of the festival.

It was like a giant lawn decorated with dozens and dozens of strange but wonderfully whimsical art installations. There was a twenty foot tall bright multi colored butterfly. A set of yellow stairs that went absolutely nowhere. A statute of an astronaut riding a dinosaur. There was also for some strange reason a series of doors that one could open and close but led nowhere and did nothing. Everything was bright, beautiful and abstract.

And among all of these were a handful of pristine white minimalist benches where festival goers could sit, admire and dwell. Because it was night not only was the space mostly deserted but it also took on a very quiet and serene atmosphere under the moon.

They took a seat side by side on one of the benches. Brittany waited and watched as Santana closed her eyes as if mentally preparing herself. Eventually Santana took a deep breath and turned so their bodies were facing each other. She placed a hand on Brittany's bare knee and gently squeezed though this time Brittany could tell, it wasn't flirtatious or sexual or anything of the sort. Santana legitimately looked terrified and needed some kind of touch, some kind of comfort.

''Brittany, me and Lake aren't really girlfriends.''

''Then why did you ever tell me she was?'' Brittany asked, encouraging her to go on.

''Because that's what I've been told to say...that's what she's been told to say.''

''So you and her have never been together?''

''In a relationship, no.''

''Then why do you pretend you are?''

Santana let her head sink. ''What I'm about to tell you, not all of it's pretty.''

''I don't care, I mean no, I _do_ care but…'' Brittany searched for the words but she was just so stunned at seeing Santana so openly frazzled and vulnerable. ''Whatever it is you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else.''

''For the last year Sam and I have been on the road touring and when we're not touring we're doing an interview or a photo shoot or walking some fucking red carpet and I was getting tired and fed up of playing a part, of being some dumb heartthrob...of being some record company's stupid puppet. So I started acting up.''

''Acting up how?''

''Drinking more mostly. I started bailing on tv appearances. Me and a couple of friends trashed a hotel room. I threw a drink at a paparazzi following me. I got into some ridiculous Twitter feud with Kanye. I started saying really stupid shit in the press. I felt all this pressure to be the thing everyone wanted me to be.''

''Which is?''

''A face, a body. A _commodity_ that the label wants to sell. Sure I was making music and money and getting everything I wanted but I got tired of being treated like a thing instead of a person. So I said fuck it. Things started getting messy, _I_ started getting messy. I could tell Sam was starting to pick up that something was wrong but I was really good at hiding it from him. I was managing it. And then The Make got the opportunity of a lifetime offered to us.''

''What was it?''

''When Prince passed away it was obviously huge, devastating news to anyone who loved music and the Superbowl was right around the corner and the top secret plan in place was for the entire half time show to pay tribute to him, after all his Superbowl half time show is pretty much the most iconic half time show of the past twenty years. It was going to be a huge Prince medley. Beyonce, Lenny Kravitz, Lady Gaga and The Make with a special appearance by Prince's long time collaborator Sheila E, who's a big freaking deal in her own right. All of us on _one stage together_ singing and playing in honor of Prince. It was going to be absolutely huge and everyone was instructed to keep it hush so no announcements were made but the contracts had went out to all of us. We were all on board. Only…''

''Only what? It's okay.''

''Only I was still pissed off and raging inside about everything else. I was still being messy as fuck. About two weeks before the show I was at this industry party at some record producers house with a lot of important bigwigs and I got trashed and sloppy drunk and made an ass out of myself which I think they would've probably overlooked. What they couldn't overlook however was the fact that one of the really important, powerful record executives found me and his wife in the kitchen…''

''In the kitchen doing?''

Santana winced. ''...you know.''

Unlike Santana's earlier confession about her one attempt at dating during her high school years, nothing about this story was amusing. Not as Santana was reciting it in that slow and somber way that clearly said she was ashamed. What might have been cute and funny as a sixteen year old didn't seem like it was as a twenty six year old. She very obviously wasn't proud of this.

''I was drunk and I didn't even like her,'' Santana continued with a sniff and a rushed exhale. ''I was just acting up to act up. When I drank or screwed around with someone, it was always just a way to escape feeling lonely. I didn't care if I hurt anyone else. In the end I just hurt myself. It turned out the exec had powerful, influential friends. I don't know who he talked to or what he did to make it happen, all I know is the next day Sam came over to my place, woke me up and told me that he got the call that we were out of the show. That they were pulling our invitation and terminating our contract to perform the half time show off the table. They replaced us with Pink and the show went on and it was amazing and...and I don't think Sam ever forgave me for blowing that for us. I don't think I've even forgiven myself for blowing that for us. It wasn't just the fact that we were going to share the stage with Beyonce or Gaga, it was the fact that we were asked to honor Prince who practically _created glam rock_ so that Sam and I could do what we do.''

''I never knew that. I mean,'' Brittany shook her head about frantically. ''I saw that half time show but I never knew you guys were supposed to be a part of it.''

''No one does. No one ever will. But that was my own damn fault.''

''I'm sorry you didn't get to have that but...I don't understand what that has to do with you and Lake.''

''Well, hooking up with that record exec's wife and costing Sam and I a gig that was going to pay us millions, that was kind of the last straw for our agents and publicists. They got on me to clean my act up, to stop partying, to be more discreet with how many girls I go to bed with and they had this idea.''

''What idea?''

''Lake and I share a publicist, and it turned out that she had been going through a hard time in the public eye too.''

''Did you know her?''

''Not really. I'd see her around at parties and since we had the same PR team we'd run into each other when we had meetings with them that ran back to back. We were acquaintances but we weren't exactly friends.''

''So how did you and her…?'' Brittany drifted off and made a small wave with her hand, urging Santana to carry on with her story.

''Like I said, same PR team. While I was having mine she was out there having her own meltdown. She lost one of her parents and had some real emotional stuff to deal with and life happens, you know, she gained like a healthy ten pounds while she spent a few months just mourning. Normal. And all of a sudden gossip bloggers and snotty ass Instagram followers were calling her fat, saying she'd let herself go. People were making fun of her, posting nasty memes, all because her body was real and not some fantasy like they expected it to be. She had decided to work on her emotional health instead of spending four hours a day in the gym like she used to and people shit on her for it. She started having anxiety issues and let's be real, all of that stuff out there can really fuck with anyone's self esteem. She went through some rough spots and it kind of came to a head for her when all of her frustration came out and she snapped.''

''What'd she do?''

''Slapped Miley Cyrus backstage at the VMAs.''

Brittany covered her mouth, because even though none of this was funny, _that_ was kind of funny. ''Are you serious?''

''Yeah. No one really knows what set Lake off but it was probably just Miley's face. I mean her face is just really slappable to begin with. Anyhow Lake had to be carried away because after that she saw Big Sean and sucker punched him while yelling _'I don't fuck with you!'_ .''

''Holy shit,'' Brittany couldn't contain the chortle that erupted from her mouth.

''Luckily neither of their teams wanted the story to get out because who wants to go on record that they were bitch slapped by a Victoria's Secret underwear model, right? There were minimal witnesses so they were able to put the squash on it but Lake's people told her she needed to fix her image and get herself together. Since we share a PR team and since we've both been public about being openly gay, they thought maybe she and I could get together for a little while and play act like a couple and get a few photo ops out of it all while looking a little bit more stable in the public eye.''

''So you and her don't have a relationship, you have a business transaction.''

''That's pretty much what it is. We have an agreement. She and I made a verbal agreement to do this for one year, enough time to save face and revamp public images and then when the time is right we'll orchestrate a break up.''

''Have you slept with her?''

''Surprisingly no,'' laughed Santana. Lightness coming back to her voice now that she had gotten the worst of it out in the open. ''I mean she's drop dead gorgeous and everything don't get me wrong but one night, months ago Lake floated the idea of us possibly trying to be more than PR, and because of that I could never bring myself to sleep with her.''

''Why not?''

''Because I could tell she was starting to have a little bit of a crush on me, one with feelings. Sleeping with a girl who just wants me for one wild night, that's easy, that I can do because there's no hurt feelings or obligations or anything like that. But I could never _use_ a girl who cared for me in a real way and I knew that's what Lake wanted, something real. But I don't have the same feelings for her so I would never want to sleep with her just to sleep with her. It wouldn't be fair or right.''

''That's why she was upset when she walked into your trailer and we were handcuffed in bed?''

''Deep down she knows that me and her would never work but she can sometimes get a little peeved about me and other girls. She doesn't like hearing about it or seeing it so I try to keep that stuff from reaching her. When she walked in on us, she thought she was walking in on me and some groupie probably. She cooled down really quick though obviously. She and I still aren't best pals or anything but she's a really good person.''

''Well I never thought she was horrible,'' Brittany admitted, because it was the truth. ''I just didn't get what the deal was between the two of you.''

''Well, that's it. That's our deal. It's a fake relationship. Lake and I are like Taylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston, or Taylor Swift and Harry Stiles, or Taylor Swift and John Mayor, or Taylor Swift and Jake Gyllenhaal.''

Brittany giggled at that. ''You know, since she's a pro at the PR thing I'm surprised _you_ didn't hit up T Swift for a fake romance for the press.''

''Pshhhh,'' Santana scoffed comically, raising her chin in a smug like manner. ''Yeah right. T Swift's white girl ass wouldn't even know how to handle all of my hotness, even in a PR relationship. No thank you.''

They cracked up together at the very thought. Brittany thought she was seeing the fun, playful Santana come back out until after several long moments their chuckles died down and Santana looked troubled once again.

''So do you hate me?'' she asked.

Brittany squinted. She wasn't sure where that came from. ''Why would I hate you?''

''For being some puppet who play acts for the cameras and the red carpets.'' Santana didn't seem angry about it. She sounded and looked sad more than anything else, as if she was expecting rejection now. ''I mean you already think I've sold out artistically, you probably think I've sold out morally too.''

''What? No,'' Brittany said urgently. ''I don't. Santana. I'm sorry if I ever called you a sell out or even just implied it. That was me being judgy when I shouldn't have been. I don't actually think you're a sell out, of any kind. I mean I don't understand the PR stuff but then again I'm not in your position. I just don't think it's fair that you have to do that - sacrifice your entire personal life - to play some twisted media game. I can't imagine what that must be like for you.'' Brittany reached over to graze Santana's jaw line with her thumb, stroking it soothingly back and forth. ''It has to be so lonely.''

''It is. But it's what I've been told I need to do.''

''Why?''

''Because The Make is popular but we've only really broken through these past two years. I have to play this stupid game right now and put in the time, make a few more albums that sell and cement my career. Once I do that then I don't have to play the game because I'll actually have the power and artistic control. I won't have to be anyone's puppet. I won't have to say or act how they want me to act. I can just be me, but I can't be that until I put in the time and prove I have sustainability.''

''And so in the meantime you just what?''

''I kill time. And maybe it was lonely and maybe it sucked but I was able to manage it...until you came along today and now killing time just doesn't seem like enough for me anymore.''

''What does that mean?''

''It means I'm seriously, passionately into you, Brittany, and all I want to do is show you I mean it.''

Brittany digested Santana's words and took a second to think it through before responding. ''No.''

''What?''

''I said no.''

Santana almost looked like some sad injured puppy in front of her. ''But I thought...didn't you want…''

Brittany stood up and took Santana's cuffed hand within hers as she started walking them off together. ''Back at the barn you said you wanted to show me a night I'll never forget but you've never even been on a real date before. You wouldn't know where to begin.''

''I could try,'' Santana said pleadingly. Confusion was written all over her face. She wasn't sure if Brittany was all in or all out.

''I don't want you to though,'' Brittany insisted. ''Because _I'm_ going to show _you_ a night you'll never forget. I'm going to show you what a _real date_ feels like.''

''A real date?'' Santana smiled with relief. ''You are?''

''Listen,'' Brittany spun herself around and began to walk backwards in front of Santana so they could walk and speak face to face. ''Maybe all of the girls who came before me were trying to work some angle with you. Maybe they just wanted a story to tell or bragging rights but that's not why I'm here and that's not what I'm about. I don't care about Santana Lopez _the celebrity_ , in fact I couldn't give two poops about Santana Lopez the celebrity because I'm not into her. I want to get to know Santana Lopez _the person_. **You.** That's why I'm here. That and you have a really cute ass in those jeans.''

''You like my ass huh? I knew it.''

Brittany rolled her eyes at that remark but did so with a grin. ''I'm totally going to pop your _dating_ cherry tonight.''

''Pervert.''

''Something tells me you like it though.''

''I do.''

X

 **A/N: you guys have no idea how much it's killing me to not write brittana sex. Like, there's something about these AU versions of them that make me want to hurry up and get to that point but I'm trying to be cool and make it organic. But guuuuuhhh, it's gonna be so hot, I know it (I may or may have not written some of those scenes out already ;)**

 **Also, I need everyone reading this to go and listen to True Love by Pink, and tell me that it doesn't scream rockstar!brittana's dynamic. Oh my heart. Just. Trust me. Go listen.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ForHonor: right! Thank you! True Love by Pink is like _the_ rockstar!brittana theme song to this fic.**

X

''I just want you to know that _this_ is the gayest thing I've ever done and that's really saying something because _I've performed 'Come To My Window' live with Melissa Etheridge at a charity event_.''

Santana and Brittany were standing at a kiosk, but not just any kiosk. This kiosk was the check in point for anyone who wanted to play a night time round of golf on a course that had been built on a clear patch of the festival field. The area was lit up with lines of twinkling lights, not to mention rows of tiki torches which added to the playful atmosphere. There were over two dozen holes, most of which looked overly elaborate and difficult as all hell.

''This isn't real golf, this is mini golf and mini golf is like standard date protocol,'' Brittany explained as she stepped up to hand some cash over to the man at the kiosk who handed them two brightly colored putters. ''Now do you want the green putter or the red one?''

''Red,'' Santana answered. ''I don't understand how you think we're going to pull this off with the handcuffs though.''

''It'll be tricky but it'll be worth it. I promise.''

Brittany led them along to the first round of holes which all appeared to be jungle themed. It took a few tries but eventually they made sense of it. Each time one of them would take a putt the other would just stand nearby and make their hand limp so the other could move their cuffed wrist a bit more freely. Brittany was kind of pleased to realize it didn't really hurt her skill level, with ease she began sinking ball after ball into hole after hole. She was a pretty boss mini golf player all in all. Santana on the other hand was far less coordinated, grunting with each putt that failed to land where she wanted it to, grumbling curse words under her breathe but continuing to play because if this is one of the things Brittany wanted them to do on their date, then she was going to at least try.

''I don't get it, aren't lesbians supposed to be awesome at this? This sucks and not in the positive life affirming way,'' she whined pathetically and whacked her putter against a nearby bush like a toddler.

Brittany watched in amusement. ''If you want to stop playing we can stop playing.''

''No way, I'm not going to let this game make me it's bottom bitch.'' With a flourish of her hand Santana dropped her ball onto the mat at the start of a new hole and then got in place to take her shot. She wiggled her shoulders a little and then with concentration pushed her putter forward to take her swing. The ball moved and bounced wildly, hitting the tiny partitions surrounding the hole several times until it sprung back and came to a halt at Santana's feet. ''Sonofa!''

''Okay, okay,'' Brittany interjected with a laugh and tapped the ball to move a few inches until it was back in place. ''Why don't we try it again? I think I know what your problem is.''

''What?''

''You need to loosen up. Look, I'll show you.''

Brittany then tossed her own putter aside and moved to stand behind Santana. Figuring out how to do that was a little complicated but after a couple of awkward maneuvers she realized if she lifted her cuffed hand over Santana's head she could actually comfortably place that arm across the front of Santana. She moved her free arm to Santana's front as well until they found their way down, sliding over Santana's fingers which still gripped her red putter. They were pretty much spooning while standing upright with Santana's back pressed against Brittany's front.

''First,'' Brittany said as she placed her chin on top of Santana's shoulder and spoke into her ear. ''You're way too stiff, you need to relax.''

Santana grinned when she felt Brittany's body against hers. ''I can do that.''

''Bend forward just a little bit.''

Santana did as told, letting her body relax, bending at the knee just slightly, inadvertently pushing her butt even further into Brittany's lap which in turn created a delicious sort of friction between them. Judging by the little moan she heard from Brittany behind her she wasn't the only one who was enjoying it.

''Jesus,'' Brittany said with a tremble in her voice.

''What?''

''Nothing, you're doing good.''

''What else should I do?''

''Um. Uh.'' Brittany went blank for a moment, overcome by the feeling of Santana's warm tight little ass quite literally backing up into her. ''You should uh, spread your legs a little wider too.''

''Spread my legs huh?'' Santana repeated devilishly. ''On a first date? I don't think I trust you with my virtue like that just yet."

"Stop being cute."

"Never. Okay now what?''

''Well I think you're hitting the ball with just a little too much force. You don't want to strike it, you want to tap it. Do it like this. Make one smooth motion.'' With Brittany's hands over Santana's she guided Santana to make several gentle clean practice putts, swinging against the empty air. With each putt, with each small movement she bumped her front lightly against Santana's rear. Back and forth, back and forth. Ass to lap, ass to lap.

''You know what? I've changed my mind, I think I love golf all of a sudden,'' Santana announced, very much enjoying Brittany's hands on golfing instruction. ''Dinah Shore Weekend here I come.''

''Okay are you ready to swing?''

''Are you going to help me?''

''I can if you want.''

Santana nodded. With Brittany's arms around her she was relaxed and comfortable and the game they were playing seemed somehow less ridiculous and more fun when they were cuddled up like this.

"So here's what we're going to do," Brittany said, her nose practically rubbing Santana's cheek. "We're going to aim at that spot in the corner there where the ball is going to bounce off that bumpy little thing over to the opposite side and hopefully place somewhere near the hole."

"Aim for the bumpy thing, got it."

With her hands on the putter and with Brittany's hands over hers Santana swung, making a mini arc into the air. She had tapped the ball with enough force to propel it forward but not quite enough to send it shooting all over the place. It bounced lightly into a corner where it hit the spot Brittany had told her to focus on, from there it glided further down the green felt until it neatly came to stop a foot from the hole in the ground.

Surprised and weirdly proud Santana took off towards it to make that one final tap that would sink it completely. Brittany was literally dragged along but she had a smile on her face, taking a sort of delight in simply watching Santana's delight.

"Oh my god, okay, I can do this," Santana said, more to herself than Brittany, as she took another gentle putt, barely hitting the ball which then fell into the hole with a cute little clunky sound. " _Awww yeaaaah_ ," Santana sang with swagger.

In triumph Santana threw her putter down and pointed her free hand up into the sky John Travolta-style and then began to do some silly hip pumpy move in place. She was basically humping the air like a dork.

"I should take this up professionally! Did you see me take that last shot?" Santana practically squealed.

"I did. Told ya you just needed to loosen up."

''I'm totally like Martina Navratilova up in here.''

''Martina Navratilova is tennis not golf.''

''Same difference.'' Santana tugged on the handcuffs, pulling Brittany to stand directly in front of her and giving her a grateful little grin. "Thanks for the pointers….and for humping my ass."

"Hey don't knock my teaching method," Brittany said with a sly shrug.

''I'm not, it really helped with my form.''

They carried on there, playing several more holes, joshing and teasing each other throughout each one. There shared a few more laughs as well as a few more playful ass grinding sessions. Santana actually found herself enjoying the game, or rather enjoying the fact that she was playing the game with Brittany.

''This has been fun,'' Santana said later on after they finished (and after Brittany had totally destroyed her ass...in golf that is) and were walking over to turn their putters back into the front kiosk. ''I don't usually get to do stuff like this on the road.''

''Really?'' asked Brittany. ''This is the kind of stuff The Dirty Pinks always do between gigs on the road. Last week Dani made us stop the tour bus because she saw a water park.''

''Yeah I'm not sure The Make could get away with making random pitstops like that in public places.''

''Why not?''

They started walking away from the kiosk and the course itself and passed a pair of festival goers one of which immediately whipped out his camera and snapped a picture of Santana, hitting her right in the face with the flash. Santana flinched and was so tempted to say something but didn't want to make a scene or make Brittany uncomfortable. The man who took the picture just continued on walking like nothing had just occurred and Santana figured it wasn't worth it anyway.

''That's why not,'' Santana answered, furrowing her brows in anger, not at Brittany but at the person who had just snapped a picture of her without her consent, like she was some animal in a zoo.

''Do you ever get tired of it? Fans running after you?'' Brittany asked, pulling at the cuffs so as to get Santana's attention on her and calm her down. ''Taking your pictures all the time?''

''Sometimes,'' Santana admitted as she tried to shake the incident off. ''I think it really depends on the fan though. Sometimes I can tell when I really mean something to them. They'll start shaking or crying or get all stuttery on me. But in those cases I don't even think it's really about me, it's about what I represent to them and that's a really complex thing.''

''Complex how?''

''It's like, you and I don't have normal nine-to-five jobs, we're in the public eye and we're on people's tvs and computers, we're in their ears and on their devices and what we do - music - becomes a part of them sometimes. We don't know what's going on in their lives, in their families. A three and a half minute song can sometimes save a life. People just need something or someone to connect to and in that way we - musicians - represent something bigger and greater than ourselves. When I see that in a fan's eyes I want to make sure they walk away with a memory that no one can ever take away from them. But then there are other kinds of fans…''

''Like the ones we had to run from earlier?''

''Yeah. The kind that can tear you apart. The kind who feel entitled to every second of your life.'' Santana kicked at a rock in her path. ''The kind who will take pictures of you in your doctor's office. The kind who will harass your parents over fucking Facebook. The kind who will post your home address online so you have to live in a hotel for a whole month until you can move. Those kind. It definitely gets tiring running away from those kind.''

Brittany blinked, stunned by the seriousness of what Santana had just said to her. ''People have really done that stuff to you?''

''I guess it comes with the life, right. Never knowing who you can trust, keeping your distance.''

Brittany looked over to her with sympathy in her eyes. ''That's sad.''

''It's a trade off though. It's just an ugly part of the job.''

''But music shouldn't be a job,'' Brittany insisted. ''I mean yeah it's our career but it shouldn't be this stifling kind of thing, ya know?''

''Totally. And it didn't used to feel like a job, it used to be _a release_ and I still know it's the only thing I want to do with my life but...sometimes I don't feel the joy in it.''

Brittany didn't quite understand that but she still smiled. ''How can you even say that when you're at Coachella? I mean…'' she waved her free hand about as she motioned to the lights, the sights and the music all around. You couldn't walk ten feet without finding a tent or a barn or a campfire where someone was either playing music themselves or where one of the shows taking place live on one of the many stages was being transmitted via television monitors and speakers. ''Look at where you are.''

''Yeah,'' Santana with a mirthless chuckle.

Brittany frowned at that as she pulled them off to a row of booths where large displays of shirts, hats and various novelty items were set up and being sold. She swiped a pair shutter shades from a rack and slid them onto Santana's face.

Santana laughed at the Kanye-like shades. ''What are you doing?''

Brittany turned to another display of items and picked up a pink glow in the dark headband that when placed correctly onto one's head, gave the appearance of teeny-tiny cat ears. She promptly placed it into her own hair. ''I just saw somewhere I want to take you but to avoid you having to deal with rando fans, I figure we should go a little incognito.''

''This is your idea of incognito?''

''Yes,'' Brittany answered as she reached forward and flipped a tiny switch on Santana's glasses that somehow activated them and made them light up in bright neon green.

''I look like an idiot in these. How come you get the cool kitty ears?''

''We can switch if you want to but the kitty ears are not exactly going to hide your face.'' Brittany then went to inspect herself in a tiny mirror on the display. ''Besides I really wanted them because I love Josey & The Pussycats.''

''Fine, but I'm only giving in because you look cute.'' Santana went to tweak one of Brittany's kitty ears. ''Now where exactly are we going?''

''How do you feel about bubble baths?''

X

Quinn and Tina sat in silence as they digested what Sam had just confided to them.

It was a weirdly heavy conversation to be having in front of ski ball lanes and it was somewhat peculiar that someone they barely knew was telling them all of their dirty little band secrets but it made sense in a way.

The Dirty Pinks were a sisterhood, the four of them, but The Make was simply a duo and Santana and Sam only had each other and when there was conflict it wasn't as if they had another member of the band to lean on or get advice from or even seek some kind of comfort with and it sounded like things had been eating at Sam a lot lately. So much to the point that he had basically word vomited all over them about what was going on.

He had told them everything. He had told them how he and Santana had started out with the best of intentions but then became preoccupied with so many other things, like their image overhaul the label had pushed on them. He had told them about their rise in popularity and how he had developed some jealousy along the way as Santana's public profile rose and as he was consistently shuffled to the side more and more in the media. He had also explained how he had let those feelings fester and dwell inside of him instead of trying to address those issues with her head on in an adult way. How he had started to feel a shift in their friendship because of all of that and how in turn Santana just stopped leaning on him as a bandmate and as a friend. And finally, he told them how when left to her own devices Santana had begun to act out in some unflattering ways, one of which had cost them them what could've been their most high profile public performance of their careers.

The truth was, Sam confessed, that in most cases the tabloids usually got so much wrong but in this case of The Make everything they had heard or read online was true. They very well could fall apart if he and Santana couldn't find a way to get it together.

It wasn't that The Make was breaking up, it was that The Make was simply dissolving right in front of their eyes and he didn't know how to save it.

''That's a bummer,'' Tina started after hearing his side of it all.

''I wouldn't even know what I would do if someone cost me the gig of a lifetime like that,'' Quinn sighed. ''But honestly, I kind of feel sad for Santana.''

''Sad for Santana?'' Sam asked, but it wasn't out of anger. He was just curious how Santana sleeping with the wrong woman and costing them millions of dollars and a once in a lifetime gig with music icons made her the sympathetic one. ''She's the one who screwed us out of that deal.''

''True,'' Quinn stated calmly as she gathered her game tickets from their ski ball sessions and started walking them off to the prize booth down the pathway. ''But from everything you just told us you'd been giving her shit because she was more popular and _that's_ when she started pulling away from you, and when she started pulling away is when she started acting out more. Right?''

''More or less,'' Sam answered honestly.

''I'm not saying any of that was your fault,'' Quinn continued, ''but maybe she was going through a rough time and didn't feel like you had her back. Maybe the drinking and sleeping around was her really twisted way of coping with not having your friendship anymore.''

''But she'll always have my friendship,'' Sam insisted whole heartedly. ''I mean, yes I've said some things I didn't mean and thrown a couple of tantrums on the road but... _she's never not had my friendship_.''

Tina raised a shoulder. ''You might've known that, maybe she didn't though. Maybe she felt like she was losing her friend and had nothing left, and with nothing left there was nothing there stopping her from acting like a dumbass.''

Sam blinked long and hard as he took their words to heart and really considered them.

Maybe all of his whining and bitching about not being seen, not being wanted by the media, not being constantly fawned over in the public eye had made Santana weary. There was that possibility that her behavior and its erratic escalation had something to do with his open frustration with the media's infatuation with her as the front woman. If he had made it so unbearable for her to be around him, if she knew that's all she was going to hear from him maybe that was why he felt her pulling away and withdrawing into herself. She could have felt like being around him would only disappoint him or turn him bitter, of course she wouldn't want to be near that. If he constantly made her feel like she was twisting a knife in his back, Santana was definitely the kind of person who would put distance between them, not just to spare her own self, but to spare him the frustration. She would take on the role of the burden, even if she wasn't one.

Deep down in reality Sam knew she would never do anything to hurt them or the band intentionally but he had let his ego get the best of him and it came out in stupid, petty, selfish ways on his part. Sam had unintentionally made her feel alone.

But the thing that hurt him the most though was the idea that he could ever make Santana feel like he wasn't there for her. The fact that he had ever allowed it to get to that point where she could think that of their friendship made him want to kick himself. If she felt like she had nothing and no one then of course she would turn away to find something, some comfort, some solace, whether that was drinking or women or whatever.

If she was going through something, whatever it was, he would always be there no matter what. Bullshit image games aside, if push came to shove his choice would always be their friendship and their band over everything else. How he had let himself become so consumed and blinded by the lights and cameras and media was beyond him. To let those stupid petty things get in the way of their partnership and this thing they had built together since they were teenagers, he felt like an idiot.

All of it came tumbling down on Sam as he realized how foolish he had been to put all of that before the music, before his band, before the longest and most important friendship in his life.

Santana did screw them out of a pretty huge gig, but now all of a sudden with things in a new perspective it didn't seem so big that they couldn't work through that together. It didn't really seem to matter as much.

He had a long walk to think it out and by the time he, Tina and Quinn arrived at the prize booth with their tickets a shift had taken place inside of him. At the start of the day he wasn't sure if The Make were, well, going to make it. But now that he realized Santana's actions might have been brought on by pressures from him and the constant flashing lights of the media, he had a quiet determination for them to get things back on track. Now where he knew they went wrong maybe there was a way for The Make to turn it around.

''Let's pool all of our tickets together,'' Tina said, gathering their stubs into her hands and handing them over to the girl at the booth to be counted. Once she tallied them up she motioned to several rows of prizes they could choose from.

''Oh my god I know what we're getting,'' Quinn announced with a wicked kind of glee and then leaned across the counter to whisper into the ticket girl's ear.

The girl nodded and then turned around to fetch the item Quinn requested of her while Sam and Tina stood in wait curiously. When the girl came back to them she was carrying a cheesy wooden plaque that had a fake trout mounted onto it. Bursting with laughter Tina took it and pressed the button, making the trout come alive, it flopped around and with a thick southern accent began to sing Don't Worry Be Happy.

''Here, since we get the feeling you're going through a hard time consider this our gift to you,'' Tina said and then handed the stupid singing fish over to Sam.

''What the hell,'' he laughed.

''To cheer you up,'' Tina said as explanation. ''But now that I'm looking at it, it does sort of vaguely look like you too. Same guppy lips.''

Sam looked pretty touched by the gesture and accepted the novelty item. ''Thank you.''

''Yeah,'' Quinn chuckled and patted his shoulder. ''Now even if Santana's not around you'll always have a friend on the tour bus.''

Tina playfully bumped into his other shoulder with a friendly kind of affection. ''And to remind you that even though The Make and The Dirty Pinks are from different genres...you got at least a couple of friends in us. We might not be Santana but we know what it's like on the road.''

''And the pressures that came with being in a band. You could always hit us up if you ever need to get something off your chest.''

''That,'' Tina said. ''Or maybe you can finally get around to getting some of the things off of your chest to Santana.''

''Yeah, yeah you're right,'' Sam said with resolution to do just that, to fix what had been broken, to find what had been lost, to make The Make whole again. ''I will. I'll talk to her. Really talk to her. And thank you guys. For keeping me company and letting me hang even though we don't really know each other. I appreciate that. Watching The Dirty Pinks together...it's really just made me miss what Santana and I used to have together before it started being about money and the spotlight.''

Tina and Quinn looked pleased with that and smiled at him in return.

''What do you say the three of us go back to The Make's tour bus and get this thing mounted huh?'' Sam asked as he proudly held up his new fishy toy.

''Bribe us with a couple more slushies and I think we can be convinced,'' said Quinn.

''We can do more slushies or if you guys want our tour bus has a full bar, we can do margaritas,'' Sam offered.

''I like how you think.''

''Hey,'' Tina chimed. ''Since you said you guys have an awesome entertainment system do you think we could maybe watch a movie?''

''Of course,'' Sam agreed happily. ''Have anything in mind?''

''Only the greatest movie musical of all time,'' Tina replied without hesitation.

''Moulin Rouge?''

''Grease?''

''West Side Story?''

Tina scoffed. ''Ummmm no. I'm talking about Spice World obviously, which is probably the greatest piece of cinema to ever exist.''

''Hey I'm game for whatever,'' Sam declared, eager to simply spend time with his two new friends. ''Just follow me.''

They all started off with Sam leading the way. It was a good forty minute trek through the grounds until they reached the gated back lot used for band and artist tour buses. They walked past rows and rows of them until they came across a tall black double decker one. It was by far one of the most expensive ones on the lot. The Make was definitely riding around in style.

Sam tucked his fishy toy under his arm, pulled out a set of keys and went to approach the side door and began to struggle to open the thing. ''We gave our driver the evening off so he's probably enjoying the festival so it'll just be us,'' he explained as he put the key in the hole and finally got it open.

He flicked on a couple of switches and illuminated the space. The Make's tour bus was indeed pimped out with sleek couches lining the sides, a huge and impressive entertainment center, a small bar tucked in the corner and a very short set of stairs that led to the upper level.

''For the record I hate you,'' Tina said to Sam with envy.

''Sweet right?'' Sam asked. ''Come on, I'll show y'all upstairs. It's where we have our bunks but we also have this awesome remote controlled skylight.''

Again he started to guide them but Sam wasn't able to continue on with his little tour of the place when they climbed the stairs and he flicked on the upper level lights to reveal two very naked bodies moving together.

Dani and Lake were enjoying themselves in Sam's bunk it seemed. Completely naked except for a single sheet. They let out surprised screams when they realized they were caught and Tina, Sam and Quinn yelped and averted their eyes.

''OH MY GOD MY VISION!'' Tina hollered, immediately holding a hand out to block the sight of her bandmate and the model tangled up with each other.

''What the hell?'' Quinn asked, her face frozen with amusement more than horror.

''My bunk,'' Sam whimpered like a sad child.

''This isn't what it looks like!'' Dani announced and pulled a pillow in front of her body as well as one in front of Lake's.

''It looks like you were face down in Santana's girlfriend,'' Tina said.

''Okay, so it's totally what it looks like,'' Dani admitted with a chuckle. ''Also side note Sam, why are you holding a fish?''

Sam motioned to Tina and Quinn. ''They won it for me on ski ball.''

''You guys played ski ball without telling me?!'' Dani was downright hurt as well as offended.

''Uh hello you ran off and decided to sleep with some model without telling us,'' Quinn defended them through laughter.

''Just to clarify, I'm not just _some_ model, I'm a Victoria's Secret model,'' Lake stated very proudly.

Tina held up her finger as if asking for a turn to speak. ''Dani, I love you but you do know there's like an 80% chance Santana might kick your ass for this, right?''

''What, no,'' Dani said, hurrying to explain to the others. ''Lake and I...it's totally fine!''

Lake continued on from there, waving her hands about her sides. ''No one's going to be kicking anyone's ass because...because...because…'' she turned to Dani and after receiving a small but encouraging nod for her to go on she decided it was best to just be honest. ''Santana and I aren't real, I'm single, she's single. The relationship is for the cameras. So this…'' she then made a gesture at the bed she and Dani were in. ''isn't cheating. Trust me Santana won't even blink at it. Dani and I hit it off back at that rave and got to talking then one thing led to another and well…we just sort of happened.''

Sam was slightly squicked that things had very obviously taken place in his bunk but he shrugged it off for the most part. ''So, wait, if you two hooked up at the barn and then came back here, where's Brittany's boyfriend?''

''That we don't know,'' Dani answered. ''Me and Lake weren't really paying attention.''

''And the last place I saw Brittany and Santana, they were literally on their hands and knees on dance floor,'' said Lake. ''Brittany lost her lucky pick and that boyfriend of hers was being all uptight and refused to help her go look for it. Santana did though.''

Tina, Quinn and Sam were slowly and quietly digesting all of this.

''So uh, do you think you can let us get dressed now?'' Dani cleared her throat, shooting them all a 'get the hell out of here' look.

Without a word Quinn, Sam and Tina sheepishly shuffled back downstairs, giggling as they went.

Dani and Lake were left sitting there in bed with nothing but a couple of pillows and a sheet over them. They both exhaled with exaggeration now that they were alone again but they had to smile at the situation, absurd as it was.

''I guess we should get dressed huh?'' Dani chuckled. Her bandmates and Sam had really put a damper on the moment for them.

''I guess,'' said Lake as she slid out of the bed and went to the pile of clothes on the ground.

''So, not to put any pressure on this moment or anything, but what exactly does this mean,'' Dani asked as she went to the edge of the thin mattress, found her jeans and began to slip them on. ''You and me?''

Lake took a moment to consider all of this. ''I'm not sure. I know that I like you a lot though and I know I'd like it if we could get to know each other more.''

''I'd totally be down for that,'' Dani said with eagerness. ''In fact I'd be way more than down with that. But what about you and Santana? I mean I know you two aren't together but are you still going to pretend you are or...'' she let the question hang in the air.

''You mean are you going to have to be some secret I keep?''

Dani nodded.

Lake went to join Dani and took a seat next to her, handing the guitarist her top which Dani then slid into. ''I'm not sure. I guess that's something that I'll have to figure out with Santana.''

''But maybe this is a good thing?'' Dani wondered aloud. ''I mean if you want to see where this goes and I want to see where this goes and if it turns out that there's something here between us that means you can stop and neither of you will have to pretend anymore. Right?''

''I don't know if it can be that simple.''

''I think life can be as simple or as complicated as one wants to make it,'' Dani said gently. ''I get why you guys felt pressured to do the PR thing but you shouldn't let public opinion rule your life, especially if it gets in the way of happiness. Like. To quote a great philosopher : _people talking since the beginning of time, unless they paying yo' bills, pay them bitches no mind_.''

''Who said that?''

''Rupaul.''

Lake cracked up. ''Wow.''

''It's true though,'' Dani laughed with her. ''People will always talk, so let them talk. All the nasty trolls and celebrity bloggers and Perez Hiltons of the world. They're not paying your bills, they're not in charge of you, they have no control, they're just sad people who like to tear others down. The best revenge and the only way to win is to love yourself more than they could ever possibly hate you.''

Lake smiled at the sentiment, receiving the words and the encouragement behind them.

X

''Are you serious?'' Santana asked as she and Brittany stood at the entrance of a newly built metal shed where a themed party was being hosted.

It wasn't just any party either, it was a foam party. The entire space was filled waist-high with sudsy foam and bubbles as festival goers danced wildly within it. Beach balls were also being thrown around all over the place, every other person was wearing completely unnecessary but completely hilarious floaties for some reason, and a DJ was centered at a stage near the rear where he seemed to be blasting nothing but cheesy 80's music.

Even though it was the middle of the night, Coachella never seemed to sleep. There was always some gathering, some party just around the corner and Brittany had just dragged Santana into this one. A room full of bubbles.

''Hey,'' Brittany started with a laugh. ''You told me you liked bubble baths.''

''Wuh yeah, that's because I thought you wanted you and I to have a little one on one fun in the tub, but this…'' Santana smiled but she looked unsure. ''This is silly.''

''Exactly,'' Brittany urged.

Santana considered that and then adjusted her novelty light up glasses and began walking them forward until they were quite literally surrounded by foam and practically swimming in it. Within seconds of trying to dance Santana went down, completely disappearing from sight as she slipped and fell into the suds, almost but not quite taking Brittany down with her. She comically bounced right back up though. This time however she had a dollop of foam on top of her head which Brittany scooped up with her free hand and then blew into the air between them all while Madonna pumped through the sound system.

 _Music can be such a revelation_

 _Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation_

 _We might be lovers if the rhythm's right_

 _I hope this feeling never ends tonight_

 _Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free_

 _At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see_

 _I'm tired of dancing here all by myself_

 _Tonight I want to dance with someone else_

''I love this song!'' Santana shouted over the music.

''Me too!'' Brittany shouted back. ''The 80's had the best fashion.''

''And hair!''

They moved all over the floor, dancing, sliding and gliding through the crowds, throwing foam at each other and at other dancers. Santana took a certain kind of delight in getting to be silly and stupid without fear that anyone would see and recognize her. Not with the funny glasses which several other people were sporting as well. She could just have fun and be another face in the crowd. No one was poking or prodding at her.

It was just her and Brittany twisting and turning in foam without a care in the world. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the music beat and the blonde in her arms.

It felt easy and natural between them and Santana had begun to think if this was what dates felt like maybe she should try to go on one again, or then again maybe it was just because this specific date was with Brittany that made it so interesting and different. Because Brittany was different from everyone else she had ever met. Brittany kept her on her toes. She also had never once seemed impressed by Santana's status, Brittany didn't blush and giggle and give herself up to Santana so easily. Not like the groupies or the fangirls Santana encountered. Sure Brittany was a bit of a tease but in a funny roundabout way that's one of the things Santana really liked about her. Fans and groupies were always so easy to fall into Santana's bed but none of them had ever thought _to tease her_. No one had thought to ever wait, to connect, to build anticipation like this. The fact that Brittany wasn't giving it up in turn was the sexiest, most stimulating thing any girl had ever done with Santana.

Brittany had somehow made something as ridiculous and silly as mini golf seem fun and entertaining because the point of the exercise wasn't about how to get in bed with each other, the point of it was to get to know each other on another level. And the truth was Santana had never gotten to be this version of herself, the real version, with any of those other girls. She'd never gotten to be silly or goofy or laid back or relaxed.

Brittany had told her she needed to relax to get comfortable with the golf game but it was more than that. Santana had just been needing to relax, period, and she could do that with Brittany because with Brittany she didn't have to be ON. She didn't have to play that part, the sexy withholding apathetic rockstar. She could just breathe easy and have a laugh and eat snow cones and play mini golf and do stupid John Travolta fingers and slide around in a room full of foam while wearing stupid novelty glasses.

Brittany let her be _Santana Lopez the person_ again and it was so very freeing.

She felt like she could dance with Brittany forever as they moved together, bopping along to the oldies. Twirling and bouncing around to George Michael and Blondie and Depeche Mode, Modern English, Eurythmics and Culture Club. Brittany sang the entirety of Kim Carnes' _Bette Davis Eyes_ to Santana( _''...and she'll tease you, she'll unease you, all the better just to please you..''_ ). Later on the entire room lost their shit when _Walk Like An Egyption_ from the Bangles started, with everyone mimicking the whistle in the song.

Then the spirited atmosphere took a calm, quieter turn as the DJ switched things up a little and began playing slower music and suddenly everyone was pairing up together like it was a slow dance at a high school prom. The bass line of U2's _With or Without You_ started over the speakers and Santana found her hands resting on Brittany's hips, gently guiding her movements with her own, moving them together in slow degrees as the music washed over them and as Brittany's arms came to wrap around her neck.

Brittany smiled softly and leaned in to speak. ''I could never figure out if this was a love song or not.''

''I think it is, it's just not your average love song. It's the tortured kind,'' Santana said.

''Yeah?''

Santana peeled off her shades and hooked them on her shirt, growing tired of having them in the way and wanting to now see Brittany fully. ''Yeah. Bono wrote it about the struggle between domesticity and rock stardom. He was married but there was still the tiniest wonder about what it would be like to be free to do whatever he pleased. It's about loving someone with all you are and having the world at your feet.''

''And giving into temptation?''

''Facing temptation but walking away from it. He chose his wife and their life together over all of the temptations that come with being a rock star. And when he says _'and you give yourself away'_ he's really talking about himself.''

''With other women?''

''No with the media, with fans. He's also said that on another level the song is about his relationship _with his fans_. The whole I can't live with or without you part. You need your fans but at the same time...sometimes you just need them to go away for a little while and let you be. Bono knew he could sometimes be too open with who he was in interviews or on stage and how the other members of the band felt that he was letting himself be too vulnerable, giving too much of himself away. Giving too much of ourselves away when we do what we do isn't always a good thing because then we have nothing left of ourselves _just for ourselves_.''

Brittany ran a hand over dark hair. ''Is that what the song means to you?''

'' ' _Nothing to win and nothing left to lose'_ '' she quoted the lyrics slowly, breathing against Brittany. ''I don't know what it means to me. I guess sometimes as much as I love my fans I could live without the constant pressure that comes with them.''

Brittany nodded as they kept slow dancing. ''What about the other part of it?''

''What part?''

''Could you give up all of the rock star temptations if you had something else...someone else? Could you give all of that up for the right girl?''

''For the right girl...'' Santana hummed. ''For the right girl I would do a lot of things.''

''Like?''

''Like, for the right girl I wouldn't stay out late, and for the right girl I'd probably drink a little less.''

''Yeah?''

''Mmhm, for the right girl I wouldn't waste my time with groupies either.''

''Oh no?'' Brittany asked playfully.

''Not one.'' Santana pulled back and squinted as if she were thinking very hard on this matter. ''Mostly because _the right girl and I_ , we'd probably have the best, hottest, most passionate sex on the planet. After that groupies would probably be a let down.''

''Would they now?''

''Totally. I mean I'm assuming the right girl would be incredibly flexible, so.'' they laughed together and then Santana shook her head, getting back to the matter. ''But even if the road and schedules got in the way and we couldn't be together for a while, for the right girl I'd wait. I'd wait for the right girl. I'd call her where ever she was, where ever I was.''

''And that would be enough for you?''

''I would make it be enough for me. For the right girl. And hey, if I have to bitch at my label to get me a private jet to go see her or for her to come see me, then I would. Even if I could only see her for a few hours, I'd make those hours count. And I'd promise her one day soon she'd get more of me, all of me. I'd do anything for the right girl.''

Brittany smiled at Santana's adorable sincerity. For someone who was often portrayed as some careless self obsessed celebrity in the magazines Santana could be ridiculously sweet. So hopeful and desperate for a real kind of connection.

''You ready to get out of here?'' Brittany asked. ''I'm getting kind of wet.''

At the dirty implication Santana raised a very intrigued eyebrow. ''Wet huh?''

''From the foam,'' Brittany said, pinching Santana in the side. ''We've been dancing in it so long, my clothes are all damp.''

''Yeah, yeah, I think I've had enough fun in bubbles for tonight.''

Santana led the way, parting foam as best she could so they could make their exit. Once back out into the open air they walked along, trying to dry off. They weren't soaking wet but their clothes were slightly moist from dancing in the stuff for a good hour. Waiting for the bottom half of their outfits to dry they decided to split a serving of cotton candy and lounge around on a nearby picnic table. They didn't even bother with the seats, instead they chose to simply climb and sit on the wooden table tap.

They took the time to also pull out their phones. It was then they realized they both had missed calls from their respective bandmates but instead of calling back they each sent out a text, Brittany to Quinn and Santana to Sam, simply telling them they were fine and safe but conveniently kept mum on everything else that had been going on between them. They didn't give too much of what was happening away just yet.

And then somehow one way or another, after they had both finished off their cotton candy snack they started playing with each other's phones as they laid back, flat on the table. They had both agreed that in order to really begin to know and understand one another, they had to look at each other's playlists. It was the only way, Brittany insisted and with no hesitation they had traded phones for the other to inspect.

''Metric, nice, Lorde, nice, The Kills, nice, Adam Lambert, hells yeah, the best of Britney Spears, yes, but you lost me at Avril Lavigne,'' said Brittany who was stunned at this last discovery.

''You make it sound like I own her entire discography,'' Santana said in her own defense. ''I own one song of hers and I'm sorry but _I'm With You_ is a totally unappreciated ballad though I will admit had it been sung by the likes of Kelly Clarkson or even Carrie Underwood, it would've been a much stronger more appealing song. And I don't know why you're talking you have a Justin Beiber song on your phone!''

''No!'' Brittany shouted and laughed. ''Correction! I don't own a Justin Beiber song. I own a DJ Snake song _featuring Justin Bieber._ Big difference! And _Let Me Love You_ is my workout jam, so don't even.''

''Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night.''

Brittany grinned and yet threw a defiant hand up as if she wasn't going to entertain any more of that. Santana grinned and went back to scrolling through Brittany's music when she saw something that made her laugh out loud.

''Oh my god.''

''What?'' Brittany asked.

''You.''

''What?''

''When we first met you acted like you hated The Make's music,'' Santana said, smiling in triumph. ''But this entire time you've totally been lying because you own _You Instead_! You own my song!''

Brittany tried to play it aloof. ''Only because I like the drum machine beat.''

''Uh huh.''

''And the synths.''

''Sure.''

''And the verses are kind of catchy.''

''Right.''

''Shut up.''

''Admit it, you're a fan,'' Santana hollered, tickled that despite all of Brittany's talk, The Dirty Pinks frontwoman totally jammed out to her music. ''Ms. I-make-real-music-unlike-your-glossy-overproduced-overplayed-songs owns my most popular single!''

''Okay, so what. It's fun and kind of hot and your voice _is_ dreamy. Let's not make a huge thing of it. By the way I found your _Sex_ playlist just so you know.''

''Oh? And?''

''Not bad. Not bad at all. _Boys Wanna Be Her_ by Peaches. _National Anthem_ from Lana Del Rey of course. _#1 Crush_ by Garbage, because obviously. And pretty much every song recorded by Rihanna. Hmm.''

''Why the hmm? What? You don't like those?''

''No, I love those songs. Shirley Manson's vocals totally drip sex and who doesn't love Rihanna and Lana but...are those the songs that really scream romance to you?''

''No, but sex and romance are two different things to me. Sexy songs don't always mean romantic songs and vice versa. Romance is a whole different song list for me.''

''You know what I think I'd really be interested in hearing what you think romance sounds like.''

''You don't think I can do romance?''

''I didn't say that, I just have the feeling that your idea of romance is something else.''

Santana turned on her side and studied Brittany's profile. ''I guess I'll have to make you a playlist then.''

''Good.''

''This is the first time I've ever done anything like this with a girl.''

''What?''

''Talk this way, about music. Usually the girls I sleep with...they're not really interested in hearing me talk like this and certainly not for this long. Then again, it's not like a lot of talking goes on between me and them. This feels...nice.''

''Can I ask you a serious question?'' Brittany then turned herself over too so they were facing each other, side by side.

''Ask me anything.''

''I know you don't date or have relationships but...Have you ever been in love?''

''Honestly?''

''Honestly.''

Santana nodded. ''Yeah I have. Hundreds of times...thousands of times probably.''

''Oh.'' It wasn't exactly what Brittany was expecting to hear.

''...but never with any person though.''

''What do you mean?''

''I've fallen in love more times than I can count. When I was ten and I heard The Cure's _Just Like Heaven_ on the radio for the first time, I fell in love the moment those synths came in. And when I was fourteen and heard Cyndi Lauper's _Time After Time_ on some movie soundtrack, I fell in love. I fell in love like yesterday when I heard the new single from Marina and The Diamonds. I've fallen in love plenty.''

''With songs?''

''Yeah, with songs. Who says you can't fall in love with songs?''

''Nobody, I just never heard anybody put it like that.''

''It's strange in a way, I've never really felt strongly enough for a person to give my heart away but sometimes when I hear a new song, it's all I want to do. Give my heart away to it. People...people leave...people disappoint. That's just life, right. But songs? They stay with you, they'll always be there when you need them no matter what. I've fallen in love with songs and albums for as long as I can remember but when it comes to people...I don't know. There's a certain thrill or rush or whatever when you find a song so perfectly crafted that somehow speaks something to you so clearly and articulately, there's nothing like it. I've never felt those kinds of feelings for a person though. I mean until…''

''Until what?''

''Until you.''

''You know they say that the same endorphins that get released when you're working out are the same ones you get when you're listening to one of your favorite songs.''

Santana made a soft thoughtful noise at that fact.

''And the same ones you feel when you're in love,'' Brittany added.

''Are they now?''

''Mmhm.''

Santana moved forward the tiniest bit so her nose bumped and nuzzled against Brittany's. It was a silent request. She was ready for more, she wanted more, but only if Brittany did. Santana swallowed and blinked, her body vibrating in a way it never had before. _Because no other kiss before this had meant anything more_. The air felt heavy and thick between them by the time Brittany gave her a single nod in reply, nonverbally telling Santana she was ready, that she wanted the same thing too.

And when Santana finally closed the distance and pressed her lips against Brittany's, that's exactly what it felt like, like listening to her favorite song. Except no, it wasn't just like listening to her favorite song, it felt like she was listening _to all of her favorite songs at the same time_. One after another, again and again, her heart thumping and beating and being brought back to life. Brittany moaned and whimpered against her as she opened her mouth to Santana's tongue, welcoming it in to meet her own.

But as warm and intense as it was, nothing about this kiss was rushed or sloppy. Because for Santana this wasn't like every other meaningless encounter. This was the first girl who made her feel alive, the way music could, the way music used to.

''You're shaking…'' Brittany whispered when after several minutes they pulled away to catch their breath.

''I'm sorry,'' Santana whispered back. She didn't know what else to say because she'd never felt this excited or nervous before.

''No, don't be.'' Brittany assured her, her free hand reaching out to stroke Santana's neck tenderly. ''It's...sweet. I never thought you would be like this.''

''Like what?''

''Soft,'' Brittany answered. ''I like it.''

And with a new eagerness Santana went back in for more, kissing a little more deeply, a little more hotly, a little greedily as if she wanted every bit of Brittany that Brittany was willing to give. She loved the way Brittany tasted, sounded and pushed herself against her as she felt long legs sliding against her own lazily. It was a slow teasing game, challenging each other to meet the other's intensity and energy and it was escalating quickly as their hands started to roam over the other's bodies, squeezing and pulling at each other with desire. Needing more of everything.

Above them, fireworks went off from somewhere else within the festival, sprinkling the entire night sky with bursts of light, but it wasn't enough to make Santana stop or even pull away from this kiss she was so fully intent on savoring for as long as possible.

''Should we be doing this here?'' Brittany panted after awhile as Santana went down to trail kisses along her pale neck, licking and sucking at the tiny freckles she found along the way.

Santana's only reply was to make a happy muffled sound against Brittany's skin.

She did have a point though, they weren't exactly being discreet. There were dozens and dozens of people walking around the area but thankfully no one had recognized either of them, still it probably wasn't the best idea to start this out in the open and risk any kind of exposure. Brittany didn't have anything on the line but Santana did.

Brittany pulled Santana's face out of her neck and laid a dominant kiss on her, getting her attention and letting her know she meant business. ''We should probably go somewhere...somewhere more private.''

Santana audibly gulped. ''Private? Really?''

''Yeah. I mean I don't mind this at all,'' Brittany said with fireworks reflecting in her eyes. ''But if we keep going at it here people might start paying attention.''

Santana gave her one final peck before trying to figure out where they could go to be together. ''If you want private we could go to my tour bus, or the trailer?''

''Yeah but how long is it gonna take for us to get there?''

''Awhile but that's ok, I wouldn't mind the walk. I wouldn't mind waiting either if that's what you wanted.''

''Maybe I don't want to wait though.'' Brittany stroked Santana's inner thigh.

''Then where exactly do you want this to happen?''

Brittany bit her lip and began to look around at their surroundings, at the booths and kiosks, at the tents and bonfires. She paused though she in the distance she spotted several crowds congregating together as the people stood about, waiting in line for several different carnival rides. There was a carousel, a pendulum ride, spinning cups, bumper cars, but above all of them towered a huge ferris wheel which was slowly moving.

''I think I have a solution,'' Brittany said as a dirty idea danced in her head. ''You're not afraid of heights are you?''

X

 **A/N: so story time! Now, physically speaking I am more of a Santana, in that I'm Mexican-American, part puppy/part asshole, and when I walk into rooms I just automatically assume everyone totally** _ **wants up on this**_ **, cause obviously. But in all honesty I have been in Sam's position here. Ages ago I was in a band that had two guitarists, me and a Sam lookalike believe it or not. He looked like Season 2 Sam which was weird. And objectively speaking I really was a better musician than him, hands down. Skill wise I was more advanced. But, he was a guy and I was a girl and I don't think I got enough respect or consideration than he did and he was definitely handed things I don't think he deserved. He wasn't a horrible dude or anything, he was just a less skilled guitarist than I was. I seriously did a lot of silent fuming over that stuff because I didn't feel appreciated and I didn't feel like I was taken seriously. I stuck it out for awhile with that band but one day I had enough and walked away and I had someone just go to the rehearsal space and get my gear for me because I was so done I didn't even want to go in and do it myself.**

 **So yeah, physically I'm a Santana but I do actually get where this Sam is coming from to some degree because I've been in his shoes although I never ever took it out on the person who was getting the attention. That said I really hope Sam isn't reading as a bad guy here because that's not my intention. This is something that happens sometimes in bands and he's just conflicted and confused but I think Santana and The Make will always mean more to him than any of that stuff.**

 **Also, if any of you imaginary readers out there have read my fic** _ **'it was love to me'**_ **you'll notice that I borrowed a scene from myself, which is the mini golf scene between Santana and Brittany. It isn't word for word but the scenes are reminiscent of each other in that both find brittana playing a silly game of mini golf together. Also ass humping.**

 **Also I feel like I should apologize again if the music talk gets boring or tedious to read. Sometimes I feel I get carried away because of my own deep appreciation for music that encompasses so many genres, styles and decades. But I also think so much of it is integral to the story because for this Brittany and this Santana, music is their entire way of life. I feel like these versions of them would know these things and say these things.**

 **Thank you all for reading/favoriting/reviewing. I so appreciate every single one of you who leaves me a line of encouragement or thoughts on the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay guys. Family emergency stuff. Due to a fire/electrical accident at their place, my brother, his girlfriend and my nephew have moved in with me and there's been a lot of adjusting for all of us in terms of schedules and etc. So yeah. I just haven't had a ton of time by myself and when I do I'm just exhausted because my nephew is around 24/7 and even when his parents are home, handling him like takes a village. Like I love him to bits but phew, I could never do the parent thing myself.**

 **Also I was randomly watching the behind the scenes video for the brittana wedding where Harry and Vanessa are paired up for the interview. I don't think Mike and Sugar ever shared any scenes or dialogue together but seeing Harry and Vanessa all friendly and chummy with each other in that made me smile and think of the Mike/Sugar friendship within this fic.**

 **And fyi, this chapter's rating is a soft M for a little sexiness.**

X

''This is more than I could've ever imagined…'' Sugar said, her eyes lighting up with awe and wonder.

She and Mike were sitting together on a bench near the concession area while reviewing some of the footage they had managed to get. Over the last couple of hours they had been tracking Santana and Brittany's movements and covertly following along but she and Mike had still kept a safe distance away from the two musicians so as not to be seen.

After looking over everything they had gotten on camera, there was no doubt anymore that things were escalating between them. If the flirting and goofing around on the mini golf course or the slow dance in foam wasn't convincing, then Santana and Brittany's make out session while laying across a picnic table definitely was. Sugar had tried to keep quiet over that last bit of footage but had failed miserably as anyone could very clearly hear her letting out tiny fangirl squees when Santana went in for a kiss which Brittany returned without hesitation.

Even though the kiss took place outside in the open air as dozens upon dozens of people passed them by, Sugar could tell this was no simple hookup between the two women. Yes there was intensity and passion in the kiss she witnessed but it wasn't sloppy or rushed. From where she had been watching it had looked quiet, tender and so very intimate.

They were like totally swoonworthy together.

It was at that point, after getting a good twenty seconds of them wrapped up in each other on that picnic table that Sugar told Mike to shut the camera off for the time being. It felt a little too personal and private and as eager as she was to be the first one with the scoop of a possible new couple on the music scene she really didn't want to take that kind of moment away from them. Mike had stopped immediately but it hadn't really mattered because after a few more heated kisses Brittany had hopped off of the table top and began to lead Santana away. From a distance Sugar and Mike watched the pair get in line for the ferris wheel, smiling and practically hanging off of each other.

Instead of following after she and Mike decided to hang back and leave Santana and Brittany to enjoy their carnival ride while they in turn took some time to relax, rewatch footage and chow down on some churros.

''I kind of thought you were crazy at the start of all this but you were right all along about those two,'' Mike said with an airy laugh as he shut his camera down and placed it between them. He picked up a churro from a napkin in his lap and tore into it. ''How did you see it?''

Sugar spoke with her mouth full. ''My psychic Mexican third eye.''

''But you're not Mexican.''

''Well I had Mexican for lunch earlier, so,'' Sugar said, as if that explained her sense away. ''Taco Bell's Gordita Crunch Tacos make me really intuitive, I don't know why. It's best not to question the mysteries of the universe, Mike.''

Having worked with Sugar for some time he knew it best to just accept that and move on with a laugh. ''So what do you think they're doing up there?'' he asked and made a nod skywards, indicating the pair they had been covering throughout the evening.

''I'm not sure but judging by how hot and heavy they were getting on that picnic table...I have a feeling something might be going down on that ferris wheel.''

''I'm surprised I didn't have to tell you we should give them a break. I would've thought you'd want all the steamy footage you could get.''

Sugar twitched her nose. It'd be a lie if she said she didn't feel slightly compelled to get video of the two musicians getting their mack on, but. ''Don't get me wrong, this Brittany and Santana thing could be _the thing_ that sets me apart from every other entertainment reporter, I mean all it takes is one big scoop, one big story to make a little buzz for myself, but I do have some boundaries. I'm not a total creeper.''

''You like them,'' Mike said in understanding.

''Sure, I guess.'' Sugar conceded with nonchalance.

''You know what I don't get, you and I have interviewed tons of bands, countless celebrities and you've never taken this much interest in any of them. What is it about Santana and Brittany...what is it about the chemistry between these two that stood out to you?''

''I don't know. It's hard to say. They're sweet together,'' Sugar answered with a swallow and a laugh. ''In a really funny slightly twisted way sure, but they are. I saw sparks when they first laid eyes on each other. Who wouldn't root for that?'' Sugar looked at the ferris wheel lit up in the night sky with a certain kind of wistful expression on her face. ''They're not just any two people, they're perfect opposites who are somehow, in some way perfectly in sync. The way they look at each other, the way they play off of each other, there's magic there. I guess it's about hope you know.''

''How so?''

''I think that's why so many people ship their favorite characters or get mega invested in celebrity couples. Everyone, deep down, is drawn to that idea of having some grand crazy love story. The kind that can take you on an adventure and unfold in a matter of hours like a whirlwind. The kind that make sense in the most nonsensical way. You root for them because you want to believe that it's out there, that that kind of love exists, because if it exists for them, then maybe it exists for all of us.''

Mike smiled at the thought and joined her in staring up at the carnival ride. ''I never thought of it like that, but I can appreciate the idea. I guess I always kind of assumed people who wasted their time obsessing over fictional characters or couples or whatever just...had no life but maybe that's a part of it too. Maybe people just want to believe in love.''

''Or maybe I just think Brittany and Santana would make a mega smokin' couple, so there's that too,'' Sugar added as an afterthought and was quickly rewarded with a nudge to her shoulder from Mike.

X

Brittany and Santana were waiting in line at the ferris wheel and had been standing around for a good fifteen minutes. The excitement coursing through them hadn't waned a bit as they spent most of that time attached at the lips like a couple of silly handsy teenagers. Thankfully they hadn't attracted any eyes towards them as most people weren't looking too closely and simply regarded them as just another couple waiting their turn for a romantic ride.

''Are you sure you're up for this?'' Brittany asked again, smiling into the kiss as Santana pressed her up against the gated steel crowd barrier that was being used to keep the lines organized and contained.

''Very. I am very up for this.''

''And _you're sure_ you're not afraid of heights?''

''Puh, heights,'' Santana scoffed dismissively, coolly, as if someone like her would be afraid of a dumb carnival ride. ''I'm a big girl, I can handle a simple ferris wheel ride.''

''Good. I mean I know we probably can't get up to much on it but maybe we can get creative.'' Brittany squinted then as if she were trying to recall some very foggy memory. ''I mean if I recall correctly you did claim to be a badass at orgasms.''

''You recall correct. I'm Santana Lopez and there's two things in this world that I'm really good at. One is music and the other is...well…'' Santana smirked and let the silence speak for itself.

''I guess I'll have to see about that won't I?''

''What, you don't believe the hype about my stamina?''

Brittany laughed but tried to be very diplomatic about it. ''What, does that offend your womanhood or something? Obviously I know you're a good kisser-''

''Thank you.'' Santana tipped an imaginary hat.

''-but if there's anything I've learned throughout this entire day is that one should never believe the rumors they read or hear because you can never know the whole story. I've totally heard the rumors about you being really good in bed, but _how do I know that isn't just some elaborate PR scam you're running on people, huh_.'' Brittany snickered at her own silly accusation.

Santana gasped in mock devastation. ''First of all I am offended, second of all my vagina is offended.''

''Well, with all due respect to you and your vagina,'' Brittany teased, ''I'm going to have to form my own opinion. Show me what you can do.''

''Hey I'm fully prepared to rise to the occasion. Granted I've never done it on a carnival ride at night while hundreds of feet in the air but if you want to see stars I'll make you see stars.''

''Will you now?''

Brittany's doubt over her prowess seemed to rile Santana up in a really funny way. She placed her hands on either side of Brittany, gripping the bar behind her, trapping her in place in the most tantalizing way. ''You'll be panting my name by the time we're at the top of this thing,'' Santana assured her and made a single nod up into the air, indicating the very top of the giant wheel. ''In fact I'm pretty sure you'll be begging me for it.''

''Begging huh?'' Brittany asked as if to playfully challenge her. ''I don't know about that. I don't really _do_ begging.''

''I think you will for me.''

''Is that so?''

''You'll be soaking before I even touch you. Then again...you're probably soaking now.''

''Why do you think that?''

Santana leaned in, bumping her nose against Brittany's. ''Because that's why we're here isn't it. Because you can't wait for me to have my way with you.''

''You're full of yourself.''

''Uh yeah I thought we established that already. Besides you're the one who wants to do it on a ferris wheel,'' Santana whispered with a cute but dirty grin. ''Tell me I'm wrong.''

Brittany smiled in silence. She was amused more than anything else. Santana's confidence in her abilities was actually pretty hot, but there was no way Brittany was going to let her know how attracted she was to it. She was trying to play it cool as best she could even though it looked like Santana had it all figured out.

''It's where you need me isn't it...under here…'' she looked down at Brittany's skirt briefly before moving to press her mouth to Brittany's ear so what she said next no one would be able to overhear. ''You know what I'd bet?''

''What?'' Brittany squirmed with anticipation.

''That if I were to slip my hand underneath that skirt right here, right now, I'd find your thighs all warm and slippery, just for me. And you'd know what I'd do?''

Brittany shook her head no, wanting to hear more of Santana.

''I'd play with you,'' Santana continued, her eyes looked drowsy with lust.

'' _Fuh_.'' Brittany didn't even have it in her to curse properly, she was losing her composure quickly.

''I'd run my fingers all over, get them all nice and wet and covered in you but I wouldn't slide in just yet, not yet, I'd take my time. Just right there on the outside, teasing you, _finding you_ , making you gush until you were dripping all over my hand. I'd get you so wet and messy under that skirt...and then you know what I'd do?''

Brittany whimpered and pushed their bodies together once for the pressure, for the friction.

''I'd pull your panties to the side and slip one of my fingers up into you. Just one, just barely, at first anyway. I bet you'd be so ready for it, and I'd close my eyes because you'd feel so good clenching and fluttering around me. You'd need me there, you'd need me deeper. I bet...I bet you're clenching now aren't you...searching for me.''

''Fuck, I mean...fuck,'' Brittany said with a pleased little shutter.

Figuring she made her point Santana leaned back just a tad to let Brittany gain her composure and steady herself. ''Not until we get on the ride,'' Santana said.

''You suck.''

Santana nodded proudly as if she were receiving it as a naughty compliment. ''I do, exceptionally well I might add if you know what I mean.''

''Shut up.''

''Make me.''

''Gladly.''

The line began to move and then with a gentle playful push Brittany nudged Santana away so she was no longer confined by her arms and with a tug she began to lead them along until it was their turn to be seated. Once they were face to face with the ferris wheel operator Brittany pulled out a couple of large bills she had in her pocket and then slyly slid it towards the man with a wink and request that the ferris wheel 'get stuck' for a few extra minutes when it was their turn at the top of the ride. The ferris wheel operator happily pocketed the money and gave them a discreet thumbs up before directing them into their bench seat.

It was then when the safety bar was pulled down and they were both secure in place that they resumed what they had started back on that picnic table on the ground. Sure they were out in the open but somehow as they slowly little by little travelled up into the sky they felt free, free from eyes, free from pressure. They could just kiss and giggle and get their grope on as they both half turned in their seats so they could deepen their embrace more comfortably.

Santana couldn't seem to get enough of feeling Brittany as her hands moved over her in a sort of exploration. Running her fingers through blonde hair, tracing the lines of Brittany's neck, searching, savoring. She was only fueled on by the tiny noises Brittany was making as she whimpered pleasurably against her.

They travelled up several spots without incident. They were too busy wrapped up in each other to pay much mind and as it was those first few movements of the ferris wheel barely took them off the ground. They could barely sense the shifts at all at that point, but even still each time the ride moved and creaked up Brittany could feel Santana tense just the tiniest bit against her. For a split second Santana would flinch just a little before throwing herself back against Brittany, back into their deepening kiss. Brittany thought it odd but she didn't make comment on it, it didn't seem like it was going to be a big deal and anyway Santana had assured her that she was completely okay with heights. It was a little awkward but then again they were on a carnival ride, a little awkwardness was to be expected and besides Santana's hands and mouth and moans made any amount of awkward totally worth it.

It was only once they were midway to the top that they decided to get really adventurous with each other.

''You have like the most amazing mouth…'' Santana hummed into the kiss after a while.

Brittany pulled away and took the moment to gaze over Santana's facial features with awe. ''Yeah well you have amazing _everything_.''

''Tell me what you want,'' Santana urged quietly, so very ready to get things going.

''You.''

''Where?'' Santana asked, needing to hear the words.

''You know where.''

''Yeah, but I want to hear you say it.''

Brittany just smiled and with her free hand went to take hold of the hand Santana was using to caress her long neck and began to guide it down, lower, slow, over her body, past shoulders, past breasts, down her belly until she reached her exposed thighs. It was then she let Santana's hand rest on one.

''Here,'' Brittany said, wiggling in her seat slightly, pushing Santana on.

''Here.'' Santana repeated, squeezing and stroking a pale muscled thigh. ''Or here?'' She then inched the same hand up under her skirt, where Brittany's skin felt so much warmer, so much smoother. Her head went haywire as she explored. She wasn't even inside of Brittany yet she was just tracing fingertips on her upper thighs, playing with the wetness she found there. It was unlike anything she had ever felt or experienced before. Her heart beat a strange but wonderful kind of rhythm.

''Yeah.'' It was all Brittany could say at this point. She closed her eyes and reached over to hold onto Santana, pulling her in so their foreheads were bumping.

''You really are...'' Santana kept sliding up upper thighs. And just like she said she would she ran her fingers against the moistness there, there was so much. ''...you really are wet.''

''Mmhmmm.''

''For me?''

''I don't see anyone else here.''

''I knew it.''

''Don't act so smug about it,'' Brittany chuckled.

And that's when the ride shifted up once more but this time however it creaked rather loudly, so loud in fact that it made Santana quake and jump in her seat which actually only served to make said seat shake with the extra movements.

''You okay?'' Brittany asked.

''Uh...yeah,'' Santana said with a nervous sounding squeak. ''Tuh-tuh-totally.''

The shift didn't last long and once their seat came to still in place Santana was able to shake her head about and focus on Brittany again. She went in for another deep kiss and again Brittany let the matter slide, it was easy to let it pass as Santana's free hand went back to roam under her skirt, her fingertips stroking against her.

''Spread your legs a little more,'' Santana whispered, trying to shake off her nerves as best she could so she could prove to Brittany that she was indeed as good at this as all the rumors had made her out to be. It didn't really count with all the other girls who had came before because with them, she didn't feel like she had anything to prove. Not like now, with Brittany. With Brittany it mattered, with Brittany she wanted to be everything.

In response Brittany invitingly spread her legs and wiggled in her seat again.

''Uhh, just like that. Just like that,'' Santana murmured against her mouth. Both of their breathing was deep and labored.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

Brittany's face transformed in small but fascinating ways as Santana's fingers found her, right there. ''I want to feel you,'' Brittany said with a gulp as her own free hand began to wander down eagerly until she found the bottom of Santana's tee where she slide it underneath. Her fingers found silky skin and what felt like a crazy set of abs and then - ''guhh, you're really not wearing a bra.''

Brittany was done with all that teasing from earlier in the night and was more than ready for Santana to make that one final move, to make that one tiny thrust upwards, pushing a finger inside, connecting them in the most basic primal way.

They had only known each other for a matter of hours but that's all they had needed to know. It was what they had been shuffling around since they had first met and butted heads. All of that bantering, all of that verbal sparring back and forth, all of that, it was all foreplay. A way for them to poke and challenge and rile each other up without making a physical move. But here and now they were finally going to go all the way, they were finally going to have and know each other physically, intimately.

And all it would take was one little push of tan fingers.

And then Santana would be a part of her, and she would be a part of Santana.

And that would be it. Under the fireworks, under the stars, as they floated through the air above the festival grounds.

But then, the ride creaked and groaned once more, this time making even more _horrible angry sounding racket_ as it slowly began to move again, taking them another slot higher. And this time Santana's reaction was anything but subtle as her eyes went wide and she looked suddenly all kinds of unsettled. Santana gulped and braved a glance down below to see how far up they had travelled. She blinked unevenly when she realized just how high up there were since she was last paying attention. Down below people mingled about looking like tiny specks and in that moment everything and everyone felt a million miles away to her. Santana felt dizzy as their seats swayed and with a panicked sounding whimper she turned back to Brittany.

''Brittany, I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm-''

Brittany's brain was still foggy with lust as she waited for Santana to finish her sentence. She thought for a moment that Santana was going to give her more dirty talk but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

'' _I'm gonna throw up_ ,'' Santana groaned out eventually as she pulled away from Brittany and used both hands to reach out, grabbing ahold of the safety bar and the side of her seat. The creaky mechanical noises and the way their bench seat wobbled, shook and shuddered made Santana visibly tremble. And just like that the mood was gone. The sexy had been diffused the second said she was close to tossing her cookies. ''Oh god oh god oh god.''

''Are you okay? What's wrong?'' Brittany asked with a squeak as she adjusted to the loss of Santana's hands and pulled her own out from underneath Santana's shirt.

''Nothing, it's just…I didn't really expect it to feel like this.''

''Like what?''

''Like we're about to plummet to our horrible gruesome deaths. Should we be teetering back and forth like this? I don't think we should be teetering back and forth like this. Our seat feels really unstable.''

''I'm pretty sure we're fine.''

Santana's eyes darted around the machinery above them rapidly. ''What about these noises? I don't think the creaky loud noises that happen every time we move are normal. Have you noticed they're getting louder the higher we go up.''

Brittany shook her head and reached out to pull Santana into a comforting embrace, running her hands through her hair as if to calm her. ''I've been on plenty of noisy rides. Seems normal to me. Are you sure you're okay?''

Santana laughed nervously. ''Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm perfectly okay.''

''Then why are you trembling?''

''I'm not trembling.''

''You're totally trembling.''

Their seat began moving again and again Santana reacted by flinching in obvious distress. She looked uneasy and queasy and that's when it dawned on Brittany what exactly was going on.

''Santana...when I asked you if you were afraid of heights and you said no...were you lying?''

''I'm not afraid of heights,'' Santana said defiantly. ''If anything heights are afraid of me!''

Amused but unimpressed Brittany smiled at that completely nonsensical claim. ''Uh huh.''

''Cause I'm a badass and badasses aren't afraid of anything, let alone stupid ferris wheels.''

''It's okay if you are, you know,'' Brittany tried to assure her.

With the way Santana was freaking out and shivering in full blown fear now as they inched their way to the very top of the ride Brittany figured orgasms were out of the question now. She realized she was going to have to put her horniness in check in order to sooth Santana who was clearly wigging out at this point. It was strangely adorable how in a split second Santana could go from steamy sexy dreamboat to scaredy cat who just desperately needed cuddling.

Sure, not being able to get into each other's panties properly was a total bummer but this, this was pretty darn cute Brittany thought.

''I said I'm not.''

''Santana.''

''What?''

''You don't have to pretend with me, remember? You can be real with me.''

Santana wrinkled her brow for a moment before deciding to just be honest. ''Fine whatever I maybe lied earlier about being cool with heights.''

''Why'd you tell me you didn't have a problem with them?''

''Because.'' Santana pouted like a whiney but adorkable kid. ''You wanted all up on my body and being the giving selfless person that I am, I wanted to give you that out of the goodness of my heart of course.''

''Of course.''

''Also... _I wanted you to think I was as spontaneous and sexy and as cool as the magazines make me out to be_. As everyone says I am.''

''I don't expect you to be the girl the magazines make you out to be. I'm not here for wild and crazy sex, I'm here for connection first and foremost. If wild and crazy sex so happens to come along with that, awesome, if not...that's okay too.''

''I didn't want you to think I was some wimp too scared to get on a ferris wheel. It honestly didn't look all that high up from the ground and because we would be busy with each other I thought I might actually be able to handle it and for the first few minutes it was totally all hot and sexy but now I'm starting to wonder if you and I just stepped into some _Final Destination_ scenario where we're going to plummet to our deaths.''

Brittany moved to place her hands on Santana's shoulders. ''Hey, we're not going to plummet to our deaths.''

''How do you know that?''

''Because we're musicians and statistically we're actually more likely to die in plane travel or on road collisions in a tour bus simply due to the amount of travel we have to do.''

''I know that random fact was supposed to help calm me down but uh not helping.''

''Right, sorry.'' Brittany winced because maybe that wasn't the best way to settle Santana down.

''You probably think I'm about as sexy as a cabbage patch kid now that I've freaked out in front of you.''

''I don't think that. I mean...I still think you're sexy. Maybe not in this moment but, seeing you like this, it's kind of cute.''

Santana scrunched up her nose. ''Cute?''

''There's nothing wrong with being cute,'' Brittany insisted and gave Santana's palm a soft squeeze. ''There's also nothing wrong with being scared of something either. So you're afraid of heights, big deal. Being scared is normal, being scared is human.''

Santana had that frightened puppy look about her as they began to move yet again. She scooted herself towards the middle of the seat until her hip bumped Brittany's, quivering the entire time. Brittany watched Santana close her eyes and take several deep shaky breaths.

''Some people are scared of heights, some people are scared of spiders or clowns or Nicolas Cage's questionable hairline. It's not a big deal. We all have something that we're scared of.''

''Tell me something you're afraid of,'' Santana whispered.

''Hm?''

''Tell me something you're afraid of,'' Santana repeated herself, her eyes still glued shut. ''It can be anything just...just distract me...just talk. Please.''

Brittany nodded even though Santana couldn't see her do it. She got it, she just needed Brittany to soothe her with her voice and talk her down while she was in this vulnerable state. It was touching and sort of intimate in a roundabout way, for Santana to admit she was afraid and needed help. ''Okay I can do that...I can tell you something I'm scared of, but it has to stay between me and you.''

''I'd never tell anyone.''

''I know. You've shared plenty of your secrets with me tonight. I know I can trust you with one of my own. It's just weird saying this out loud.''

''What is it?''

''The thing I'm most afraid of is being a disappointment.''

Santana slowly opened her eyes and through her lashes she watched Brittany turn her head to look out and over the festival grounds with a mournful expression.

''To my band,'' Brittany continued with a sigh.

''How would you disappoint them?''

''You and Sam aren't the only ones on the verge of totally imploding, The Dirty Pinks are just better at hiding it.''

''But you guys get along great, I mean from what I've seen anyway.''

''We do, we love each other, not getting along isn't our problem. Our problem is our label doesn't really want us anymore. No one wants us anymore.''

''That's not true.''

''It is. They don't see us as 'financially viable'. Our album didn't really sell like they had hoped.''

''But it's an amazing album.''

''Yeah but record labels don't care about amazing, they care about dollar signs. We refused to fit in their pretty little box so that we could be sold to the masses. We didn't want to change ourselves for anyone or anything and the label...they don't know what to do with us so they made it clear that unless we can magically create a buzz overnight and find a way to parlay that into sales...they're giving up on us.''

''That's shitty.''

''It is what it is. As far as they're concerned I don't really care if I was a disappointment to the suits. The only thing I ever cared about was the music and my girls. I'm afraid I got Tina, Quinn and Dani all this way and talked them into investing years of their lives into this band only for me to lead them to nothing... _to nowhere_. That's what we are, nothings in this industry.''

''You played Coachella,'' Santana said. ''That's not exactly nowhere.''

''Getting a spot in the lineup was a fluke. I'm afraid that after this Coachella high we're all riding dies down the girls are going to realize one good show isn't going to change the label's mind. And that's on me because I'm their leader and _I couldn't make it happen for us_. I'm afraid...I'm afraid I'm going to lose their respect...their trust...their friendship because I couldn't make our band happen. That. That's something I've never told anyone. That's something I'm afraid of.''

Realizing how brutally honest Brittany was being about herself Santana forgot all about where they were or how high the ferris wheel was. In that moment all she saw was Brittany laying herself out there to her. ''You're not a joke.''

Brittany made a soft thoughtful noise.

''I mean it,'' said Santana. ''You're not a joke, you're not a nobody. You're amazing, your music is amazing and the rest of your band is too.''

''Yeah.''

''It is. You are. I might not know your girls very well, but if they care about music half as much as you do then they're not going to care about 'making it' because I'm figuring that's not why they were in it to begin with. They would never think you failed them. There's no way they would ever think you were a disappointment.''

Santana squeezed her hand again, but this time it wasn't about fear, it was about connection.

''I could do things for you, you know,'' Santana said.

''What?''

''Your label problems I mean. I have plenty of connections, plenty of people who will bend over backwards to do me a favor. I could help you and The Dirty Pinks get hooked up with the right people. Maybe we can get you on a different, smaller label who understands what you're about. I could pull a few strings, set up a few meetings and I know that-''

''No,'' Brittany said.

''It wouldn't be a hassle though. I could literally make the call right now and get you a meeting tomorrow.''

''I don't want that from you.''

''Why not?''

''I don't want you to help me or pull any special strings on my behalf. That's not what this…'' Brittany gestured with her hand, motioning to Santana and herself. ''...is about. I'm not here because of who you are or who you know. I'd never want to use that to further myself.''

''But I could help your band.''

''I know you could and I appreciate that, but I would never use you that way.''

''But you wouldn't be using me, I'd be offering.''

''Still,'' Brittany said with a smile. ''The Dirty Pinks have always done things on their own. It wouldn't be right. Any success we find wouldn't feel earned that way. If we make it then we'd want to make it on our own.''

''And if you burn up in flames?''

''Then we'll go down with our integrity intact,'' Brittany said lightly. She was ready and willing to play it that way.

Santana smirked as she leaned in for a series of teasing little pecks. ''What if I said I could get on the phone right now and tell my people I want The Dirty Pinks to be our opening act for the next leg of our tour?''

''I'd say that's a tempting offer but I feel like I'd be taking advantage of...you and me. And anyway you've known me for exactly one day, who's to say you wouldn't lose interest after a few weeks? You wouldn't want to be stuck on a tour with me.''

''I'd love to be stuck on a tour with you and I don't see myself losing interesting here any time soon but if that's what you and your band need to do, I can respect that because I respect you.''

''Yeah?''

''Of course. Do you have any idea how much I respect The Dirty Pinks?''

''I'm pretty sure your entire outfit cost more than our tour bus, there's really not a lot to envy.''

''I'm not talking about envy, I'm talking about respect,'' Santana clarified. ''You guys did what Sam and I couldn't. You refused to fit in a box, you refused to be someone's commodity because you...you have guts. _The Dirty Pinks have guts_ , more guts than me and Sam. You didn't give a shit about the paycheck, about the popularity, about the attention. The Dirty Pinks are real and they're messy and they're unpolished but they're passionate….you're passionate. Fuck the labels and fuck the industry if they can't see that about you guys.''

''You really think all of that?''

''I do.''

''Thank you though, for the offer.''

''Yeah well I wouldn't put it on the table if I didn't believe in you as a musician and a band leader. It also helps that you're, like, mega hot too.''

Brittany laughed. ''You perv.''

''You like it though.''

''I do.''

Neither of them had realized it then but they were now at the top of the ferris wheel. Their seat swayed slightly as they reached the highest peak. And there under the stars but above the crowds they smiled at each other in some kind of moment of appreciation and understanding.

Their little ferris wheel excursion hadn't ended up being all that sexy but right then and there it didn't seem to matter. Somehow it actually made the ride more real, more romantic this way. Had they gotten a little further with each other it would've been fun and more than enjoyable but it wouldn't have allowed Brittany to share a part of herself this way with Santana who all of a sudden didn't seem so scared of the height, but then again maybe it was because Brittany was holding her hand the entire time. The way Brittany's fingers tangled with her own did weird but wonderful things to her heart that she'd never felt before.

Needless to say the journey back to the ground didn't seem as long or as anxiety inducing for Santana. Once they were back on solid ground they again started off. The rush to get off with each other was temporarily put in check mostly due to the fact that after a half hour of walking about they really weren't sure which direction they were going in anymore. They had gotten turned around several times and in fact they had begun trekking through parts of the festival they had never seen before.

Currently they were walking - arms linked - through a vast space of land where rows upon endless looking rows of average camping tents had been erected by people attending the event. Occasionally there would be an empty lot where ordinary folks were gathered around a fire, eating, drinking or singing but most people seemed to already be in their tents snoozing for the most part. They felt comfortable walking the area because it wasn't likely they'd be recognized and mobbed. The only thing that made them think they should stop and take a break was the rumbling of Brittany's stomach

''Sorry,'' Brittany apologized. ''Guess the slushies and cotton candy earlier didn't exactly do the trick.''

''You hungry?''

''I could snack on something but I don't see any vendors out here.'' They were indeed a bit away from any concession area.

Santana scanned the area around them and had an idea. Soon they were approaching a small group of people who were chatting and laughing as they roasted hot dogs over the open flame. Santana announced themselves by clearing their throat.

''Holy crap,'' one man spoke with his mouth stuffed.

''You're Santana Lopez,'' said the woman at his side who dropped her s'more into the dirt in shock.

''Dude,'' said another person nearby who looked to Brittany. ''You're from The Dirty Pinks.''

The group looked delightfully stunned but thankfully none of them seemed overly eager or overwhelming, in fact if anything the people around the fire seemed really chill and relaxed about the fact that a couple of rockstars had just happened upon them. Then again Santana thought that probably had something to do with the faint smell of weed in the air. Either way she was glad they weren't the kind of people who were going to hop all over them demanding attention and time.

''You guys wouldn't be interested in making a deal would you?'' Santana asked the group.

''What kind of deal?'' one of the young men asked.

''My friend here is kind of hungry and I don't know when we're going to come across concessions again,'' Santana explained. ''You give us a couple of hotdogs and we'll take a couple of selfies with you.''

''Uh deal,'' the woman laughed and immediately stood up and offered her hand to them for a shake. She then waved them in closer and motioned to a nearby tree log, silently urging them to sit and relax.

One of the men came forward and handed over a couple of canned sodas into their hands. ''I'm a really big fan,'' he said to Brittany. ''Me and my girlfriend love your album.''

Brittany bowed her head in thanks. ''You and your girlfriend were probably the only two people who bought it so thanks.''

Soon they were being handed paper plates full of hotdogs and chips and various other munchies as the group went about introducing themselves. They began to dig in and chew as the most talkative of the bunch introduced himself as Elliot Gilbert who had the most amazing perfectly coiffed hair. From there he made a wave to each of his friends, Kitty, Jake, Joe and Lauren. They were in a garage band together he explained. Well, everyone except for Lauren who was trying to act as their agent and had managed to land them a few small time bar gigs that had them all hopeful. While they didn't seem too interested in asking gossipy or inappropriate prying questions about why the two of them were handcuffed to each other, they did seem curious to know if either Brittany or Santana had any advice to give them as an up and coming act.

They were in a rather awkward position in answering because Santana and Brittany were at very two different points in their careers. Santana and Sam had compromised themselves in order to sell and be successful, meanwhile Brittany and the rest of The Dirty Pinks had stayed true to themselves and refused to alter their style or sound but in the end neither band was a hundred percent content with where they were going. Santana and Sam had discovered that selling records and sold out concerts didn't just automatically equate to perfect happiness and Brittany and her girls had found out the hard way that sometimes staying true to yourself meant not paying bills and getting contracts terminated.

They couldn't just say that though, not when Elliot, Kitty, Jake, Joe and Lauren were looking at them all innocent and wide-eyed. Brittany and Santana really didn't have or know what the secret was to making it, to having it all. They hadn't exactly found it themselves and they couldn't very well lie to the people.

''I would say whatever you do, wherever you go, make sure you take care of each other,'' Santana said finally after some thought. ''Don't get blinded by spotlights or the scene and forget what matters most, even more than the music, your friendships. Deals will come and go, money will come and go, fans will come and go, but what you have with each other...that's forever. When you're in a band with someone it's like a marriage only...only deeper I think. It's a bond that ties you to each other. You're friends and you're partners and no one else in this world will ever have your back the way your band will.''

The group smiled in silence at that and didn't prod any further. Instead they pulled a couple of instruments from off of a nearby blanket and asked if either of them wanted to jam. Having finished with their food they dusted their hands off and looked to each other. It could be an interesting experiment they realized as Jake handed an acoustic guitar over to them.

The handcuffs made things a little tricky but Brittany thought there was a way to do it. She took the guitar and placed the belly of it in Santana's lap while she sat behind the neck portion of the guitar. They were going to attempt to play a single instrument together with Santana strumming and with Brittany working the fret, in order to do this though it required them to be perfectly in sync with each other. While Jake and Joe pulled out a couple of small wooden percussion items and readied themselves, Santana and Brittany tried to find a rhythm. The first few minutes though the only thing they made together was strange and stilted noise. It wasn't exactly pleasant to the ears but eventually they found their way.

''So what do you guys want to hear?'' Brittany asked the group for song suggestions.

''Whatever it is it better not be _Wonderwall_ ,'' Santana said.

X

 **So this story has maybe 2 or 3 more chapters in it and I'll try my best to get those out as soon as possible but no promises. It really just depends on me getting some peace and quiet because I can't write when there's a three year old poking me in the side every five minutes and quoting dialogue from the movie Boss Baby at me. I'ma try dudes, I'ma try.**

 **ETA - RIP Tom Petty. He wasn't one of my personal musical heroes but who hasn't grown up with him playing on the radio throughout the years. He was just one of those voices that you take for granted because you think they're always going to be there. But rock legends are just like us and life is fragile like that. Just last week I watched this amazing documentary called Sound City (about a legendary recording studio where so many iconic albums were made) and Tom was in it, and he was still cooler than cool. God, what a legend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I was rewatching Tonight You're Mine/You Instead and was randomly reminded that there's actually a very minor subplot about The Dirty Pinks guitarist and bassist getting together but it's done in a very blink and you'll miss it way (although you do see the two Dirty Pinks chicks make out in the movie trailer). I always thought that kind of sucked that they didn't make it like the legit B plot of the movie because why not have the movie center on two rock and roll love stories. Like so much could've been done with that but nope.**

 **In this fic I've been touching on things like pandering to the media, celebrity culture and a bit on respecting privacy in terms of fandom, but the movie never even goes into those things which I feel is another missed opportunity because this movie could've given some commentary on those subjects in a really interesting way and in a really interesting setting, but again, nope.**

X

For the next hour or so Santana and Brittany sat around the campfire with the group of concert goers who had goaded the two into having a little impromptu live performance together.

The group would randomly shout out names of popular songs and the two would laugh and scramble to find the chords on the guitar, fudging their way through cover after cover as they tried to find it by ear.

Prince's _I Would Die 4 U_ , they did it. _Love Fool_ from The Cardigans, they rocked it. _No Scrubs_ by TLC, in the bag. George Michael's _Faith_ , easy. It all culminated in a random and totally unrequested Alanis Morissette medley for some unknown reason. Finding the chords and the rhythms and the flow with each other wasn't as hard as one would imagine it to be given the handcuffs and given the fact that they were basically playing the same instrument at the same time they actually didn't sound half bad together. Especially when they slowed it way down when someone in the group shouted out Landslide.

''Do you know it?'' Brittany looked to Santana.

Santana pulled a face. ''I'm insulted that you even thought to ask that.''

Brittany smiled at that and then looked to their new acquaintances. ''I'm going to need to borrow someone's capo for this.''

Joe leaned forward and gently tossed Brittany the small accessory which she then adjusted onto the neck of the guitar. Santana strummed a handful of times as Brittany went about working out the notes, making sure she had the right progression before she settled into her seat and said she was ready.

And then they began, as Brittany handled the chords and timed her transitions out properly Santana began to finger pick a very soft almost sleepy rendition of the classic Fleetwood Mac song. All of the other songs they had worked their way through were fun or sexy, it was easy for both of them to grin and goof their way through each of those covers, but this song was different. It was tender.

''I took my love and I took it down…'' Santana sang first as she stared deeply into the fire in front of her, focusing intently on the words coming out of her mouth.

''Climbed a mountain and I turned around…'' Brittany came in with her soft, delicate voice.

It seemed the chemistry they shared was obvious to anyone really paying attention and it was only magnified even more when they played together. They were two people from two different genres who on paper might not have made the most sense but in reality up close and face to face there was some kind of magic there that couldn't be denied.

Perfect opposites who were perfectly in sync.

They could do silly but this cover showed that they could also do stripped.

After a few moments as they gradually made their way through the song their eyes began to drift to each other as they continued to sing and play side by side. It was silent, it was profound, it was...intimacy. It was more intense than a kiss, more passionate than any quickie. They were sharing something in that moment, between the lyrics, between the notes that no one else but the two of them could hear. As their voices rang out and found one another, that's what it was, intimacy of the purest kind. Sympatico.

Right then and there, everything else went out of focus. Nothing else seemed to matter, not the other people sitting around the fire with them, not the uncomfortable log they were sitting on, not even the handcuffs, it was just them and their voices and the guitar and an unspoken understanding.

Before they knew it they were finishing the song and coming to a gentle halt, they received applause from their tiny audience who seemed to appreciate the quiet tenderness of the cover.

''You two seem to get along really well…'' Kitty observed with a sly twinkle in her eye once everything had quieted down.

Santana and Brittany smiled but stiffened slightly.

Even though all of this was very evident to everyone around that fire, they weren't about to admit this to their new acquaintances. This thing between them, well it was still new and they were still exploring it and figuring it out themselves and the last thing they wanted to do was put it out there. Not when so much of their public personas had already been put under the microscope and dissected by the public. This, them, here, it wasn't something either of them wanted to give away just yet. Whatever was growing between them needed to be nurtured and protected. Guarded. They wanted this, whatever it was, to be theirs before it was anyone else's.

''I guess you could say that,'' Santana said as she and Brittany set the guitar aside.

Brittany tried to play their connection down as well. ''We sound okay together,'' she said with a simple shrug.

''So I take it that means we shouldn't expect a real collab from The Dirty Pinks and The Make,'' an intrigued Elliot gently prodded.

''Cause that would be pretty awesome,'' said Joe.

Lauren nodded in agreement. ''Right. Like Santana's sound is all sexy and glossy and Brittany, your sound is gritty and real. Both of you together though? I could totally see you two making something unique.''

''Who knows,'' Brittany left the matter at that.

Kitty began constructing a s'more for herself. ''You know I've always thought that making music with someone was just as intimate of an act as making love with someone.'' The rest of her friends laughed at the notion.

''Yeah I gotta disagree with on that one Kitty,'' Jake said lightly.

''Me too girl,'' Elliot said with a silly shake of his head.

Kitty though just shushed her friends as she started to explain herself further. ''No but listen, hear me out okay. Making love, or rather sex, that can happen between anyone. You don't have to know the person or even like them and you certainly don't have to understand them to achieve...ya know. You don't necessarily have to have a real emotional attachment to the person to have it off with someone.''

The group murmured amongst themselves, that they could understand and concede.

''But making music together? That's different,'' Kitty said. ''You just can't do that with strangers. At least _not well_ anyway. In order to make _beautiful music together_ , you have to have chemistry. You have to have some kind of real and intense connection.''

''Like the Jonas Brothers?'' Jake teased and Lauren high fived him as she chuckled nearby.

''Sort of,'' Kitty continued with her theory. ''It can be brother-sister chemistry, it can be best friend chemistry, it can be romantic partner chemistry, whatever the case, there just has to be real chemistry there. Like I know that when I play with you guys…'' Kitty motioned to her friends. ''I'm a better musician because we're all best friends. Because you know me and I know you. I know Jake's drumming style, I know when he's going to make a rush of cymbals before he even does it. I know that Elliot loves playing in a minor key. I know when Joe is gonna throw in some soulful run in the background. When you have a real connection with someone, you know where they're going to go before they even go there. You know what they're going to do before they even do it. And that in turn just elevates your abilities. When that happens there's just some kind of magic hidden between the notes. But if I were to walk into some random studio and start jamming with random people - it wouldn't be same. Even if they were awesome musicians it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't know them, I wouldn't have musical chemistry with them. When you don't have a real and honest connection with someone you can play all the right notes and sing all the right parts, you could get everything technically right - but you won't hear magic.''

Everyone digested this quietly and thoughtfully and with a few mumbles came to agree she had a point. In a strange but roundabout way.

''You know, I have to agree with that,'' Santana spoke up. ''I think I'm with Kitty on this one.''

''Me too,'' said Brittany. ''Musical chemistry, it doesn't just happen. Not with strangers. Me and my girls, we can predict each other's every move on stage. We know each other inside and out.''

''It's the same with Sam and myself,'' Santana said in agreement. ''He knows my style, he knows my sound, I don't think we would have that musical chemistry if we weren't really good friends.''

''With _that said_ how long have you and Brittany known each other?'' Jake pointedly asked them. ''Cause if you ask me, you two sound like you've been making music together for a very long time.''

Brittany squirmed in her seat a tad. ''How long have we known each other?'' she repeated his question.

Santana bobbed her head from side to side. ''Around ten hours or so.''

''Ten really eventful hours,'' Brittany added helpfully.

''Ten really ridiculously eventful hours.''

''Must've been,'' Kitty chimed in. ''Because you certainly don't sound like strangers when you sing together. You must've made fast friends because you definitely have musical chemistry.''

''Fast friends,'' Brittany said in a funny but stilted tone. ''Totally.''

''That's us. Just friends,'' said Santana with a forced smile.

The group didn't quite look like they all believed that 'just friends' line but they left it at that and didn't push for details or pry. They were just amused and happy and in awe to be sitting along with two relatively well known musicians who on the surface of things seemed to have everything going for them. They didn't want to rock the boat or scare Santana or Brittany away by getting invasive.

Even when Brittany and Santana began to stand up and thank them for their hospitality and make good on their promise to exchange selfies and autographs for a bite to eat Elliot and his buddies decided that it really wasn't necessary. They didn't want to be a bother he explained on their behalf. He said getting to watch their little jam session together was more than enough payment for the food. They didn't really care about getting selfies, all they really cared about at the moment was brainstorming ways in which he and his band could scrape enough money together to record and distribute a proper demo for their band. He said they would be forever grateful if either one of them would post a link to their GoFundMe page.

He said it casually and in passing and Santana could tell he wasn't asking for a handout or fishing for anything which was why as she and Brittany prepared to depart the area Santana stepped up face to face with Elliot and whispered something into his ear. Something Brittany couldn't quite catch.

''You'd really do that for us?'' Elliot asked backing away and looking over Santana's features, wanting to make sure she wasn't joking about what she had just offered him.

''Provided you and you friends successfully complete the task I just asked of you, yes,'' Santana answered. ''You have my word.''

''You can count on us then.'' Elliot assured her eagerly, his face breaking out with a huge delighted grin.

Brittany didn't question their exchange or the strange and secretive deal Santana made with Elliot, she just thanked them all for the food and the chance to have a rest for a moment before they continued on their trek. Soon she and Santana were off.

''What was that back there?'' Brittany asked eventually once they were far enough away from the group. ''What'd you whisper to him?''

''Let's just say I made him an offer he couldn't afford to turn down,'' Santana replied rather cryptically. ''I'll tell you later. I want it to be a surprise.''

Brittany left it at that and let it be. She had enough on her mind as she and Santana started off again, this time however the sun was starting to break.

Together they walked hand in hand as they watched the sun rise. The had quite literally been walking the festival for hours and while their time together had been eventful it had also been physically draining. It hadn't really hit them how long they had been out and about until they saw the sun come out and large flocks of birds gracefully zoom across the sky in flight.

Their never ending night had without them even realizing turned into a brand new day.

Unfortunately they were still as lost as ever as they tried to navigate themselves back towards the artists quarters where both of their star trailers were located. Even as vendors and food trucks began to open and prepare for business all around them they kept getting turned around, taking unnecessary detours or inadvertently walking in circles, even after asking multiple people for directions.

Somehow, someway after another half hour of wandering about the festival they came to stop when they found themselves quite literally walking into the mud grounds.

It hadn't rained at all during the festival but a large section had been taped off and purposely flooded with water to create a thoroughly muddy space of land for festival goers to let loose in and even in the wee hours of the morning there were dozens upon dozens of people littering the space. Some were sitting about around strategically placed fire pits relaxing and resting about with others but there were a handful of full blown parties taking place, drinks were being had and music was blasting from personal speakers. There were even a few strange spots where groups of people were out dancing in thick dark sludgy mud which clumped all around their shoes.

''Gross,'' grumbled Santana. ''Okay, we have to find a way around this section because I am so not walking through here.''

Brittany surveyed the area but with less disgust. ''Yeah but according to the directions we just got - walking through this area is the most direct path back to the trailers.''

''I'm sure it is,'' Santana began with a laugh. ''But there's no way I'm walking through any of this. Look at me.'' She made a large and dramatic wave to herself, gesturing to her clothes. ''These are two thousand dollar boots.''

''That's ridiculous,'' Brittany snickered.

''My stylist picked them out for me.''

Again Brittany was tickled. ''You have _a stylist_?''

''What? Sam and I share one.''

Brittany gave her another amused look.

'' _My label insisted_ ,'' Santana said in her defense.

Brittany adorably poked at one of Santana's dimples. ''You're such a princess.''

''Princess?'' Santana laugh-shouted in mock outrage. ''Who are you calling princess?''

''The girl who's scared of ruining her _designer boots_ with a little mud.'' Brittany's tone was light and playful, she wasn't making a harsh judgement, she was simply teasing. ''It's fine, if you want to find another route back we can do that. Anything to protect your delicate sensibilities.''

'' _Delicate?_ '' Santana hollered again.

''I should've figured this would be a little too messy for someone like you.''

''Someone like me huh?''

Brittany nodded slyly. ''You, Sam, The Make in general have always come across as a little glossy. Even when you two are trying to be rock it's still a really polished style of rock. That's like what glam rock is, right. Polished. I know I can but I don't know if you have it in you to get _really down and dirty_.''

And like a stubborn little kid Santana fell for it. ''I can get down and dirty.''

''Sure,'' Brittany said as if humoring her.

''Not but I can. I can get gritty and dirty.''

''Uh huh'' Brittany reached forward to take Santana's hand which she then tugged on in order to begin leading them away from the gross muddy grounds. ''Come on princess, let's find another way to the trailers.''

''What? No,'' Santana snatched her hand away and with a sudden fire began tugging them both forward into the thick yucky mud. Intent on showing Brittany she could handle getting a little messy. ''I'll prove it to you. Santana Lopez can rough it, boots be damned.''

Pretty soon they began stomping their way, with each step the mud began to get thicker, caking their footwear, forcing them to trudge through it awkwardly and at a snail slow pace as the mud started to become ankle deep. It began a sort of work out as the mud continued to accumulate on their shoes sticking to and staining them beyond repair.

The entire time though Santana was sporting a pleased and smug smile. She wasn't that delicate and after the ferris wheel ride she had a little bit to prove in terms of being badass. Sure every few steps she winced at how awful her boots were looking but hey, she was loaded and she could always buy herself another pair she told herself. Besides what was a little mud if it was going to get her one step closer towards her trailer and towards her bed where she and Brittany could finally-

''Ahhh!'' Brittany let out a hilarious high pitched yelp.

Santana turned to her side just in time to see Brittany go down face first into the mud. Thankfully her spill hadn't managed to take Santana down as well, but it was still a rather unflattering splatter. Brittany's face, hands, knees and legs were practically submerged into the thick sludgy mud.

Santana couldn't contain herself as her body began to vibrate with silent laughter at the scene. _It was beautiful._

''Are you okay?'' she asked between gasps for air.

''I'm dandy,'' Brittany said as she lifted her head and lightly spat mud out of her mouth. ''Thank you for laughing by the way.''

''I'm not laughing.'' Santana tried to keep a straight face but failed. ''This is me not laughing.''

''Oh my god I feel so disgusting,'' Brittany whimpered as she slowly began to pick herself up. She kind of looked like a weird swamp monster, dripping mud from her limbs. ''Look at me. Ughhhhh, blerrghhh, peeeewwww.'' She made a series of icky sputtering noises as if completely grossed out. It was one thing to walk through mud but to be covered in it? Not pleasant.

''Now who's the princess huh?'' Santana asked, still giggling at the turn of events.

''I'm glad this is all so amusing to you,'' Brittany said, lightening up.

''What? Hey, you said you could handle getting down and dirty in mud. You didn't think I could but you don't see me falling on my face do ya now?'' Santana playfully sassed. ''Don't worry, you're still cute. You kinda have this hot swamp monster thing going on. Super sexy. It's working for me I gotta say.''

''Oh it is, is it?'' Brittany questioned with a raised brow before taking a clump of mud in her hand and pushing it right into Santana's face.

''What the!'' Santana screamed, coughed and laughed as she realized what Brittany had done. She wiped at her face, wiping the mud out of her eyes, alarmed, amused and ready to tumble. ''Why did you do that?''

''Not so funny now, is it?'' Brittany smarted.

''Oh it's on!'' Santana bent down and collected a goop of mud in her own hands and threw it at Brittany's shoulder where it hit and splattered her.

Brittany comically gasped and then went down to grab more mud, this time pushing it onto the front of Santana's shirt, painting it all over her.

They both screamed and then just like that they went down and started a giggly mud ball fight that had them tumbling on the ground, rolling in circles, over and under each other, slinging it at each other with squeals and squeaks. Between screeches and shouts and grunts they tried dominating each other. Winning wasn't the end goal though as their screams turned into giggles and laughter. Because of the handcuffs it wasn't like either of them could run and hide from each other so splat after splat, they went at it. Brittany successfully managed to get a glob of mud into Santana's hair. Santana aimed and flicked a mud ball at Brittany's butt, staining her skirt with mud in the most hilarious way.

''I'm not a princess, princess,'' Brittany declared triumphantly as she toppled Santana over and playfully held her down by her wrists.

''Well I'm not a princess either.''

''Says the girl on the bottom.''

Santana scoffed lightheartedly. ''I'm not a bottom.''

''You're totally a bottom!''

''I've never bottomed.''

''Really? Cause you kinda come across like the bottomiest bottom to ever bottom in the history of bottoms.''

''Stop saying bottom.''

They both snorted and laughed into a mud-tinged kiss that made them both pull away and splutter. And then after a long moment they just stopped and stared at each other, studying the other's face as they came down from the adrenaline high of a down and dirty mud fight.

It was all over them and they were all over each other.

''You're really beautiful you know that,'' Brittany said as she looked down at Santana.

''You're saying this now...when my face and hair are covered in mud?''

''Yep. I'm saying it now. Yesterday when we met I never thought I would see you like this.''

''Like what? In mud?''

''Silly and open and vulnerable,'' Brittany clarified softly. ''It's beautiful, you're beautiful. The Santana I met yesterday, _I thought_ she would be much too conceited and concerned with her image to do any of the things we did earlier. The mini golf and the silly 80's foam party and the ferris wheel. But getting to know you I've realized that you're not afraid to make a fool of yourself, you're just really careful about who you let see that part of you and that part of you is beautiful...even when you're covered head to toe in mud.''

''I'm not like this with everyone. I don't just do these kinds of things with girls but you're different.''

''How?''

''You're real,'' said Santana in a quiet but serious tone. ''I barely know you but I know enough that I trust that you'd never run off to sell a story to a tabloid about me or try to get a get a boost in popularity by posting an unflattering picture to Twitter. I know you don't give a shit about my fame, I know it doesn't impress you...and that in turn is what impresses me, that you don't care about any of that stuff. Because music is in your bones just like it's mine. I might not know a lot of other things about you but I know that and that alone makes me think...''

''...Think?''

''I want you. What if this could be real? What if we could? Cause when I'm with you I finally understand what all those love songs on the radio are about. I get it. Finally. Because of you.''

Brittany leaned down to give her a tender peck and smiled with slightly watery eyes.

It was then and there that Brittany knew, they really really really needed to find the trailers.

It took them a few minutes to gather themselves and find their footing but with a renewed determination they continued on, despite the fact that they both looked like spooky mud monsters. If anything it probably aided them though because it wasn't likely either of them would be recognized. After several more paths and turn arounds they finally found the front entrance to the artists accommodations around 7am. They ran towards it like it was an ice cream truck they were so relieved. They were both giddy and elated that they didn't even notice the security guard stationed at the gate made a yucky face when they both presented their mud splattered passes to the VIP area.

He waved them through and once they were inside the gates they breathed a sigh of relief.

''Your trailer or mine?'' Santana asked.

Brittany looked over herself and then Santana. ''Either works for me but we should probably get cleaned up first.''

In silent agreement Santana began to follow Brittany's lead as she started walking them off to a half dozen rows of smaller trailers that were roughly half the size of the star trailers they had been assigned by the event organizers. Each of these smaller trailers contained a fully functional bathroom, complete with single shower stalls inside of them. They weren't just dinky little outhouses, because they were catering to the artists performing each of these shower trailers were newly built and perfectly pristine.

Or rather they were before Brittany and Santana walked into one and locked the door behind them and then proceeded to make a gross muddy mess of the area.

''Alright, how are we doing this here,'' Santana said as they stared at the single shower stall.

''I don't think we have a choice.''

Santana was quietly pleased. ''So we have to shower together huh?''

X

 **Things are uh, gonna get a little adult next chapter yo. Also, does anyone wanna take a wild guess at what Santana asked Elliot and his band to do? I feel like it's obvious but maybe not, I'm not sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait guys. Life. Ugh.**

 **Also just to let it be known, I'm not super pleased with how this chapter turned out so, apologies. :) Oh and there was originally more sexin' but after reading the entire fic over I felt like those segments just _weren't_ very well written. Again, apologies.**

X

''Are you positive you're okay with this?'' Santana asked.

Together they stood in front of the single shower stall, covered in mud but full of anticipation. They did both need to get cleaned up and with the handcuffs there really was no other way around it. They had to shower together and they were both hyper aware that this meant things between them were definitely escalating and would soon be reaching the point of no return. The wet and soapy point of no return.

''I'm fine with it,'' Brittany raised a shoulder in nonchalance and hopped out of her shoes. ''Are you?''

''Only if you are.''

In an act of confidence then a fully clothed Brittany stepped forward into the stall and then made a small hand gesture, silently urging Santana to take the small step forward in order to join her. Santana swallowed and with her one free hand hopped in place a couple of times as she wrangled herself out of her own shoes. When she did finally enter the stall Brittany drew back the plastic curtain and turned the knob to warm and soon water began raining down on them, gently rinsing their faces. Tiny muddy rivulets began to run down both of their clothed bodies.

''Want me to help you out of this?'' Santana tugged on Brittany's jacket which was caked in mud.

Brittany nodded and slid out of it until it bunched up at the chain connecting her wrist to Santana's. The article of clothing was a soiled mess at this point and they both began pulling at it until it gave way, tearing apart and falling to the floor with a wet splat.

''I guess I owe you a new jacket,'' Santana winced.

''You can have your stylist pick it out for me,'' Brittany teased.

At Brittany's playful but smart ass remark Santana made to grab for the detachable shower head, bringing it down and aiming it at Brittany's face briefly and comically making her sputter and cry out.

''Hey!''

''What?''

''Stahp!''

''Stop, stop what?'' asked Santana who continued to spray Brittany who literally had no way to run away from it. ''Stop this? I'm just trying to get you clean,'' Santana deadpanned for a split second until she had another wicked idea roll through her brain. Suddenly she pulled at the neck of Brittany's shirt so she could spray the inside of it which only made Brittany squeak in shock again as water splashed against her chest.

Brittany's squeals and squeaks turned into rapid machine gun laughter though. ''You're trying to drown me!''

''How am I trying to drown you?''

''Well, you're trying to drown my boobs,'' Brittany said, playfully slapping Santana's hand away, pushing the water spray away from her.

''I would never drown your boobs, in fact I would happily and _selflessly_ perform mouth to nip resuscitation if needed. Not to toot my own horn but I took a class so I'm certified and everything.''

''I'd like to see that certificate.''

''I was just trying to help you get your hard to reach places,'' Santana insisted.

''If you're interested in being generous maybe you can help me with another part of my body that needs some attention.''

''Anything.'' Santana hummed. Even through their wet clothes she could feel the heat and intensity vibrating between them although she was a little confused when Brittany began to twist away from her slightly, turning her back to Santana fully.

''I need you to do me from behind.''

'' _Do you from behind_?'' Santana repeated slowly and with a smirk, like a 15 year old. She looked skyward as if she were smiling up in thanks to the universe before she focused back on the task at hand, the task at hand being Brittany's ass. Santana sighed as if someone was having to twist her arm into this. ''I mean if _I must_...''

''Not like that. I don't mean _do me-do me_ , I mean get the mud off of my back,'' Brittany clarified with a roll of her eyes.

''Damn,'' Santana laughed in mock disappointment. ''Here I was about to rock your world.''

''You can do that later, first get the mud off my butt.''

''Alright, alright. I think I can do that.'' Santana cleared her throat and put her lust at bay as she looked down at the back of Brittany's skirt which was indeed covered in brown specks and streaks. She held the shower nozzle up and began to gently rinse her, washing the dirt away carefully almost in a very gentlewomanly fashion, never letting her hand wander too far despite the fact that they were just itching to explore. ''Tell me if the water is too hot.''

''The water's perfect,'' Brittany moaned in relaxation.

It was a strange but wonderful kind of intimacy that came with helping someone basically bathe Santana realized as she listened to the little purrs and hums coming out of Brittany. Even though they both still had clothes on there was something profoundly personal about it all when Santana found herself travelling back up with the showerhead to gently rinse blonde hair that didn't quite look blonde anymore. It was tangled and brown in some places but with a gentle hand Santana rinsed it out, taking shampoo from a wall dispenser and softly lathering Brittany up until all she saw was golden. Once clean she even leaned forward, pressing her nose into her hair, simply inhaling Brittany's scent. It was more than shampoo or soap, there was something pure on Brittany's skin that she couldn't place.

''Feel better?''

''Mmm, much,'' Brittany sighed pleasantly as she felt the most wonderful kind of shivers up and down her spine. ''Thank you.''

''You're very welcome.''

Brittany turned around so they were face to face again. ''I can do you now.''

''You don't have to.''

''I want to,'' Brittany insisted flirtatiously as she took the shower head and put it back on the wall. She turned the knob further, making the water run even warmer. It was then steam began to swirl around them. ''Turn around,'' Brittany instructed her.

Santana did as told, turning her back to Brittany who pressed herself up behind her. Brittany's cuffed hand went to rest on Santana's hip while her free one took a dab of shampoo and started a slow lather. She washed her hair out, combing and massaging her with her fingers. Santana melted back against her.

Santana had never had anyone who cared about her - really cared about her - touch her in this way. She'd never wanted anyone to touch her this way, with a certain softness, a certain kind of patience.

All the things she thought she wanted and all the things she tried to lose herself in, the spotlight, the girls, the drinking, in that moment as warm water washed over them together, none of those things seemed to matter or mean anything. It was like Brittany was washing it all away, all the mistakes and misteps, so Santana could be cleansed of it all.

Each time she blinked she saw visions in her head of some other kind of life. A life where she would rush off stage and immediately call Brittany who was touring on the other side of the world, just to hear her voice. A life where Santana was more content to lounge around by herself in her tour bus Skyping with Brittany than hitting up some club or handpicking some groupie for a night of fun. A life where she could continue to make music but actually write songs about feelings, about love, about connection in a way she couldn't before. She saw them going forward. She saw them holding hands on red carpets and doing silly sweet sit down interviews. Santana couldn't stand paparazzi but if the most they could ever do from here on out was get boring candid shots of her and Brittany walking out of grocery stores and gas stations together, she could find a way to tolerate their lenses. Of course she would draw a line with their privacy, say if they decided to really settle down and like adopt awesome ass babies from every country or something.

She smiled inwardly as her mind ran in these wonderful but wild directions.

She wasn't just excited and fantasizing about getting Brittany naked and in bed, Santana was fantasizing about what came after. What could come after if they both let it.

Santana hadn't been living, she had just been killing time until she came across the right girl. The right girl who challenged her, who understood her, the right girl who wasn't so easily impressed, the right girl who made her feel like a love song.

As flippant as she could be about so many things Santana was certain the right girl was now in front of her.

''You're not falling asleep on me are you?'' Brittany asked.

''Mmm. No.''

''Having second thoughts then?''

Santana let out a silly airy sound. ''Why would you think that?''

''I don't know,'' Brittany said with a shrug and continued to stroke and soothe Santana from behind. ''You got quiet out of nowhere.''

''I'm just really relaxed,'' Santana turned around but remained in Brittany's embrace. ''It's been a long day and your hands feel really good.'' She gently pulled Brittany's cuffed hand up to her lips and laid a kiss into her palm, but she didn't let it go, instead she began to examine it closer. ''You, Ms. Pierce, have _really long fingers_.''

''It's a blessing. Makes it easier for me to play really difficult chords.''

''I imagine you can do _a lot more_ with them than play chords.''

''You imagine right.''

They snickered together and Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's hand again, this time pecking lightly at her fingers, pale and delicate and _long_. Brittany watched her in awe, moved by the simple but sweet gesture until she couldn't take it anymore. They had only known each other for a day and yet, and yet it felt like they had already done more than enough waiting. She pulled her hands away from Santana's lips and allowed them to travel down until she found Santana's belt which she started to tug at. Her breathing got harder and heavier when she heard the clinking of metal and the sound of a zipper being slid down.

'' _Whoever's in there, you need to hurry the hell up!''_ a voice shouted from the outside. It was quickly followed by loud banging as someone began pounding on the bathroom door in aggravation. _''There's a line of people out here!''_

They both paused as they then heard someone repeatedly jiggle on the door handle roughly as if to enter. The flimsy lock on the door held but it was still startling, not to mention ten kinds of annoying. They both let out frustrated little groans at the sudden interruption. There were definitely people on the other end of that door waiting to get in and use the shower facilities, which made sense, it was morning and they had been in there for what had to be close to a half hour leisurely rinsing each other off.

''Ughh fuck,'' Santana grumbled.

Brittany's hand stopped working on Santana's belt and button. _''Are you freaking kidding me?''_ she asked in aggravation _._ It was just when things were getting interesting.

The pounding on the door continued, growing harder and louder with each passing second. ''HURRY UP!'' someone shouted at them again.

''Alright, alright! We're almost done in here, calm your shit!'' Santana hollered, raising her voice so as to be heard above the shower.

Their outfits were still going to need a real and thorough washing but most of everything had been washed away and at least they didn't look like hideous swamp monsters anymore. ''I guess bath time is over,'' said Brittany.

Together they stumbled awkwardly out of the shower stall and made a grab for a couple of bath towels from a large stack on the sink counter. They threw them over their shoulders, grabbed their shoes and then - still fully dressed in their wet clothing - opened the door and began to make a mad dash.

''What the hell, why is there mud everywhere?!'' they heard someone call out after them.

It was safe to say they had made a complete mess of that bathroom in the process of cleaning up. They had left muddy puddles on the floor and slightly muddy streaks on the shower walls. It was pretty gross and they were in no mood to answer any questions about what they had been up to, why they were handcuffed or why they left the place a disaster which is exactly why they ran past the group of fellow performers who were congregating at the entrance waiting for their turn at the showers.

They didn't look back, they just laughed and ran barefoot through the grass, zig zagging around the area until they managed to locate Santana's trailer.

They were both shivering from being wet and exposed to the open air but the second they shut the door it was a mad stumbly dance towards the bed as they raced to see who could get out of their clothes the fastest. They kissed madly as Santana shimmied out of her pants and Brittany wiggled herself out of her poofy skirt, then went their panties which were quickly tossed aside. Due to the constraint of the cuffs however they couldn't really take off their shirts. The most they could do was pull them off and let both articles of clothing bunch around the tiny chain of the handcuffs but otherwise they were completely nude and with their skin still slightly damp they both collapsed into bed together on top of the towels and the bedding. It was like they were sinking into each other, becoming one messy naked heap of limbs.

They just kissed for what seemed like ages, relishing as their hands moved over each other in slow degrees, tracing freckles, exploring every dip and curve of the other's body.

''You have like the cutest butt,'' Santana said, rising up on one of her elbows just a little bit to peek over Brittany and stare appreciatively at Brittany's naked ass. Now that she knew what was under that skirt, Santana was an even bigger fan. ''Like I'm pretty sure I'ma have to write a song about it,'' she joked.

''Shut up,'' Brittany laughed.

''What?'' Santana squeaked in mock outrage. ''You _don't_ want your ass to be immortalized in song?''

''Yeah no.''

''Alright, but just so you know it'd be next level iconic. I'd _prolly_ be able to get Nicki Minaj to feature on it.''

Brittany squinted, playing along as if she were tempted to change her mind. ''Hmm, I'm still gonna say thanks but no thanks.''

''Fuh-ine.'' Santana said, feigning heartbreak at Brittany's dismissal of what could possibly be her greatest jam ever.

''You know you have a really cute butt too.'' She propped herself up on an elbow and began to study Santana. ''In fact...I was just thinking.''

Santana raised an eyebrow and went in for another languid kiss. ''About?''

''About when we first met,'' Brittany said, mumbling back against her lips. ''I think I said something about your Rolling Stone spread being airbrushed.''

Santana pulled away with a pop and sighed in mock offense. '' _Airbrushed as fuck_ are the words you used.''

''Right. And then you got all cute and offended and tried to be all suave by inviting me back here to your trailer because you wanted to show me just how _unairbrushed_ you really were.''

''Uh huh.''

Brittany's eyes travelled up and down Santana's bronze body in admiration. Her pale fingers traced the tiny perfect indentations of Santana's abs and danced along the curve of a bare breast. ''And now that I'm seeing all of you I can definitely say that your Rolling Stone cover - not airbrushed.''

''Told ya,'' Santana quipped with pride. ''All thanks to my personal trainer of course.''

Brittany rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

''You know what I also recall? That when we were in here yesterday you said there was no way in hell you would ever fall for me, or my what was it that you said, my _'ridiculously cute dimples'_.''

''I did, didn't I? But that was before I knew.''

''Before you knew what?''

''Before I knew that you can't always believe what you see on the surface. Real life is never as glossy as it seems in the magazines and the people we think have it all, are probably just as clueless and lost as everyone else.''

Santana made a small thoughtful noise in agreement with that.

''And for the record, I was fibbing when I said you weren't my type. Truth is I've never really had a type before.''

''And now?''

''And now I guess you can say I've suddenly developed a thing for slightly obnoxious rockstars with secret hearts of gold and mega kissable dimples.''

Santana beamed at the affection. ''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

Brittany leaned down then to place two sweet but chaste kisses onto each of Santana's dimples which were out in full force. She peppered a few more down her cheeks, on her lips and then one or two on her chin before moving down to her neck where she nuzzled and lightly nipped. The further her kisses went the more intense and passionate they grew until it didn't feel like kissing anymore and more like some kind of worship.

Santana gulped and closed her eyes, simply accepting it. Her moans and whimpers got louder and longer over time especially when Brittany's mouth started going further. Her lips running across the gorgeous and full swell of Santana's breasts, thoroughly teasing and tasting each peaked nipple until she started going down, down, down.

Brittany was sure Santana had probably never done this with feelings before, and if she were being honest with herself, neither had she.

But she was ready to. To kiss Santana where she was all perfect and pink, wet and ready and god was she ready Brittany realized as she went down and moved between Santana's legs, spreading them open to make room for herself. Santana was soaking, the upper inside of her thighs were already slippery and sticky. Brittany bit down on her lip, it took everything inside of her to pace herself and not just go wild. On one hand that's exactly what she wanted to do, to just go for it, quick and dirty, to press her own wet center against Santana and slide against her with abandon. But on the other hand she wanted to give something to Santana (and something to herself) that she was certain no one else had ever bothered to give.

She wanted to give her slow.

She wanted to give her passionate.

But most of all she wanted to give her real.

Meaningful.

Brittany wiggled herself down, lower until her head was between two tan silky thighs which she softly kissed in preparation. She wanted to do this right, she wanted to give Santana a night she'd never forget. She was about to lean forward, to be surrounded by her, saturated with Santana in every sense of the word...until she felt a light tugging on the back of her neck.

''Wait, wait,'' Santana said, reaching down to still Brittany and gain her attention.

''Huh?'' Brittany was seconds from combusting.

Santana looked suddenly conflicted, almost nervous. ''It's just that before we do this, before we're together this way _there's something you need to know_ , something I should tell you.''

Brittany looked at Santana's nakedness and kissed an exposed thigh. ''I think it can wait.''

''What if it's important?''

''I need to taste you,'' Brittany countered lewdly.

''But...but...''

''Hey it's okay because whatever it is, it doesn't matter,'' Brittany assured her. ''Trust me when I say I want this and I don't care about the handcuffs, I don't care that we're from two different genres, I don't care about the magazines or the labels or any of those stupid things right now. I want this with you.''

''I do too.''

''Then let me kiss you. Please.''

''But Brittany _oh fuck_ …''

Santana's words caught in her throat when she felt Brittany's lay a single soft kiss against her, right where she needed her the most. She closed her eyes when she felt Brittany literally moan into her. She shivered at the tiny incredible vibrations that travelled through her body.

''You...I… _god that feels good_ ,'' Santana stammered.

Brittany hummed happily in response.

Santana looked down and watched as Brittany laid hot open mouth kisses at her soaking entrance, her tongue peeking out and flicking at her every few moments. The only thing that made it hotter was when Brittany opened her eyes and began to watch as Santana watched her. There was something about the direct eye contact that made it all the more intense.

She reached down and placed her cuffed hand into blonde hair, gently running it through. It wasn't so much about wanting to guide Brittany but rather it was about needing to feel as much contact as possible. Brittany seemed to pick up on it when she brought her own hand up to interlock with Santana's, holding her hand in her hair as she continued to suck and lick at her. Santana had never felt something so beautiful before.

And in that moment they were connected by something more than just handcuffs.

Being truly and completely intimate with another person in a real way was so terrifying yet intoxicating. Because this, Santana realized, this is what all the love songs were about, this feeling, this tenderness.

And now that she knew this kind of intimacy and tenderness, now that she knew what it felt like _with Brittany_ , she never wanted to let it go.

Santana couldn't stop what was happening even if she had wanted to, she was paralyzed by pleasure, letting Brittany's mouth take her over. All she wanted to do was give herself fully and completely and so, she did. For hours on end it's what she did, and in return she felt Brittany do the same as they moved through positions, tossing and turning and twisting amongst the sheets, so caught up in the delicious friction between them as their bodies met. Together they made a symphony of whispers and moans as they went through the motions of slowly and carefully learning each other inside and out.

Later when they finished together Brittany, satisfied and sleepy, collapsed into her side and Santana moved her hands around to hold her, encircling her waist. She was still basking in this new and wonderful daze and didn't think to worry about what tomorrow would bring or the conversation that would without a doubt take place. Whatever it was, well, Brittany had said it didn't matter and Santana allowed the hope to bloom in her heart that any and every obstacle between them would sort itself out in the end.

Including the handcuffs and that pesky _not so missing_ key.

With Brittany in her arms Santana smiled in the dim light of the room before sleep finally overcame them.

X

''I'm just saying we should start a side project together, like a side band,'' Tina proposed to Quinn, Dani and Sam. ''We could call ourselves The Sidekicks!''

The previous night they along with Lake had ended up having a few drinks on The Make's tour bus and then in the wee hours of the morning finally crashed out. It wasn't until around noon that they all began to rise and head back into the festival grounds. They of course headed straight to artist hospitality, eager to hit up the dining hall tent and get in on the provided breakfast buffet.

Once they located a free table and began to devour their pancakes Tina went on some wild tangent about becoming some kind of super group that had everyone balking.

''Yeah I don't think so,'' Dani chuckled.

Quinn agreed. ''Count me out.''

''There's no way I'm calling myself a sidekick,'' said Sam.

''Fine, fine.'' Tina grumbled and gave up the idea and returned to her meal. ''So has anyone heard from Brittany or Santana yet?''

Lake took a sip of her orange juice and shook her head. ''I texted her 'can we talk later?' but got no reply. I'm not sure really what's up.''

Unbothered Sam nodded with confidence. ''She'll show up soon I'm sure. She and I have a show to play in nine hours. We're headlining the main stage tonight. She'll find us. There's no way she'd bail on a performance, even when she was full on disaster she wouldn't do that to me.''

''So do you and Lake have a plan?'' Quinn asked and looked directly at her bandmate.

''Not really,'' Dani admitted and shot a supportive look towards Lake at her side. ''I mean whatever happens, it's Lake's call obviously. But from everything I've seen myself and everything I've heard from you guys Santana seems like a reasonable person, more or less anyway. I don't think she'd hold it against me or Lake.''

''Yeah,'' Lake said. ''Plus let's all be real here, it's not like Santana was all that invested in keeping up the facade of our little PR relationship to begin with, especially after she laid eyes on Brittany. Dani and I might have had a little fun last night but something tells me Santana and Brittany weren't just sitting around twiddling their thumbs.''

''If anything Lake and I having our little thing makes it easier on Santana if you think about it,'' Dani calmly pointed out. ''If both Lake and Santana tell their publicist they're done playing their game then everyone is free and no one has to pretend anything anymore.''

''And maybe Santana would be a lot more mellow,'' Sam added thoughtfully. Maybe being free from obligations and public expectations would do Santana some good and maybe finding that authentic connection with Brittany was just what she needed to pull her through. ''I really feel like as crazy as yesterday was, this could all be the best for The Make and The Dirty Pinks.''

Tina squinted. She was a little at a loss as to why or how The Dirty Pinks as a whole would get anything out of it. ''How so? I mean I think it's great if Brittany walks out of all of this with a real connection with Santana and everything but uh, how is this good for the rest of us?''

Sam scrunched up his face like it was obvious. ''Have you looked at Twitter in the past I don't know eight hours?''

''Not really,'' Quinn answered plaintively. ''Kind of been asleep obviously.''

''Yeah,'' said Tina. ''And before that Q and I were dealing with the trauma of seeing Dani's naked butt from when we all walked in on her and Lake, so like we've been pretty busy.''

''You know what?'' Dani looked to her two bandmates. ''You two should consider yourself lucky to have seen my butt okay! I have a great butt! You're welcome by the way, god...so ungrateful I swear.''

Quinn and Tina rolled their eyes at the guitarist and focused back on questioning Sam. ''So back to what you were saying, what's happening on Twitter now?'' Quinn asked.

Sam pulled his phone out, flicked at the screen a few times and then slide it over across the table for Tina, Quinn and Dani to view. ''You guys went viral sometime overnight. Between your concert last night and this morning the video of Santana on stage with you guys blew up.''

The Dirty Pinks let out excited little squeals as Quinn took the phone in hand and became to scroll through their Twitter mentions.

''About half of them are about Brittany and Santana having some kind of mad chemistry,'' Sam began in explanation. ''But a good portion of those are people talking about your band as a whole. Everyone wants to know who you guys are all of a sudden.''

Tina rushed to pull out her own phone and logged herself into all of their official social media accounts. ''Oh my fuck, we gained ten thousand followers since yesterday!''

''What?'' Dani then went to pull out her own phone. ''Our Instagram is blowing up too!''

Sam smiled at the other musicians at the table. Having become fond of them over the previous evening he was pleased to see them get some kind of positive recognition. ''You guys should jump on this. Really, a little online buzz can go a long way. You could really do something with all of this.''

Quinn, Tina and Dani looked amongst themselves, the three of them were surprised but delighted by this new and sudden development. It was just what they needed, a little buzz, a little push in the right direction. They had the music, they had the talent, they had the charisma, they just never had the labels full support. But now, now that they had the likes of Bruno Mars, Hayley Williams and _freaking_ Ellen liking and retweeting video of their performance alongside Santana, well that changed everything. It gave their band a chance to parlay that buzz into real success.

And it was all thanks to Santana and Brittany and those stupid handcuffs.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tent several yards away Sugar and Mike were sitting down at their own small table.

The entertainment reporter and the cameraman were half heartedly munching on their own breakfast foods while keeping their eyes on the band members. They had lost track of Brittany and Santana in the early hours of the morning and confident of what they had already managed to capture on camera they decided to grab a few hours of sleep in their camper. Once they woke up they travelled back inside the festival and with their press passes had found their way to the dining tent in the VIP area. It was a happy surprise to find the majority of The Dirty Pinks as well as one half of The Make lounging around the space. Surely the two band leaders would need to reconvene with their bandmates they thought. They figured their best bet at getting any more shots of Santana and Brittany together was to stick close, although not too close.

''I know we've been chasing this Brittany and Santana story for the past day, but I have to say if I had to pick the most crush worthy person between either band my vote would definitely go to that cute bassist,'' Mike commented as he stared at Tina from afar.

Sugar, who had an open laptop in front of her, paused her typing for a moment. ''You should go talk to her.''

''What?''

''Go talk to her,'' Sugar encouraged. ''We're press, right? Go ask her if she wants to do an interview. If she's game there's your window. Make your move, Chang.''

''No way. I mean, she's a rockstar and I'm just some no name cameraman. _You_ go ask her.''

Sugar waved her hand at him and went back to writing. She had more important matters to tend to. She had just spent the last hour constructing a fun and slightly scandalous piece on the music world's new couple, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, complete with incriminatingly intimate pictures of the two of them sitting, talking, walking and embracing in a handful of heated kisses.

Over night it seemed that the performance Santana shared with The Dirty Pinks went viral and while people said the two lead singers definitely complimented each other no one had yet to sniff out what was really going on between the two just yet.

She did her best not to be overly gossipy or salacious in her piece but she was in essence outing them as a couple to the world, online and offline. Part of her really was conflicted about it, but another part of her itched to just push the _publish_ button. She could just publish the post to the media site she was employed by, and from there the story would no doubt spread like wildfire to TMZ and Perez Hilton, and then everyone would know.

There was just something about them that she was rooting for. She really wanted to believe that once the rest of the world knew, they would root for them too. And if her story went viral and she herself got a little career boost out of it, well, what was the harm Sugar told herself. It was win-win.

Santana and Brittany had all the makings of a power couple and who wouldn't want to be a power couple. She was doing them a favor, sorta, she told herself.

''Alright, tell me what you think of my first draft,'' she said, pushing her laptop towards him.

He smiled weakly at her and shook his head. He didn't look too eager to read it. ''So you're really publishing this? Like today-today?''

''Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. I have to do it soon though. If I don't you know someone else will eventually break the story. Why not me.''

''Just because someone will eventually do it doesn't mean it has to be you though,'' he said, gently trying to dissuade her. ''I know you care about them in your weird little fangirl way but...I don't know, Sugar, do you really want to be a part of that celebrity consuming media machine? Like it's one thing to make your living doing fluffy little entertainment pieces. Sure those pieces don't exactly make any huge waves but at least they don't cross any personal or professional boundaries. I just...I just want you to be really sure.''

''And I am. I know what I'm doing. And this,'' she made a gesture to her screen. ''This is going up online.''

''Then what's stopping you from publishing right now this very second?''

'' _Morning after_ pictures of course,'' Sugar said with a wiggle of her brows. ''There's no way those two didn't spend the night together and any minute now they're gonna come strolling through here with mega obvious 'I just got laid' looks on their faces and I'm going to get one final picture of them. I have to get the coveted _day after_ shot. It's the icing on the cake. Soon as I get that, the post is going live.''

Mike held his hands up at his sides and then leaned forward to hug his camera equipment on the table in defeat. Sugar was the reporter and the on air talent, he was the cameraman. His job was to point and shoot and not ask questions. He had tried to of course all throughout the previous day but if this is the story she was insisting on telling, well, he was in no real position to stop her especially now that she had the evidence to back it all up.

It wasn't his decision so he had to let it be.

X

It was nearly 1pm when Santana woke up. She felt lips kissing up and down her shoulder. With a yawn she wiped the sleep from her eyes and opened them to find Brittany, still tucked into her side, grinning up at her.

''Morning.''

''Morning.''

Santana smiled back. This was the first time she could recall ever waking up with a girl and waking up with Brittany? Well it felt something she could get used to. ''What time is it?''

Brittany sat up and attempted to make a grab for her discarded phone on the floor but was yanked back by the cuffs, the weight of Santana keeping her in place. ''Fuh! Damn,'' she winced and rubbed at her wrist. ''Forgot about the handcuffs for a second.'' Santana brought said wrist up to her lips to kiss all better. ''But by the looks of it, probably afternoon.'' Brittany motioned with her head to a small trailer window letting it a few rays of sunshine into the room. ''You have anywhere to be?''

Santana smiled like a lazy and satisfied cat. ''Nope. Not until later tonight.''

Brittany plopped herself back down. She comfortably rested her head on Santana's pillow to resume their cuddling. ''That's right, you're playing tonight.''

''Sam and I are headlining the main stage.''

''It's a big deal,'' Brittany said, because it was. It would elevate The Make even further.

''It is,'' Santana conceded playfully. ''But not as big of a deal as what happened last night, with us.''

''We were pretty amazing... _you_ were pretty amazing.''

Santana raised a cocky little eyebrow. ''So I take it that means I was as good as all the rumors made me out to be.''

''No.''

''No?'' Santana squeaked.

''You were better.''

''Better huh?'' Santana pulled Brittany in for a sleepy kiss. ''Good to know.''

''Even though you made us fall off the bed twice but, still.''

''Um no, correction, you made us fall off the bed twice.''

''No, pretty sure that was you. You were all like _'put your leg up on my shoulder'_ and then bam! Your ass slid off the bed and you pulled me down with you because of the cuffs. You know you may not be airbrushed but you really need to tell your physical trainer to forget all of these little vanity muscles,'' Brittany stroked along her tight abdomen, ''and get you to work on your flexibility.''

Santana sat up and leaned over Brittany, blanketing her body in a flirtatious way. ''Nah I think I'd rather have you help me with my uh _flexibility.'_ '

''I mean I'm not trained but I'd be willing to give it a go,'' Brittany played along.

Santana moved down slightly to boop her nose against Brittany's. 'I want you to know it's never been like that with anyone. Last night I mean. If I was good it's only because it was with you. Because it was us.''

Brittany beamed at her confession and reached up to run a hand through dark hair. ''So I think we've established last night was something else but... what happens when all of this is over?''

Santana's smile faded as she turned quiet and serious. This, after all, was no laughing matter to her. ''What happens after this is over? What happens is after the festival I'll tell my people I'm done pretending."

"You'd really do that?"

"Of course I would. Lake's a good person too and she'll understand. She and I can release a statement about having an amicable breakup or something. And then me and you, however fast or slow you want to take it I'm all in."

"All in huh? What does that mean?"

"It means if you want to keep things quiet for a few months we can do that, we can find a way to be lowkey about it, or if you want to go to my next event with me, we can do the whole public announcement thing too, I don't care.''

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Cause being with me, it's not going to get you any buzz or attention or any of those things." Brittany knew those things didn't matter to herself and she just wanted to be sure that Santana knew exactly what she was walking into. ''I can't offer you any of that.''

"You're right, you can't...because what you offer me is better. Brittany I'm not here because of what you can do for my image or what I can do for yours, I'm here because I love the way you make me feel and I want more of that. I want that every day and every night for the rest of my life or as long as you'll have me.''

''What about other girls?'' Brittany asked carefully.

''What about them?''

''You and Lake had a PR thing which meant you were both free to be with other people because it was never real. What about now though? I mean...are you still going to...what are…cause I can't-''

''Brittany,'' Santana said, her voice warm and certain. ''That's over. I'm done with that."

"No more fangirls or groupies?"

"No. If me and you are really gonna give this thing a go then I don't want anything getting in the way of it. And anyway after what went down in this bed between us I don't think I'm going to have much use for groupies anymore."

"Oh no?"

"Nope. Not with the way you do what you do. I swear I've never came so much or so hard in my entire life.'' With that Santana snuck her free hand down to give Brittany's very squeezable naked tush a playful swat. "Who needs groupies when my new girl has the most beautiful body I've ever seen?"

"Your new girl...or your only girl?"

"My only girl. _I promise._ I don't want that anymore, I want you instead. Look all of this is going to be new and different for me and I'm sure I'm gonna mess up along the way somehow yeah but I want to try this girlfriend thing and I want to try it with you."

"Really?"

"That is, if you want to try it with me?''

Brittany's hand slid down to cup Santana's face. Her thumb went to trace along Santana's lips. ''I do.''

''Then it's settled. We're both off the market.''

''Good now…'' Brittany gave her a messy and noisy kiss. ''I have your first mission as girlfriend should you choose to accept it.''

''If this mission involves orgasms I'm more than up to the task.'' Santana bounced her hips, pressing herself against Brittany who squeaked in surprise.

''Okay, that can be your _second_ mission,'' laughed Brittany.

''So what's my first?''

''Get up and help me find a toilet because I totally have to pee.''

Santana snickered and nodded. ''Alright, I think I'm up to the task.''

Together they shimmied out of bed and began the process of putting their clothes back on. Thankfully they had dried during the last few hours although they did feel scratchy and stiff. Still they managed to be up and out of the trailer door within twenty minutes. It didn't take them long to discuss and decide that instead of heading back towards the shower trailers for Brittany's bathroom break they would instead make their way towards the dining hall tent on the other side of the VIP grounds. They both recalled that there was a row of porta potties lined up just a stone's throw away from it. This way Brittany could use the restroom and then they could grab some food afterwards. It was midday but they needed breakfast.

It was a relatively short walk to their destination. Brittany did a cute little hop when they caught sight of the portable potties and quickly ran into one. Santana waited outside and leaned against its door as she waited, the door was cracked open just the slightest bit open due to the handcuffs of course.

Santana was staring up at the perfect blue sky. This, she realized, was what it felt like to be perfectly content. Even though she was pretty sure she still had some mud in a couple of crevices and it reeked because she was standing in front of a dozen portable toilets, this was the happiest she had ever been. But then her moment of reflection was interrupted when she sensed someone come to stand directly in front of her. She startled slightly when she saw who it was.

The fangirl groupie from earlier, the one who had wanted Santana to sign her autograph on her _lady business_. The same one who had ignited a tiny flicker of jealousy within Brittany who had witnessed the exchange.

''Guh, what are you doing here?'' Santana asked with a wince.

The girl smiled and shrugged. ''I have my ways. A friend of mine hooked up with someone from OneRepublic.''

''Gross.''

''I know right? Girl has no taste in music. Anyhow she got us both VIP passes so I figured why not. I was kind of hoping I'd get to run into you again and look, here you are.''

Santana swallowed. ''Here I am.''

''I wanted to see if I could catch you alone. I don't think your blond friend from last night really liked me,'' the girl said, failing to see Santana's still cuffed wrist down at her side and up against the door. ''Which I get, I didn't really like her either. I mean I'm kind of jealous, I wish you had tried that kinky handcuff thing with me.'' The eager groupie stepped closer, entering Santana's personal space and forcing her back against the porta potty door even harder. ''But now that she's gone maybe we can have another fun time together, you know? Like that night you took me on your tour bus.''

''Yeah I don't think that's going to happen.'' Santana held up her free hand and pushed it between their bodies and gently pushed the groupie away, creating a few inches of space between them.

''Why not?''

''Because that was just a one time thing and I don't think I'm going to be doing that anymore, with anyone. It's nothing against you, so thanks but like...no thanks.''

The groupie pouted and continued to lay it on thick, stepping forward yet again but this time wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, trapping her in an unwanted hug. ''Aww, are you sure? From I recall we had a lot of fun that night together.''

In truth Santana couldn't recall much of anything of that night which was sort of the norm for most of her hookups. She usually needed a few drinks before it all went down and by the time things did get heavy it was mostly all a blur.

''I'm sure,'' Santana insisted, pulling the girl's arms off of her and again creating a few more inches of space between their bodies. ''It seems like you have good memories of that night but I don't remember much of anything and I'm sorry. But I can't do that with you again.''

''You can't?''

''I can't. I won't,'' Santana spoke with a firm certainty.

The groupie didn't seem pleased but she did realize Santana wasn't going to change her mind and looked to accept that. The girl smiled sadly at her. ''Can't blame a girl for trying.''

''Yeah well…'' Santana lifted a shoulder, at a loss for what to say. She didn't want to be unkind but she also didn't want to be encouraging. 'For the record though I'm sorry if I did anything or said anything that night that made you feel used or like an object, because you're not. You should want more than that...more than me.''

The girl shook her head at that. ''You didn't by the way. Make me feel used or whatever. But thanks for saying that anyway. Not a lot of rockstars do.''

Santana bowed her head in silence once. ''I take it from that statement I'm not exactly the only musician you've ever…''

''Let's just say I've been on a few tour buses in my life,'' groupie girl laughed and lightened up. ''But the private tour of your tour bus was my favorite.''

Santana let out a stilted chuckle. It was sort of flattering.

The girl began to walk backwards and make her departure. She didn't exactly look overjoyed at being rejected but she didn't look devastated either, she seemed to still have a little pep in her step as she toddled off and out of sight.

Santana exhaled in relief just as Brittany pushed at the door, nudging it open and making Santana stumble just a tad.

''What was that about?'' Brittany asked as she went about washing her hands with sanitizer mounted nearby. She shook them dry and squinted as she remembered. ''Was she the same fangirl of yours from last night?''

''Yeah.''

''What'd she want, or do I not want to know?''

''She wanted something that she's never gonna get,'' Santana vowed. ''And I made sure she knew that.''

Brittany searched Santana's eyes and smiled. ''I trust you.''

''Good.''Santana reached down and interlocked their fingers with their cuffed hands.

Of course little did each of them know that within a few short moments that trust would be completely shattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout out to thisisnotourparadise on tumblr for being a sounding board and a supportive cheerleader during the last few parts of this fic. Appreciate you!**

X

It was midday and the large food service tent was filled to the brim with artists and bands lounging about in luxury. It was a bit of a hassle as Santana and Brittany slowly inched their way towards the buffet line. Brittany accidentally stepped on Ed Sheeran's foot, Santana accidentally got jabbed in the side by Lana Del Rey. By the time they made it to the food they were ready to load up and get the hell out of there. Neither of them were in the mood to search for a table or sit among the crowds. The plan was to take their plates back to Santana's trailer and have breakfast in bed.

''I'm so starved,'' Brittany said as shovelled a serving of eggs onto her plate.

"Me too."

"Oo! Grab me a piece of French toast on your side, I can't reach it."

"Done. Since you're over there get a little cup of that whipped cream will ya?"

Brittany looked at the food on Santana's plate. "What are you going to put whipped cream on?"

"You hopefully. The sooner we get our food the sooner we can go back to my trailer and out of these clothes."

"You're ready for round two?"

''You know if you want to be technical about it, it'd be more like round six.''

Brittany shot her a look as if to say _oh please_. ''I'll give you round four maybe, _if_ we're counting each singular orgasm as a different round, but there was no way you went for _six_ rounds.''

''We totally went for six rounds!'' Santana said in defense of her awesome stamina.

''In your dreams did we go for six rounds!''

They squabbled as they started walking away with their drinks and food in hand and that's when Brittany spotted someone familiar sitting nearby.

''Wait,'' Brittany said halting Santana along with her. ''Is that-it is-hold up!''

In the middle of the crowded area Brittany took several confident, firm strides over to a table where she saw the one and only Holly Holliday. Holly looked to be in deep conversation with several people who were hanging on her every word.

Addressing her audience at the table Holly calmly took a sip of a mimosa. ''So then I says to Mable I says-''

''You,'' Brittany interjected and tossed her plate of food on the table, making everything around it clink. ''Holly whoever, you got some freaking nerve showing up here backstage.''

Holly's face cracked in confusion and discomfort. ''Excuse me?''

''Oh you don't remember us? We're the two people you handcuffed together against their will yesterday.'' Brittany made a show of lifting up her cuffed hand. Santana's own cuffed hand could only limpy follow. ''You have one sick sense of humor lady. Seriously who does that? Just so you know we spent _hours_ running around this place trying to get out of them.''

Santana flinched. This was looking like it was going to get real unpleasant real fast if she didn't say something. ''Uh Brittany?''

''No,'' Brittany said softly to her. She was in no mood to be soothed, she was ready to give Holly Holliday a piece of her mind. ''What she did, what you did-'' she reached forward to give Holly a hard poke in her shoulder. ''-was out of line and completely uncalled for but I guess that doesn't matter to you. As long as you found it funny right? You're lucky we don't kick your ass!''

''Brittany,'' Santana tried to get her attention again, to no avail however.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa.'' Holly stood up from her seat and raised her hands at her side as if to playfully surrender. ''Why don't we all just chillax huh?''

''Don't tell me to chillax,'' Brittany shouted. ''What kind of life coach are you? Something tells me you're the last person who should be meddling in anyone else's life.''

Realizing that her flippant remark was probably not the right way to go Holly got serious. ''I'm an excellent life coach I have you know and of course I remember the two of you. For the record though I didn't do what I did because I thought it was a joke. Handcuffing the two of you together was an exercise, albeit an unorthodox one. But when I realized it probably wasn't doing either of you any good I tracked the both of you down and gave you guys the key.''

''What are you talking about?'' Brittany scoffed. ''You never showed up and you certainly never gave us the key!''

''Uh yes I did,'' said Holly.

They were creating a full on scene as everyone around them stopped eating and paused to watch this strange exchange taking place.

Behind them, several tables away Sam and The Dirty Pinks took notice. A few tables away from them Sugar and Mike shared a glance before she gave him a nudge, silently instructing him to turn his camera on and aim it at the people in question.

''I showed up backstage at your concert last night,'' Holly explained. ''I figured you two being handcuffed for a couple of hours was enough so I went to your show and found your friend backstage. The blond guy with the weird lips. Him. I gave him the key and told him to give it to you. He said he would.''

''Well he didn't,'' Brittany protested with an indignant laugh. ''Right Santana?''

Holly stared hard and long at Santana, and then Brittany, and then Santana again. The older woman blinked rapidly as if she were trying to piece something together in her head.

''He never gave us a key,'' Brittany again stated. This time she turned to Santana at her side, seeking support and someone to back her up. This Holly lady was clearly lying through her teeth. ''Right? Right? He never gave you the key,'' she said to Santana and then to Holly, ''he never gave her the key!''

Holly softened towards Brittany. ''I don't know where the key is now, but I'm telling you the truth. I was backstage at your show. I left the key for the both of you...I'm sorry if you didn't get it.''

''You _weren't_ at my show,'' Brittany said, still clinging to what she wanted to believe. Because if Holly was telling the truth that meant Sam had the key all along, and if Sam had the key then that meant more than likely Santana was completely aware of its location. All of this of course in turn meaning there was the possibility that the previous night was orchestrated on some level.

''I was,'' Holly said gently. ''Ask yourself this if I wasn't at your show then how would I know that near the end of your set you and Santana did some kooky mash up of _Tainted Love_?''

Brittany didn't have an answer to that and the truth of the statement hit her like a ton of bricks. She studied Santana at her side for a long moment.

''Do you have the key?'' she asked.

''No.''

''Does _Sam_ have the key?''

There was no way around it. No way but the truth as uncomfortable as it may be. ''Yes,'' Santana answered, her voice wavering with emotion.

''Did you know?''

Santana said nothing and that was confirmation enough for Brittany who was now on the brink of tears as she stormed off. Unfortunately she couldn't just storm away from Santana who had no choice but to toss her own plate of food aside and follow her out, past the crowds of people to stand about just outside of the tent.

''Brittany let me explain okay? Please.'' Santana begged as she moved around desperately in order to see into Brittany's eyes, but it seemed no matter how many times she tried Brittany would just turn away, refusing to look at her. She went to place a hand on her shoulder only to have Brittany shrug it off and spin around to confront her.

''What the hell was all of this? Was this whole thing just some big game to you? Some joke?''

''What? Of course not.''

''The first time we were in your trailer, right after it happened, I told you what my show that night meant to me. I told you what it meant to my band. You knew it was the most important show of my life and you didn't think to tell me _oh by the way Sam has the key_?''

''But I didn't know he had the key until _after_ we finished your show.'' Santana wasn't trying to make excuses or downplay what she did but she thought that was important to note. ''I would've never went on stage handcuffed like that if I knew we had the key beforehand for the exact reason you said, because I knew how important it was to you.''

Brittany was practically trembling in place. ''Let's just say I believe that, why didn't you say anything after the fact when you knew Holly had given Sam the key?''

Santana sniffed, looking all kinds of sad and pathetic. ''As far as everyone knew your ex had bolt cutters being delivered so I thought...I thought since we were going to be seperated soon anyway when they got here, why not wait? You and I were starting to have fun, we were starting to really talk and connect and I thought that could mean something. I wanted it to mean something so bad. But then, then the bolt cutters didn't pan out and at that point...I just wanted more time with you. But I swear I was going to tell you about the key.''

''When?'' Brittany demanded.

''Right before we…'' Santana started and then went very quiet and very serious. ''Right before we made love. I swear I was going to tell you right then and there but then you...you...you know the rest. I got caught up in the moment, I got caught up in you and I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry.''

''If you liked me, if you wanted us to spend time together why couldn't you have just said that in the first place?''

''I should have. That was my dumbass mistake but it doesn't change how I feel about you. Brittany…'' Santana wiped at her red and watery eyes. ''I love you.''

''You love me?'' Brittany looked up skywards, questioning the plausibility after all of this. She felt so silly, so foolish. The night before had felt like an endless epic and intimate adventure between the two of them but maybe perhaps that was all in her head she thought. Maybe it hadn't been any of that, maybe it was just the spontaneity of it all that made it feel bigger and more powerful than it really was. ''We spent one day together...you don't even know me and you know what? I'm starting to think I don't even know you.''

''That's not true. I'll gladly spend the rest of my life making up for the key but you can't say that you and me weren't real. Last night was real and not just the sex - mind blowing as it was - everything you shared with me and everything I shared with you, all of that was real. It was real.'' Santana's cheeks were wet with tears. ''Every laugh and every second and every secret. You're the only girl I've ever really truly shared myself with in that way.''

''How do I know that?'' Brittany was full on crying now as well, her voice breaking. ''If you lied about the key, what else did you lie about? Because for all I know all of that - all of that about feeling alone and trapped and empty - could've just been an act. Just something you do to make girls believe they're special and that you _just need saving_ so they fall into bed with you.''

''I would never do that! You have to believe me. You have to trust me.''

''How can I after what you pulled? God I'm such an idiot to have not seen through it all. You're Santana Lopez. Just another imposter in this industry.''

''No I'm not and deep down inside you know that,'' Santana insisted. ''You're telling me had these handcuffs come off earlier in the night you would've just said your goodbyes and been on your merry way? You're telling me you didn't feel anything that would've made you want more time with me?''

''That's my point, Santana, I don't know what I would've done because you took away that choice for me. I thought we were LITERALLY stuck together but the entire time the key was in your band mate's pocket. If you cared about me so much like you say you do I would've thought you would've given that to me, a choice.''

''That isn't how it was, I mean-I wasn't thinking about it like that.''

''Were you even thinking at all? About me? About me having any kind of say in the matter? You know maybe - _just maybe_ \- if you had told me about the key and explained how you felt, maybe I would've taken the handcuffs off and _still_ wanted to spend the rest of my night with you.''

''So you're saying even if we weren't handcuffed together we would've still ended up exactly where we were back in my trailer between the sheets?''

''That's not the point,'' Brittany stressed. ''The point is you made a choice for the both of us. You can't just trap someone into spending time with you, you can't just do things like that and then think everything is okay because of who you are.''

''I know and I don't.'' Santana stepped forward and gently placed her hands on each of Brittany's shoulders and let them slide down slowly to her hands which she held within her own. She brought them to her lips and laid heartbreakingly soft kisses onto them. ''I did a stupid selfish thing but please, please don't let this be over because of it. Please?''

Brittany watched as Santana cried and for a moment Brittany was almost compelled to crumble right along with her and into her arms. There was a part of Brittany that just wanted to accept what Santana was saying and let it be but that part of her died a little when she turned her head and noticed that a small handful of people had actually followed them out and had been watching their teary exchange with each other.

Quinn, Dani, Tina, Sam and Lake were standing there watching, looking concerned and shocked at this unexpected dust up. But the one thing that made Brittany freeze up and go cold was when she caught sight of the camera lens that was trained on them. It appeared that along with their bandmates that persistent little entertainment reporter Sugar Motta and her cameraman had also followed them out but of course what made their witnessing this so much worse was the fact that they were obviously getting video and taping her and Santana's deeply private moment.

That was the life Santana Lopez had signed up for, but that wasn't what Brittany was about and it was like a slap to the face to know their vulnerable moment would more than likely be fodder to the vultures online.

''Whoever has this key, can you please get the handcuffs the hell off me?'' Brittany asked, wiping away her tears and trying to compose herself, not wanting to give anything more to the camera.

As Santana stood speechless Sam jogged up and pulled the key out from his pocket. Brittany snatched it away and with a shaky hand freed herself from the restraints before tossing the key to the ground and making a break from the scene. She didn't want anyone getting video of her tears, she didn't want anyone owning a piece of her like that, especially after she felt like she had been lied to by the person she had intimately shared herself with the previous night.

Quinn, Dani and Tina tossed panicked but apologetic looks towards Sam and Lake and without a word they began to jog after Brittany. Lake and Sam looked towards each other, not knowing what to say to Santana who was left standing before them, her cuff still attached to her wrist.

Santana looked devastated and heartbroken and about a million other things, of course all of those emotions dimmed and were replaced with a sort of blind rage when she herself spotted Sugar and Mike and that damn video camera. In that second something in her snapped and she started for them, or rather more specifically, she started towards that camera, intent on pulling it off of the cameraman and breaking it until nothing of it existed. Unable to channel her sadness and frustration in any other way destroying the electronic device was her only outlet. She went at Sugar in order to get to Mike but Santana only managed to give one good hard shove before Sam pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping her in place before she could do any damage.

The last thing they needed, they last thing Santana needed was news of her breaking the property of someone from the press.

As Santana struggled against him slightly Sam tried to calm her. ''Santana, stop, okay? Stop. I know you're angry but you can't do that. Come on, please.''

Lake meanwhile went to approach Sugar and Mike. She was calm but firm. ''You know what? I don't know what you were planning on doing with this footage but it doesn't matter. You really need to hand it over.''

''Hand it over?'' Sugar squeaked. ''No way.'' She gently nudged Mike behind her, not wanting anyone to get to the camera in his hands when it had something obviously valuable on it. Morning after shots were what she had wanted but witnessing this, a teary lover's quarrel in public? Well this was so much better and juicier and _automatic proof_ that the two were more than just acquaintances with each other.

Lake shook her head and faced off with the reporter. ''Yes way. Look this isn't a game and this isn't entertainment.''

Sugar tilted her head in consideration. ''I think this is the definition of entertainment.''

''For who?'' the supermodel questioned. ''How is showing two people in emotional distress entertainment? Like, what kind of sad person finds that enjoyable to watch?''

Lake who had her own weird issues with overly nosy press really seemed to take issue. There had been so many things written about her, so many of her own vulnerable moments had been not only exposed but mocked online for all to see. All of it of course driving her to a breaking point and forcing her to act out irrationally. It was why her people had insisted she and Santana play act like they were some hot new couple on the scene. Because the only way to make people forget a story was to create a new one, a more favorable one. But why, why should they have to play this game in the first place Lake had begun to wonder. She had never managed to stand up for herself with the press so now, presented with this situation she took it upon herself to stand up for Santana who was at the very least her friend if nothing else.

''We're not dolls and we're not toys and when someone closes a celebrity magazine or exits out of tab for a gossip blog, we don't cease to exist,'' Lake said. ''We have to go on living our real lives which people like you seem so eager to put under a microscope. Watching someone fall apart, watching someone cry, watching someone mess up and then laughing at them for it... _that's not entertainment_.''

''No one here is laughing,'' Sugar said.

''Maybe _you're_ not and maybe _he_ isn't,'' Lake tossed a nod off in Mike's direction. ''But the people at home who are going to watch this little video you just took, they will. And Santana...Brittany...they're going to have to live with that. I asked nicely but if you're not going to hand over that footage you need to be really sure what you're doing _because that's going to be something you have to live with_.''

With that Lake turned to see that Santana and Sam had walked off together a short distance away and looked to be heading back towards their tour bus. She started off in the same direction though she didn't look like she was in any rush to catch up to them. She lagged behind as Sam strolled with Santana and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder as they went.

Sugar and Mike relaxed once they were finally alone.

''I can't believe that just happened.'' Mike exhaled as he brought the camera down from his shoulder. ''What do we do now?''

He wasn't overjoyed with what had just went down in front of them, he really didn't want to hurt anyone, but he also knew how important this story was to Sugar and it looked like she had gotten everything she had wanted from it. It was all on his camera. Intrigue, sex, drama. He would've thought she would be celebrating and rushing them off back to their camper to upload the video and prepare her story to finally go live. But she wasn't. When he turned to look at her head on she wasn't smiling. There was nothing victorious or happy about her facial expression.

All he saw was a look of utter remorse as Lake's words seemed to sink into her head and heart.

X

The Dirty Pinks had followed Brittany as she silently cried all the way back to their tour bus.

All of them were at a loss as to what to say or do as Brittany climbed into her bunk and pulled the small privacy curtain around her. Quinn suggested to Dani and Tina that they just give her space and let her cry it out until she was ready to open up. The three of them spent the next couple of hours at the front half of the tour bus trying to occupy themselves.

Tina was playing on her phone and streaming her music through a bluetooth speaker they had set up on their flimsy little dining table. Quinn, meanwhile, was reading a book on their even more flimsy couch. As for Dani she was changing the strings on one of her guitars, twisting the tuning pegs to increase the tension. She was only half paying attention to what she was doing and ended up tightening one string way too much, making the silver wire pop off and _whip her_ in the face.

''Dah! Fuck!'' Dani whimpered and pressed a hand to her cheek where the string had hit. Needless to say getting whipped by a too tight string hurt like a bitch. ''You know if we ever make it big I'm never changing my own strings again. This is why people have roadies or guitar techs!'' Giving up on the string changing process for the time being she tossed her instrument aside and kicked back in her seat.

Tina giggled at Dani's mishap and returned to her phone. ''So someone from the label emailed us.''

''What'd they say?'' asked Quinn, peeking her head out of her novel.

''That they want to conference call us tomorrow and talk _options and opportunities_ , whatever that means,'' Tina answered as she scrolled. ''Seems they've noticed the uptick in our social media followers and overall presence. We're trending now so now the label wants to give us their attention.''

''This is just what we needed. Doing that song with Santana gave us some kind of edge,'' Dani added.

''Maybe it's for the best if we don't mention the Santana part of it all when we break all of this to Brittany,'' said Quinn.

''When exactly are we going to break it to her?'' Dani asked. ''She's been in her bunk alone for hours.''

''I don't think she's stopped crying since we got here, guys,'' Tina worried. ''I think it's time we talked to her.''

With a look of determination Quinn stood up and began walking to the rear of the bus where their small bunks were. Tina and Dani stood and followed after her. They were a band after all and there was no reason Quinn should have to go it alone to comfort Brittany who was still very much their leader.

With Dani and Tina at her sides and a step behind her Quinn gently pulled the curtain partition around Brittany's bunk back to reveal Brittany laying on her back. Her forearm was covering her eyes and her cheeks were wet from newly shed tears.

''Britt,'' Dani said softly.

''Are you okay?'' Tina asked.

''I'm fine,'' Brittany said with a sob stuck in her throat. ''I'm great.''

''Then why are you crying?'' asked Quinn.

''Because the Chainsmokers suck,'' Brittany shouted through her tears as she pulled her arm away from her face. ''Can someone please change _this music_?''

''Oh right sorry.'' Tina smiled awkward like as she brought her phone back out to skip the track. She forgot she was still streaming, she also forgot Brittany hated the Chainsmokers though she doubted that they were the cause for Brittany turning into a huge blubbery mess. In an uncomfortable coincidence however the next track on Tina's playlist was The Make's _You Instead_. The electronic intro filled the entire bus and soon Santana's voice was all around them. This of course only made Brittany's tears rush out harder and faster. Dani slapped Tina's phone in warning. ''What?!'' Tina hissed as she scrambled to exit out of the app. ''It was on shuffle! Sorry!''

Quinn shook her head and went to sit on Brittany's bunk near her legs. She placed a supportive, comforting hand on her. ''Britt. Maybe you should go talk to her.''

They all knew who the _her_ in question was.

''Why?'' Brittany said with a sad little sigh. She wiped at her face and tried to compose herself enough to talk to her friends. "What's there to talk about? She lied to me. And maybe I should've expected that. I knew her for, what, a day? I put all of my hopes into this crazy idea that we could have a relationship after a single day. I mean how stupid was I?''

''You're not stupid,'' Tina insisted.

"You know I heard all the stories about her. I _read_ all the stories about her,'' Brittany laughed pathetically. ''But when I was with her...I could've sworn it was like she was an entirely different person. Or at least I thought she was."

"Maybe she really is," Dani said.

''Look," Quinn spoke. "None of us are going to stand here and defend what she did because yeah it was a pretty dumbass thing to do, but do you really think she was pretending with you the entire night?''

''I don't know what to think.''

X

Nearby on the same lot, Santana and Sam were stewing in silence within their own tour bus. Lake, who had travelled with them to the festival for the sake of appearances, had went to the upper level of the bus in order to give them privacy.

Santana had stopped crying of course and now just looked devastated, totally emotionally drained. Sam, for his part, wasn't sure what to do but he was determined to be there for her in her time of need to make up for all of the pettiness he had thrown her way before. She was sitting down on their long spacious couch and he went down on his knees in front of her. He pulled out the handcuff key which he had made a grab for after Brittany had chunked it to the ground and began the process of getting Santana's cuff off of her.

Sam looked at her with sadness in his eyes. ''I'm sorry about what happened with Brittany.''

''It doesn't matter.''

''Yes it does. You really cared about her. I know you Santana. You've never acted this way over a girl before. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen you cry before. You care about her...and maybe, maybe there's a way to get her back.''

''Why? She's better off without me. She deserves better.'' Once her wrist was free Santana rubbed at it. It felt so strange not having Brittany by her side after so many hours together.

''She deserves someone who loves her.''

''She deserves someone who isn't going to hurt her and clearly, that's all I'm capable of doing.''

''I knew this whole handcuff business was going to come back to screw things over.''

''That wasn't your fault. It was mine.'' Santana wasn't going to put that on him when the entire thing was her doing. ''You told me about the key, this was my mistake, not yours.''

''You could tell her it was mine though,'' he suggested as he crawled up to sit beside her ''You could say I was being difficult and wouldn't give it to you or something and-''

''I'm not gonna lie to her again, Sam,'' Santana said. ''I get what you're trying to do here with me - be all encouraging - and that means a lot to me but it doesn't matter because me and Brittany? Whatever that was, I'm pretty sure it's over.''

''It doesn't have to be.''

''I don't think there's any talking my way out of this.''

''Maybe you can't talk your way out of it, but maybe there's a way to show her what you feel.''

''How exactly am I going to do that?''

Sam opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't exactly have any ideas.

And that's when someone knocked on the door of the tour bus.

''Were you expecting anyone?'' Sam asked.

Santana shook her head and went to open the door to see what the noise was about. Behind said door stood Elliott and his ragtag band of misfits.

It took her a few seconds to place where she knew them from. She and Brittany had crashed Elliott and his friends campfire hangout the previous night and offered autographs and selfies in exchange for food and drink. They had spent a good little while with the group, who it turned out was just starting out as a young and eager band themselves. At the end of their time together Santana had pulled Elliott aside and offered him a sort of deal which she had honestly forgotten all about until now when he and his crew were on her doorstep.

''I got it!'' Elliott exclaimed. ''What you asked for, we got it! It took us hours and me and my friends smell like garbage but we got it!''

''Got what?'' asked Sam who looked to Santana for clarification.

Elliott jumped in to explain to him. ''Santana asked me to find something for her and in exchange she'd invest a little seed money into our band.''

And then like it was the most valuable thing in the world Elliot opened his palm to reveal a guitar pick, but not just any guitar pick. This guitar pick had a cute fuzzy cartoon unicorn that happened to be farting an equally cute rainbow.

It was Brittany's guitar pick. She had somehow lost it during the barn rave.

''It took us awhile to find the barn but it was right where you'd said it'd be,'' Elliot continued to speak rapidly in excitement. ''It was empty by the time we got there and the entire floor was covered in trash and puddles of beer but we found it.''

''After three hours of crawling around on our hands and knees,'' Kitty added from behind him.

''So, we're still good right?'' Elliot asked Santana. ''The deal is still on?''

Santana took the pick between her to fingertips and nodded. ''The deal is still on.''

''How much is _a little seed money_ exactly'' Sam asked, only to get no answer.

X

Not too far away in their less than glamorous camper Mike and Sugar were at the small fold up dining table where both of their laptops were set up.

They had them both open and were reviewing the very last of the footage they gotten. Mike only watched it all once before closing his out, it was way too uncomfortable and way too private for him. But Sugar found herself going over the last piece of video, of Brittany and Santana crying during their emotional exchange that saw a broken and betrayed looking Brittany walking away cuff free from Santana.

She kept clicking around, rewinding the scene from stop to start and back again. Zooming in on each of their faces in anguish, as Santana pleaded, as Brittany shook her head and let the tears fall freely.

This suddenly didn't feel like it was fun anymore to her. It felt real and it felt painful.

She had been so caught up in the possibility of breaking the story of a new hot celebrity couple in the music world, all she saw was the fun and the adventure and the possibility between them. But now, faced with footage of both Santana and Brittany in heartache and turmoil, it brought her no joy.

''I don't think I can use this,'' Sugar admitted as she hit pause on Brittany's face which was crumpled up mid-sob.

''Why?''

''Because I was wrong.''

''About them being in love with each other?''

''No, they're totally in love with each other. I was right about that,'' Sugar explained. ''If they weren't in love with each other I don't think they would've been crying over each other like this. This is...this is too much.''

''Let me get this straight after all of that running around yesterday, after virtually following the two of them around the entire festival grounds-you're giving up?'' Mike wasn't angry with his questioning, he was just completely confused by Sugar's sudden change of heart on all of this.

''I'm not giving up, I just don't think I can do this to them now at least not after seeing them both break down like that right in front of our camera.''

''So that's it then?'' he asked, a little relieved to hear her say that. ''We just delete our files and forget it ever happened.''

''I'm not sure yet,'' Sugar sighed. ''But I know I can't just out them as a couple without their consent now. One, because for all we know they might not even be a couple anymore after that and two, because it was totally entitled of me to think I should have any say in their private life. I report entertainment...and I get it now. If I want to dissect their songs or their shoes, that's my job. But...'' She tapped the screen. ''What they do when they're not on stage, it isn't for us. Because it's not entertainment. We're not entitled to see them - or any celebrity - like this when it isn't their choice.''

Mike smiled at her softly. He was glad to hear her come around to his way of thinking.

''Then what's the game plan now?''

''The game plan is we go back out and do what we came here to do. We still have a few interviews lined up for today and maybe we can get some B roll afterwards.''

''Can do,'' Mike said as he started prepping his camera.

''And as for this…'' Sugar once again tapped her laptop screen, touching Brittany's face. ''We'll figure out what to do with the footage later, if anything.''

They put away their computers, making sure they secured all of Brittany and Santana's video files and made sure they had all of their real equipment with them and then started out, hopping down from their camper and making their way back to the festival.

They kicked up dirt as they walked.

''I'm really proud of you, you know,'' Mike said.

''Why? I dragged you on a wild goose chase all day yesterday only to change my mind after the fact. You should be pissed.''

''Nah. Don't get me wrong I could've done without all of that running around last night but I think it taught me something. About connection and taking chances I mean. If you knew you could have one perfect amazing day with someone you cared about and wanted would you take it if you knew it was going to end in heartache after 24 hours?''

''Is this a serious question?''

''Yeah. It's made me think. And I think I would. If I knew that's all I would ever get I'd take one near perfect day with this special someone, even if it was going to end in my own tears. I would.''

Sugar grinned and cracked. ''Is this your way of telling me you have feelings for me?''

Mike playfully shoved her in a sibling like way. ''In your dreams, Motta. I'm being serious here. Would you take one day over nothing?''

Sugar tilted her head and considered this for a moment as the continued to stroll. ''I guess I would too, if I felt that kind of connection to someone and I knew there was a definite shelf life to the relationship, I'd still go for it. Most people don't even get one perfect day, you know. I want to believe that you have to put your heart out there even if in the end your heart just gets bitch slapped.''

Mike made a thoughtful noise in agreement with that statement. And then with a new found confidence he decided. ''If I see that cute bass player from The Dirty Pinks again...I think I'm gonna ask if she wants to grab a corndog or cotton candy with me.''

This pleased Sugar and seemed to really lighten her up. ''Get some, Chang!''

''Don't be gross.''

''Who's being gross? I'm being supportive!''

''Well be supportive all you want but whatever happens, promise me you won't get all weirdly hyper-fixated on _my_ potential love connection.''

''Excuse your mouth, you would be lucky to have me as your personal fangirl and shipper.''

''Yeah yeah yeah whatever.''

X

Back on The Dirty Pinks tour bus there was a knock on the door.

Brittany was still sulking in her bunk, trying to wrap her head around what Santana did and if it was something she could move beyond. Dani and Tina meanwhile were both dealing with the influx of followers on their social media, they were scrolling through their phones liking fans tweets and occasionally replying to the sweet, supportive comments. This of course left Quinn to stand up and answer the knock.

On the other side of the door stood a man with slight facial hair who introduced himself as Elliott.

''I'm looking for Brittany,'' he said after his very brief introduction. He pulled out a plain white envelope. ''I have a delivery. I was told she'd be here.''

Quinn squinted. She wasn't sure what this was about but the guy looked harmless enough. ''She's busy but I'll be sure she gets it.'' Quinn attempted to take the envelope only to have Elliott pull it towards his chest.

''Sorry, I was given direct instructions to give this to Brittany and no one else.''

''What is it?''

''I can't say,'' said Elliott. ''All I can say is that it's important.''

Quinn turned her head to holler down towards the back of the bus. ''Brittany, there's somebody here for you.''

It took several moments but after gathering herself up Brittany came to the bus door. Her eyes were red and she definitely looked like she had seen better days.

''There you are,'' Elliott chirped. ''Remember me from last night?''

''Yeah. What are you doing here?'' Brittany asked, a little lost as to what was going on.

''I have something for you.''

He handed her the envelope Brittany which tore into it only to find the only thing inside the sealed envelope was a guitar pick.

Her guitar pick.

Her lucky unicorn guitar pick.

''How did you...who told you...where did you get this?'' Brittany asked, stunned and amazed. She thought she had lost it forever. ''I lost it in the middle of a rave.''

''Last night right before you and Santana left our campfire she pulled me aside,'' Elliott answered. ''She said that if I wanted some seed money for my band she had a job for us. She told me where the barn was and explained what your pick looked like. Santana said if we found it she'd pay us.''

''Pay you?'' asked Quinn.

''Yeah. We spent a few hours on the floor of that barn but we found it. We went and showed it to Santana, she paid us and then she told us to make sure it got back to you.''

Quinn gently took Brittany's pick and lifted it up to inspect for herself. ''Out of curiosity, how much did Santana pay you?''

''Five thousand dollars.''

'' _She what?_ '' Quinn squeaked. ''This pick cost like $1.50!''

''It's what she offered us last night,'' said Elliot. ''She dropped it into our account like thirty minutes ago. Hell, me and my friends would've probably done it for five hundred dollars. But this five grand is really gonna help us get our music off the ground. Santana's a really great person, you know.''

''And you said she asked you to do this last night?'' Brittany asked the man. ''Not this morning?''

''No, it was definitely last night at the campfire. She said this pick was really really important to you and because of that it was really important to her. She said money was no object.''

Brittany took back her guitar pick from Quinn and just stared down at the thing in contemplation. She was so lost in thought Quinn realized she was going to have to see Elliott off. She thanked him for finding Brittany's favorite, lucky pick and said she was looking forward to what he and his band did in the future and wished them luck. After their quick goodbye she shut the bus door and turned around to see Brittany still examining her own pick.

''I can't believe she did that,'' Brittany said.

''She dropped some major change for a single pick,'' Quinn noted, impressed.

''It's my lucky one,'' Brittany was obviously moved. ''I told her I never played a show without it.''

''You know…'' Quinn started gently, trying to play devil's advocate. ''If Santana had arranged all of this today I would say this was probably some last minute attempt to save face or win you back over but, the fact that Santana arranged this last night _just because she wanted to do something for you_ …'' Quinn let the rest of her statement go unsaid.

If this truly had been all a game or a joke to Santana, then why would she go above and beyond to make sure Brittany was reunited with her favorite, lucky pick? Why would she even bother? And why would she do it when there was nothing in it for her?

Brittany swallowed as she digested the emotion and the affection behind Santana's not so small gesture, because she wanted to believe it had to mean something. Maybe it _wasn't_ all a lie if, even after Brittany had rejected her, Santana _still_ shelled out the cold hard cash to make sure the pick made its way back to Brittany's hands.

''I'm not saying you should forgive her but why don't you talk to her,'' Quinn suggested.

Brittany looked like she was a little more open to the idea now. ''Even if I wanted to, how, I don't exactly have her number.''

''I think Dani might be able to help you out with that.''

X

 **We're nearing the end, dear readers. Only a couple more chapters to go. I just want to thank everyone for going on this super silly ride with me so far. You all have no idea how encouraging it is to hear from you and know that someone else out there is digging what I'm putting out there. You guys rock.**

 **As always you can come poke at me on tumblr. I'm yourstreetserenade. I have a picture of Brittany's guitar pick up if you want to see it, and trust me, you're gonna want to see it. It's so Brittany lol. Also! That whole Dani getting whipped in the face with a guitar string has happened to me. Like they say you're supposed to face away from the strings when you're changing them but 16 year old me was like 'I knows what I'm doing!' but then wham, I got smacked in the cheek and it hurt like a bitch. Ah, memories.**


	14. Chapter 14

''You want me to do what now?'' Dani asked her bandmates.

''We need you to call Lake,'' Quinn instructed on Brittany's behalf.

''Why?''

''Because. We have to go through you to get to Lake to get to Santana so Brittany can talk to her,'' Quinn explained.

It was going to take a little effort to organize and arrange but it wasn't entirely impossible for them to get ahold of Santana. If Dani had gotten close to Lake the previous night the odds were that they had exchanged numbers in the hopes of seeing each other again. If Dani had Lake's number and Lake in turn had access to Santana, there was Brittany's answer.

''Hold up,'' Brittany said as she anxiously began to pace up and down the length of the bus and tried to work out her feelings on the matter. ''I haven't decided if I want to talk to her yet. All I said two seconds ago was that I'm _maybe_ open to the idea.''

''Too late it's ringing!'' Dani hollered.

Brittany's eyes widened in panic and she attempted to go over and end the call but Dani stood up and did a spinny little dance in place, blocking Brittany from taking her cell phone away.

''Hey, Lake,'' Dani sang smoothly into her phone when Lake picked up. There was a cute smug tone to her voice. ''Oh what's that, _oh you were just thinking about me huh?_ Yeah last night was pretty amazing...uh huh...oh yeah...me too...absolutely. Oh you liked that huh? Well next time you'll have to return the favor. _Mmmhmm_. No I'll be around tonight if you're still here. For sure, for sure, we'll definitely have to meet up then. Just tell me when and where and this time we won't be interrupted...''

Quinn, Tina and Brittany each gave her a silly look as if to say _can you please hit on the girl later and get back to the matter at hand_.

Dani straightened up and cleared her throat to gently interrupt Lake on the other end of the line. ''So uh listen Lake I have a teeny tiny favor to ask you and it's kind of important and there's a lot riding it…. _do you think you can wear that Victoria Secret lingerie set you wore on your latest billboard ad when we meet up tonight?_ '' Quinn charged forward and swatted Dani on the arm. That was _not_ the favor they needed. ''Owww!'' Dani yelped.

Quinn yanked the phone away from her friend and put it to her own ear. ''Hey, Lake, this is Quinn from last night...yeah, me. I'm sorry to break into your conversation with Dani but The Dirty Pinks need a favor and you're the only one who can help.''

Quinn went on, explaining the situation and what they needed. Lake was more than sympathetic and easily agreed to help in whatever way she could. She and Santana may have just been PR but she didn't want to see her hurt like this especially after Lake herself had found something with Dani. She gave Quinn the phone number and told her to tell Brittany good luck.

''This is it.'' Quinn said, ending the call and handing Brittany a piece of paper she had jotted the numbers down onto. ''This is Santana.''

Brittany took the paper in hand and studied it. All she had to do was dial the number and open the line of communication.

''Are you going to do it?'' Dani asked.

''No...maybe...yes...I don't know,'' Brittany rambled nervously. Her head and heart were being pulled in a dozen different directions. ''I haven't figured that out yet. What would I even say? Yes her getting my lucky pick back to me was a really sweet gesture that I totally appreciate but that doesn't just automatically erase what she did. She still lied to me and a huge part of me wants to forgive her but can I? Should I?''

''I don't think any of us have those answers Brittany,'' Tina supplied. ''I think the only way you're going to figure them out is by talking it out with Santana.''

''Make the call,'' Quinn urged. ''Listen even if the two of you don't work out and you never see her again and all either of you get out of this phone call is a goodbye, you still need to do it. Not for her but for you.''

Realizing that Brittany was still debating with herself internally, Quinn, Tina and Dani announced they were going outside to take a walk outside. This was a decision and a phone call Brittany would need to make in private. They told Brittany to take her time and do what she felt was right and that no matter what they would be there to back her up because they were her friends, they were her family, they were her band.

The girls made their exit and left Brittany alone to contemplate.

She was beyond upset but she remembered something Santana had said to her the night before. _You could break my heart or I could break your heart, we don't know what could happen or could be but however this ends it has to be better than this beautiful painful undefined inbetween_.

Picking up the phone and talking to Santana might be the beginning of the end. She could very possibly come to the conclusion that Santana's omission was too much for her to simply overlook. That would be that and that would be all she walked away with. One single amazing night shared together. That was a possibility. But there was also the possibility that if she had the chance to hear Santana out, if she heard the aching and sincerity in Santana's voice, well maybe there was still something there between them worth salvaging.

However things turned out, whatever came to be, knowing for sure what they were or weren't had to better than being in that undefined inbetween.

She had felt like her entire romantic life had been lived in that space, the inbetween. She had been passing time with people here and there along the way, having a laugh and just getting along but none of them had ever truly excited her or captivated her the way a song could, until Santana came along that is.

Brittany needed to know if that meant something and the only way to know would be to call she concluded as she took a deep breath and punched in the numbers.

It only took two rings before she heard Santana answer.

''It's me,'' Brittany said in greeting.

''Oh my god Brittany.''

''Is it okay that I called?''

Santana's voice was soft and fragile on the other end of the line. '' _Of course it is_. I was hoping you would. Lake told me she gave you my number.''

''Yeah. Apparently she and Dani had some kind of _thing_ last night. I'm not entirely sure but I think your fake girlfriend and my guitarist might have hooked up.''

''I heard. Lake broke the news to me.''

''Heartbroken?'' Brittany asked, unable to stop herself from teasing despite everything that had been said between them earlier.

Santana let out a airy little laugh. ''No. Relieved actually. Lake told me if I really really wanted to keep pretending for image purposes she'd go along with it until our little contract expired but that if I didn't she really wanted out of it to see where this thing with her and Dani went.''

''So what did you decide?''

''I told you.''

Santana had said she was done with the sham relationship when they were in bed together earlier in the day. Of course that was before everything went down with the handcuffs and the key and Santana's omission. Brittany wasn't sure if what happened between them changed that again.

''When I told you I was done pretending I meant it,'' Santana assured her. ''Even if you and I aren't together I'm not going back to any of that. I can't do it anymore. I never cared about appearances anyway and Lake, she deserves to be happy with Dani. I didn't want to stand in the way of that either you know. This is for the best. Besides I'm sure the tabloids will love it. _The end of Laketana_ ,'' Santana joked mirthlessly.

''Your fans will be devastated I'm sure.''

''I doubt it. Most of my fans were cool with it but some of the intense fangirls hated Lake. There's even a Tumblr blog called ' _lol Laketana',_ it updates regularly.''

Brittany chuckled at the ridiculousness of the fact but it died in her throat after a few moments. ''Is it weird that I sometimes feel the phantom weight of you and the handcuffs now?'' she asked, desperately trying to prolong this moment, anything to stop this from being the end of everything. She just needed to keep hearing Santana's voice in her ear.

''No. I've been feeling that too.''

''Really?''

''Yeah really. Every once and awhile I'll even feel these phantom tugs pulling at my wrist.''

''Me too, and it feels so real.''

''Sometimes I'll still look down at my hand expecting yours to be there too,'' Santana said. ''Then I start to think...I start to think ' _I should've held her hand more, I should've held her hand more when I had the chance'_. I wish I would've held your hand more. I miss your hands.''

''I miss your hands too,'' Brittany said, holding up one of her own to study the pads of her fingers, the lines of her palm. The tiny miniscule creases and indentations. It was starting to seem like they would never know Santana's again, never feel Santana's own hands against hers. ''Thank you by the way.''

''For what?''

''For my pick, for making sure it got back to me.'' Brittany walked slowly towards the rear of the bus again and sat down on her bunk. ''You didn't have to do that.''

''I wanted to.''

''Why?''

''It was your lucky pick...you need your lucky pick because one day whether you believe it or not, you and your band are going to make it.''

''And you know that because?''

''Because you're their leader and it may not be today or tomorrow but you're going to take The Dirty Pinks all the way. You should have your lucky unicorn pick when you do.''

Brittany was supposed to be upset with her but when Santana said things like that, it was hard to remember why. She couldn't stand how even just listening to Santana's soft little breathes over the phone made her want to melt.

''I don't expect you to forgive me or anything.'' Santana paused for a moment to sniffle. ''I don't want you to think that was me trying to buy forgiveness. What I did was selfish and stupid and if you never want to see me ever again I wouldn't blame you.''

''It's not...it isn't…'' Brittany started and stopped, unable to find the words.

''So are you and the girls heading out today?'' Santana asked, changing the subject before it got too heavy once again.

''No, we'll probably spend the rest of today packing up I don't think we'll be up to heading out until tomorrow morning. You?''

''Sam and I are playing later tonight and then I think we're just going to rest up and head out tomorrow morning too.''

"Oh.''

''Yeah.''

''I guess then that-''

''-this is goodbye?'' Santana said sounding all kinds of hesitant and terrified.

''It is?''

''What else should it be? I screwed up, it's what I do, it's all I've ever done, and you don't need that in your life or career.'' Santana didn't sound happy about this but she sounded like she thought it was for the best. Like she had made a sort of peace with it.

''This is how you really feel?''

''I've spent the last four hours thinking about this. This is for the best. I messed up and maybe there's no coming back from that. I broke your trust and that's on me. You have no idea how much I want…''

''You want what?''

''It doesn't matter. I just wanted to talk to you one more time to tell you I'm sorry for keeping the key a secret. It wasn't right and I never meant to hurt you.''

''Santana-''

''It's okay,'' Santana whispered with a sad acceptance. '' _I know I'm not good for you._ I wish I was but all any of this has shown me is that I'm not. I'm not. You were right to walk away from me, you should just keep walking before I end up hurting you again somehow, someway. It tears me up inside to know that I upset you and I'm sorry that I can't go back in time to take it all back. Cause I would for you.'' Santana was clearly breaking on her side of the phone. ''And _I want to thank you_. Thank you for giving me something I've never felt before and...to be honest, might not ever feel again. That's okay though. It really is. I know you only called to tell me that it's over, that we're done, that this is goodbye and I'm good with that. You gave me a perfect day Brittany and maybe that's all people like me are supposed to have.''

Brittany closed her eyes and felt the warmth of new tears against her cheeks when she realized what she was hearing. Santana wasn't fighting for her, Santana was letting her go.

Something inside of Brittany collapsed at the thought.

 _Was this it?_

 _Was this all they would get?_

 _Was this what it came down to?_

''Santana-''

''You should go,'' Santana said, her voice cracking with emotion. ''Be with your band and do what you need to do.''

''What about you?''

''I should probably be going too. I won't keep you. I don't want to drag this out any longer or put you through any more. I'm just going to say goodbye okay?''

Brittany swallowed her sob. ''Okay.''

''Goodbye, Brittany.''

And with that she heard the line go silent. Brittany shuddered, completely overcome. She knew this was a possibility she had told herself but now that it was reality she felt like she wanted to cry until she ceased to exist. She hadn't realized how much she needed Santana to lay it all out on the line until that very moment when the line went dead. She hadn't realized how much she wanted Santana to say they were worth fighting for, she hadn't realized how much she wanted Santana to say that she wasn't going to give up on proving herself. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to give Santana a second chance. Until now.

Until it was too late for Brittany herself to say anything because Santana had already said her goodbye.

X

Across the lot in The Make's tour bus Sam watched Santana end the call and toss her phone aside without care.

''So that's it?'' he asked from his spot on the couch.

''What?'' Santana asked monotonously. She wasn't in any kind of mood to make chit chat.

''You're really just walking away from her like that?''

She walked over to a couple of drawers that were built into the interior of the bus and opened one. She pulled out fresh clothes for herself and entered the tiny tour bus restroom to change. ''I'm not walking away from her,'' Santana said, speaking to him through the thin partitions separating them. ''I'm letting her go before I screw up with her even worse.''

''I thought you cared about her.''

''I do care about her which is exactly why I'm sparing her. Just like I'm going to spare you.''

''Spare me? What?''

Santana exited, tossed her dirty clothes in a corner and then proceeded to go straight for the built in bar in the corner. '' _Spare you me,''_ she said as she found a glass and began to pour herself a little something. She wasn't thrilled about any of this but she was done with bringing other people down. ''I know you haven't been happy and I don't blame you after some of the stunts I've pulled. If you can barely stand to be in a band with me why in the world would she want to be in _**a relationship**_ with me. So I'm going to spare you the same way I'm going to spare her.''

''How exactly?''

''I don't know but I don't want you to be unhappy because of me, Sam. I don't. You should be out there making the music you want to make, doing the things you want to do, you shouldn't be in my shadow, you shouldn't have to deal with my junk and my screw ups. Let's face it this is just one in a long line of them. Maybe we should both just call it a day and go solo.''

Sam stood up and walked over to stand with her at the bar, but instead of joining her in a drink he took the bottle from her hand, placed the cap back onto it and pushed it away from her, sliding it across the small counter top. He was never opposed to kicking back and having a drink to relax but he wasn't about to watch her attempt to drink away her pain or sadness. '' _I don't want to go solo, Santana_. This, this band, with you is exactly what I've wanted since we were kids.''

''Yeah well we're not kids anymore. Come on, Sam, look I'm giving you an out here okay? No hard feelings. We're not on stage, we're not in front of any cameras right now so you don't have to pretend to that you want _this_ with me anymore.'' Santana made a large wave around the tour bus though she was indicating more than just the space they occupied. She was talking about their friendship, their partnership and their band.

''There's no one on this earth I'd rather be doing this with.''

''You don't mean that, at least not anymore.'' Santana said with resignation.

''I know things have been weird and messed up between us and I know I've pushed you away because of pettiness and jealousy and I'm sorry,'' Sam began with urgency. ''I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like the spotlight was more important than our friendship, cause it's not.''

''You know what the funny thing is Sam? The funny thing is if I could trade places with you I would in a heartbeat. I'd give anything to be in _your shoes_. I'd give anything to be left alone and not have some camera shoved in my face every five minutes. I'd give anything to be able to walk down the street without someone stopping me for a picture or autograph. I'd give anything if I could just make my music and make a living and live my life in peace. I know from your point of view it probably looks really exciting and glamorous _being the one everyone wants a piece_ _of_ but it's just a pain in the ass most of the time.''

Sam nodded in acknowledgment. ''I never really thought about the toll it was taking on you. I guess I just thought...I don't know. I guess I just thought it was all fun and games, being in the spotlight.''

''It's not.''

''I'm starting to get that, I really am and I hate that you've had to deal with any of that. But I don't want to go solo,'' he stated yet again. ''What I want is to make things right between us. I want us to be like we were before. Before all the money and all the fame and all the fake supermodel girlfriends came into the picture.''

''I heard that!'' Lake shouted down from the upper level.

Santana and Sam laughed together, their shoulders rising and falling with ease. There was a lightness now between them in the air.

''I promise from this point on the only thing I'm going to worry about is me and you and the music,'' Sam said earnestly. ''Because that's all that matters to me.''

''Do you really mean that?''

''Of course I do. I'm in this with you, Santana.'' Sam placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and pulled her in. ''I've always been in this with you. I got distracted for a little bit but that's always been true. The Make has always been me and you and one day when we're old and grey I want to look back at all the shows we did, all the music we made, all the epic shit that hasn't even come yet, I want to look back on it all and know I did it with my best friend. I'm in this with you until the end.''

Santana's eyes were watery again though this time they were filled with a tiny glimmer of hope. ''Until the end?''

''Until the end. I want us to be iconic together. Like, like, like Garfunkel and Oates.''

Santana closed her eyes and smiled. ''I think you mean Simon and Garfunkel.''

''Nope, Garfunkel and Oates.''

''Then you mean Hall and Oates?''

''No I'm telling you, it's Garfunkel and Oates!'' he shouted with loud and hearty laughter.

This doofus. This is the doofus Santana so missed and in this moment as they joshed around with each other, it felt good to have him back.

''But seriously,'' Sam carried on after his chuckles faded away. ''I'm not going anywhere and unless you really feel like you need too, I hope you're not going anywhere either. I'm not just going to be a better band mate, I'm going to be a better friend too.''

''Me too.''

''And as a better friend I'm going to say this to you: don't let Brittany go without a fight.''

Santana shook her head about. ''We're back to this again? I am all for getting me and you back on track, Sam, but that? That's over. Brittany doesn't need me, let alone want me. Why do you care anyway?''

''Because I'm your friend and if you didn't care about her, if you didn't love her you wouldn't be trying to drown your pain in this.'' Sam dipped his head, motioning down to the drinking glass Santana was nursing. ''Look I'm not going to push you towards anything because it's your life and your call. All I'm going to say is you seemed more alive with Brittany in one day than you have in this entire past year we've been on the road. Until yesterday you were shut down and dragging but when you're with her...it's like _**she brought you back to life**_.''

With that Sam gave her a supportive encouraging look and stepped away, retreating up to the second level of the bus and leaving Santana to stand alone with nothing but her thoughts for company.

She set her drink on the counter and pushed what little that was left of it away.

She saw and heard what Sam was trying to convey to her but she didn't feel like there was anything she could do to make it up to Brittany, to right her wrong, to truly express how she felt and what she felt.

She had all of the passion, all of the emotions, she just didn't have those words. She wasn't sure words would ever be enough.

She slunk her way over back to the couch and collapsed onto it. With her elbows on her knees, her hands went to rake through her hair in frustration as she stared down at the bus floor.

X

''Why is it that we're over here doing all the grunt work while your ass is relaxing and what-texting?'' Quinn hollered over at Dani.

Under the late afternoon sun The Dirty Pinks were loading their gear into their storage trailer. They had been organizing and sorting their cables, instruments and amps when Dani paused what she was doing to take a seat on a huge hard case and began texting for several minutes.

''I'm talking to Lake,'' Dani informed with them. ''We're making plans.''

''Well while you're taking your sweet time making sex plans with your new girlfriend Quinn and I are over here busting our ass moving your stack!'' Tina grunted as she and Quinn pushed Dani's huge Fender amp into the storage container.

''You two need to calm yo tits,'' Dani said playfully as she hopped back up and slid her phone into her back pocket. ''It wasn't like that.''

''Uh huh.''

''Sure.''

Dani laughed. ''Okay it was sort of like that. But she also said that next month she has a week off between photoshoots and asked me if I wanted to maybe go hang out with her somewhere.''

''Somewhere like where?'' asked Quinn.

''Somewhere like her private villa in France,'' Dani said with a chipmunk smile.

''Ugh lucky.'' Tina sighed.

''But I told her I wasn't sure and that me and you guys had actually talked about going off and doing our own mental health break thing before any of this. So she said if I wanted to I could bring all of you guys too.''

''You're serious?'' Tina shouted and dropped Quinn's snare drum.

''For real?''

''She said there's plenty of room,'' Dani answered. ''And that we wouldn't even have to worry about ticket prices because she only travels by private jet.''

''Looks like you've scored yourself a sugar momma Dani,'' Tina cracked.

''It's not like that. I mean, _I really really like her_ ,'' Dani said turning serious. ''Not because of who she is or what she can do but because she's actually a really cool chill person...I just hope she likes me.''

Quinn went to pat Dani on the shoulder. ''I'm pretty sure she does.''

''How would you know?''

''If you were just a fling to Lake I highly doubt she would have bothered to invite _the rest of your band_ to hang out and spend a week with her in her villa,'' Quinn reasoned.

Dani considered that and found herself smiling. It did seem like Lake was really making the effort to get to know her and her friends.

''If Quinn's in to go, I'm definitely in,'' Tina said in regards to Lake's vacation invitation.

''Oh I'm totally in,'' Quinn announced. ''Free trip to France? Hell yes.''

''What about Brittany though,'' Dani wondered. ''You think she'll be game to come too?''

Quinn shrugged. ''I don't know. Maybe? But if she and Santana work things out she might want to do her own thing. I guess it probably depends on if the two of them sort their junk out.''

''Do you think they will?'' Tina asked.

''I hope so,'' Quinn said. ''I think in their own weird way they're really good for each other. Brittany's spent years making this band her priority and we've had some good times and I hope this next chapter will be an amazing run for all of us but maybe it's time she makes a little space in her heart for something else. For someone else. Maybe that someone else turns out to be Santana Lopez.''

Dani squinted off in the distance at a figure walking in their direction. ''Welp, we're about to find out. Brittany's here.''

They waited in silence for a few moments until Brittany arrived to stand before them. She looked around the area and at their gear spread out before them.

''So,'' Brittany began. ''How are we doing? Need a hand with that?'' she motioned to a keyboard nearby they were prepping to move.

Tina waved her hand about dismissively. Who cared about the keyboard. ''How did it go?'' she asked eagerly.

''Did you call her?'' Dani asked.

''And if you did, did you guys make up?'' Quinn piled on the last of the questions.

Brittany shook her head at them and gave them all an empty smile. ''I called her and we talked but…''

''But?'' Tina encouraged her to go on.

''But we just ended up saying goodbye.'' Brittany put on a brave face and tried to play it off casually. If it was over then it was over and she wasn't going to dwell on it, she would keep marching on with her band even if it was breaking her on the inside. ''We made peace with a few things, she apologized and I accepted it. Still though we both faced the fact that we had one great night but that's all it was and that's where we're going to leave it.''

Tina made a sympathetic frowny face. ''Oh Britt.''

''I'm so sorry,'' Quinn sighed.

''Me too,'' Dani added.

''Hey it's okay.'' Brittany let out a false laugh and started helping them move their gear. ''It is what it is. She and I had one amazing night together but let's be real, even if the key thing hadn't happened Santana and I would have never worked out anyways you know? She's always on the road, I'm always on the road, we'd never see each other. Turning our one night into a relationship was a nice idea but a total pipedream. We both have way too much on our plates to truly commit ourselves to something like that.''

''You sound...like you're okay with that,'' said Tina.

''I am or I will be,'' Brittany insisted though it was obvious she wasn't quite there yet. ''Besides you guys told me that we started trending and I actually had a couple of press people email me about wanting to set up some last minute interviews today before we leave. Now that we finally have a little buzz we really have to focus and use it. We need to up our social media presence, say yes to every interview that comes our way and just hit it hard while everyone's interested in us. My night with Santana Lopez was...wonderful and exciting and I'll probably remember it for the rest of my life but The Dirty Pinks is my life and that's enough for me.''

Quinn, Dani and Tina looked to each other, casting uncertainty expressions. They knew Brittany well enough to know she was fibbing about being perfectly content with how things were unfolding but none of them had the heart to call her out on it. They couldn't, not when it was so abundantly clear to them that Brittany was devastated even if she refused to admit it out loud to them or herself.

X

Several hours later after the sun had set and Coachella lit itself up with bright lights Santana and Sam had made their way back to the main festival grounds to prep for their performance. It was what they were here for after all, to headline the final night.

Together they had given a few short ten minute interviews to a few entertainment reporters from NME, Spin and Rolling Stone. They had done a quick check to make sure the tech and sound people had rolled out and set up their gear properly and to their liking and now they were currently standing about backstage waiting for the clock to turn 9:30 so the show could begin.

''This is amazing,'' Sam said as he took a peek out at the crowd that truly seemed to go on for miles.

Santana's enthusiasm was weak in comparison. ''I guess so.''

He turned to face her. ''You're not excited?''

''No-yes-of course.'' She stumbled over her words. ''We've worked really hard to get here and I know this is a big deal and I'm glad you and I are standing here together I just wish…''

Sam raised an eyebrow and finished her thought. ''You just wish Brittany was here too?''

''Doesn't matter.''

Sam lifted a shoulder and looked back out at the giant roaring crowd. ''Maybe she is...out there somewhere in the crowd I mean. Who knows.''

''Who knows,'' Santana repeated as she joined him and taking a long and contemplative look out at the sea of people waiting for them to walk out on stage.

Sam's took her hand within his and gave it a reassuring squeeze before declaring that it was time.

It was time for their show to begin.

''Let's do this,'' he said.

Together they walked out onto the huge expansive main stage but parted midway as Sam went to his designated area where his gear was set up. The Make's sound was largely electronic and thusly Sam's station was filled with several samplers, sound modules and a couple of MIDI keyboards. On Santana's side of the stage was nothing but a mic stand, her gold top Les Paul on its stand and a wall of Marshall amps. Their setlist really only required live guitar for a handful of songs and in truth the abundance of amps was overkill but The Make was about image, they did everything over the top.

Behind them there was a large jumbo screen on which they were being broadcast on so that even the people hundreds of feet away from the stage could enjoy the show. Occasionally the screen would transition into their band logo in huge sleek blocky letters only to fade back into the live feed. The crowd went wild when the camera focused on Santana who stood behind her mic and simply pointed at Sam who launched the electronic beat that led them into their opening number.

The concert goers roared as the show began and they didn't let up even after Santana and Sam worked their way through the first half of their show. For her part Santana did her thing, laying down her vocals into the mic and strutting her way up and down and side to side of the stage in her signature all black outfit. She gave the crowd that familiar dreamy lead singer swagger she was most known for while Sam worked his magic with the beats and the synths, pressing buttons and hitting keys and making sure everything happened perfectly on time.

They were on. They were feeling it. They were in top form and riding that musical high.

Between songs they managed to trade several grins with each other, happy and relieved to have put everything else aside so they could once again enjoy making music as a duo. There was a comfort and solidarity there now that had been missing for so long. This had been their dream since they were kids and now they were living it, together and with everything that had transpired the day before they had a new appreciation for it.

It was like once they had found the joy again in their friendship they in turn were able to find the joy again in the music and it translated on stage, and it was beautiful.

They moved their way down the set list, knocking each number out of the park, nailing each performance with precision and focus until the were both covered in a light sheen of sweat brought on from the intense stage lights and the physicality of playing live. It was when they reached their last song of the evening that they took a moment to relax on stage and catch their breath.

Sam leaned against his gear and watched as Santana began to address the crowd. She spoke into her mic as she walked herself back towards center stage.

''How's everyone doing tonight?'' she asked. The crowd responded with jubilant shouts. ''Yeah? How about everyone give it up for Sam doing what he does best over there huh.'' Again the crowd shouted their praise and Sam lifted a hand to wave at their screaming fans in acknowledgement.

He then leaned forward to speak into his own mic. ''I think I speak for Santana and I both when I say thank you guys for coming and spending your last night here with us. I don't know about you all but I don't think I'll ever forget my first Coachella experience.''

''Yeah me either,'' Santana admitted to the mass of people in front of her. ''Mine has been a little bit of a messy adventure.''

Despite her frustration with all of the lights and cameras and constant pressure that came with fame, there was still nothing like the connection she felt with fans when she was on stage. For some reason on this night she decided to lay herself bare to them.

Because perhaps Sam was right. Maybe Brittany was somewhere out there in the crowd and if she was and if this was the last time they would ever be in the same place together then this would be her last chance to say something, to pour her heart and soul out once and for all, maybe ever. Brittany had to be out there somewhere and this might be the only way to reach her.

''I felt something here that I've never felt before,'' Santana carried on, her words carrying a weight and vulnerability to them. ''I felt something real and I have to say when you live this kind of life, this kind of musical nomad life where you're in a different city every night, with a new crowd every night, it can get lonely out there on the road. Things start to get blurry, and you can never tell what's real or who's real and after awhile you even start to question if you're real. So finding something real here in the middle of all of this…'' Santana made a gesture out to the crowd, to the festival grounds, to the lights and various attractions scattered throughout the entire event. ''It was kind of a miracle. Or maybe it was just stupid luck. Stupid luck and a set of handcuffs.''

Sam smiled softly from across the stage as he realized what she was doing.

''I don't know. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you ever get the chance, if you ever come across _something real_ with someone don't do anything to screw it up.'' At this point she had nothing to win and nothing left to lose. So why not, she thought, why not speak her truth. Why not risk everything. ''If you've been online at all today then you probably know who I'm talking about. I don't know if she's out there or not but, she was more real to me than anything I've ever known. She's probably somewhere else by now, but just in case she isn't…. _this one is for you Brittany_. _I knew you for one day and that's all I needed, I was ready and willing to spend the rest of my life writing love songs for you. Even if we're not together, even if we never see each other ever again I'll probably_ _ **still**_ _spend the rest of my life writing love songs for you_. _Because that's what you deserve, a love song every single day for the rest of your days and I know if you just gave me one more chance you'd see no one could write a love song for you like me. I would give you the best, most beautiful, most real, most profound things inside of me. You would hear what I felt for you in every chorus, in every note, in every hook. If you just give me one more chance, if you just let me show you what I'm made of I promise I'll love you with everything I am or will ever be. Brittany. Now... I ruined your set last night...so why don't you come and ruin mine.''_

Before she knew what was happening the audience began to chant. ''Brittany, Brittany, Brittany!'' Again and again and again they rallied on Santana's behalf. Thousands upon thousands upon thousands of voices rang out and up into the air, getting louder and stronger as they carried on calling out. ''Brittany, Brittany, Brittany!''

And with that, Sam began the electronic intro of their final song, their biggest hit. He shot Santana a grin and a thumbs up from across the stage. _I'm here for you and I'm proud of you_ he seemed to say without words. Santana bowed her head in acceptance and appreciation of that before she grabbed the mic and listened for her cue to come in.

'' _She got loved up on the seashore_

 _Kissing with a girl she never met before_

 _Food was sparse but the drink was plenty_

 _Jane was sixteen and Jill had just turned twenty_

 _Lying there on the midnight sand_

 _She said she'd give her the sky if she held her hand_

 _She counted every star in the sky and said_

 _I-I don't want that I want you instead_

 _I want you instead_

 _I want you instead_

 _I want you_

 _I want you instead''_

X

Brittany and the rest of The Dirty Pinks had found themselves in a large tent that was functioning as a lounge and bar area for festival patrons. It was littered with trendy little couches and sleek stools and chairs as people drank and chatted away at tables and in corners. They had found themselves gathered around a small low table that was host to several different bottles Quinn, Dani and Tina had accumulated over the past hour.

They weren't going too crazy but they had all thought a few drinks called for. Something big was happening online, they were no longer just trending, they were on their way to becoming something more. Quinn and Tina had fielded a few calls from their manager who had talked to some numbers people at the label who said they were seeing definite and significant spikes in online sales of their album. Not only that it appeared several notable news and media outlets had written up short but supportive blurbs about The Dirty Pinks being the new buzzy band on the scene thanks to their odd and unconventional live collab with one half of The Make. They were getting traction their manager said. They hadn't really had anything on the slate beforehand with everything being so up in the air but after this he had managed to acquire them a handful of slots at a couple of different events and parties for the following week. Not all of them were huge but they were a stepping stone he insisted.

The Dirty Pinks felt like things were definitely beginning to spin in the right direction for them and while they still had a long ways to go and a lot of work to get there, their Coachella appearance had been a success and that was worth celebrating which is why they were all relaxing with a drink or two or five.

At least Dani, Tina and Quinn were. Brittany on the other hand had tried to put on a happy face about it all but her enthusiasm was weak. It was hard to celebrate when her heart was breaking. As glad as she was to finally feel like she had done right by her band everything that had happened with Santana just weighed her down.

It certainly didn't help when off in the distance they heard The Make take the stage to begin their set as headliners. Even from so far away they could hear everything so clearly and when Brittany heard Santana's voice she had to close her eyes. It was too much for her to take, to hear Santana's warm, deep, dreamy, painfully beautiful singing.

As if sensing Brittany's hurt Dani reached over from her seat and placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany shook her head and looked down at her wrist. ''She did look good in my jacket didn't she?''

''Britt, it's not too late,'' said Dani.

''It's okay, I'm fine,'' Brittany said unconvincingly. ''Besides I-''

'' _...I guess what I'm trying to say is if you ever get the chance, if you ever come across something real with someone don't do anything to screw it up,''_ Santana said off in the distance. Her words floating over the entire festival and yet, it was only Brittany they were being directed to. '' _If you've been online at all today then you probably know who I'm talking about. I don't know if she's out there or not but, she was more real to me than anything I've ever known. She's probably somewhere else by now, but just in case she isn't….this one is for you Brittany. I knew you for one day and that's all I needed, I was ready and willing to spend the rest of my life writing love songs for you. Even if we're not together, even if we never see each other ever again I'll probably_ _ **still**_ _spend the rest of my life writing love songs for you. Because that's what you deserve, a love song every single day for the rest of your days and I know if you just gave me one more chance you'd see no one could write a love song for you like me. I would give you the best, most beautiful, most real, most profound things inside of me. You would hear what I felt for you in every chorus, in every note, in every hook. If you just give me one more chance, if you just let me show you what I'm made of I promise I'll love you with everything I am or will ever be. Brittany. Now I ruined your set last night...why don't you come and ruin mine.''_

Brittany looked to Quinn, Tina and Dani who each had smiles tugging at their lips.

Even if they hadn't managed to hear any of that there was no way they wouldn't hear what came next because what came next was tens and tens of thousands of people chanting Brittany's name over and over and over again until the beginning of _You Instead_ began, drowning the crowds screams out.

''Oh my god,'' Tina laughed in amazement.

The four of them jumped out of their seats and exited the tent and there off in the distance they saw the main stage and the jumbo screen where Santana was being broadcast. She was looking right into the camera and for a second Brittany felt like she was looking directly at her. From behind, Quinn, Tina and Dani nudged her forward.

''What?'' Brittany turned to look at her band mates.

''You have to go,'' Quinn told her.

''Go, what, where?'' Brittany asked.

''To Santana,'' Tina added with an eager nod.

''We all know you want to,'' said Dani who gave her another gentle push.

There was really no use in denying it then as Brittany took yet another step forward, so drawn towards Santana's voice.

''This is crazy,'' she said.

''When isn't love crazy?'' Dani countered with encouragement.

Brittany started making her way through the thin, sparse clusters of people nearby. Little by little she inched closer and closer to the stage but of course the further she went the more difficult it was to make progress. The closer she got to the concert the more crowded it became, the more crowded it became the harder it was to push forward. While she knew it wasn't intentional she got a little peeved when she felt an elbow in her side or a bump of her shoulder from a random concert goer. At this speed and in these conditions she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it up to the stage in one piece. There was a sea of people standing between her and Santana making it nearly impossible.

But then she felt a hand reach out and take hold of her shoulder. Brittany turned to see a familiar face at her side. Finn, the doofy stage hand, stood beside her. He was wearing his reflective vest with his Event Staff tee shirt beneath it. He gave her a lopsided smile at her in recognition and then pulled his walkie talkie from his belt.

"It's Finn here in the crowd,'' he said into the device, presumably talking to someone further up working the crowd barrier at the main stage. ''I have eyes on Brittany. I'm bringing her up to the barricade, get ready." He clipped his walkie back onto himself and then offered her his hand. Brittany nodded at him in thanks and took it.

And then with Finn working as her buffer he pushed and nudged his way through people, making sure she was safe and secure behind him, protecting her from being swallowed up by the crowds. He created a path for her to follow and then after that he even gave her a short piggy back ride until they hit a point in the crowd where it was hard to get people to disburse for them. At that point he brought her down and told her it was as far as he could go.

''But how am I supposed to go the rest of the way?'' she asked.

''Here.'' Finn gave her a boost up into the air.

''Whoa, what are you doing?''

''Don't worry I'll walkie ahead and make sure someone gets you on the other side!'' he hollered. ''Right now you have to trust the crowd, they'll get you there.''

And sure enough she felt hands reach up from beneath her, holding her up and supporting her. With the help of the concert goers she was quite literally floating towards the stage. They were carrying her towards Santana she realized with relief. She travelled that way for a short period of time before she finally found herself at the crowd barrier separating the fans from the main stage. There she found herself being helped across the waist high gate by a couple of men in Security shirts.

Once her feet were on the ground she looked up to see Santana staring down at her. The very next second Santana dropped her mic and jumped off the stage down to the walkway below just as Brittany started to climb up onto it. They ran to each other, pulling each other into an embrace as they met in the middle and kissed with a hungry kind of intensity. It lasted for the rest of the song, Sam had to pick up the vocals and finish it off on his own and yet he was happy to do so as he watched Santana and Brittany spin and kiss and kiss and spin in place. All of it of course was captured and broadcast onto the jumbo screen on the stage.

''I'm sorry,'' Santana said between gasps for air once they pulled away from each other.

''I know but it doesn't matter now,'' Brittany said, shaking her head about frantically. ''Did you really mean all that stuff you said to the crowd?''

''Of course I did. I promise I'll never lie or hide anything from you ever again. I know the odds are stacked against us and maybe we both have a lot of work to do on ourselves and with our bands and maybe the fact that we're from two different genres-''

''Screw genres!'' Brittany declared. ''I want to give this a chance, Santana. It isn't about what you deserve or what I deserve or who isn't good for who or what genre either of us are from, it's about what we want and I want to give us a chance. Me and you.''

''Me and you?''

''No handcuffs, no keys, no weirdo life coaches, no fake girlfriends, none of that, and the only thing we need to give each other going forward is honesty…''

''Honesty?''

''And three orgasms every time.''

Santana grinned. ''I think I can do that.''

''Which part? The honesty or the orgasms?''

''Both,'' Santana laughed. ''Definitely both.''

They kissed once again and the crowd went wild, hooting and hollering, at the emotional and romantic scene transmitted over the giant live screen.

With the last song long finished and the show having ended, and with Brittany and Santana occupied with their tongues, it was up to Sam to say goodnight and close the show..

''That's beautiful, that's beautiful,'' he said, clapping in support and then turning to look out into the crowd. ''Alright I'm getting lonely. Is there anyone out there for me?''

X

 **One more chapter to go!**


	15. Chapter 15

Life for The Dirty Pinks and The Make changed in some pretty remarkable ways after their Coachella adventure.

From that point The Dirty Pinks were able to capitalize on their viral moment and turn it into something substantial and after years of struggling and being shuffled aside they were suddenly being taken seriously.

It seemed that once people looked past the Santana Lopez of it all music fans really found themselves connecting with The Dirty Pinks own message and attitude. They didn't polish themselves, they didn't play games and they didn't make apologies. They were refreshing in that they harkened back to a more simple, more gritty era when rock stars were a little more rough around the edges. They resonated and found themselves being the subject of countless online articles and hot lists. People were finally paying attention, people were finally buying their album and with their new notoriety came more opportunities. Whereas before when they usually found themselves getting booked in grody bars and tiny clubs, they started playing at bigger and better venues, most of which would often sell out almost immediately. They had finally achieved mainstream success while still finding a way to maintain their indie sensibilities.

But with more media attention and hype came more tour dates, and with more tour dates came more time spent on the road. It couldn't exactly be avoided though, they had to strike while the iron was hot and that meant getting out and connecting to as many audiences as possible. Because sure the press and social media love was tremendously helpful but Brittany and the rest of The Dirty Pinks knew that the key to longevity was building a relationship with their fanbase.

And so while The Dirty Pinks went on the road and began to set the scene on fire, The Make found themselves taking it easy for a change.

After Coachella Santana and Sam had decided they needed to slow down a little bit to rediscover themselves. Their stadium tour had ended and all of the obligations that came with it had been met and yet, they decided they would continue on with a handful of more shows only this time they wanted to try something different. Instead of booking more massive sold out arena shows though they thought they could get back to their roots by hitting up smaller more intimate venues. They took a couple of weeks off in order to get all the dates and locations sorted and to of course work out stripped down renditions of all of their songs. They wanted this string of dates to be acoustic-only. Gone were the synths and electronic beats and blips, it was just them, their voices and their acoustic guitars. Low-fi. Simplifying everything and stripping it down was a way for them to get back in touch with themselves and their music. Playing to smaller crowds in more intimate settings allowed them to find their footing again, it helped them remember why they wanted to make music in the first place. It was fun and _relaxing_ and it gave them a lot of time to repair what had been broken.

But with The Dirty Pinks and The Make both on the road it didn't exactly allow a lot of time for the blossoming relationship between Santana and Brittany.

They had reunited on their last night at Coachella and spent the remainder of their evening together with Santana spouting off promises and apologies and Brittany declaring that it didn't matter to her anymore as long as they could move forward together.

The unfortunate thing was as much as they wanted to, moving forward together was going to be difficult when they were literally being pulled in different directions. It was frustrating but they both knew it was what needed to happen.

Things had gotten a tad messy in the press for a few days after their big smooch on stage. As far as the public knew Santana had still been dating Lake when she made her romantic declaration for Brittany in front of hundreds of thousands of people. There had been a few seedy outlets that had published a handful of harsh pieces about Santana and her ''womanizing ways'', spinning tales about how she had tossed steady girlfriend Lake aside for some new squeeze, casting Brittany as some scandalous other woman.

If Santana and Brittany had immediately run off together then it would've only fueled the fires and made people spread more false stories and that was the last thing they wanted. The best thing they could do was to play it cool for the time being until the gossip blogs found another story to obsess over. Thankfully Lake did them a solid and tried to put out the fire. When asked about the situation in a scheduled interview she insisted that she and Santana had indeed broken up prior to the festival and that there had been no betrayal and no harm in the split and that they were in fact on friendly terms.

It took a few weeks but the press eventually lost interest in the story, or at the very least they lost interest in trying to push the love triangle angle when none of the parties were dignifying the rumors with a response.

All in all after Coachella and after the news of Laketana's demise faded from the headlines it almost seemed like the press had gotten a little bored with Santana. Photogs still tripped over themselves for shots of her and any televised performance she gave was generally well received, it was just that for the most part Santana had reigned in her behavior and toned down her dumbass partying ways. It was hard for gossip bloggers to write sordid stories about a rockstar who was suddenly well behaved. Where was the scandal in that?

True to her word, with Brittany in the picture Santana found herself letting go of a lot of her bad habits. Surprisingly it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She stopped drinking as much of course and no longer felt the need to attend every party or club she was invited to. She found herself saying _no thank you_ to the giggly groupies and eager fangirls that would wait around for her after the shows. She had used many of those vices to stave off the boredom and the loneliness before yes but after Coachella they simply lost their appeal.

Instead of getting drunk or falling into bed with strangers on the road she had found that she got more enjoyment just staying in each night on the tour bus with Sam, reconnecting and nurturing their friendship which unfortunately for her meant weekly viewings of _This Is Spinal Tap_ again but, in a weird way it made them stronger. When she wasn't goofing with Sam though she was more than content to lounge around the bus each night talking to Brittany who was out on the road herself.

They would literally be travelling in different directions while they would have these late night conversations that lasted for hours. They talked about what they wanted for the future, what they wanted for their bands and what they wanted with each other.

And it was enough for Santana.

For the time being anyway.

She had the world at her fingertips, access to everything and everyone and the ability and bank account to indulge in any number of habits and hobbies but none of that mattered to her anymore. She felt more fulfilled and more satisfied having Brittany even in this very limited way than she had felt with anyone or anything else.

That wasn't to say things didn't get tough sometimes. There were nights were Santana found herself itching to cancel a show so she could fly off and meet Brittany in whatever city she was in at the moment just to have a few hours together. There had been a couple of times where she had been close to doing so in fact. She and Lake really were on friendly terms, all she had to do was make a call and borrow the supermodel's private plane, but she had been talked out of it by Brittany herself. It wouldn't have been fair to their fans let alone Sam if Santana just up and disappeared like that Brittany insisted.

In the end Santana always listened to reason.

In the meantime though they had found other ways to be intimate with each other.

They definitely made a game of it and in the beginning _it was_ more than just a little exciting, say when Santana would walk off stage after a show and find a flirtatious text message and a deliciously naughty picture of Brittany waiting for her on her phone. Or say when on a rare night they each had the tour bus to themselves and Brittany asked Santana to FaceTime her, naked. They both spent a lot of nights holed up in their respective bunks whispering to each other and pretending they weren't hundreds of miles apart.

They had fun with things and there was something to be said for building anticipation. But really it was the not being able to see each other, hold each other and support each other at the end of each night that tripped them up the most.

Now that Santana knew what intimacy was she had no idea how to live without it.

Some nights were harder than others and that's what gave Santana the idea. It was during their Coachella adventure that Brittany had found Santana's sex playlist. Santana remembered that Brittany said she was more interested in hearing what Santana's idea of _romance_ sounded like. So Santana had spent days pondering, compiling, sorting and re-sorting until she had a list of what she thought were the greatest romance songs of all time.

''I made you a playlist,'' she told Brittany one night over the phone.

''How are you this cute?''

''Yeah yeah yeah,'' Santana had laughed. ''Tonight I want you to get in your bunk, get comfortable and turn off the light and I want you to listen to it for me, okay? Don't hit shuffle and don't skip either. It's all in the sequence, sequence is so important.''

''You really put a lot of thought into this.''

''You told me once you wanted to know what I think romance sounds like and I want you to know that when I think of romance I think of you and when I think of you I think of these songs. I can't hold you at night but maybe this way it'll feel like a part of me is right there with you in your bunk.''

It sort of became one of their things soon after. Sending each other their favorite romantic songs turned into one of the many small ways they were able to give each other comfort. They had both taken to doing it and for them it was a way to express themselves without actually having to say anything out loud.

When Santana sent Kesha's _Past Lives_ Brittany heard Santana's longing and devotion. When Brittany sent Lorde's _Ribs_ , Santana could hear Brittany's child like fire and spirit. And one night when they both found themselves listening to _Transatlanticism_ from Death Cab, well, all they heard was the painful and empty distance between them. They both understood the yearning in '' _I need you so much closer.''_

It wasn't the same as being together but sharing music this way, it was something.

One very surprising thing that actually helped soothe them was when they both received an unexpected gift while they were on the road. It had seemed that Sugar Motta the entertainment reporter had went through the appropriate channels and contacted their management in order to arrange for two packages to be hand delivered to each of them at their respective tour stops. Santana had been the first one to tear into hers, what she found inside was a single USB stick and a note written in weird childlike bubbly scrawl. In the letter Sugar explained her actions, how she had gotten so swept up in the excitement and the romance of it all that she failed to see that following them around without their knowledge and recording their private moments throughout their evening together was inappropriate and wrong on her part. Sugar apologized and promised to not publish or sell any of the footage she captured and informed them that she had deleted all of it, all of it except for a few bits and pieces that she couldn't bring herself to trash. The only footage that survived was the footage on the USB Motta insisted in her letter. She said they were more than welcome to destroy it so it never saw the light of day but that she thought they may also want to keep it.

Part of Santana had wanted to flare up and be angry with the nutty reporter but when she plugged the stick into her laptop and opened up the video file, well, it was hard to.

The muscles on her face twitched into a smile as she watched, watched herself, watched Brittany, watched footage of their interactions from the very start, from their playful bickering that eventually escalated into some serious flirty back and forth. Not all of the footage had clear audio since it had been shot from afar but even then, even from a distance one could see how they traded loaded glances and charged little moments together. Sugar had edited a lot of the footage down, splicing together all of the best parts like some strange sometimes silent indie movie.

Being able to watch herself slow dance with Brittany in foam or intimately embrace as they laid across the top of a picnic table made all the miles between them feel just a little less brutal on her heart.

Later when she and Brittany compared notes they found Sugar had also apologized to her as well and gave her another USB stick with the exact same cut of all the footage. If possible Brittany was even more moved. Together they decided to let Sugar be. She had done wrong and recognized it and in her own way tried to remedy some of the damage she had done, and anyway neither of them were sure what kind of legal retaliation they could exact on her even if they wanted to.

Sugar had in her very strange fangirl way given them a gift, something tangible to hold onto while they were apart. Having this, getting to watch themselves in that way, actually being able to see their chemistry grow and blossom and turn serious right on camera it made it easier in some way because it reminded them both what they were working towards.

Still, as much as they were doing their best to make it work they weren't immune to small silly tiffs every so often. Like when one of them promised to call but fell asleep or got caught up in meetings, or during one specific instance when Brittany confided a rather strange story about an encounter with one of her own fangirls after a Dirty Pinks concert.

''A fangirl got a tattoo of your name _where_?'' Santana asked with a huff one evening after Brittany relayed her most recent fan interaction in which said fan revealed they had gotten Brittany's full name inked on them.

''She got my name on the small of her back,'' Brittany answered with a chuckle.

''You mean she got a tramp stamp of your name.'' Santana sounded all wounded and pitiful about it in the most adorable way. ''You know what? You see this girl again you tell her to get that lasered off her ass, the only butt that belongs to you is mine, so!''

It seemed that with the rise in popularity of The Dirty Pinks Brittany had become a little bit of a sex symbol and overnight had amassed a legion of her very own swoony fangirls, several of whom would often show up to her shows and try to wrangle a little one on one time with the blond lead singer. She had of course been completely honest about all of it to Santana who had shrugged it off in the beginning but had begun to grow frustrated with the fact that said fangirls were able to get more face time with her girlfriend than she was.

It escalated slightly when one day Brittany posted a picture of her and the rest of The Dirty Pinks relaxing. They had been doing press overseas in Europe and had taken up Lake's offer to visit her at her villa since they were roughly in the vicinity. There had been an impromptu pool party where the photo had been taken. In said shot Brittany happened to be sporting a bikini and needless to say her fangirls were salivating in the comments section. Sam called her on the phone a few hours later.

''Brittany, some fan is in your Insta comments drooling over you and writing things like _'Brittany's so fine I want to spread her like peanut butter'_ which first of all ew but I thought you should know Santana has been reading all of them and crying into her pillow,'' an amused Sam confided to her.

''I AM NOT CRYING INTO MY PILLOW!'' Santana shouted angrily from the other side of the bus where yes, she had indeed been crying into her pillow. ''BRITTANY HE'S LYING!''

Sam rolled his eyes at Santana's dumb dramatic ass and walked to another part of the bus to continue to address Brittany. ''I really think you two should work something out with the tour schedules and find a way to see each other because this is getting ridiculous. If you ask me this isn't even about your fans crushing on you, I just think the road is getting to her. I say you guys have earned a little time together and obviously I want you both to be happy but if you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for me because dealing with a weepy Santana is exhausting.''

With puffy swollen eyes that had undoubtedly been crying Santana walked up to Sam and plainly spoke. ''I just blew my nose all over your duvet,'' she said, sounding very much like a petty sibling. It had been clear retribution for telling Brittany that she had been crying into her pillow like a little girl.

Thankfully it wasn't too long after that when a couple of their tour dates intersected and for a three day period both bands found themselves in New York. It was exactly what they needed to relax after the stress of the road had taken its toll. Santana had decided to do it up right and rent a hotel room for them and be all legit romantic. It probably wasn't even necessary because the moment Brittany walked into the room, before she could even glance in the direction of the candles and flowers and food Santana had arranged for them, she was quite literally jumping onto Santana who thankfully managed to topple down onto the couch within the sitting area.

She attacked Santana with hungry desperate kisses which were returned with equal fervor.

''Miss me?'' Santana cracked several moments after their embrace when they pulled away for air.

''I can't believe we're in the same place at the same time,'' Brittany hummed with the contentment that came from feeling Santana's body beneath hers. ''Of course I missed you.''

Santana's eyebrows did a weird little dance as she looked off the side of the room. ''I just uh wasn't sure if you'd remember me, what with you being on the road for so long and everyone saying you're like this year's hottest sex symbol and you having all of your own fangirls and groupies lining up at your tour bus door now.'' Santana was clearly teasing but there was just a hint of insecurity there too.

Brittany grinned. With her own star rising life had definitely gotten more interesting on the road. ''There have been some intense fans and some persistent groupies showing up throughout the tour and I will admit it was pretty flattering at times but I was never interested in what they were offering.''

Santana gave her a hopeful half smile. ''So you were never tempted huh?''

''Not for a second. To be honest I spent a lot of cold lonely nights in my bunk with nothing but your Rolling Stone spread to keep me warm...of course nothing beats the real thing.''

''Well, the real thing really missed you too.''

''Oh yeah?''

''These three days couldn't get here soon enough.'' Santana propped herself up just slightly and tossed a nod in the direction of the rest of the room. The flowers, the candles, the elegant table where their dinner was waiting for them. Santana was like an excited little puppy, eager to get up and entertain. ''And I want to make them count. I was thinking we could have a nice quiet dinner here and then afterwards we could maybe go out to a show, I can get tickets for like anything in a snap, or if you're not up for that we could do the whole romantic horse carriage ride around the park, or if not that then maybe we could go see a movie? I don't really like going to movies because, ya know, people, but if there's something you wanted to see I could just buy out the entire showing so we'd have the theater to ourselves.''

''Or we could just stay in and get naked,'' Brittany suggested.

Santana made an adorable squinty face as if she were internally weighing her options. ''Movie date or get naked? Carriage ride or get naked? I vote get naked.''

They spent the next two hours making up for all of the distance and lost time by making love on every possible surface of that hotel room. Over the ottoman and on top of the desk and against the huge windows that overlooked the city. Together they knocked down a couple of vases and kicked over a lamp and had also accidentally made a small dent or two in one of the walls. In the end they were left nearly exhausted but thankfully had just enough energy to make their way to the dining table. Orgasm number four had really taken it out of them and they both needed a minute to recharge and since they had food there anyway they both decided to take a seat at the table, completely nude of course.

Brittany crossed her legs elegantly and primly placed a cloth napkin into her lap before picking up her utensils and digging in. Naked Santana on the other hand went about popping open the chilled bottle of champagne and pouring them both glasses.

''So I think we should talk about something,'' Brittany began.

''Is it about me crying during that last orgasm? Cause that was allergies.''

''No, I don't want to talk about your crying although that was really sweet and touching but, I talked it over with the girls and once this tour is over, we're going to L.A.''

The Make was due to finish their small, exclusive acoustic tour and afterwards would be heading back to L.A. which was their home base. From there the plan was to settle in for a good few months, take their time and get down to constructing new material for a future album. The Dirty Pinks tour would end roughly around the same time period and since they had risen in popularity and had saw a spike in sales the label had been eager for them to produce another record. The label wanted to continue to push their forward momentum and had generously told them they could record with whatever producer they wanted, in whatever studio they wanted, in whatever city they wanted. As long as The Dirty Pinks could give them another set of songs that sold as well as the previous had started to the label said they would give them support as well as proper promotion forit. While The Dirty Pinks had always called the east coast home they had all decided that they could use a change of scenery. The girls had all been supportive of moving their base of operations to Los Angeles, not just so they could all enjoy some fun in the sun but so that Brittany could pursue her relationship with Santana.

Santana was ecstatic to learn this. No more only seeing each other on their phone screens, no more figuring out complicated time zone differences. No more distance.

''We're really doing this then?'' Santana asked. ''We're going to live in the same place and be girlfriends? We're going to be girlfriends who do girlfriend things?''

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Santana's phrasing. ''I hope so. That's what we've been working towards during our tours isn't it? I mean….'' she bobbed her head around and looked hesitant. ''If you haven't changed your mind.''

''What are you talking about? Why would I change my mind?''

''I don't know,'' Brittany laughed. ''I guess a tiny-tiny part of me wondered if maybe the thrill or the novelty of this…'' she made a gesture between the two of them. ''Had worn off for you. What we had at Coachella was pretty whirlwind and wild. It was the kind of thing that was easy to get swept up in. I mean we did sleep together after only knowing each other for one day. The two of us touring at the same time hasn't been easy, and we've both had to work to keep this going-''

''I'm not going to lie, the road and the distance has been a pain in the ass but calling you every night and texting you every chance I get and making sure I was present in your life even though I was miles away from you, _that wasn't work to me_. Or if it was it didn't feel like it. The thrill isn't gone for me.''

Brittany bit her lip, pleased. ''It's not?''

''You know what I fantasize about at night?''

''Me in that pink bra you like so much?''

''Well yeah, that,'' Santana chuckled. ''But for the first time in my life I'm fantasizing about having things and doing things that I never even knew I wanted until now, until you.''

''Like what?''

''Like I can't wait to do things like go shopping at Target with you. That's a place where regular people shop right? Sometimes I find myself daydreaming about us buying laundry detergent together which is weird because I don't even do my own laundry or buy my own soap, I have an assistant and a housekeeper who do that stuff, but when I think about doing that stuff with you...it almost seems like it'd be fun.''

''You don't know how to do your own laundry?'' Brittany snickered inwardly.

''My point is, I'm still in if you're still in.''

''I'm still in,'' Brittany declared with a cute kitten grin.

''Good...now eat your dinner because after this I'm taking you to bed one more time and rocking your world.''

''Are you gonna cry again?''

''Maybe.''

For the record, Santana totally cried again.

Santana's occasional weepy moments were something Brittany was definitely going to have to get used to, especially when a few months later both The Make and The Dirty Pinks finally bid farewell to the road as both of their tour cycles came to an end and each band landed in Los Angeles for some much needed downtime.

They all managed to enjoy the fruits of their labor with The Dirty Pinks making more red carpet appearances and getting more exclusive invites to clubs and parties and events. Both Tina and Dani scored endorsement deals with Fender which meant lots of free new gear as well as the honor of appearing in print ads. There were some great perks without a doubt but there was also a little weirdness that came with the good, like the time Dani announced to the band that someone had forwarded her a link to a fanfic that revolved around the imaginary love story of Tina and Quinn who some fans had started shipping for some strange and inexplicable reason. It tickled everyone's funny bone and had them rolling on the floor in tears. There were even fans who had created entire blogs dedicated to their intense fan theories that, according to said fans, proved that Tina and Quinn were involved in some hot passionate love affair that their label was forcing them to keep hidden.

Fandom could be weird sometimes, but The Dirty Pinks learned to roll with it. For the most part though their fandom was good to them and generally respectful of their personal lives. Brittany of course had the most attention thrown her way, not only because she was the lead but because was in a not so secret relationship with one of the biggest music stars at the moment.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months but Santana and Brittany didn't make any huge public announcement that they were together and in fact they had quietly decided that they weren't even going to attend any red carpets or discuss each other during interviews. They wanted to keep what they had together as far away from the spotlight as possible, at least for the first few months until they found their footing as a couple together. They wanted all of their firsts to be their own. They knew there would be blog articles and gossip about them anyway, but they at least wanted to control what they were putting out there and when it came to each other they remained mum in the media.

Still, there was no doubt that they were together when websites published pictures of them walking out of grocery stores being all cute and giggly with each other or when Brittany was snapped walking out of Santana's mansion at the wee hours of the morning sporting some serious sex hair or when a solo Santana was photographed walking out of a Starbucks sporting a Dirty Pinks tour tee shirt. Gossip bloggers and fans logged on and let their imaginations run wild on the internet and without comment Santana and Brittany let them.

They were much too busy with each other to care anyway.

While Santana had never been anyone's girlfriend before it turned out she was really awesome at the whole relationship thing. She never did anything half way, when she threw herself into something she did it with everything she had. She didn't want to just be a good girlfriend, she wanted to be the best girlfriend possible. Sometimes she went a little overboard in an overly eager way but Brittany always appreciated how dedicated Santana was to their relationship.

With her new relationship having a positive influence on her life outlook, her newfound calm began to leak into her work and writing.

The Make's music had always been slightly rocky yes but overall it was slick and glossy. It was fun and sexy but easily disposable music. It was all very vague, it was all about late nights and chance encounters with strangers in bedrooms. Santana and Sam were very capable musicians but there wasn't a huge amount of substance there lyrically. But with Brittany in the picture? Santana found herself writing about feelings and experiences she'd never had before, Brittany challenged her and that bled into her work. Santana found herself writing love songs. Her new tunes still had the same sleek sound but it was a little more hopeful, a little more romantic, a little more dreamy.

Sam was supportive of her expressing herself and told her he thought it was some of the best stuff she'd ever written. Maybe this is what The Make needed he had said, to get in touch with their feelings. Lyrically and thematically they had never truly explored the idea of love, mostly because they had never been in it. But now that Santana knew what love looked like and felt like, well there was a well of ideas and thoughts to work with.

Sam had also found himself in a new relationship. Several weeks prior Santana and Sam decided to have a night out together at a movie premiere for some dumb romantic comedy Sam really wanted to see because he had a crush on one of the actresses, Mercedes Jones. He had been hoping to maybe possibly meet her but he kept chickening out throughout the evening until Santana decided to step up and play cupid by purposely tripping him in front of Mercedes as she posed for the photogs on scene. Mercedes had helped him up and chuckled at his adorable flustered state and the two had been inseparable ever since.

They were both in love, and they were also both really excited for the world to hear this new side of The Make as they went about fine tuning all of the new tracks.

''You know people are going to put two and two together,'' Brittany said one afternoon when they were having lunch in Santana's giant pristine kitchen.

''About?'' Santana asked between mouthfuls.

''About your album, about who all of your new songs are about.''

''Probably...more than likely...is that like...okay?''

''Yeah actually. I mean we've been doing the low key dating thing for awhile now. Maybe it's time.''

''Time for what?''

''To make a public statement,'' said Brittany. ''Let's be real everyone knows we're together so this would just be us making it official.''

''What do you have in mind?''

''I'm not sure.''

''I could do a sit down interview with Oprah and start jumping on couches a-la Tom Cruise,'' Santana jokingly offered.

''Please god no,'' Brittany laughed at the thought of Santana bouncing around on a couch while fist pumping about being in love. ''I was thinking a more subtle approach. I can show up with you at your next red carpet or like the girls and I are going to New York Fashion Week-''

''Getting fancy now are we?'' Santana teased.

Brittany made a funny face. ''No, but Lake is going to be there doing her model thing and she invited Dani and the rest of us along. You could come too and me and you could make an appearance there and that would be it. Then people wouldn't have to assume or make up stories, because we'd be sending the clear message to the press: we're together and we're going public.''

''You seem really open to this. I thought you wanted to keep this between us.''

''I did and it's been great being all sneaky and sexy together but it's been almost seven months and I feel like we're ready for more. If we're serious about this-''

''I've been serious about you since the day I met you,'' Santana interjected sweetly.

''Going public on our own terms would be the next logical step in our relationship then, right?'' Brittany looked hopeful and enthusiastic at the prospect of taking things to the next level.

Santana didn't need a lot of time to consider it. She had been aching for the day that she got to show up somewhere with Brittany on her arm. The whole world had watched her fall apart and stumble when she was self destructing and she had hated every second of it, and yet, now that she had pulled her band and life together and had found someone who made her feel real and accepted, she wanted to share it, albeit in a subtle way and on her own terms.

A week or two later they eventually made their first official public appearance together at a charity event. Hand in hand they walked the red carpet and took photos together, their body language and proximity making it more than apparent that they were a romantic item. When approached by entertainment reporters who poked for details they simply smiled to the camera and gracefully sidestepped the questions, claiming they were more interested in talking about the charity and the cause they were there to support.

It was the perfect way to introduce themselves as a couple without giving too much away too soon. They wanted the world to know they were together, but they weren't about to throw all of their personal and intimate details about their relationship out there for all to know. They weren't in this for the publicity or the buzz, this wasn't a fling or hookup, it was their life and they didn't want to make a joke of it or exploit it.

It was a sort of dance they had with the media from that point on. But because they gave so little and were so protective of what they had it just seemed to fuel the public's fascination. Celebrity gossip magazines declared _''brittana is official!''_ and plastered their faces all over their pages. It only got more intense as the two bands geared up for their respective new albums, because with a new album there was a certain amount of promotion they were all expected to perform. This meant lots of sit down radio and print interviews, not to mention countless photoshoots. Soon there wasn't a day that went by where one of them wasn't asked about the other.

When faced with those kind of intimate questions Santana tended to be very guarded. She was happy and she wanted to express that, but she wasn't down with using Brittany or their relationship to promote herself or her career. For instance she and Sam went in for an in studio radio interview with a well known disc jockey and they had both been happy and eager to talk about their forthcoming album and the upcoming tour but when the radio host turned the conversation to Santana's private life and started shooting out nosy questions she declined to answer.

''If people want to know what my life is like now or how my relationship is going just buy my record because it says it all,'' Santana said diplomatically, leaning forward to speak into the large mic. ''I'm here to talk about the album and about the tour, I'm not going to sit here and tell the world how Brittany and I spent our sixth month anniversary or what she got me for my birthday last month.''

''But these are harmless questions,'' the radio host chuckled from behind his console.

''They are harmless and I get that to you these seem like perfectly reasonable playful interview questions and I can half understand why someone would want to know those things but I'm not really interested in putting my relationship on display like that for other people's consumption.''

''This isn't about consumption though,'' the DJ countered with a smile. ''I just think the public and your fans want to understand. You went from throwing drinks at paparazzi and talking about how much ass you get in interviews to suddenly being in this committed monogamous relationship. People want to know what brought on this change.''

Santana swiveled in her rolly chair at the desk and continued to maintain her nonchalant dismissal. ''Here's the thing about making music I've learned: you're always going to have those fans out there who say _'you've changed!'._ It happened when Tegan and Sara went from making indie rock to making a pop album, it happened when Nelly Furtado went from being a singer songwriter to making that R&B and hip hop album with Timbaland. Hell, Jewel went from being a folk singer to making a one off pop album and granted that pop album sucked nuts but still, you get where I'm going with this. Artists try new things and sometimes they stick and sometimes they don't but I respect it because it shows that they're open and willing to experiment and evolve. No artist or band should be making the same album over and over again because one, they're not challenging themselves by doing that and two, they're not challenging their fans. The album I made at 25...I don't want to be making that same album at 35 and I shouldn't be because I won't be the same person at 35 that I was at 25, I'll have grown and tried new things and hopefully evolved. Sounds may change, content may change, Sam and I _are going to change_ because that's life. If people think we've changed it's because we have, and that's going to be reflected in our music and our lives. The person I was a year ago, she's totally different than the person sitting here in front of you right now. Change and evolution are natural in art _and in life._ ''

Santana had mastered the art of deflecting and protecting her relationship from vultures in the media. Brittany was just as protective of them but she was a lot less diplomatic when someone crossed that line with her. Unlike Santana she had never been coached in how to handle herself in the public eye like that. Even now with a bit of success under her belt Brittany wasn't interesting in learning the ropes, in listening to PR people or taking their notes on how to conduct herself, she was much more content to navigate it all in her own uniquely Brittany way.

Like once when The Dirty Pinks were at the airport and on their way to fly off to do some promotion a TMZ cameraman scampered after Brittany, tossing out ridiculously questions as he videotaped her rolling her luggage. He was obviously trying to provoke her into some kind of reaction as the questions became even more personal and invasive, even after both Quinn and Dani had tried to swat him away.

''Come on, smile at the camera!'' the man goaded in a smarmy manner. ''Give me something here huh? Why isn't Santana with you? You don't feel nervous about leaving her on her own what with all those old stories about her bedhopping ways? If I were you you I'd be worried. She cheated on Lake with you, odds are she'll turn around and do the exact same thing to you.''

Later on, when Sam and Santana sat down to watch the clip on TV they had to laugh at Brittany's response which was basically to slap the camera and tell the man to get out of her _''bleeping bleep and go bleep yourself you bleeping bleep''_. Needless to say that segment had to be heavily audio edited to air in the day time. Every other word out of Brittany's mouth had a _bleep_ over it.

After awhile though they stopped paying much attention to the ''brittana'' craze in the gossip rags when it came time to promote and sale their latest albums to the masses.

The Make's new record had them taking on a slightly more emotionally approach but on The Dirty Pink's end if anything they were determined to be even louder and bolder than ever before. They wanted to show and prove that money and success hadn't made them soft and that they were still all about women making noise and inciting change. Critics wrote up rave reviews for The Dirty Pinks, calling it cohesive chaos in the best way possible. On the other end of it though, The Make's new album wasn't as well received with many listeners insisting it was overly sentimental and lacked a certain something. Die hard fans defended Sam and Santana expanding their horizons but several other so called fans said the new album was a snooze and contradictory to everything The Make had been about before which was: fun, sex and excess. Music critics didn't pan it but their responses were lukewarm at best. Sales were decent, if not modest, it wasn't a total bomb but it wasn't wildly successful either, at least not like The Dirty Pinks latest album.

''It doesn't bother you?'' Brittany would ask Santana months later after they both had a chance to study the sales charts and reviews.

They were in bed, getting their cuddle on. Santana had been sitting up reading with Brittany's head on her chest. She had been running her free hand through her blond hair. ''Does what bother me?''

''That my album is...more...''

''More?'' Santana raised an eyebrow and nodded at her to go on. ''What?''

''More successful than yours,'' Brittany finished.

Santana stopped playing with her hair and went silent. Worried, Brittany wiggled herself up a bit into a sitting position so she could face Santana who placed her book down at her side and stared at Brittany intently. ''Why would that bother me?'' she asked, stumped that such an idea would even occur to Brittany.

''It's just that I've seen couples I've known go through things like this, where one person finds success and the other has to watch and wait on the sidelines. Like before Dani joined my band she was in a band with some guy named Kurt and the minute great positive things started happening for him his bloated boyfriend Blaine got really bitter and petty about it and like it totally broke his relationship up because that Blaine guy couldn't handle not being the center of attention. When we met _you really were the center of attention_. You were the bigger more successful one obviously. My band was riding around in a junky tour bus and on the cusp of losing everything, we had no promotion and no real support while The Make, you guys and your music were kind of everywhere. And now-''

''And now you're getting plenty of attention yourself.''

''And you don't feel threatened by this?'' Brittany asked with a strange wince on her face.

''Why would I feel threatened that you're doing well for yourself? Me and you, we're in this together.''

''Of course but I just don't want there to be weirdness or jealousy or resentment or whatever because the tables have turned a little bit.''

Santana shook her head for a long moment and then gestured for Brittany to move closer. ''Come here,'' Santana whispered as she gently pulled Brittany onto her lap and let her hands drift down to rest on her hips, steadying her and keeping her in place. ''Listen to me okay? I think it's wonderful that you and the girls are getting the recognition you deserve. Don't get me wrong, I would've loved for my album to chart better but, Brittany, that has nothing to do with you or us.''

''It doesn't?'' Brittany looked relieved.

''This isn't a competition, _this is a relationship_ , and I would never hold your success against you. Anyone who would, would be a shitty partner. I would never, ever-ever need to see you struggling in order for me to feel confident. That's not who I am.''

''That's not who I am either,'' Brittany rushed to add.

''I know.'' Santana said with confidence. ''So no, seeing you get the spotlight doesn't bother me, if anything it makes me proud that I'm with someone who follows her gut and gets shit done. I'm happy for you.''

''I was hoping you would say that...I mean _I knew_ you would say that.'' Brittany beamed as she bounced in place and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. ''I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.''

Santana leaned forward for a reassuring kiss. ''We are.'' She made a record that she believed in, a record that showed she was being honest and open for the first time and unfortunately the public hadn't taken to it. ''This is just how the industry is. Listeners and critics can be fickle, but lucky for Sam and I, ticket sales are still really good. The new record wasn't the megahit like our first one but things could be a lot worse. And hey it's not like I'm hurting over here.'' She made a general nod to their surroundings. Her life was still pretty sweet. One moderate selling album didn't equal a failed career.

''Just so you know even if all this went away…'' Brittany waved around Santana's huge master bedroom located within her huge Hollywood mansion. ''I would want you just the same. You could go on and make a dozen hits or no hits at all for the rest of your career...I'd still be here with you. I'd still love you, Santana.''

''I'd still love you too.''

Of course as tides shifted there were some things that Santana found harder to handle. She was still hugely popular and widely sought after, her face still sold magazines and landed on billboards but there was no way around it. Santana was no longer seen as an It Girl on the music scene. There was a new crop of young starlets and musicians taking up the mantle of heartthrobs.

Faced with this Santana resorted to her usual dramatics of course. Poor album sales she could handle, but people questioning her hotness? She was devastated.

One day Brittany came home to find Santana face down in bed sighing like the sensitive little princess she was.

''Honey, what's wrong?'' Brittany went to her and began rubbing her back.

Santana spoke between pathetic little sobs (that Brittany was pretty sure were half fake). ''The AfterEllen Hot 100 list came out today and I DIDN'T EVEN CRACK THE TOP TEN!'' Santana cried out.

Brittany swallowed her laughter and tried to be supportive and understanding. ''Okay.''

''Okay? Okay?!'' Santana's lips trembled with emotion. ''Two years ago I was number one! Number one! This is NOT okay!''

''What were you this year?''

''Number twelve! Twelve, Brittany, twelve.''

''That's still pretty impressive.''

''No it's not.'' Santana wiped her nose on a bedsheet. It was not pretty.

''Yes it is, and even if it wasn't so what. It's just a dumb list. It doesn't mean anything. I know for a fact that you still have plenty of fans, twenty five percent of which hate me out of jealousy because they're in lust with you.''

''I know,'' Santana sniffled. ''And it isn't about that, it's just, you made the AfterEllen list at number four and I only made it at number twelve. You're a four and I'm a twelve. Why would a four ever want to be with a twelve? Don't look at me, you must think I'm hideous now!''

At that Brittany couldn't hold back anymore. Laughter erupted from her mouth. ''Santana, baby.''

''Don't Santana baby me,'' Santana whimpered. ''Admit it! You saw the list and you came here to pack your things and break up with me so you could date threes and twos!''

''Okay first of all have you seen you? You're the furthest thing from hideous alright? And I don't care what number you placed at because you'll always be the hottest to me.''

''I am?''

''You are,'' Brittany assured her and then recalled what Santana had once referred to herself as when they first met. ''You're like the dreamiest dream boat of my dreams.''

''So you're not going to leave me for someone hotter?''

''Who's hotter than you?''

Santana wiped her nose again, this time with her forearm.

''When you're not covered in snot I mean,'' Brittany joshed and laid a kiss onto Santana's hair.

And as months turned to years they found a healthy balance and they both recognized that it would always be like this. There would be stretches of time where Brittany found herself the talk of the town, receiving nods and recognition, only for the spotlight to shift back around to Santana. One year Brittany's album would be applauded and fawned over and then her next album could be a slight miss. The same with Santana, who could have a rough spell of things only to have it turn around during the next album cycle. They shared their victories and they supported each other during their losses.

There were hits and there were misses but no matter what they were there for each other at the end of the day. Santana didn't have to make some stupid hot list for Brittany to love her. Brittany didn't have to chart to a certain number for Santana to love her. What they had was beyond all of that.

They also figured out that as long as they managed to give the media scraps they were more or less left alone. And with less scrutiny they found themselves feeling more comfortable with sharing certain parts of their relationship. It took them a good solid two years before they decided to do a joint interview. They sat down with Vanity Fair for a very in depth piece that covered everything from the highs and lows of their respective careers and where they hoped to go in the future, to how they navigated their relationship in the spotlight. Along with the interview there was a photoshoot. They both insisted that the photos be authentic and organic, neither of them wanted their first interview to be accompanied by racy pictures because they thought that would just diminish what they were and what they had. They both wanted to show the world that they were real, just like any other couple. In the end the photographer agreed in going the organic and understated route, capturing images of them throughout Santana's gorgeous house, standing in front of a large bathroom mirror and counter and posed as if they were getting ready for their day, reading the paper together at the kitchen table like a married couple. The photos were simple and sweet, quirky and domestic but with a certain glossy atmosphere about them.

It began to get easier, to let the world in, to talk about each other freely. The more comfortable and secure they felt with each other, the more comfortable and secure they felt that nothing the world threw at them could tear them apart.

But like any couple there were minor spats here and there, especially when their contrasting tastes and styles clashed. Santana had experienced success right out of the gate and because of that she had acquired some expensive tastes pretty early on while Brittany had definitely struggled a lot more before finally breaking through. Brittany for the most part continued to live rather modestly but Santana, well she didn't quite know the definition of modest.

''I can't believe you would make a purchase like this without running it by anyone,'' Brittany said running a hand through her hair in disbelief.

''Is this our first official fight?'' Santana asked with a straight face. She really didn't see what the big deal was. ''If I would've known you were going to have an issue with this, I wouldn't have even done it. I buy _one little yacht_ and you freak out on me.''

As they stood on a pier together Brittany pointed at Santana's recent purchase and laughed. ''A boat is little, a yacht is _massive_. How much did this cost?''

''For your information I got a really good deal on it and Sam and I went in on it together, so we did halfsies.''

''And how much was halfsies?'' Brittany asked, terrified of the answer.

''Three million.''

''I need to sit down.''

Of course all of this wasn't to say that Brittany didn't have moments where she indulged in something unnecessary and ridiculous. Like the time Santana came home to find a giant ten foot portrait of Lord Tubbington which Brittany had commissioned from a real painter.

One of the things that came with being in a relationship with Brittany was learning to love and live with Lord Tubbington who Santana realized was much more than just The Dirty Pinks unofficial mascot, he was Brittany's feline son who she adored beyond words.

''What the hell is this?'' Santana asked, pointing to the painting. ''Also why is he in a sailor outfit in the painting.''

Brittany shrugged. ''It makes him look regal. Do you like it?''

''It's….uh...something.''

''I had it commissioned by a local artist. Cost me a pretty penny too, like ten grand, but you know what they say, art is the best investment. I was thinking we could move it up into the bedroom on the main wall.''

''Oh hell no,'' Santana blurted out, because like hell was she going to have that fat cat staring at her every time she and Brittany went to bed or had sex. ''I mean, I think the lighting in the guestroom would compliment the painting better.''

Brittany tapped her chin and nodded. ''You know what? You're right.''

Life for the pair was never not interesting.

Money was never an issue and it definitely took some time but they embraced the fact that they just had different tastes, different styles, different indulgences. They also figured that with all of the work they did and all they gave up for their careers they should be allowed to treat themselves and each other every so often, even if it was in grand ridiculous ways.

They also made sure that going forward the road would never seperate them for too long. Santana and Brittany were both adamant that whatever they were doing, whatever album they were promoting they would make sure their schedules allowed them to spend time together. It took a lot of convincing and bargaining with their labels but with a handful of successful albums under each of their belts they both had more than just a little pull and power, they won. When Brittany was touring Santana took a break and joined her on the road and when Santana was touring Brittany did the same. On occasion there would be a week or two apart but they were never painfully separated for months on end anymore.

With the other tagging along for the ride going out on the road, touring for months on end didn't feel so painfully lonely anymore.

Santana could have thousands of fans screaming for her at the end of a show but there was no greater feeling than walking off stage to find Brittany waiting in the wings for her, ready to walk back to The Make's tour bus to retire for the night.

One evening the wheels began to turn in Santana's head. She and Sam had performed earlier in the evening and midway through the set a man had somehow managed to rush the stage. The fan had somehow been able to sneak past security and make his way over to grab Santana's mic off of its stand and there, center stage, he eeked out a proposal to his girlfriend in the audience. He had barely managed to get all the words out before security personnel were grabbing him and dragging him off. It had been a minor mishap and Santana and Sam were able to shake it off and continue on after a quick laugh but it was later, when she and Brittany were in the upper level of the tour bus curled up in her bunk that Santana's head started to itch with ideas.

''Would you ever do it like that?'' Santana asked.

Brittany yawned and pushed her face into Santana's neck. She was seconds away from dozing off to sleep. ''Do what like what?''

''Ask someone to marry you, I mean. I was just thinking about that guy who ran on stage tonight because he wanted to ask his girl to marry him from the stage.''

''I've never really thought about it.''

''No?''

''Mmmm. Well to start I was never serious enough with anyone before you to even imagine any what if scenarios.'' Brittany continued to speak drowsily, her speech getting slower and slower with every word. ''I'd be lying if I said I don't appreciate a big romantic gesture every so often, especially ones from you. It was kind of hard not to forgive you for the handcuffs at Coachella when you somehow got thousands of people to chant my name. But I don't know if I'd want anyone to pop the question to me like that, in a huge public setting. The world sees everything else we do. Every Starbucks trip. Every vacation. Cameras are even there every time you pump gas into your car. We live so much of our lives in front of people I think if someone were to ever ask me... _if you were to ever ask me_ I'd want it to be the one moment of our lives that was just ours. Just mine, just yours.''

''Just ours?'' Santana repeated and turned in time to watch Brittany's eyes close as she drifted off into slumber. Santana smiled as she pulled Brittany closer and wrapped an arm around her mid section. ''Yeah...just ours.''

Brittany had obviously been speaking in the hypothetical but Santana took it to heart.

They were both happy, not with just their careers but with where the were, together. Brittany understood Santana's fire and passion and drive. Santana understood Brittany's determination and vision and authenticity. They worked with each other, they supported each other, they believed in each other. They also trusted each other which was a feat in their industry.

So many other couples with similar statuses fell apart because they didn't have trust or understanding. Brittany never had to worry about the nights Santana spent alone on the road when they had no choice but to be away from each other for brief periods of time. Brittany knew that Santana's devotion was unshakeable, unwavering. There was never a doubt in her mind that Santana would faithfully come back home to her. Santana had that same absolute trust in Brittany as well. But, they both also trusted that the other would alway be there at the end of the day, whether records flopped, whether endorsements were dropped, whether ticket sales plummeted, whether either of them lost it all. Neither of them had any doubts that they were in this together.

There was no going back.

The success and the money that came with it was great but it wasn't what attracted them to each other and it wasn't what kept them together. It was that trust, it was that understanding, it was the ability to always _challenge_ each other to be the best, most honest versions of themselves they could possibly be, not just in the recording studio but in life.

When Santana made the choice she went and confided herself to Sam who was a little emotional...or rather, a lot emotional as they discussed it in her personal home recording studio.

''Oh my god stop crying,'' Santana warned him as she saw tears form in his eyes at the news that she was ready to pop the question to Brittany. ''It's gross.''

''How is it gross? You cry all the time!''

''Yeah but like _it's charming when I cry_. No one needs to see your giant ass fish lips trembling with emotion,'' she teased with a smirk.

Sam took a moment and shook his head about to compose himself. ''Fine. But why are you telling me this before you ask?''

Santana shrugged and looked all sheepish suddenly. ''Because other than Brittany, you're the closest person to me. You're not just my musical partner, Sam, you're my friend.''

Sam dipped his head, touched. ''Whatever you need, I'm here for you, I'm in. Also! I call dibs on maid of honor, only I'd like to be referred to as dude of honor.''

With the help of Sam, Santana brainstormed for weeks trying to figure out the best most romantic way to go about popping the question until it finally donned on her, just how and when and where.

It had been quite a few years since their first meeting at Coachella but Santana thought it was only fitting that she should ask Brittany the biggest most important question of all there, at the festival that had first brought them together in their very strange roundabout way.

The Make had just finished a successful and lucrative tour and was on hiatus between album cycles but The Dirty Pinks had just released their third record and had been doing a lot of travelling in support of it. It had been widely well received with many hailing it as their finest effort yet, in response to that the girls had been offered one of the headlining slots and had happily agreed. With her plans in motion Santana conveniently had her schedule clear of any obligations or appearances and had told Brittany she was game to just tag along for the ride. And so, The Dirty Pinks finally headlined Coachella and rocked their set from beginning to end. Santana watched the entire thing from the wings, smiling proudly.

For Brittany it wasn't so much about coming back and proving all the suits and naysayers wrong, it was more about knowing she could lead her girls there as headliners finally. It meant a lot to her that she could give them this, that they could stand on the mainstage and know that they were good enough. What made the performance even more satisfying was knowing as soon as she walked off stage Santana would be at her side.

Later, after the Pinks had played their final song, Quinn, Dani and Tina had tried to cajole Santana and Brittany into coming along with them as they went out to explore and celebrate their successful performance. Brittany declined though, telling the girls to go off and have some fun of their own because she and Santana just wanted to make a quiet evening of it and turn in.

Together, hand in hand, they made their way through the festival, passing rides and vendors, lights and parties. Everything was different but somehow familiar as they went along the path, except instead of retiring to The Dirty Pinks tour bus, or even the provided artist trailer Brittany had been assigned upon her arrival, Santana tugged Brittany off into another direction. They veered off past the noise and the chaos and the people until they came to a sparse section of the camping grounds where several large, elegant and fashionable yurts had been erected.

''I thought this might be a little more intimate,'' Santana said as she pulled aside the curtains and led Brittany into one.

It was more than just a tiny stuffy tent, the luxury yurt was pristine and beautifully decorated, decked out with twinkling lights, fluffy plush rugs, a couple of stylish chairs, not to mention the huge bed placed in the center of it all. Santana thought buying one of the exclusive and elite accommodation packages for the duration of the festival was worth it considering how much time they spent on tour buses and hotels. It was different, it was romantic and it was theirs for the next few days.

''Baby, it's so pretty,'' Brittany sang as she spun in place, taking everything in.

''Yeah, you like it?''

''I love it. Thank you.''

''I thought we should do something special.''

''Special huh?''

''Well this is our first time back at Coachella together.''

''It is?'' Brittany hummed and squinted off as if in great thought. And then, realizing that Santana had arranged for their bags to be delivered to their sleeping quarters she made for her own and went about undressing and preparing for bed. Brittany took her bag and went to a corner and started stripping down as she spoke with her back to Santana. ''I didn't even realize that until now but now that you pointed it out, the year after we met you and Sam came again but me and the girls were doing some overseas tour and didn't sign on to appear, then the year after that we came but you and Sam were holed up in the studio putting the final touches on an album. And then the last couple of years neither of us came so... _this is_ the first time we've been to Coachella together since we met.'' Brittany smiled at the thought. ''God, I can't believe it's been so long.''

Brittany turned around suddenly and saw Santana kneeling down on both knees with a small black box in one one her hands.

Brittany's face froze in a delighted sort of shock.

Santana swallowed her nerves and attempted to play it cool. She didn't want this to be some ordinary proposal, she was way too boss for that she thought, and Brittany deserved something better than trite stuffy overused words.

''You know I think I felt it from the first second I saw you. I just knew. I just knew there was some part of me that needed to be close to some part of you, even then. The handcuffs, they might have given me an excuse but I'm pretty sure I would've followed you anywhere even without them. I would still follow you anywhere because I still feel it. I still feel that little tug pulling me to you. It's never went away. I feel it when you're in the next room or when you're on the other side of the world, I feel a piece of you tugging on a piece of me. But the thing of it is that tiny tug isn't this tortured, painful, suffocating thing because I know where ever you pull me is going to excite me and challenge me and help me know myself more.'' Santana held out the small box and cracked the lid open. ''And if you let me I'll do my best to _excite you and challenge you and help you know yourself better_ for as long as I live, for the rest of your days, for the rest of my days.''

Santana inhaled and waited as Brittany let the reality of what was happening sink in.

And when it did, when Brittany finally let it all wash over her, her answer was to tug Santana up onto her feet and pull her into a delicious and long kiss. She poured herself into it and pulled Santana into her until their forms pressed together with a desperate kind of want. They moaned into the embrace.

''Is that a yes?'' Santana asked when they pulled away from their kiss with a big wet pop.

Brittany's grinned. ''That's a yes.''

Santana shuttered in happiness and relief.

She didn't just get one yes that night, she got _a series of them_ from Brittany - that is when their kisses turned intense and serious and they fumbled to the bed, pulling at each other's clothing as they went. Granted, all of those _yeses_ were accompanied by an orgasm but Santana knew it was more than that. Brittany's constant streams of _''yes, yes, yes!''_ wasn't just to do with what Santana was giving her between the sheets (although it was _a little bit_ to do with what Santana was giving her between the sheets). Inside each yes was a promise.

Later on after they christened the yurt and had collapsed with exhaustion beneath the big comfy crisp white bedspread Santana curled into Brittany's side and nuzzled against her.

They were both over the moon happy with the development but they didn't think the press had any business knowing about any of it, so they kept quiet and instead chose to celebrate their engagement privately. When they broke the news to their friends they swore Sam, Quinn, Tina and Dani to secrecy although it really didn't matter because in the end the press put two and two together when a few days later pap shots showed Brittany at an airport terminal with a rather impressive ring on her finger. With the cat out of the bag there was no use in hiding it. They had mastered the art of maintaining their privacy but with news of an engagement, it was like throwing chum into shark water. Suddenly, a renewed interest in them flared up as the press became excited about them making it legit and cementing their status as a super couple.

For a brief period of time they both felt slightly defeated and were certain that no matter what they did or how careful they were in the end their future wedding would be compromised and exploited. Either someone would find a way to sneak in and snap pics, or someone working for a caterer would sell information. They were resigned that their special day would somehow turn into another stupid headline.

Lucky for them they had some pretty genius friends. Dani and Tina were the ones who first came up with the idea. The gossip bloggers and paps loved to screw with their lives so why not turn the tables and screw with theirs Tina had suggested. She and Dani thought that instead of trying to hide the private details of their engagement and wedding planning process Santana and Brittany should instead overshare every little thing but instead of giving the press any real information they would just feed them false info. For instance instead of sharing with the press that they were actually planning a small intimate affair in Maui only to be attended by a handful of friends, Brittany told an interviewer that they were going to have a huge star studded Malibu wedding and that Adele would be officiating. Or instead of telling the press the truth that they were taking their time to actually write their own wedding vows she told a reporter that they were opting to quote their favorite Tupac lyrics at each other while standing at the altar. Instead of telling the press that they had decided to have a joint bachelorette party at a club where they may or may have not snuck into a private room where one of them may or may have not given the other a lap dance they instead told reporters that they were going to spend their last night unwed at separate locations because they ''wanted to be old fashioned'' and not see each other before the wedding.

They made up ridiculous and sometimes elaborate lies in place of their truth and their friends backed them up. Like when Sam was asked on a red carpet what Santana was going to walk down the aisle to, he said he was going to beatbox the wedding march for her final walk to Brittany.

In the end the press was so confused and confounded about all of the provided details that they never saw it coming. It just happened.

With the help of Lake and her private jet Santana and Brittany along with a few of their closest friends flew off to a remote location and had their perfect quiet beachside wedding. No nosy press, no unwanted cameras, just their friends and just them.

Their careers required them to give up some things in the glare of the spotlight, that was just a part of the life, but at least they had this for themselves and that was no small thing in their eyes.

In celebration they danced as wife and wife as the sunset behind them.

Several months later life had returned to normal for the most part. Or as close to normal as it ever was for them.

Sam and Santana remained on their hiatus, enjoying their break and filling their time with small side projects, producing and writing for others. The Dirty Pinks were settling back into their everyday life but making the promotional rounds as the album occasionally picked up awards or was featured in end of the year Best Of lists. Their latest had a lot of critical buzz and they really thought and hoped that this would be the one, the one to take them to the next level. Until they heard the news though, they were all taking it easy.

'' _And that's all I have for you today. Tune in tomorrow! We're gonna have life coach and new author Holly Holliday here to talk about her self help book! As always I'm Sugar Motta, Jesus holla!''_

'' _Jesus holla,'' the live studio audience on screen repeated as it had become the entertainment presenter's signature sign off after every episode of her show._

In their shared house, Tina, Quinn and Dani stared at the television screen for a good long moment before Sam, who had dropped in for a visit, reached for the remote and silently turned it off.

''I can't believe that Sugar Motta chick got her own TV show,'' Tina said, mystified.

''I can't believe Holly Holliday is out there still giving people advice and getting paid to do it,'' Quinn added.

''Fame is weird,'' Dani offered with a shrug.

Their discussion was interrupted when Dani's phone went off and the others went silent as she answered. She made a big wavy gesture at them as she listened to the person on the other end of the line for several minutes. Tina and Quinn raised their eyebrows with curiosity until Dani ended the call, at which point she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

''What the hell,'' Tina laughed.

Sam placed a hand to one of his ears. ''Why are you shouting?''

Quinn winced. ''Did the press get ahold of your and Lake's sex tape? Cause I told you that was a bad idea.''

''First of all,'' Dani started. ''Sex tapes are never a bad idea, it's like in the Bible okay? And second of all no. That was our manager on the phone.'' Dani jumped up and onto their coffee table and then proceeded to almost fall off. ''Guess what? Guess who just got nominated for their first Grammy?''

''Who?'' asked Sam.

''Us, bitches,'' Dani declared with a loud whoop. ''The Dirty Pinks!''

''No way,'' Tina scoffed.

''Yes way Chang!'' Dani said firmly. ''Check your google alerts friend, The Dirty Pinks have JUST BEEN NOMINATED FOR ROCK ALBUM OF THE YEAR!''

Dani screamed again except this time Tina and Quinn stood up to join her, screaming at the top of their lungs as they began to hop around and hug.

Tina pulled out her phone and sure enough, within seconds she had indeed received dozens of texts and emails from her peers and friends congratulating her as well as the others. ''I think I'm going to throw up, or cry, or both!'' Tina shouted.

Quinn smiled at her band mates and pulled out her own phone. She too had messages but instead of going to them she went to dial a contact. ''I'm calling Brittany! She is going to freak!''

''She texted me an hour ago.'' Dani said. ''She said she and Santana were in the home studio, something about helping Santana work out a piece of music. She said she'd be tied up for the rest of the day.''

''No answer,'' Quinn said after the call went to voicemail.

''Call Santana then,'' suggested Tina.

''You know what, if they're in the home studio trying to nail a track down then they're probably not even paying attention to their phones.'' Sam stood up to join his friends, hugging each of them and giving them supportive pats on the back. ''We should just go over there and surprise them with the news.''

''Yes,'' Quinn declared. ''But on the way there we have to stop at a liquor store and load up.''

Dani nodded eagerly. ''Because tonight we are getting our drink on!''

''I'll drive.''

With Sam as chauffeur The Dirty Pinks were off, making a quick pit stop to pick up a few bottles of alcohol because when they broke the good news to their band leader the plan was to celebrate by cracking them all open. In a way they thought it was for the better that Brittany's phone was off, that meant she didn't learn of their nomination from a text or google alert, it meant they could be the ones to break it to her, as a band, together. It meant they could be the ones to deliver the news to their leader. That was something they really wanted to give her and themselves.

Once they arrived at Santana and Brittany's house Sam used his key to let them all in and then it was a mad rush as they jogged through room after room in search of the married couple. They weren't in the kitchen or the dining room, they weren't in the home office or the home gym. Dani even ran outside to check the pool and guest house only to find no one. Sam and Quinn had ran down into Santana's home recording studio and only found it empty and dark. Together the entire group then travelled up to the second floor where they checked Lord Tubbington's room (because Brittany had insisted that he have his own room and Santana had rolled her eyes but ultimately gave in) as well as the guest rooms and lounge until finally they unceremoniously ran into the master bedroom only to find themselves coming to a screeching halt.

Brittany was nowhere in sight but before them Santana was sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but a bra and teeny tiny panties. She flinched in reaction when she saw them but she couldn't exactly move to cover herself, not when she was _handcuffed_ to the bed frame. The chain of the cuff went around a slim bar which kept both of her hands in place above her head.

The five of them blinked in silence for a good long moment.

''Well this is embarrassing,'' Santana said more to herself than anyone else.

Tina started making weird snorty sounds as she laughed. ''You know I would've thought you and Brittany would be over the whole handcuff kink considering how you guys met.''

Quinn snickered at her side. ''So does this mean you're the bottom?''

''Oh she's totally the bottom, Brittany told me,'' Dani said helpfully.

"You're such a bottom Santana," cracked Sam.

''Shut up Sam!'' Santana warned. ''And you don't even know what a bottom is!'' Their friends cackled as Santana pulled on the cuffs in a fruitless attempt to get free. ''Brittany get in here before I murder your entire band in cold blood!"

''Santana, what are you-oh.'' Brittany walked out in a short robe from the connecting master bathroom and had the decency to look mildly embarrassed at the situation.

''So when you told me you and Santana were going to be tied up for the rest of the day, you meant literally?'' Dani teased.

Brittany sidestepped the question. ''Why are you guys here?''

''We did it,'' Quinn announced.

''Did what?''

''Made it,'' added Tina.

''Rock album of the year,'' Dani blurted out excitedly. ''We're nominated, we're going to the Grammys!''

Sam and the girls squealed and went in for a group hug with Brittany at the center. It was a blur with everyone shouting and laughing and crying and somehow they all ended up on top of the king sized bed, hugging and bouncing like a bunch of little kids in celebration of this career milestone. Each time one of them landed Santana flinched.

''I swear to god if someone steps on me you're dead!'' Santana huffed and puffed rather pathetically.

The rest of the group just continued to bounce around Santana on the bed, holding hands and letting out happy little squeaks, so caught up in their own emotions.

''Brittany! Sam! Quinn! Tina! Dani! Stahp!'' Santana grumbled as she wiggled in place, fearful of getting trampled on.

''So first we have to have a couple of drinks downstairs,'' Quinn insisted.

''And then we have to _go out_ ,'' Dani continued. ''We are not just celebrating here. I texted Lake and she said she's called in a favor and is renting my favorite club out for an impromptu party tonight in honor of our first Grammy nomination.''

''So drinks downstairs to start us off, then we all need to get dressed for the club,'' Tina clarified.

''I'm invited right?'' Sam asked.

''Of course you're invited. Come on let's go.''

Dani was the first one to hop down from the bed, the other soon followed after her. Brittany had bounced down to sit on the bed next to Santana's form but she remained still. ''Um, we'll meet you guys down there in a little bit. Soon as we uh finish up here.''

''Don't take too long!''

The gang snickered as they all proceeded out of the room, closing the door behind them leaving Santana and Brittany alone on their bed. As a precaution Brittany stood up and went to make sure the door was locked this time around.

''Remind me to bitch slap each and every one of them,'' Santana joked.

''I'm sorry they interrupted us.''

''It's okay,'' Santana chuckled, finally able to relax since it was just her and Brittany. ''But I guess you should uncuff me now huh?''

''Why would I do that?''

''Don't you want to go celebrate with your band?''

''Of course I do and I will. After.'' Brittany made her way back to the bed, shedding her robe and crawling up onto Santana who grunted in frustration when the cuffs prevented her from touching Brittany where she so wanted to touch.

''After?''

''Yeah after. I've been begging you to do it with the handcuffs again for ages, there's no way I'm letting you out of them until I have my way with you.''

Santana groaned. She was torn between wanting to stay in bed with Brittany and wanting to encourage Brittany to go with her friends. ''You can have your way with me later too. Britt, it's alright. This nomination is a big deal, a big stepping stone to the next phase of your career, you should celebrate that and you should celebrate that with the girls.''

''I will celebrate it with the girls. I just want to celebrate it with you first.''

Brittany kissed her and gently began to peel Santana's bra and panties off. As more of Santana's skin became exposed Brittany went to run kisses and licks over every inch available. Santana shivered in appreciation. ''You do?''

''I do. Tonight when we go out I know I'm going to have to shake a bunch of hands and pose for photos and listen to a bunch of imposters congratulate me and feed me a bunch of garbage about how they were 'fans from the beginning' and I get it, that's a part of my job but honestly all of that just seems like a bunch of noise to me. I don't want that, that isn't how I want to celebrate my first Grammy nom. I want to celebrate it with my super hot, super supportive rockstar wife.''

Santana groaned and again tugged on her cuffs even though she knew full well she was at Brittany's mercy. ''Guhhhh.''

''Trust me this is exactly where I want to be.'' Brittany went up to whisper against Santana's ear. ''I don't want to be in some club or bar or stupid event.''

''You don't?''

''No. I'd rather be in you instead.''

And really, who could argue with that.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **That's all folks! I want to thank each and every one of you who liked/reblogged/reviewed/whatever'd in support of this story. Your encouragement has meant the world to me and I appreciate you guys. This has been a really fun ride and it's brought me a lot of joy and I hope I made you guys laugh and smile along the way too because at the end of the day my only goal was to entertain.**

 **I love hearing from you guys and honestly, you're feedback is the fuel that keeps fic writers going. As always you can find me on tumblr at yourstreetserenade.**

 **Take care!**


End file.
